The troubles of university
by MxJxM
Summary: Aelin and all of her friends in university... Let's hope that they have fun, because wyrd help the headmaster if they don't. (No consistent storyline. This story is purely for my - and your - own amusement.)
1. Introductions

**(A/N: Throne of glass story!  
For anyone who's reading my Fairy Tail fanfic, this story is just for fun. I'm not going to stop writing my other story, but I had this idea and _had_ to manifest it.  And the text was filling up my phone, so I had to publish.  
**

 **Sorry if the characters seem OOC, I kinda sculpted them a bit to fit the story better.  
 _Also,_ I'm currently reading Queen of shadows, so I'm not done with the series yet.**

 **There are no spoilers in this fanfic, except that Celaena is Aelin, if that's even considered a spoiler.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.)**

* * *

She listened as cars rushed by in the distance and walked slowly along the pavement.

Her gaze was locked on her feet and the path beneath, the cracked stone tiles heating up in the scorching summer sun.

Slowly, she allowed her gaze to wander.

The noon sun shone radiantly in the sapphire skies, through the few, soft white clouds that decked the heavens like translucent cloths.

The buildings flanking the narrow street were built of deep, maroon bricks, the roofs consisting of clay tiles.

Somehow she had found herself in the old-school part of town, far away from her quiet mansion.

Her parents sent her to live with her cousin in his mansion, as they were always traveling and didn't trust her by herself.

Aedion was barely ever home though. She was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, heir to the Galathynius company and fortune.

It was the last day of summer holidays and she would start in her new school tomorrow.

It was the same university Aedion was in, except he was in his second year, while she would be starting her first.

She didn't know anyone here in Rifthold - in Adarlan in general.

She had come from Orynth, Terrasen, where she and her parents, Evalin and Rhoe, had lived in a beautiful mansion, twice the size of her cousin's.

No one was allowed to know who she really was, which was a real pain in the ass, but she had to go with it.

She was to enroll in the university as 'Celaena Sardothien', a distant relative of Aedion Ashryver, whom she was sharing a home with.

It was a drastic change, to say the least, and now she was lost as well, wasn't that pleasant?

The amulet of Orynth bounced against her chest as she walked further into the town, trying to find a map.

Her long, golden hair tickled her shoulders and swayed in the breeze, reaching past her waistline.

She was wearing a white tanktop and moon-washed shorts that left a small gap for the public to view her well-developed six-pack. ;)

Her feet were heating up in her black converse, but she didn't particularly care.

A trail of hot sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Hey, you!" She heard a male voice calling.

She turned to see a guy a few feet behind her, looking at her curiously.

"Yes?" She looked at him in a bored demeanor.

He had short, messy brown hair and orbs of pure, liquid copper.

He was tall and muscular, his prominent abs decked in a gray t-shirt and black sweatpants.

She swallowed, feeling slightly intimidated.

"I've never seen you around... Are you lost?" He gazed into her turquoise orbs.

"Well, yes. I recently moved here." She explained sheepishly.

"Really?" ' _No, I'm lying, dumbass'_ she scoffed in her thoughts. "Yes."

"Well that's too bad for you." He started strolling off in the opposite direction.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled at his retreating back.

He tilted his head back and looked at her lazily.

"What?"

"You're not going to help me?!"

"You didn't ask."

She scoffed, "well, now I will. In what direction is the Avery?"

"That way." He pointed in in the opposite direction she was facing.

She turned on her heels and strutted off, without even bothering with a 'thank you'.

Before long she had reached the flowing river.

She saw the large mansion of the Havilliard family from the distance, it had an unearthly amount of windows. ( _Get it? It's made of glass!)_

She sighed and walked off in its direction.

Aedion's mansion was close by; in the same neighborhood, to be exact.

As soon as she unlocked the gate, the door swung open and her blonde cousin came running out of the house.

"Aelin!" He shouted as he enveloped her small frame in a tight hug.

"I was gone for two hours." She tried to pry him off of her, but he just gripped her tighter.

"That's two hours too long!"

"You're way too protective, I swear to the gods, if you're like this in school I will slit your throat."

Aedion released her immediately. "I won't have to monitor you in school, sweet Aelin, because a friend of mine happens to be in your class."

He grinned deviously, as they made their way into the mansion. "Happens to be or you threatened the headmaster?"

She looked at him annoyedly, too which he simply laughed, "I'll let you decide that."

She stuck her tongue out at him and they slumped down onto the couch beside each other.

"By the way," He nodded towards a package on the coffee table, "your book came."

She jumped up. "Really? Why didn't you just say so?"

She ripped the packaging to shreds at lightning speed and tore the book out of the wreckage, holding it to her heart.

"Why do you love reading so much?"

Her cousin examined her weirdly, to which she grinned, showing off pearly white teeth,

"Because it's amazing."

"Sure... What book is that?"

"The third volume of the hunger games."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You mean the movies?"

"Idiot," she flicked him on the forehead, "the books were written before the movies!"

"Whatever." Aedion scoffed.

They both glared at each other for a few seconds before erupting into fits of laughter.

"It's hot~" She then complained.

"We can go swimming in the pool, if you want." He suggested, his face still colored red.

"Yes!" She grinned and hopped up, running to her room to get her bathing suit.

When she opened the door she was met with a blond ball of fur, jumping up at her and waving its tongue.

"Fleetfoot!" She laughed as the golden dog barked happily.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to spot Ress, one of Aedion's few servants, standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern looming in his dark orbs.

"Yes," she laughed, as Fleetfoot went to pounce on the young man.

"Fleetfoot! Come here!" She called, as Ress was helplessly trying to defend himself.

After the puppy had calmed down and was lying by her feet, Ress looked back at her.

"Miss, I-"

"Please," she smiled, "call me Aelin."

"Aelin then," he started once again, this time grinning, "I have to say, the household had gotten way more lively since you arrived."

"I can imagine." She giggled sheepishly.

"But it's a pleasant change." Ress confessed and bowed his head, "I'll be taking my leave now. Have a nice day, Aelin."

"You too, Ress!" She called as he was disappearing down the hall.

She sighed.

Everyone here was so nice and understanding.

The mansion was like a labyrinth, so the chances of running into one of the few servants was slim, but they were all kind.

She walked across her ginormous bedroom, to her walk-in closet.

The door slid open smoothly, as the entire room light up with automatic lights.

She quickly found a bathing suit and changed, after which she tied her long hair into a braid.

She examined herself in the mirror and smiled.

She was dressed in a simple, maroon bikini, that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin.

Her gold rimmed orbs dimmed as she turned to examine her back.

Three nasty scars clawed their way down her back diagonally.

They were the reason Aedion was so protective of her.

When they were younger, her cousin had lived with her and her parents in their mansion.

They got along splendidly, but one day, he had snapped.

She didn't remember why, but him and her were fighting.

He was shouting and flinging his arms around, glaring at her with hatred mirrored in those turquoise eyes.

 _Her_ eyes. 

He was closing in and she ended up backing up against one of the large windows of the mansion.

He was blinded by the rage. He didn't know what he was doing.

But he had pushed her.

She could still hear the shattering of glass clearly as she recalled the tormenting pain in her back.

She remembered the high-pitched screams of the maids and the falling sensation.

The overwhelming smell of iron and the impact of her small body falling into one of the many bushes in the gardens.

But she had survived.

And Aedion hated himself for it.

He would never forget her scream as she plunged into the nothingness, he had claimed.

He never wanted her to get hurt again, so he took it upon himself to protect her from then on.

She grabbed a towel and strolled out of her room, her blonde braid caressing her shoulder blades ever so slightly.

Her steps echoed through the empty hallways as the coldness of the tiles seethed into her bare feet.

She shuddered.

On her tip-toes, she dashed through the maze of hallways and past an uncountable amount of doors, up stairwells and past windows, until she finally arrived at the rooftop pool.

She gazed around, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun.

Aedion was already waiting for her on one of the beach chairs, staring out beyond the water, at the view of the lively city below.

She smiled.

It was amazing up there.

It was an infinity pool, that reached the very edge of the roof.

There were a modern bar and bar stools in the water at the shallow end, near where she and her cousin were situated on the marble tiles at the staircase leading to the roof.

There was a marble path leading out through the water, connected to a 1 meter jumping board that was hovering over the clear water.

There was a rather small water slide, looping around itself once, before ending in the shallower part of the pool.

Aedion stood and turned.

He grinned. "Aelin, I was waiting." He held out a hand.

His golden hair was tied into a short, loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and his gold rimmed orbs glowed as the sun reflected off of his pale skin, although it was darker than hers.

He was wearing jade green swimming trunks and was topless, showing off his trained body.

She smiled as she gripped his hand in hers, and them grinned deviously.

Before her cousin had time to react, she spun and pushed him into the freezing water.

In a heartbeat he was put again, drenched from head to toe and chasing her.

"That wasn't nice, Aelin! But I'll forgive you, if you give me a hug!"

He yelled and laughed as they ran around the small platform of tiles, that was fenced off, so no one would fall to their death.

"I give up!" She shouted, as she ran along the ledge leading to the jumping board.

She did a perfect dive into the cold water.

It shocked her at first, but soon after turned soothing and refreshing; a nice change from the recent hot weather.

"You're weak! Watch out!" He exclaimed and did a cannonball from the board, landing directly beside her, splashing the cool water into her face.

"AEDION!" She yelled, as his mischievous face popped up from under the water again.

And she tackled him, dunking his head under the surface, again and again.

"I surrender!" He choked out between breaths.

She let go and he coughed out water, glaring at her as she smirked triumphantly.

"Also," she said, "you should stop calling me Aelin. If anyone else hears, we're fucked."

"What foul language for a heir, a princess even! Okay then. Celaena... Celaena... _Laena_!"

"I hate you, you know?"

"It's an honor to be acknowledged, Laena."

She scoffed and punched him in the abdomen.

"That did it! You're going down!" He got ready to attack.

"I dare you." She seethed through gritted teeth.

* * *

In the distance a dark haired teen stepped out on to his balcony from Havilliard mansion and squinted against the sun, as he spotted two people on the roof of the neighboring Ashryver mansion.

Dorian sighed, he wished he had someone who he could hang out with in his mansion, but his father wouldn't allow it.

He watched as one person tackled the other in the pool and they fought and splashed around, their laughter ringing through the air.

Sometimes Dorian wished he had been born into a different bloodline.

* * *

Back with Aelin and Aedion, the glass door to the stairs opened and Fleetfoot bounded out, shortly followed by Ress.

"Hey, Ress!" She shouted, paying the struggling Aedion - who she held in a headlock - no heed.

"Aelin! Aedion! You should get out of the pool! You're getting the entire roof wet and Murtaugh is getting complaints from the neighbors!"

"Why don't you come in as well?" Aedion suggested, completely ignoring the young servant's order.

"Seriously?" He cocked an eyebrow.

The two blondes grinned at each other deviously before turning back to Ress and laughing.

He had a look of confusion plastered on his face, well, he _did_ , until the water came splashing at him, soaking his clothing completely.

He growled; "Well you two've done it now."

He grabbed a hose and started spraying icy cold water at them, all while laughing evilly.

She screamed and hid behind her cousin, who screamed - just as high-pitched - in return and threw her back in front of the beam of water.

"I thought you promised to protect me?!" She yelled back at him,to which he paused, thought, and then lifted her up and placed her back behind him, shielding her with his strongly built frame.

She laughed.

Ress continued spraying them, claiming he wouldn't stop until they got out of the pool, and the two blondes continued splashing him, refusing to oblige to his command.

Suddenly, when the servant teen was close to the pool edge, Fleetfoot pounced, sending both boy and dog diving into the water.

The dog paddled to her mistress, who was laughing her ass off at Ress, along with Aedion.

All three continued to splash and fight and play in the water for who knows how long, until an old man in a suit came strolling to he pool.

"Murtaugh!" Ress exclaimed and immediately climbed out of the pool and bowed to the man.

 _Murtaugh Allsbrook.  
_ The head of Aedion's servants.

Both blondes went silence as the gray haired man stared at them sternly.

"Heyy, gramps~" She greeted sheepishly, to which he surprisingly smiled kindly,

"Aelin, I see you're having fun, how splendid! I would suggest you go to your chamber now though. It's getting late."

She nodded. She didn't want to get in trouble with the old man, so she obliged, climbing out of the pool and grabbing her towel.

She felt the warm breeze kiss her bare skin as she turned back to check on her cousin, who was looking utterly helpless.

"I don't think I need to lecture you about this again, so I'm just going to kindly ask you to leave and hope you get the memo.

Ress, we're going." Murtaugh turned, Ress close on his heels, and strutted back down the stairs.

She looked at Aedion, fighting to hold back her laughter as he watched the retreating backs of his two servants warily.

"I'm going." She mentioned, snapping her fingers to get his attention,

"I still have to pack my bag for tomorrow and prepare for the mental strain. Everyone at the uni knows each other from high school already, right?"

He nodded, climbing out of the cool waters as well.

"But I'll be there for you, so don't worry, also before I forget, I am meeting my friend - the one who's in your class - at 07:20 sharp in front of the house. Don't miss it. You'll be late otherwise. We're driving with my car."

"Got it." She murmured as she made her way down the stairs, her cousin close behind her.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, so goodnight!" She turned, "'Night, Laena. I don't even get a hug?"

She sighed and spun to face him again.

"Come'er." He enveloped her in a tight embrace warmth radiating off of his wet body.

She wrapped her delicate arms around his frame as well, squeezing him tightly.

After a while they let go and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight." He grinned, to which she saluted in response; "Sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite!" They finished together, grinning like complete fools.

Then both turned and headed to they're own rooms.

She headed straight for the bathroom connected to her chamber and had a nice, cold shower, after which she dressed in a loose, gray tank top and comfortable, velvet, violet shorts.

She packed her school bag and started reading her new book.

After a long while,

Aelin fell asleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: Tadaaaa! I don't care if this story doesn't get many reads, because throne of glass isn't so well known, but it's is SO fun to write! I'm happy now. I already wrote the second chapter as well XD.** **Anyway: Ja ne! (I don't care if this isn't an anime fan fiction, I watch to much 'TheAnimeMan' okay?!))**


	2. New friends

**(A/N: To anyone who's reading this: Thank you. It took me 1 chapter to get 2 reviews on this story, while it took me 8 chapters on my other fanfic. It's really amazing. You requested the next chapter, so here it it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used or referenced in this chapter)**

* * *

Suddenly, Aelin's eyes jerked open.

Her room was dark, and she picked ip her phone to check the time.

The screen was like a blinding beacon of light as she switched it on, groaning at the sudden strain on her eyes.

It was 02:30 in the morning.

"Damn..." She muttered, as she stood up from her bed.

She knew she couldn't fall asleep again just like that, so she decided to go get a yoghurt from the kitchen downstairs.

Her footsteps echoed through the dark and empty mansion as she made her way down the stairs.

The door to the fridge swung open without a sound and a cheeky grin spread across her face as she admired the treasures it wielded.

Her plan was yoghurt, but she couldn't help her mouth watering as she discovered a half eaten chocolate cake.

It was calling to her, so she cut herself a large slice without a moments hesitation.

She had just taken her first bite, when she heard the hinges of the front door creaking.

She froze mid-bite. Her ears picked up the door opening fully, and a person stepping in.

 _Thief?_

No one else lived in this mansion.

She dropped her cake and grabbed a kitchen knife, sneaking up to the corner the entrance was situated behind with the feline grace of an assassin.

She heard footsteps.

In a heartbeat, she was standing before the stranger, gripping the blade tightly in her right hand, glaring threateningly.

He eyed her up and down, as did she him.

He had pale skin and jet black hair almost reaching his shoulders, slightly shorter than Aedion's.

He had a scar down the side of his face and dark, enchanting brown orbs.

He was wearing jeans and a white shirt and had a large suitcase in tow.

" _Thief! Criminal! Murderer!_ _What are you doing in my house?!_ " She yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

He scoffed.

"I'm the thief? _Your_ house? Who are you even? What are you doing here?!"

"I'll call the police!" She threatened.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouted accusingly.

"What's going on here?" A sleepy Aedion stumbled down the stairs, "It's like three in the morning..."

He looked at her and the young man and scowled drowsily.

"Aedion! This guy broke in!" She screamed, waving the knife at him.

Her cousin stared at her in a confused demeanour, "No... No, he didn't. Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?!"

"That's Ren Allsbrook, Murtaugh's grandson. He lives here as well."

He explained, nodding towards the teen, "He was on vacation until now."

"You forgot to tell me something that important?!" She yelled, grabbing him by the collar.

"Aedion, who is she?" Ren asked skeptically.

"My cousin, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." She and the black headed teen gaped.

"No one was supposed to know!" She exclaimed releasing her cousin.

"He was going to find out at some point anyway, and he won't tell, believe me." The blonde explained, to which Ren nodded.

"In that case, I apologize for my rudeness, Your Highness." He bowed, a smirk playing itself on his lips.

"Goddamnit." She muttered and turned.

"I'm going to bed." She stalked off towards the staircase.

"Laena!" Aedion called after her, "The knife!"

She flung the weapon over her shoulder.

Before he had time to react, the knife was stuck in the door, one centimeter away from Ren's face.

His eyed widened.

"Oh yeah, Ren, was it?" She turned, her hazy turquoise gaze meeting him dead in the eye, "Watch that filthy little tongue of yours or I'll cut it out myself." And she left.

Aedion laughed aloud at Ren's reaction.

The black haired teen recovered and smiled.

"I guess it won't be boring here any longer." He strolled off, pulling his suitcase behind him, to where his room was situated.

The blonde sighed.

This year was really going to be fun.

* * *

The ringing alarm clock tore her out of her peaceful slumber.

She allowed her fist to crash down onto the cursed object, smirking as she heard the glass shatter and the ringing nullified.

She stood up and sighed.

The uniform for the Adarlan Uni was lying on her desk, folded up neatly.

It consisted of a white, button-up shirt with long sleeves and the golden wyvern embroidered on the left breast, a black undershirt, a crimson skirt with a golden border at the bottom and a crimson necktie.

She got changed as fast as possible and stared at herself in the mirror.

She kept the shirt open and rolled up the sleeves, so it was more of a jacket.

The undershirt was tucked under the skirt that reached above her knee and she had the red ribbon tied in a loose tie around her neck.

The amulet of Orynth lay cold against the skin of her chest, under the undershirt.

Wearing it was a danger in itself, as it was a dead giveaway of who she actually was, but she refused to leave the house without it.

She left her golden hair open and flowing and put on ring earrings.

She had no need to put on any makeup, as her face was already flawless. XD

Aedion often bragged about her, stating she was almost as pretty as him, but she had no right to judge; she had said the same about him already as well.

She checked her phone and choked.

It was already quarter past seven.

She grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could, she scaled the stairs and dashed into the kitchen, where the cook of the mansion, a young blond man named Sanji, was cleaning dishes.

"Aelin! You have arrived! And might I add you look mighty fine!"

"Yea, yea, sure. I don't have time to eat right now. Can I have a piece of toast?"

She waved him off and he handed her the toast she requested.

"Bye, Sanji!" She dashed away and the blond cook smiled.

She stuck the piece of toast in her mouth and slipped into her black converse.

When she swung the door open she was greeted by the sight of three guys, a blonde, a brunette and a black haired teen.

Aedion and Ren, but the third one was...

"Laena! This is the friend that I told you about! Chaol, meet Celaena, Laena, meet Chaol." He grinned and the brunette turned.

Her breath hitched.

"You!" She pointed at him accusingly.

He stared at her blankly, not bothering to smile.

"You're that bastard from yesterday!"

He raised his eyebrows, "And you're that helpless kid who got lost."

"Touché..." She muttered as she turned to her cousin, "You're friends with that bastard?"

"It's a long story." The blonde sighed, "Get in the car."

She called shotgun and Aedion was driving, so that left Ren and Chaol in the back seats together.

Needless to say, they did not enjoy it one bit.

She enjoyed the fact that those two didn't get along well way too much for her own good.

"Chaol, right?" She spoke up as him and Ren were having a glare-off,

"Yes?"

"What class are we in?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't check before you left?"

"Give me a break, I was running late." She explained, and Chaol scoffed.

"Of course you were." She made an obscene hand gesture over her shoulder and Aedion chuckled.

"We're in class A-1" The brunette then answered, and Ren choked on air.

"A-1?! That's my class!" Aedion laughed even more.

"Isn't that amazing, Ren? We get to be in the same class! You'll be more fun than that bastard."

She exclaimed giddily, tilting her head to look at the black haired teen, who sighed in defeat in return and smiled.

Had she completely forgotten the fact that she had threatened him the night before?

"Of course, princess." He tested, and quickly learned she hadn't.

"I warned you already, Allsbrook, I will rip out your tongue, slit your throat and feed you to Fleetfoot if you don't keep your mouth shut." Chaol raised his eyebrows and Ren laughed.

"Okay, Celaena." She smiled as well.

"We're here!" Aedion announced, parking his car in the parking lot of the Uni.

He and her two classmates exited the car, and her cousin walked around and opened the door for her.

"Laena." He bowed and she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Quit it, Aedion, I could have opened the door myself."

"But you didn't." He looked into her eyes challengingly and she kept the stare.

" _Fuck you._ " She waved him off and stood up to join Ren and Chaol.

Fresh air circulated through her lungs and she grinned.

There were students rushing all around, everyone wearing the same uniform as her, or the male version which had crimson trousers instead of a skirt.

All four of them started walking towards the building together, Aedion and Ren flanking her and Chaol strolling beside her cousin.

People stared at them in awe, for whatever reason, and made way as soon as they saw them.

She received many jealous and admiring stares.

She had guessed it before already, but this proved it: Her cousin and two classmates were three heartthrobs of the school.

Oh god.

She met the gaze of a girl around her age who was glaring daggers at her.

"For wyrds sake..." She muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at Ren who had cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"All the girls here hate me already." She dragged a hand down her face for extra emphasis and the brunette chuckled and ruffled her hair.

More glares, scoffs and gasps.

"Are you trying to make my life a living hell?" She flicked his forehead, as she did to her cousin countless times before.

Even more gasps and glares.

"I think you're doing a well enough job of that yourself." He laughed.

Suddenly she felt a arm around her shoulder at looked at Aedion in annoyance.

"And what are you two lovebirds talking about?"

Widened eyes, gasps and sneers.

She and Ren face palmed.

"We're here." Chaol announced and Aelin thanked the gods.

"Bye, Aedion!" She waved, trying to get rid of him as soon as possible.

He caught her in a sudden hug. More glares.

"Have a nice day, Laena!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Ren, Chaol." She nodded towards the classroom and they nodded in response.

Aedion left with a final wink and the three of then entered the room.

Stares.

Everyone was looking at them.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet and from the twenty students in the class, only about 9 were already there.

The seats were split up into pairs of two and they were lined up into two rows with each 5 pairs.

Chaol headed for a seat where a dark haired teen who had his nose stuck in a book was seated.

It was the second desk pair from the front, on the window side and the brunette slumped into the chair next to the large windows.

She looked to Ren and raised her eyebrows, "Where should I-"

"You're sitting with me." He grabbed her wrist and walked to the seats behind Chaol.

She sat at the desk next to the window and Ren sat behind Chaol's black haired friend.

"So explain to me, Ren." He looked at her weirdly, "explain what?"

"This school. This class. Everything. We have time." She waved her hand for extra emphasis.

"Do you really not know anything?" She shook her head and he sighed.

"Okay then, listen. This university is different from any others.

You can call teachers by their first names and there are four school years: Three with your normal class and the last with a new class that specializes in a specific subject of your choosing.

There are five classes for each year, except the last.

In the first three years the classes are named from A through E, A being for the cleverest students and E being for the stupidest.

The number behind the letter is your year. We are in A-1, so the cleverest in our year; the first year.

Believe it or not, Aedion is in A-2.

Your class name in the fourth year depends on the subject that you're focusing on; english, for example, would be class E-4.

The sizes of those classes vary depending on how many students choose that specific subject.

This is our classroom.

We have homeroom, English, English literature, math, history, religion and culture and geography here.

Physics and biology are in the same classroom in a different part of the building, and then we still have music, arts and crafts, physical education and culinary, which are in different classrooms around campus.

There are no dorms on campus; everyone has to have their own house, if it weren't so, I most definitely never would have moved in with Aedion.

There are after school courses that you can attend. Joining one club is mandatory, although you can join as many as you want, as long as you have time.

There are no big, final semester tests: Tests are spread out during the semester.

Although they aren't big, there are a lot. Breaks between lessons are ten minutes each and lunch break is one and a half hours, so you can eat in he cafeteria or go home.

Our homeroom teacher is Arobynn Hamel; he's also our PE, math, chemistry and biology teacher.

English and literature is Marion, history and geography is Emrys, religion and culture is Cain, music is Rena Goldsmith and culinary and arts and crafts is Phillipa.

That's about it."

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Okay... And what about this class; who are these people?"

"You mean the ones currently in the classroom?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his dark locks.

"So. Look at the pairs in our row.

At the very front both students aren't here yet.

The seats behind that, the window seat is empty and on the right is Roland Havilliard,

then Chaol Westfall and Dorian Havilliard,

then the two of us and behind you is Nox Owen and behind me Sorrel Blackbeak."

She turned to look and a black haired boy grinned and waved at her.

She directed her attention to Ren again.

"On the right side of the classroom.

First you have Nehemia Ytger on the left, with Petrah Blueblood.

Then Nesryn Faliq and Archer Finn,

then Kaltain Rompier and an empty seat,

Sorscha Fenharrow and an empty seat and two more empty seats."

She looked at Dorian, who had stopped reading his book and was talking to Chaol.

The Havilliard heir.

She found herself baring her teeth and growling.

One word came to her head:

 _Blackmail._

If she were to befriend him, she could use information she received from him for her own use.

She caught Ren's stare and knew that he suspected what she was thinking, and to her surprise he shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

So she took a deep breath.

"Chaol, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm so exited to keep writing XD Are you people happy with my teacher and student choices? Don't worry though, Rowan, Lysandra, Iskra, Manon and Asterin are in Aedion's class. Maybe a few more as well. I'm not sure yet. Also, does anyone reading know who Sanji is? Because if yes,** ** _you are amazing,_** **but if not, it doesn't matter. He isn't from TOG. Hope you enjoyed, and as always: Ja ne!)**


	3. First impressions

**(A/N: To everyone who read my first chapters and reviewed: Thank you so much! It really makes me want to continue as fast as possible when so many people ask for more. I also appreciate any tips on how I could improve my writing. And Rowan will show up in the next chapter. He's going to be a important character, don't worry, he's my favourite after all ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters)**

* * *

Dorian had been reading when she entered.

He didn't realize anything until Chaol sat down beside him. That was when the raven haired teen laid his book down and saw her.

From her laid back, casual style, to her confused expression, he thought she was utterly breathtaking.

Her long, sun-kissed hair and turquoise, gold-rimmed orbs, he couldn't deny, she had an uncanny resemblance to a certain Ashryver.

But even so, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The young heir watched as she looked up to her companion, Ren Allsbrook, if he remembered correctly, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the seats behind him and Chaol.

It would be too obvious if he looked back, so he directed his attention to his brown haired friend.

As he made small conversation with his childhood friend, Dorian couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of the casual way the beauty and Ren addressed each other and talked.

He heard Ren explain everything about the school to her, proving that she was new in Rifthold.

Whenever she asked something new, her voice would echo through his head repeatedly.

He wanted to get to know her, but how? He wasn't particularly close with Ren, or Aedion for that matter, as the two were obviously related.

Her name, Celaena, he had heard the Allsbrook heir call her it.

That must have meant that she was the new girl in this class.

Celaena Sardothien. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.

Dorian shook his head. He shouldn't think that way. She probably didn't even acknowledge his existence.

That's when he heard her sweet voice calling out. Calling out to... Chaol?!

"Chaol, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" His breath hitched.

They knew each other?! And she wanted to meet him?! He heard Ren sigh from behind him.

"Celaena. Why exactly do you want to be introduced to the heir of the Havilliard company?" They addressed each other so casually as well.

It made Dorian feel left out. "Can't I? Hey, you! Havilliard boy!" She called out to him this time, and he turned hesitantly.

"H-hi." He stuttered.

The famous player Dorian Havilliard -who could wrap any girl around his finger with ease - just stuttered. Because of a girl he just met.

"Dorian, right?" She asked and leaned forward in her chair, staring him dead in the eye.

"Try not to intimidate him, Celaena." Chaol scolded annoyedly, but Dorian shook his head.

"Yes." "Nice to meet you, Dorian," she grinned, her familiar orbs shining brightly, "My name's Celaena. Celaena Sardothien."

"I know." He stated out of reflex and regretted it immediately as he saw her smile falter, Chaol face-palm and Ren strain himself to stifle his laughter.

"I mean, I didn't know, but now I do, so yeah..." Dorian did his best to try and save himself but it didn't seem to work, as Chaol dragged his hand along his face in embarrassment and Ren broke, his laughter filling up the classroom.

But then he heard her giggle as well.

"Sure." She laughed, "And Ren," she glared at her companion, who was still cracking up, "stop laughing or I'll dismember you."

"Another threat, Laena?" Ren grinned and Dorian froze.

 _Laena_? Were they that close?

"I don't make threats;" She stated, bringing her face dangerously close to that of the Allsbrook heir, "I make promises."

Ren shuddered and backed away.

"Anyway," Dorian spoke up again, "you wanted to meet me?"

Both she and Ren turned to him. "Mhmm," She smiled, "What book are you reading?"

The Havilliard looked down at the book on his desk. "The hobbit, why?"

"I love that book! But don't you think that it's kind of mainstream? I mean, a shy, average protagonist with a brave heart, who goes on an adventure that changes his life. There are so many book with that - or similar - storylines."

He looked at her for a second, debating how to answer.

"I suppose your statement does have truth to it, but the book in itself is an artwork. It captures pretty much every genre perfectly, and really keeps you on edge. To compare it to any other book would simply be unfair."

She cocked a delicate, golden eyebrow; "Oh really? And what about lord of the rings?"

Dorian's triumphant smirk faltered. "You can't do that! It's the sequel!"

"Still a different book with a similar story line. A tiny man goes to destroy something utterly evil, in one book it's a dragon, in the other a ring."

She shrugged, but he recognized that confident gleam in her eye.

They continued discussing various books, during which at some point the school bell rang, but they didn't care.

She actually found it amusing to have met someone who shared her love with books and could keep up with her quick, clever remarks.

At some point, a young man with long, auburn hair entered the room, Arobynn Hamel, their homeroom teacher.

No one paid him any mind though, well, at least not until he slammed his fist down on the teacher's desk and split it in half.

Crappy quality, or brute strength? Honestly, Aelin couldn't tell.

Everyone's gazes snapped to the man at the desk and he sighed. "Great. Now I need to get a new replacement desk again."

 _Again?!_

She stifled the urge to laugh.

Arobynn's silver stare landed on her and he froze. "I've never seen you before."

She shuddered at the sound of his low, sultry voice.

"Yes, I'm new in Rifthold." "Interesting." He kept his eyes locked to hers.

She noted the long scar that stretched from his ear to his collarbone, it was easy to spot because he had left the top buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned.

"Anways," the young man in his mid 30s turned to the blackboard, his long, auburn ponytail flowing behind him like silk.

Arobynn Hamel

He wrote on the board, the chalk screeching as it was dragged along the surface. Many flinched at the sound.

"That's my name, incase you didn't know." The teacher stated in a bored demeanor, albeit Aelin caught his enchanting eyes analyzing every single person's reaction.

So he was one of _those_ people, she thought, grinning mischievously as his gaze grazed over her.

He took note and smirked.

She supposed school wouldn't be quite as boring as she expected with this guy as her main teacher.

Arobynn sighed. "Since it's the first week, I suppose we have nothing to discuss here. Now, do school work, talk or fuck around as much as you want; I'm leaving.

If you get the brilliant idea to leave before the bell rings, be sure not to get caught, or I'll feed you to the crows."

The auburn haired male eased to the door gracefully, like ink in water, but when he cast that last knowing glance over his shoulder to Aelin, she realized.

She realized that he knew.

Arobynn knew who she really was.

 _Damn._

As soon as the door shut behind him, the classroom started to buzz; everyone was chatting and laughing.

She turned to Ren. "I think Arobynn knows."

"I realized as well," Ren shrugged, "but he won't tell. That's not the type of person Hamel is."

She nodded hesitantly, having a hard time believing her raven haired companion. "By the way, what are our next lessons today? I forgot."

A sigh. "After this, we have one hour of history and two hours of music, then lunch, then one hour of math - with Arobynn -, two hours of religion and culture and lastly one PE lesson."

"Got it." She nodded, and turned to the heir sitting in front of Allsbrook.

"Hey, princeling!" She called out to Dorian, who coughed up a chuckle and turned, but as soon as their eyes met, her turquoise pools clashing with his sapphire, he was attacked and smothered with hugs and kisses.

Aelin gaged.

Kaltain, if she remembered correctly. And from what the Galathynius heir had seen until now, she could safely assume 'the first-year whore' was going to be a popular alias.

The young, raven haired lady had her bangs combed back and in a neat little braid, the rest if her locks falling loosely and softly around her slim shoulder, probably courtesy of some overpriced conditioner.

Aelin wouldn't know.

Kaltain's skirt was pulled up her waste, so high, that it only reached her mid-thigh. When she was standing still.

She had the top if her shirt unbuttoned and had pulled it down so far, that a quite generous amount of cleavage was showing.

Apparently a bit to generous of an amount for Dorian, as he was trying to push the clingy bitch away.

"Dorian, sweetie! You should tell that bitch there," she pointed at Aelin, "to leave you alone. You already have a girlfriend!"Kaltain whimpered and rubbed herself against him.

"Kaltain! Just leave me alone! It was a one night thing: I was drunk and bored. And you are not my girlfriend!"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. Maybe the Havilliard was just as much a whore as Kaltain.

Aelin sniggered.

"Honeeeeyyyyy~ What are you talking about?" The raven haired teen pouted, getting as close to Dorian as possible.

"Honestly..." Aelin sighed and ran a hand through her silky golden tresses, "Do you have no self respect at all?"

Kaltain glared at her in shock and hissed; "Are you questioning my dignity?" Her words were laced with pure venom.

The Galathynius simply let out a breathy laugh; "I'm not questioning it, darling: I'm denying it's existence."

Ren snorted and strained himself not to laugh, while Chaol clamped his hand over his mouth and Dorian's face was frozen in a state of utter amusement as he looked from one girl to the other.

Kaltain gasped and glared daggers at Aelin, after which she _failed_ at doing a seductive hair flip and stalked away, back to her seat next to one of her bitchy friends.

The four heirs grinned at each other.

 _This was gonna be a hella fun year._

* * *

 **(A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Nox is going to play a bigger role and Rowan will show up. I'm already working on it, so it should be up soon. I'm thinking of focusing on this story more than on my Fairy Tail fanfic, at least for now. It seems more people enjoy this.**

 **Also, I don't reply to reviews, but I read every single one, and they make me really happy. Also, let me know if you like lots of short chapters or longer chapters, it would take longer to update then though. Anyways, now I'm just rambling:  
Ja ne!)**


	4. Memories

**(A/N: I promised for a new chapter soon, so here it is! Also, somethings that have to do with the reviews: I _am_ a girl, and concerning Elide, I'm not sure yet. As I said, I'm still reading Queen of Shadows, so I don't know much about her yet, but I don't ****particularly like her. I would just add her as a maid in the Havilliard house of something like that, but if you people want, I can put her in one of the first-year classes, or in Aelin's class even. Or what ever role you think she should play. Feel free to let me know your ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs referenced in this chapter)**

* * *

History with Emrys went by in a flash, with Aelin listening to his every word with never wavering attention.

The bell rang and everyone darted out of the room. She was about to go after Ren, Chaol and Dorian, who were already heading for the door, when she heard soft snoring from behind her.

She turned and stifled a giggle. Nox was sleeping on his desk, his head resting on his folded arms with his short, night black hair tickling his nose.

She turned to check if anyone was still there and seeing that her three 'friends' had left, she took her phone out and snapped a picture. It was always good to have solid blackmail on hand.

Then she flicked Nox's nose and laughed, watching him twitch in his sleep, a look of displease marking his face.

When she had amused herself enough with his sleeping form, she gently took his shoulders and shook him.

"Nox!" She whisper-shouted in his ear and watched his eyelids flutter open, revealing amazing silver orbs, similar to those of Arobynn.

"Celaena..?" "Nice to see that you cared to learn my name. We have to go now. We have music in 7." She muttered and grabbed her bag.

"Damn! I fell asleep during Emrys' boring-ass lectures!" Nox whined and lifted his bag onto his back as well.

"They're not lectures," Aelin scolded, "they're stories and important historical events."

"Yea, whatever." Somehow this conversation gave her a déjà vu-like feeling. Her turquoise, cyan and gold gaze shifted.

"Thanks for waking me up by the way." The raven haired boy grinned thankfully.

"No problem." The blonde saluted and the two soon-to-be friends made their way down the crowded hallways to the music room.

Nox led the way, as Aelin had no idea where it was. It turned out all the high school students had a tour of the uni and had met all the teachers beforehand, go figure.

After a few minutes of walking, talking and bonding, the two students reached the entrance of the music hall, they found Ren and Chaol pacing to and fro with worried expressions concealing their faces.

Dorian was sitting near them, looking extremely annoyed, until he spotted her and Nox.

"Guys! She's here!" He called to the pacing teens, whose heads snapped in her direction immediately.

"Thank the gods!" Ren jogged to her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What's up? Why are you and the bastard acting so strangely?"

Nox stood on the sidelines, watching, analyzing, calculating. And she noticed. He may be and act stupid, and frankly not give a flying fuck about anything that had to do with history, but he was clever.

Behind that innocent and childish grin was a mind that was thinking, consuming and working non-stop. Nox really was an interesting character.

She returned her attention to Ren, who was sighing in relief. "While we were walking through the hallways I got a text from Aedion. For some reason he though this was an appropriate time to threaten us to keep an eye on you and protect you at any cost. And when we turned to look at you, you weren't there."

She grinned apologetically, at both him and Chaol, who was standing several feet back.

"Why would Aedion Ashryver threaten you about her?" Nox questioned, standing before Ren.

"They're cousins." The Allsbrook company heir explained simply. Nox raised his eyebrows, suspicion reflecting in those silver orbs of his.

"Distant relative." Aelin corrected calmly and turned to face Nox full on, "We call each other cousins though."

He nodded and flashed his trademark grin, which was incredible contagious, as the Galathynius found herself grinning back at him.

The bell rang and all the students shuffled into the large hall. Aelin looked around. It was a large hall, as already mentioned, with sturdy, wood floors and soundproof walls.

There was a stage-like platform at the end of the room, on which instrument were situated. A harp, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, a drum set, bongos, and a cello.

She could spot more instruments behind the curtains, but couldn't exactly make out what they were. Maybe flutes and violins.

Aelin fell in love with the hall immediately. But there was one instrument that took her breath away. A magnificent, sleek, night black pianoforte in the middle of the stage.

It was angled so that viewers could see the entire bodice and the face of the person playing the beautiful instrument and a microphone stood next to it.

There were chairs neatly set in rows with an aisle in the middle and a beautiful young lady was standing in front of the stage.

She was a tall, slim woman with narrow hips and long, unbound and wild red-gold hair.

All the students sat in chairs. Because they were the last to enter, only seats in the back most row were free. The way they were sitting from left to right was: Dorian, Chaol, Ren, Aelin, Nox.

The teacher smiled warmly."I am Rena Goldsmith, your music teacher." She introduced herself kindly, a shimmer of joy glistening in her eyes,

"We have two lessons, so I thought everyone would come up to the stage, one at a time, introduce themselves and either sing a song or play an instrument."

Groans were heard throughout the classroom and Rena sighed. "Okay then. I won't make everyone do something. I will pick out some students and they will have to play or sing something."

The groans faded, but some annoyed students were still complaining. Rena pulled out a list of names from her pocket and tapped her chin in thought. "Kaltain Rompier." She announced and looked out at the class to see who it was.

Kaltain stood and smirked. The whore seemed awfully confident with her talent, as she stalked to the stage with her head held high.

"What are you going to do for us?" Rena asked, although Aelin spotted a hint of resentment towards the raven-haired teen on the teachers face.

She stifled a giggle. They had been here for 2 minutes maximum and Goldsmith already hated Kaltain.

Kaltain stood confidently and grabbed the microphone; "I will grace your ears with my amazing voice."

Nox gaged, which caused the Galathynius heir to snort and clamp her hands over her mouth. Luckily no one realized.

"Very well." Rena stood to the side so everyone could see Kaltain, a gesture that not many appreciated.

Aelin's classmate took the microphone with pride and sang a cover of 'sexy naughty bitchy me'. She winked at Dorian multiple times during the song, in an attempt of being seductive.

It amazed Aelin how accurate the song was to the whore, except for the sexy part. Kaltain's voice wasn't necessarily bad, but it wasn't anything to be as proud of as she was.

Her voice was soft and extremely average. It wasn't that she couldn't sing, it was just that her voice couldn't be recognized when singing alongside multiple people. She was way too confident and it pissed Aelin off.

The room was silent after she sang, save for her bitchy friends who were clapping and whistling as if they had just experienced a P!ATD concert.

"Ok..." Rena announced hesitantly, "Next, Nox Owen to the front please." Nox choked and Aelin chuckled.

The raven haired teen stood up and walked to the front. "What will you be doing for us?"

"Umm... I can play guitar?" Everyone raised their eyebrows at his statement.

"Go ahead then~" The teacher smiled kindly. Nox took his place on the stage and grabbed the acoustic guitar.

He strummed a chord and took a deep breath. Then his fingers started dancing across the strings, singing out an enchanting melody that Aelin didn't recognize.

It was so beautiful and calming, that when he had finished, Nox received a standing ovation from all of their classmates and blushed at the flattery.

Kaltain growled and Aelin clapped and laughed, along with Ren, Choal and Dorian.

Rena looked at the list again, as Now took his place beside the Galathynius again. She was still laughing.

"Celaena Sardothien." Goldsmith announced, and said girl's smile faltered.

Nox erupted into fits of laughter and shrugged; "Karma is a bitch." He laughed as she made her way to the front, hissing at anyone who dared to try to encourage her.

"And you?" Rena asked, slightly intimidated by the heir's overwhelming presence. "Piano." She stated simply and heard Kaltain scoff from within the crowd.

Aelin sat on the soft seat of the pianoforte and lifted the cover. The room went silent.

She held her breath and thought of Sam. This song, she had written it for Sam when his parents died. She had poured her heart and soul into it, promised herself she would never let herself witness Sam cry again.

That was before she left Terrassen. Before she left _him_.

She touched a lower note, the ivory key cold against her fingertip. It was deep and throbbing, full of sorrow and anger.

Gingerly, with one hand, she played a simple, slow melody on the higher keys. Echoes - shreds of memories arising out of the void of her mind.

The room was so silent that the music seemed obtrusive.

She moved her right hand, playing upon the flats and sharps. It was a piece that she used to play again and again until the maids and servants would ask her to play something else politely.

She played a chord, then another, added in a few silver notes from her right hand, pushed once on a pedal, and was gone.

The notes burst from her fingers, staggering at first, but then more confidently as the emotion in the music took over.

It was a mournful piece, but it also reminded her of all the good times she had with her childhood friend and lover.

She forgot about time as she drifted between pieces, voicing the unspeakable, playing and playing until the sound forgave and saved her.

Her mind drifted and the melody became slower and softer as it neared its end.

The last note rang through the room, echoing off the walls; the only sound in the hall.

She looked at her class and found then sniffling, weeping and smiling. Even Nox, Dorian and Ren seemed to be tearing up. _A little bit at least_.

A grim smile graced her features as she made her way back to her seat, but before she could sit, the entire class bursted into cheers and clapping, praising her through teary eyes and runny noses.

Aelin didn't think much of it, but she couldn't help a warm feeling rising up in her core as her four friends complemented her as well.

After that, many others had to perform, none worthy of mentioning, except for the Ytger girl, Nehemia, who surprised everyone with her godly talent of violin playing, and Dorian, the princeling with the lovely voice.

He could actually be a disney prince, and Aelin wouldn't be surprised.

But somehow whenever she tried to think of a disney character that could have been based of the Havilliard heir, and image of Elsa popped up in her head. Weird, huh? XD.

Chaol and Ren didn't have to perform anything, and were extremely thankful for that. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of the hall.

Aelin followed Ren as they made their way to Aedion's classroom. A request from the Ashryver himself; he insisted on eating with his dear cousin.

Nox had left to eat with some of his friends from other classes and Chaol and Dorian went to eat together, as they always do, according to Ren.

Allsbrook walked into the classroom before her, and she hesitantly stepped in after him and looked around. Not a single familiar face.

She recognized Aedion's golden head in the back of the room, talking to two ladies;

a slender and curvy, young, black haired woman and a rebel-looking female with alabaster skin and bleached, moon-white hair, who was wearing a blood-red leather jacket over her uniform.

 _Risky._

Aelin had heard the headmaster was one strict bastard when it came to the clothes.

She took her time and continued scanning the premises, until her eyes locked with a young man, around Aedion's age.

She tensed.

He had pine green eyes and sun-kissed skin. His long, bleached, silver hair flowed royally, framing his face and reaching just below his shoulder blades.

He had a wicked looking tattoo reaching from his left eye, down his neck and arm, up to the fingertips of his left hand. It was a text written in an ancient language that Aelin didn't recognize.

Emerald clashed with cyan when their gazes met, like a wild storm. She saw a muscle in his jaw flicker as he took in her being.

A distant, faint smell of snow and pine reached her nose and she knew it was his.

He looked like the rebel type, even more so than that girl Aedion was talking with, speaking of her cousin, it seemed he had spotted her.

"LAENA!" She looked to find the blonde and Ren walking towards her, and when she looked back to the mysterious, rebellious man, just to find he had left.

She breathed out through her nose and clicked her tongue. She ignored the stares as she and her cousin embraced and left for lunch.

All through the walk to the cafeteria, choosing her food, sitting with Aedion and Ren and the two girls he had been talking to - Lysandra and Manon - , Aelin couldn't stop thinking about him, that smell still lingering in her system.

She would have to find out later. She stabbed her food with her fork, having lost all interest and hunger.

"Celaena? Is something wrong?" Her eyes met Ren's wary gaze, concern reflecting in his brown orbs.

"Yes," Aelin dropped her fork, "I'm going outside. I need some fresh air."

Aedion looked at her, hesitant to let her go, but she turned, and no one followed as she strolled out of the cafeteria.

When she had been in the school building, she had seen a door leading to the roof with a 'no entry' sign on it. But she could get expelled for all she cared.

She scaled the stairs until she reached the door. And to her surprise, it was unlocked. She walked up the steep steps to the roof and was greeted with a cool blast of wind when she emerged.

Her long golden hair danced in the sudden breeze, and her skirt flared out behind her.

She breathed in the fresh air as she walked to the railing. This was all too sudden. Meeting so many new people, making enemies and friends.

And Sam... _Gods_ , _she missed him._

She missed him so damn much.

And playing the song she had written for him - his song - had not made it better.

Seeing that guy now, he had the same strong gaze as Sam. He brought back so many unwanted memories.

She had loved him. Sam. He was the only one who had truly understood her.

To him, she was Aelin of the Wildfire; Fireheart, he had called her.

They belonged together, but both knew that long distance relationships never worked out, so they had broken it off the day she left. But she needed him.

She gripped he railing so hard that her knuckles whitened.

She clenched her jaw, as she let her fist crash onto the steel, her nails digging into her fist and pain flickering across her face. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Celaena..?"

* * *

 **(A/N: What do you think? Sorry if the end has a different vibe to it, I was listening to 'Paper Crown' by Alec Benjamin while writing the last part. It's a really amazing song and I definitely recommend it, also, it _literally_ was written for Aelin. Listen to the lyrics and you'll get what I'm saying. **

**I made Nox cleverer and a talented guitarist, because even though he's pretty much my second favourite character, there isn't much info of him to go off of, so I had to make something up.**

 **Also, incase you didn't know, P!ATD is Panic! at the disco. I love their music _so much._ Another music recommendation, would you look at that!**

 **Aaaaand I'm rambling. Ja ne!)**


	5. Gaining respect

**(A/N: It's here, people!** **Sorry if it took longer than expected, first day of school after the holidays and all that shit. But it's _here._ And it's _long_** _(er than the last chapter) **!**_ **I'm debating making Elide Manon's adopted sister, but I'm not sure yet. What do you think? And thanks to the person in the reviews who suggested it! If it were so, I would have her join the class later, or a different class, but I think Elide is rather clever, so she should be in A-1, not B, but then again, cleverness in the original book doesn't really apply here, I mean, Kaltain is in A... XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **referenced.)**

* * *

Rowan had been thinking about her. Her striking resemblance to Aedion.

It had to be her. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

But the Ashryver had called her Laena. Maybe she enrolled in this school as someone else, so she didn't get so much was obvious to him though. And he couldn't stop thinking about her stone cold, turquoise gaze.

She didn't tremble before him like others: She held her footing and stood strong.

He had come to the roof to clear his head. And he had almost forgotten the blonde, until the door to the roof opened. He stayed hidden in the shadows and watched as the person stepped forward, walking to the railing.

His eyes widened. It was her. Aelin. She stood at the railing, gripping it in her fists. Why was she here and not with her cousin? Questions clouded Rowan's mind as he watched the Galathynius heir.

He watched as she shook and her fist crashed down onto the railing, she impact so hard that the sound echoed throughout the roof.

He was about to go to her, when he heard the door open once more. He froze. A young girl, with tanned skin and hair as dark as night strode onto the rooftop.

"Celaena..?" Her voice was coated with a light accent. She was probably from Eyllwe. Rowan took several steps back.

He would just wait. Wait for Aelin and the other female to leave. His time to meet the blonde would come soon enough, so he leaned back against the wall and rested.

* * *

Aelin turned, taking in the presence of the girl behind her.

Nehemina Ytger.

"Yes?" She asked, the anger and sorrow fading as she looked into the young woman's wise, dark eyes. Nehemia looked at her sincerely; "Why are you not with your cousin?"

"I wanted some fresh air." Aelin turned her back towards her and looked out into the distance.

"I see," she heard the dark haired beauty's footsteps nearing, "do you mind if I join you?" Aelin shook her head. "Not at all."

The two female's stood in silence, staring out at the open horizon. "I realized you have an accent. Are you from Eyllwe?" The blonde spoke up, not sparing the girl a glance.

"Well, yes. I am the princess of Eyllwe. It's old-school to have royal families, but my country likes to keep the ways of our ancestors." Nehemia explained.

"Princess, huh?" Aelin spun around, leaning against the railing and proceeded to speak to her classmate in the Eyllwe tongue: "I speak the language myself, but I believe I'm rather rusty." The princess looked at her in shock, but then smiled warmly and answered, also in the Eyllwe tongue. "You're the first I met in Adarlan who can speak it."

Aelin scanned the roof and grinned, "It's nice to talk to someone like this." "Because no one else understands?" Nehemia giggled and the blonde laughed. "I suppose, partially." Aelin responded.

They continued they're conversation in the foreign language. It was nice and distracted Aelin from her problems.

Time flew by, and before they knew it, the bell had rang, signaling the first school lesson of the afternoon. They scurried to their classroom, making sure no one noticed them exiting the forbidden door.

The two students hurried into the classroom and sat at their respective places. Aelin was greeted by Ren with a suspicious glance, obviously demanding were she had been and what she had been doing with the Eyllwe princess.

The blonde felt playful, so she held a finger over her lips and winked. Allsbrook ran a hand through his black locks and sighed in annoyance, but she caught the shadow of a blush on his cheeks and smirked triumphantly.

Arobynn strolled into the classroom shortly after, and the math lesson begun.

Aelin listened closely and took notes in her mind, while she had her head resting on her palm and was staring out if the window in a dazed state.

Math ended and they had two hours of religion and culture with a teacher named Cain. He was a bulky middle-aged brute. If Aelin had to describe him in one sentence, it would be: Lots of muscles and not quite as many braincells. A weird guy, really. He tended to talk about dark religions and sacrificial rituals a lot.

In the last half an hour of the second lesson, he granted them permission to speak with each other about the after-school clubs they had chosen.

Dorian and Chaol turned around in their chairs, leaning their chests against the backrests and looking straight at the blonde and Ren.

"What did you guys pick?" Aelin asked the two childhood friends, who shrugged. "I picked the book club." Dorian stated plainly. "Weapons and fighting club." Chaol answered her question as well, "and you two?" He asked curiously, eyeing the two teens.

"School newspaper." Ren stated, looking bored as hell. Everyone stared for a second, awaiting an explanation.

"A friend of mine from the second year said it was a good choice, because you just have to hand in some bullshit text about some irrelevant theme every month. It's really easy."

"I'm with Chaol." Aelin mentioned, referring to the weapons and fighting club. "I should've picked that too..." The Havilliard heir started sulking, causing even Chaol too chuckle.

Aelin spun her chair around and rested her head on Nox' table. "What about you two?" She asked the black haired teen and Sorrel.

"Same as you." The former admitted sheepishly. The Blackbeak looked at her blankly, debating if this girl was worthy of learning this information about her, before breathing out through her nose.

"Chemistry and potions." She answered, disinterest mirroring in her dark orbs.

Aelin shifted in her seat and turned back to Ren. "By the way, Ren," she started, successfully capturing his attention, "you didn't tell me anything about the headmaster?"

"There's not much to say," Ren shrugged, "he's a weird, ancient, crack-head who couldn't care less about what happens to the school, but the secretary, Elena, is really nice." He explained to her, to which she pursed her lips. "Interesting..."

The school bell rang before she could say anything else and everyone scattered. "Sports, now?" Aelin asked as their little group, consisting of Chaol, Dorian, her, Ren and Nox, stood.

Westfall nodded and huffed. "Goddamn Arobynn again." "Is he that bad a sports teacher?" The blonde asked unknowingly, to which Dorian spoke up; "It's not that he's bad; he's strict. From what I've heard from the second and third years, it's a real pain."

The five of them made their way to the gym area together, making slight conversation as they walked side-by-side.

When they arrived, Aelin left to the girls' changing room, where she was greeted happily by Nehemia. While changing she ended up talking to more of the girls and befriending them. They actually were rather nice.

As it turned out, the heir got along splendidly with Nehemia, Sorscha, Nesryn and even Sorrel, although the Blackbeak didn't speak much.

They exited the changing rooms and walked to the large gym hall together, where Aelin saw one of the most beautiful sights of her life. In the middle of the hall was a platform and all around there were stands with wooden practice swords on them.

At the opposite side of the hall, she saw her four friends motioning her to come over, and she turned to her newly found female friends and smiled apologetically. To her relief, they understood.

The P.E. uniforms were rather boring, she inspected as she closed in on the guys: The male version was loose, crimson shorts that reached past the knee and a loose white t-shirt with the golden wyvern on the left breast.

Females wore the same shirt, just that *some* ( _coughcoughKaltaincough_ ) tended to choose sizes way to small for their fat, potato-shaped, or skinny, stick-shaped bodies.

 _Honestly._

Girls also wore tight, crimson shorts that barely reached mid-thigh, and had to have their hair tied up or back. Aelin, in this instance, had her hair in a neat braid, unlike Kaltain, who somehow thought it was quote-on-quote sexier to have a high, side ponytail.

Arobynn entered, wearing a similar gym outfit, save for that the pants were long and he was wearing a crimson sweatshirt with three white lines tracing down his spine over the white shirt and had a whistle and a stopwatch hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey you worms!" He yelled, catching everyone's attention,

"We're doing sword fighting! Matches are 5 minutes maximum, you win if you get your opponent on the ground with your sword at his chest, and if no one wins by the end of the time, it's a tie. I'll be making the match-ups! Got it? Good! First pair: Westfall and..."

All the students backed away, trying to make themselves look small, 'for everyone knew that Chaol was the best swordsman around.

Arobynn's silver gaze landed on Aelin and he smirked, seeing her confident look. "Sardothien." He announced.

Chaol cocked a brown eyebrow and the blonde retrieved a sword, swinging it around with extreme expertise, checking the weight and analyzing the aerodynamics.

Everyone whispered and watched as the two made their way onto the platform. Aelin could hear them clearly; whispers of ' _she's in trouble' 'new girl's gonna get recked'_ and _'no one can hold out against Chaol'_.

She smirked. She was about to prove them wrong.

Arobynn watched as they took in their places opposite of one another and raised the whistle to his lips. "Ready?" He asked, not awaiting an answer as the shrill scream of the whistle rang through the hall and he started the stopwatch.

She didn't give Westfall a single moment to think when she attacked.

Blow after blow after blow, Chaol was being driven back. He was stuck in defense as he parried her attacks, each one filled with such inexplicable grace and skill.

He had underestimated her, given her the first attack so she didn't feel bad when he beat her. _Big mistake._

Aelin had been practicing fighting with pretty much any weapon existent in her free time in her parents' mansion. Sword fighting was her least-developed skill, so she had begged Aedion to let her train with him, to have him teach her.

She wanted to finish this as soon as possible, and to knock that damn bastard off of his high throne, so she decided to use one of her cousin's signature moves.

An attack so deadly, if she had a real sword she would've cut Chaol clean in half. She concentrated on her breathing, still on the offense. His form was complete; not a single opening, and it pissed her off.

She gave no warning as she attacked, feinting right and aiming low. A clean blow and Chaol staggered, his face scrunching up in pain, but in that moment, she let down her guard. An opening. And he attacked.

In a split second, their roles switched, and Aelin was on defense; not an easy job.

They continued fighting at full strength. Striking, dodging, parrying and attacking. They payed the students watching in awe no mind.

Stuck in their own little world, all the sounds around them faded and it was only them two; a battle between two warriors, fighting for pride and respect.

He would not let himself be beaten by a mere girl, and she would never let such a bastard win against her. In a flurry of movements, they danced across the platform, the knocking of wood on wood echoing throughout the entire hall.

Finally, their swords met in a final clash, a battle between strengths. She knew she was weaker, but she stayed strong, holding her weapon with unrelenting confidence and determination. Their eyes met and he saw the twinkle of amusement her turquoise-and-gold eyes.

Chaol was about to overpower her, when the whistle sounded again. He froze.

"Times up!" Arobynn announced, showing no sign of shock of admiration, although Aelin could tell the emotions were present when their gazes locked, "It's a tie!" There was a moment of silence, before the entire class started cheering.

Chaol held out a hand for her to shake, a sign of acknowledgement. "Respect, Celaena. No one else has ever managed to hold out against me."

Aelin took his hand a grinned goofily; "You flatter me, really, but you would have won if it hadn't been called off." They walked down to their friends together and Chaol actually grinned as well.

"I know." He stated and both laughed. So Westfall did have a fun side to him. She would've never guessed.

The rest of the matches were nothing spectacular. The only other tie was between Dorian and his cousin Roland. Nehemia put up a good fight against Ren, but not good enough to win, Nesryn had Archer down in the second minute and Sorscha was on the ground in front of Sorrel within 7 seconds, but the best match was Nox and Kaltain's; it hadn't even lasted an entire second.

The moment the whistle blew, Kaltain charged, was tripped by the teen, fell flat on her face and had his sword to her had laughed at her, especially Aelin. She had even gone as far as thanking and praising Nox, causing her entire friend group to laugh, both males and females.

The bell rang and they changed, each heading in their own separate direction. Aelin and Ren casually strolled to Aedion's car, without Chaol, because he was catching a ride with Dorian.

They stood there and waited for the Ashryver, earning admiring glances from bystanders, courtesy of Aedion's expensive vehicle. After a long while, the blonde showed up, out of breath and smiling apologetically.

"What took you so long?" Aelin asked, waving to him from the distance. "I had to stay and talk to our teacher. Something about being bothersome during class." he answered while unlocking the car.

"Typical." She muttered as she got in the front seat of the sleek, white vehicle. Ren chuckled and nodded in agreement while Aedion scoffed.

The blonde turned the key and the engine revved, "don't you just love that sound?" He asked from the driver's seat."Sure, just go." Aelin giggled at his enthusiasm. He pulled out of the parking spot and sped ahead, towards their neighborhood.

"Wait a sec." Aelin mused and pushed a button, making the roof fold down behind them. "Awesome!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the cold wind whipping at her bare face and hair.

Many pedestrians looked at her weirdly as they zoomed by, and Ren laughed. "You're hair is in my face!" He complained playfully from the backseat. "Enjoy it while you can!" She laughed, as she enjoyed the fresh air.

"Oh course, princess." Ren tested her. "The Allsbrook company isn't doing that bad either, princeling!" She scoffed at him, as Aedion just laughed at their exchange.

"I thought that was your nickname for Dorian?" The black haired teen as he chuckled and Aelin giggled in response; "Well now it's yours. I'll find another one for that man-whore."

Ren choked on his breath and erupted into fits of laughter, while Aedion straight up looked like he was dying from laughter. "Eyes on the road, Blondie" She poked his head.

"Blondie?! That's mean Laena!" She sighed and giggled.

The ride home was fun for all three, but it was over all too fast, to their dismay. As soon as they opened the door, they heard Sanji's voice from the kitchen. "Aelin, sweetie! You've arrived! What would you like for dinner?"

"Sanji! I'd like to remind you that you work for me! How about what I would like?!" Aedion responded, acting rather pissed.

"You are not half as fabulous as Aelin, Aedion, that's why!" The blonde cook responded, poking his head out from behind the corner. "Thanks, Sanji, you're a real sweetheart." Aelin grinned and he swooned.

"Anything for you, m'lady."

"Oh yea, and tell the other servants to call me Celaena. Incase someone comes to visit or so. We wouldn't want them to know, right?" She raised a finger to her lips and winked.

"Yes, of course, Celaena." Sanji smiled, "So what for dinner?"

"Lasagna!" Aedion exclaimed giddily. "Sure thing, chief." Sanji saluted sarcastically and receded back into the kitchen.

Aelin shrugged and made her way to her room, but tilted her head back looking at Ren. "By the way, where's your room?" "The one on the right of yours." He responded, making his way to the living room.

"Okay." Aelin walked off. When she entered her room, she slumped down onto her king sized bed. "I'm gonna nap now..." She muttered into the nothingness, but her empty mindset was interrupted by scratching on the door.

"Come in!" The blonde called, she knew it was Fleetfoot. The door handle was pushed down and the door swung open, revealing the golden retriever pup panting happily.

Aelin had taught the dog to open the door herself by jumping and pulling down the handle as she fell. "Fleetfoot! I told you that you don't have to scratch before coming in!" The puppy barked in response and jumped onto the bed beside her mistress.

"You managed to teach Fleetfoot to open the door?" Aelin didn't have to open her eyes to recognize the voice. "Hey Ress." She smiled drowsily.

"You do realize that your eating soon, right?" She heard his footsteps nearing the bed. "Define 'soon'." "Half an hour." She growled at his response, "Then leave me those 30 minutes. I'm tired."

"Very well, Celaena." She knew he was smirking. She just knew. "Begone, servant!" She scrunched her face, her eyes still closed, and did a royal hand gesture towards the door. "Very well, mistress." Ress chuckled and Aelin hissed.

His presence resided and she heard the door shut. She sighed and relaxed.

There would be hell to pay, if anyone dared to bother her beauty sleep for something as measly as dinner, she thought, and before too long, she had drifted into peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **(A/N: DONE! Yesssss! My best friend's cat can actually open doors by herself and it scared the crap outta me the first time she did it when I was hanging out with my bf.** **Also, Sanji is the cook in an anime called 'one piece' and he's amazing and I couldn't think of anyone from ToG to be the cook, so I'm using him. Btw, he smokes and loves** **all female beings, as long as they're pretty.**

 **It might take a little while for the next chapter, but stay tuned and please don't stop reviewing. Rowan plays a rather important role in chapter six ;)** **Ja ne!)**


	6. Fateful project

**(A/N: Chapter six. I have nothing much to say, except that this chapter was definitely one of the most amusing to write. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **referenced in the story.)**

* * *

Murtaugh was the one to awaken Aelin, much to her dismay, as she could never snap at the humble - but terrifying - old man.

She ate with Ren, Aedion, Ress and Murtaugh, as they were the main servants in the house. Sanji insisted on eating leftovers, not wanting to bother the 'royals'. It was ironic. All of them, except for Ress, were of high standing. Allsbrook, Ashryver and Galathynius.

Now that Aelin thought about it, many in her class were heirs or blue bloods as well. Havilliard, Blackbeak, Ytger, Westfall (heir of Anielle), even Rompier.

Aelin headed back to her chambers after the meal and slumped down on the couch facing her flatscreen tv.

She switched on her gaming console and connected her laptop, and soon after, the loading screen of her favorite video game of all time was displayed on the large screen. _Attack of the Valg._

It was a online MMO game, were you created you're own fae character to fight evil demons called Valg.

You could choose the magic and shift-form of your character and due to the amazing graphics, you're in-game faerie could look just like you - plus the elongated canines and pointed ears.

The world in which the game was situated was pretty much unlimited terrain; forest, mountain, village, beach, if you walked far enough you could get anywhere.

There wasn't a clear plot. You walk around, gain money and items and do whatever you want, but there are Valg scattered across the plains and terrains. See one, kill one, before they can kill you. One simple rule.

Valg were humans with black rings on, Valg princes having black stone collars, that had lifeless eyes and black blood. There were also missions that you could do and earn from.

You could also play the single player version, were all other characters were computer generated, but that was rather boring, playing alone.

Aelin logged into the online server, her avatar a spitting image of her, despite the canines and ears. Her username, Fireheart. She smiled sincerely, gripping the controller tightly. Sam's idea.

Aelin's chosen shift form was human. Not very useful in fighting, but there were places you could only enter as a human, the black market for example. It was rather handy.

Her avatar showed up in her apartment. The game was quite easy; you buy stuff with money you earn and if you die, you loose everything in your inventory, but everything in your house stays, well if you had enough money to buy a house, that is.

Aelin walked around her apartment a little. Her character was a spitting image of her, down to the gold-rimmed eyes and the scars running jaggedly down her back. The blonde was feeling adventurous, so she decided to find and exterminate a Valg nest.

The Galathynius avatar, Fireheart, strapped her two legendary swords that she gained from missions - Goldryn and Damaris - on her back and left the apartment.

The high quality animation let her long, golden hair sway beautifully in the breeze and her turquoise orbs gleam in the bright sun. Her steps were royal and dainty, as Aelin looked around the screen, seeing the different usernames and characters minding their own business in the game.

Fireheart made her way through the crowd and headed towards the sewer entrance, to the place she had earlier discovered a Valg nest. Her hips swayed as she scaled down the ladder into the dark and wet sewers.

Before to long, the in-game character had reached the nest. Without a moment's hesitation, she drew her golden swords and attacked. Valg after Valg and body after body. Black blood sprayed and stifled shrieks exited their mouths as their demonic bodies crashed to the floor. No Valg princes.

The demons dropped various items and weapons which Fireheart gratefully accepted, Aelin grinning like a maniac as her avatar wandered through the field of corpses.

A knock on the door. "Come in!" Aelin yelled, concentrating on the bodies and searching for more gadgets between the black gore. Aedion entered the room and scrunched his face at the unsightly scene on her tv.

"You're playing that again?" His voice was coated with disgust, as his judgmental gaze met hers."What do you want?" She chuckled as Fireheart cut down a stray Valg patrolling the sewers and her cousin cringed.

"I just wanted to remind you to get to bed soon. Second day of school tomorrow; you wouldn't want to be late and have hideous bags under our eyes." "Our eyes?" She laughed and scoffed playfully.

"Yea! I get to claim right of these beautiful Ashryver eyes as well, y'know, Galathynius?!" Aedion waved his muscular arms around, as if throwing a fit. "Sure, Ashryver..." She muttered and laughed as he turned to look her dead in the eye.

"You're one too." Both started laughing and the male blonde slumped down on the bed next to her, rather clumsily at that.

Aelin handed him the controller. "Try." He cocked a blond eyebrow at her, but she refused to give in and he chuckled at her antics. "Okay. So how does this work?" Aedion eventually agreed and the two blondes spent hours playing and laughing as he messed up.

Before they knew it, it was past midnight, Aedion blew a loose strand of hair out of his face and chuckled. "I came here to tell you to go to bed and ended up keeping you up even later."

Aelin cackled. "It was my plan all along~" She claimed in a sing-song voice, causing her cousin to laugh, but back away, slightly terrified.

He didn't doubt that it could have been her plan in the slightest, that evil mastermind of a heir. "Okay then, 'night Laena!" He grinned, showing off pearly white teeth and left, the only sound being her door falling into lock behind him.

"Night." She responded, knowing fully well that he was listening through the door to see if she would answer. Aelin heard his retreating footsteps and smiled to herself.

She was really fortunate to have such a loving family, and Ren was really an amazing friend. Ress and Murtaugh weren't half bad either, especially the former: Ress was really sweet.

She lay in her bed, grinning like a complete fool, and fell asleep.

* * *

The morning process was the same as the day before.

Be woken up, destroying another alarm clock, changing, running late, eating a piece of toast and catching Ren, Aedion and Chaol in front of the fancy white car.

Chaol lived in a nearby neighborhood and didn't have his own car, so he drove with them. The only reason he didn't on the way home on the first day, was because he was meeting up with Dorian to catch up on what happened in the holidays.

Aelin wondered why he didn't drive to school with the Havilliard, because his mansion was in the same neighborhood as the Ashryver mansion, but she assumed it was because their house was closer to Chaol's.

The drive was silent, but comfortable. She and Westfall didn't hate each other anymore, so he kept quiet, Ren was on his phone looking through cheap deals for double daggers (Aelin had looked over his shoulder on the way into the vehicle) and Aedion was half dozing off, setting all four of them in extreme danger, especially when he swerved to dodge a garbage bin.

But Aelin supposed it was her fault; she had kept him up late last night, and was enjoying Chaol and Ren's terror way too much for her own good.

They arrived at the uni. Stares, gasps, scoffs, glares, whispers and winks. She would have to get used to it.

She finally got rid of Aedion and walked to her classroom with her two other companions, where they were greeted by Nox and Dorian and Aelin also said her 'good morning's to her female friends.

First they had two hours of math, with Arobynn again, - why in wyrds sake was he their teacher for so many subjects?! She was barely listening as he explained all the complicated formulas.

At long last the double lesson ended and that cursed red haired man left them. Aelin turned around to talk to Nox, just to find him fast asleep again.

"Seriously?" She smacked his head, which was resting on his arms, causing his skull to fall onto the wooden desk with a loud thump. "Damn! Aelin!" He glared and sat up, to which she laughed as he drowsily looked around.

"You were asleep again, dumbass." He blinked. "Ooooooh... Thanks." Nox grinned sheepishly. "Two lessons of english, starting in 4 minutes." She announced and spun back to face the others.

"Marion, right?" She asked and Ren nodded, "Is she nice?" Aelin looked to the others, sitting in front of them. "Extremely. She's very kind and considerate." Dorian answered, leaning his chair back, the backrest knocking Ren's table, to which he scowled.

The blonde grinned.

In that moment the door creaked open softly and a dainty young woman stepped in. No older than the Galathynius' mother, she stood rather short and slender. Nevertheless a beauty.

"Good day, students." She smiled and stood before the class, silencing everyone in the room. "Let us start the lessons."

* * *

The first lesson had gone by smoothly and the bell had just rung to signify the beginning of the second. Marion stood at the blackboard and shushed the class.

"For the second lesson, we have a project planned." She announced, trying hard to conceal her giddy smile,

"Because freshmen don't usually befriend sophomores, all the teachers of the first and second years decided to plan a project where a first year gets paired up with a second year and they have to do a presentation together about each other."

The teacher looked around and seeing some lustful glint in Kaltain's eyes, she cringed, but continued speaking;

"You will be working with the A-2 class. The pairs have already been decided: They were chosen so both students have contradicting personalities, to make the project more interesting. A-2 has already been informed and we will head there now to announce the groups."

Everyone stood obediently; no one seemed to mind the project. "Isn't A-2 Aedion's class?" Aelin turned to Ren, regret already staining her face. He simply gulped and nodded.

The class made their way through the hallways, engaging in conversation as they walked. But Aedion's two housemates stayed silence. They were contemplating if life was worth it and if they could make it if they ran now.

Neither wanted to be paired with the blonde, and thanks to the 'contradicting personalities' thing, Ren was way more likely to be the unlucky one.

They arrived at the classroom and Marion knocked politely. A tall, young man opened the door and sighed in relief as he beheld the class.

"Thank the gods that you're here. I don't think I could take it any longer with this shitty class." He opened the door fully, letting the A-1 class enter the room.

The entire second year class was talking throwing paper airplanes or just plain fucking around. "The name's Wesley, by the way." The teacher introduced himself. He was rather handsome, tall stature and bold frame, but he didn't seem very appealing, in the aspect of personality, to Aelin.

They stood to the edge of the hall and waited for the two teachers to speak.

"As you know," Marion started, "this project is for English class, and we only have this one English lesson in the week at the same time, so you will have to work on your presentations in your own, free time."

"We will be announcing the pairs now. Please come to the front when your name has been called. Marion?" Wesley looked to the female teacher who in return looked down at her paper; "Celaena Sardothien."

Aelin sighed, of course she was first. Nevertheless, she walked to the front. Her and her cousin's identical gazes met and she chuckled at the message in his eyes:

 _Please me, please me! Wouldn't it be fun to do this project together, Laena?_

 _They said contradicting personalities, and I'd hate to break it to you, but we two, my dearest cousin, are cut from the same cloth._  
She shot back and rolled her eyes playfully, as Aedion huffed in a childish manner.

"Rowan Whitethorn." Her eyes snapped to the class as Wesley read off her partner's name.

It was _him_. He stood up from his seat, his eyes not leaving hers, as he walked up and stood to the left of her, nearest to the door. She could smell the pine-and-snow and felt relaxed instantly.

"Aedion Ashryver." Wesley called out, this time announcing his student before Marion hers. The blonde looked seriously pissed off as he stalked to the front, all while glaring at Rowan. But the silver haired teen didn't seem to care.

Aedion stood to the right of Aelin, his protectiveness causing him to move as close as possible. Marion didn't announce his partner. In fact, the entire class was silent as they stared at the two Ashryvers.

Finally someone had the guts to speak up: " _Am I seeing double?_ " The class stayed silent apart from that, and the two blondes broke into uncontrollable hysterics. Seeing them next to each other must have messed with the students brains, considering their uncanny resemblance to one another.

"Distant relatives." Both explained at the same time, and the class gasped. " _What?!_ " Kaltain screeched and everyone seemed shocked and envious.

"Anyway," Marion continued, silencing both classes, "Aedion's partner is... Dorian Havilliard."

Aelin and Ren both gasped and stifled laughter as they watched the black haired heir make his way forward, eyeing her cousin suspiciously. Aedion wore a similar expression and did not seem pleased about the turn of events in the least bit.

"Actually, you four can take your place... Somewhere." Wesley shooed the four away, as they were taking up the space in the front of the classroom. So the second years sat in their seats and Aelin and Dorian stood at the back.

The rest were random pairings, but Aelin couldn't help but laugh at most of them:

Ren and Tern,  
Chaol and Vesta,  
Archer and Lysandra,  
Sorscha and Asterin,  
Sorrel and Iskra,  
Roland and Petrah,  
Nehemia and Lorcan,  
Nesryn and Gregori,  
Nox and Ghislaine,  
and last, but definitely not least, Kaltain and Manon.

It took so long for the pairs to be made, that the lesson ended. "Finally." Wesley muttered under his breath and Marion glared at him, before turning her attention back to the classes.

"The presentations are due in three weeks. We only have one lesson per week to spend class with class, use it wisely. Now go spend lunch with your new partner." Everyone shuffled out of the room, including Aelin.

When she was standing in the hallway with all the other students, she looked around to find Rowan. She turned and bumped into a broad, muscular chest and looked up to find her partner's tattooed face.

"Where-" She almost had to shout because of the noise, but he cut her off. "Rooftop. Ten minutes. Get food." And then he left. Not one of many words then, the blonde thought, and headed towards her cousin's sun-kissed head.

"Aedion!" She called as she neared him. "Laena!" He responded and pulled her out of the crowd, "I though you had already left with that bastard." He stated, leading her towards the cafeteria.

Dorian was trailing along behind them awkwardly.

"Is he that bad?" Aelin asked in response. Aedion stuttered. "Well... Um- I mean.. I guess not? I don't know! But anyone who tries to take my Laena away from me is bad!"

The Galathynius giggled and Dorian stared in awe. They were really close. Not like distant relatives, though; they behaved like siblings.

"I am going to have lunch with him though." She then stated, causing her cousin to sigh. "I know. And Ren is with Tern, so I'm stuck with this dweeb." He pointed over his shoulder to Dorian and Aelin laughed. "Good luck then. Bye!"

The Havilliard scoffed as she walked away, and then looked at the blonde man who was standing in front of him. "I don't like you." Aedion stated simply, to which Dorian rolled his eyes;

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

Aelin carried her sandwich and bottle of coca cola to the roof where she was scheduled to meet Rowan.

When she reached the top of the staircase, she took a deep breath and opened the door. No one was in her range of sight, but she knew he was there. She felt his overwhelming presence, smelt his pine-and-snow scent.

Her feet carried her to the railing and she breathed in the fresh air. The hair she had tied in a high ponytail tickled the nape of her neck and she felt her eyelids flutter closed.

"This really is your favorite place to hide, isn't it?" She asked, and heard his sharp breath intake. "How did you-" "You were there too, when you were eavesdropping on me and Nehemia." She interrupted him, as she felt his presence nearing. His footsteps were silent and fast, and before she could react, he was standing behind her.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping. I was here first," His warm breath lingered on her bare neck and she felt shivers run up her spine, but he wasn't done; "and just so you know, you're the only one hiding from anyone here, Aelin."

She froze. "How did you know." It wasn't a question; it was a demand. A demand spoken not by a university student, but by someone of high standing, a queen; a Galathynius.

The Ashryver and Galathynius companies were both derived from royal families, meaning they were both rightfully nobility. And Rowan did not doubt that for a second, as soon as he saw her, he knew she wasn't to be messed with.

"I just did. But I won't tell. Do not fret, my queen." He was joking. But he didn't know that he was playing a dangerous game. If you play with fire, you will get burnt. Aelin spun around with lighting speed and grabbed Rowan by the neck.

His eyes widened. You don't achieve that speed by running once a day. This girl had gone through brutal training. "Do not mess with me, or you'll regret it. If you call me that one more time, you'll be lucky if there's anything left of you for the crows to feast on."

There was no fear in her turquoise eyes. Just determination. He grabbed her wrist and tightened his hold, causing her to cringe. She flicked her hand out of his grasp and swore, glaring at him through long lashes.

She was beautiful, and strong, no doubt about it, but Rowan wasn't about to let her have her way.

"So we're being forced to do this, so let's just get it over with." Aelin slumped down onto the floor, leaning her back against the railing, the coldness of the metal seeping through the clothes on her back.

He cocked an eyebrow, to which she scoffed; "Do you need a written invitation, Whitethorn? Sit." His face stayed stoic as he sat beside her, but annoyance lingered in those pine green orbs.

"I get the 'contradicting personalities' part now." She muttered under her breath. Rowan simply nodded. She was about to dig into her sandwich, when she realized that he didn't have anything to eat.

"Don't you have lunch?" "I wasn't hungry." A curt answer, easily translated to 'shut up and leave me alone'. He hadn't realized was she was doing until half of her sandwich was dangling in front of his nose.

"Eat." She ordered, relentlessly waving the poor food around. His expression did not falter; "I'm not-"

" _Eat._ " Damn, was she an autocrat: Not a very good first impression.

He finally gave in and snatched the suffering sandwich from her hold. The silver haired student ignored her look of triumph as he bit into it. They ate for a good fifteen minutes before anyone spoke again.

"So, the project." Aelin stated out of the blue, "A real pain, but let's get borderline introductions over with."

She turned her head to him, her blonde hair swaying with every movement, "Celaena Sardothien. Distantly related to Aedion Ashryver and I live with him and Ren Allsbrook in the Ashryver mansion. I used to live in Terrasen, Orynth, but my parents died in a car crash and I was forced to move here. Tragic, blah blah blah. Traumatizing, blah blah blah. I can't talk about my parents. And that's about it."

She looked at him, scanning his face for any emotion, but what he said took her aback. "Okay, nice to meet you, Celaena, but I'm more interested in _you_ , Aelin. Tell me about _yourself_."

"Do I have a choice?" He shook his head and she sighed, "Very well then." She took a deep breath in: "My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, rightful heir to the Galathynius company and fortune. I do live with Aedion and Ren and used to live in Orynth, but my parents aren't dead. Their names are Evalin and Rhoe, as you might know, and the only reason I'm in Rifthold is because they are out on lots of business trips and traveling the world, and they don't trust me alone in their mansion. Happy?"

She watched as Rowan nodded and hummed in delight at the fact that he got her to spill.

"Your turn." He tilted his head to the sky, and started to speak; "My name's Rowan Whitethorn. My parents abandoned me when I was little and left me as an orphan. I, and a few others, was adopted by a lady name Maeve and grew up with her. I left her not so long ago and am living on my own. That's it."

She thought for a while as a comfortable silence coated their unmoving bodies. "What does your tattoo mean?" She had been itching to ask and couldn't contain herself anymore.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, if that ever happens." She understood. They continued talking over lunch, even sharing the coca cola bottle, as the tension once between them grew slimmer and slimmer, until it completely vanished.

Calling them 'friends' would be a far reach, but it might not take so long until that reach becomes reality. And needless to say, both were secretly upset when the school bell rang.

* * *

 **(A/N: Did you enjoy? Hahahahh! I loved writing this chapter so much. Writing Aedion** **and Dorian scenes is amazing XD. Also random side note: How the hell do you pronounce wyrd?! Is it like word or weird or wired or... _Please_. I need to know. **

**Thank you to all loyal readers who reviewed on pretty much every chapter until now: You know who you are!**

 **This story is so fun for me to write, so I always hope it's amusing for all of you guys too. Please go ahead and leave your suggestions for events or any ideas in general in the reviews. If you have any questions about anything or ideas that you don't want to write in a review, feel free to PM me about them. And that's about it: Ja ne!)**


	7. Forced acquaintance

**A/N: Heyyaaaaa! I'm in a _good_ mood! The headmaster shows up in this chapter, so I hope you like the character I chose ;) It was hard portraying him, and I know I didn't do a very good job, but I'll try harder next time. _And_ now I know how to ****pronounce wyrd, so thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

Aelin's first lesson in the afternoon was geography with Emrys. She didn't bother saying anything to Rowan as they parted ways, and strolled down the hallways to her classroom.

From meters away she could hear Nox' loud laughter and Chaol's nagging, and couldn't help but to smile to herself. She entered the room and was greeted warmly by everyone, excluding Kaltain, due to her newfound respect from being a relative of the Ashryver.

On her way to her desk, she was stopped by a young blonde Havilliard boy, Roland was his name, who smirked seductively and ran a hand through his locks, not half as beautiful and golden as her and Aedion's though.

"Celaena, was it? I'd rather call you beautiful." She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, but he did not give in. "Wouldn't you like to hang out sometime? I could definitely show you a better time than that Allsbrook."

Now she was suppressing the urge to knock him out cold. "You know what?" She did her best not to gag as she smirked at him and moved closer. He looked confident and triumphant until she let her foot crash down onto his. She swore she heard bone crunching. "Don't try to play your little games with me, gold digger."

"You bitch! Try me!" He barked as she glared at him. She heard her four friends laughing at his measly attempt to look tough, feeling confident with their support.

"Try you?" She scoffed, "I'd rather eat garbage. And if you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working, because I really want to punch you in the face right now. Might make you look prettier."

The entire class was dying with laughter as Roland fumed and spun around to sit back in his chair. Aelin continued on her path to her desk, and had just sat down when Emrys entered the room.

The teacher started talking about the geographical standings of Erilea, when the buzzing intercom interrupted him. The voice of a lady rang through all the classrooms of the uni: "Excuse me, Rowan Whitethorn and Celaena Sardothien to the headmaster's office, please."

Everyone turned to look at Aelin, who sighed and swore under her breath. What did they _want_?! She slowly stood and walked to the door, not bothering to answer her friends' confused looks.

She heard the door fall in lock behind her and strolled through the hallways towards where Ren had told her the office was. At least she didn't have to listen to Emrys' boring-ass lectures anymore. _Damn_ , Nox was influencing her.

She arrived after a while, due to her slow pace, and opened the door. She beheld the area: Two desks, one situated in the middle of the room, the other on the side. There was a middle-aged woman sitting on the edge of the room, smiling warily, and an old man in the main desk.

Aelin couldn't see his face, due to the silver head of hair blocking her view. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" She heard the headmaster demand, clearly angry.

The blonde scoffed, turned around and knocked on the inside of the closed door. She could have sworn she heard a faint chuckle issued from Rowan, who was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

She looked back to the secretary, Elena, Ren had called her, who nodded towards the second chair next to Whitethorn. Aelin walked and sat beside her acquaintance, now having a clear view of the headmaster's features.

He had bronze skin and many wrinkles, and thinning gray hair was spread across his rather broad head. His cold, dark stare met hers, sending uncomfortable shivers down her spine. "I'm the headmaster," He introduced himself, his voice stone-cold, "you can call me Mort." (XD)

He seemed rather stuffy and short, but still just as intimidating as Murtaugh, if not even more. "One of the teachers spotted you two exiting the door headed to roof. May I ask why you were in a forbidden area?"

Aelin leaned back in the comfortable chair and opened her mouth to speak, when Rowan spun his head and looked at her sternly; _don't say a word._ She scoffed. _Whatever._

The male student turned back to Mort and started explaining: "We were paired up for the project between the first and second year classes and wanted somewhere quiet to speak." Mort cocked a thick, gray eyebrow. "That still doesn't give you the right to enter a forbidden area, Whitethorn."

"I'll take all responsibility, I-" Rowan was interrupted by Aelin, who had heard enough at this point.

"Listen, old geezer. What are you going to do, give us detention? I frankly don't give a flying fuck, so could we just get this over with? We went on the roof. Big deal. We didn't fall off and no other student noticed, so you shouldn't care."

Rowan bared his teeth and face-palmed, but to his surprise, Mort simply chuckled. "Very well. I'll let you off with a warning. As long as you don't fall off, I'll even permit you two the right to go on the roof anytime. Now get the hell out off my office." He waved his bronze hand in dismissal and the two students stood up and left.

After the door closed behind them, Aelin let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay, Rowan. We are officially allowed on the roof now." The man grunted as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Very well, Celaena. We meet every lunch from now on - except for Wednesday - on the roof. Got it?" "Sure," she handed him her phone, "care to give me your number, though?" Rowan took her cellphone and entered his number. "Consider yourself lucky." He muttered and she laughed.

"Of course. I'm sure everyone in super jealous of me." They parted ways once again and Aelin strolled back to her classroom. As soon as the blonde entered the room, she was bombarded with questions.

She felt sorry for Emrys, who had completely lost control of the situation. "It's not important." She announced, instantly silencing the entire class. The teacher continued explaining as she made her way back to her desk, where Ren was waiting for her.

"So..?" He looked at her expectantly. "Apparently me and Whitethorn were spotted exiting the roof, which is a forbidden area." She explained and he raised his eyebrows.

"Did you get in trouble?" "No," she grinned crookedly, "and now both of us have permission to go to the roof whenever."

Ren sighed and ran a hand down his face; "Mort really is a shitty headmaster: If he takes a liking to you, you can get away with pretty much anything. If he doesn't like you, he'll make your university life a living hell."

Aelin laughed and turned to look out of the window, and the rest of the lesson went by in a breeze.

* * *

They had culinary class for the last three hours of the afternoon, which was rather unhandy for the blonde heir, as they were split into groups of four and she found herself among Nehemia, Dorian and Nox.

And Aelin had reasons to believe Nehemia was the only one who knew how to cook.

Nox wasn't much help either, considering he somehow blew up the batter for the pancakes they were supposed to make, as he was attempting to mix it with a beater. The group had to redo the entire thing and they're culinary teacher, Philipa, was not pleased.

After school Aelin decided to go hang out with Nehemia at the princess' mansion, much to Aedion's dismay.

A fancy black limousine came to pick up the two female students and the blonde gaped. This was an entire new level of richness - well, at least compared to her cousin.

They sat in the soft seats and talked about the most random things on the way to the mansion. "So, what were you called to the office for?" Nehemia finally asked, this time in the native tongue of Eyllwe.

Aelin sighed and started explaining the whole thing again, to which the princess clicked her tongue; "Oh, really?" The driver seemed shocked that both girls were speaking the complicated tongue so easily, and in return both girls found it extremely amusing.

After a while, they arrived at the Eyllwe royal family's homestead. Aelin was introduced to the Ytger family and she and Nehemia had a grand time conversing, studying and laughing until dusk broke.

* * *

"I'm not happy about this in the slightest." Aedion complained as he pulled the car into the garage of his mansion.

Ren chuckled and looked back from the passenger seat at Chaol and his friend, the Havilliard boy - who did not seem pleased about the turn of events.

"Cheer up, Havilliard; you get to spend time with the Aedion Ashryver. So many people would be jealous of you right now." Ren teased and laughed as Dorian tensed up. The Allsbrook usually wasn't that playful, but he was in a good mood and it seemed living with two Ashryvers was rubbing off on him.

Chaol sniggered and waved goodbye as he strolled down the street. And Dorian was left alone with Ren and Aedion. The blonde was glaring at him intensely, which the Havilliard heir did not appreciate in the slightest, but completely understood.

Ashryver and Havilliard were rivals, almost as much as Galathynius and Havilliard. Dorian could never befriend one of the former line, even less so one of the latter. "Hey, beautiful! Are you finally home?" A loud voice rang through the halls as soon as the three students entered the mansion.

Suddenly Aedion was grateful that Aelin had ordered the servants not to call her by her real name. "Can it, Sanji!" He yelled in return, "She ain't here! Just a damn Havilliard derp!"

"Well that's a real let down..." The cook replied, the disappointment lingering in his tone. "Believe me, I know." Aedion replied, to which Dorian glared at him. "Pleasure to be working with you as well." He seethed, his words laced with sarcasm, all whilst secretly wondering who this girl the cook had called 'beautiful' was.

The blonde scoffed and started walking. Having nothing else to do, Dorian was obligated to follow and dragged his feet along the floor as they scaled hallway after hallway, door after door.

They arrived in what seemed to be the play room. Two arcade racing simulators were standing on one side of the room and there was a giant flat screen tv situated before four beanbags. There were also many other arcade games - including a basketball shooting game - spread around he room and a desk in the corner with a computer display and a laptop.

A grand pool table in the center added a final, more royal, touch to the hall. Dorian gaped. It was amazing. His father would never let him have a room like this, but then again, Aedion didn't live with his parents.

The Havilliard heir looked around in awe. "Wanna play something?" The blonde student's voice rang through the large room, his words music to Dorian's ears. "Mhmm!" He nodded and hummed.

Aedion sighed through his nose and loosened his tie casually. "Go ahead." He switched on his phone as the black haired teen ran to one of the racing simulators, and dialed Ress' number.

The young servant picked up after the third ring. "What do you want, Aedion?" His muffled voice sounded through the speaker and the Ashryver chuckled. "Did I wake you up? Bring two notepads and pens to the gaming room, please."

"As a matter of fact, you did. You and Celaena's shouting kept me up last night." The blonde laughed aloud and apologized, to which Dorian tilted his head back and looked at him weirdly.

"What do you need writing utensils in the gaming room for?" Ress asked. "Project with the Havilliard dweeb." "You mean Dorian?" Aedion rose his eyebrows; "You know that derp?" The servant laughed through the phone, and clicked his tongue. "I suppose you could say that. I'll be there in ten."

 _Beep beep beep._ Ress had hung up. The Ashryver pocketed his phone, happy that someone else was coming and he wouldn't be stuck alone with Dorian. Aedion strolled to where the Havilliard was racing and slumped down onto the arcade seat beside him, joining in the game.

They didn't spare one another a single glance as they began competing. Obviously, the blonde was absolutely demolishing the black haired teen.

The latter was biting his tongue, completely concentrated on the screen and steering wheel before him, and neither boy realized the approaching teen until he was standing directly between them.

"Having fun?" Ress asked and both jumped. Aedion grabbed the cloth of his shirt above his heart and muttered a string of colorful curses, to which the servant chuckled. "Ress?" Dorian called out, rather astonished. "Oh! Hi, Dorian." Ress smiled kindly and waved.

"Why are you... _Here_?" The Havilliard signalized around the room with his hand, emphasizing his point. "You two 're acquainted?" Aedion recovered from the jump scare and cocked a blond eyebrow at the two.

Ress shrugged and breathed out through his nose; "I used to work at his mansion before I was employed by you." "Makes sense..." The blonde muttered under his breath as the young servant handed him the materials he had requested.

"Gotta go now." Ress saluted towards the two and grinned crookedly, "It was nice to see you again, Dorian." "Likewise, I suppose." The addressed responded, waving his old servant goodbye.

Ress strolled out of the room, hands stuffed in the pockets of his navy blue sweatshirt. Aedion and Dorian continued to speak about the project and play video games, albeit the Ashryver beat the Havilliard in every single one. His only excuse was that he didn't have as much experience.

Throughout the time, Aedion was mainly fucking around, leaving all the schoolwork to Dorian, which was not appreciated by the Havilliard, but he assumed it would be like that, and he wanted a good grade, so he didn't complain and kept working.

The clock struck six, signaling Dorian's departure, and, lo and behold, the two heirs were still nothing more than rivaling acquaintances to say the very most.

It would take a very long while for Aedion to warm up to the likes of someone like him, although the same could be said for the 'Havilliard Dweeb'.

The blonde joined Dorian outside to see him off - actually just to assure the 'guest' got the hell off of his premises - and as he got in the sleek black vehicle that came to pick him up, Aedion nodded goodbye, his lasts words being ' _by the way, stay the fuck away from my cousin._ '

Aaaaaaaand he was gone.

 _Finally._

The Ashryver sighed. He felt sorry for that kid's family who had to deal with him 24/7.

With that, Aedion turned and retreated into his mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: Good? I absolutely _love_ Mort XD. Also, just to clarify; I didn't make Kaltain such a bitch because I hate her. I actually quite like her character, but I needed  someone to play the role, and I assumed she was best fit, considering her personality in the first book.**

 **To the reviews:  
I don't have a consistent update schedule, I simply tend to upload when I have a chapter done and when I have time, but If you people want, I could upload a new chapter every weekend - give or take a day: I could forget.  
I _will_ make Manon and Dorian a thing, but maybe with Sorscha a love-triangle (?) dunno.**

 **That's about it! I hope you enjoyed, have a nice week and: Ja ne!**


	8. Troubled thoughts

**A/N: Weekend Upload! YES!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

Aelin arrived back at the Ashryver mansion near 8 pm. She had spent her dinner with the royal Ytger family and had had a real blast while doing so. They were all so kind compared to a certain blonde she called cousin.

She unlocked the door and was greeted by a golden mass of fur. "Hey, Fleetfoot!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Celaena, beautiful! I was worrying! Are you hungry?" She looked up to see Sanji standing before her, lighting a new cigarette. "I had dinner at my friends house. And how many times do I have to tell you this: Don't smoke in the house!" She snatched the cigarette from his lips, stalked to the kitchen and dumped it in the bin.

The cook simply scoffed - something he didn't do too often when it involved ladies - and walked to the living room, switching on the tv. He was watching some random cooking channel when Aelin entered the room.

She laughed and cracked her fingers. "I'm going to my room, Sanji. Goodnight." He couldn't help the smile forming on his face, as he chuckled deeply. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Now it was her turn to scoff. She left without another word and silently listened to the buzzing of the tv while she walked to her room.

As soon as she entered, she sat down and started playing Attack of the Valg. Her phone rang during one of Fireheart's killing sprees and Aelin snatched it up and put it on speaker.

"Sup, Aedion?" She asked, as someone clicked their tongue on the other line. "Just wanted to warn you. Me and Aedion are out at a bar with some friends." It was Ren, she realized, not her dear cousin.

And from what she had heard until now, this wasn't going to end well. Aedion had a very low alcohol tolerance. "We may not be home until late. And Aedion is already very drunk." "I could've guessed," she responded, "but it's wednesday. And 8 o'clock. And you're drinking?!"

She heard her friend sigh; " _I'm_ not drinking; I'm not allowed to. I'm not 21 yet, but _Aedion_ is. And it was not my idea either; your dear cousin just dragged me along because he doesn't have any other friends."

Aelin snorted and ran a hand through her hair, fidgeting with the controller in her other hand, as Fireheart dashes across a open field in her Fae form. "Whatever. Later, princeling." She excused herself and grinned at Ren's laughter. "Sure, princess. Later."

She hung up the phone and continued playing. After what seemed like a single instant, she felt lonely again. Aelin wanted to talk to someone, but Sanji was watching tv, Ress was working, most of the other servants were boring and her cousin and classmate where out partying.

Then again, she didn't want to bother Nehemia, she wasn't close enough to any other girls in her class, Dorian was out of question, Nox broke his phone earlier that day and she simply wasn't in the mood for Chaol.

 _She could call Sam_... Aelin shook her head viciously. She had to get over him. They were still best friends, no doubt about it, but she needed time to get used to the fact that they were no longer lovers. So the only person left was... _Rowan._

She wasn't aware of what she was doing until the call was commencing. She quickly paused her game when he picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello?" His familiar voice echoed in her head and she was at a loss of words.

"Hey Rowan," She finally pressed out, "it's me, Aelin." She didn't bother using her cover name. Silence. Then she heard a muffled voice from the other end of the line. "Who is it, Rowan?" It was a man's voice.

"I didn't know you had a guest. It's not important anyways, I was just bored." Aelin mumbled, as if to apologize, "I guess I'll be hanging up then-" "Hold it." Rowan ordered. She heard him walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

She was about to speak when his annoyed voice rang through the speaker; "Listen, _Galathynius,_ just because we're being forced to do this project together doesn't mean we are friends. I gave you my number incase you are busy and can't meet at lunch or something like that, and have to text me.

Don't come around here acting all buddy-buddy. Just clarify; I have no interest in befriending a snotty royal and after the three weeks, I don't plan on ever talking to you again. So don't be an annoying brat." She blinked, completely speechless.

She felt the back of her throat starting to burn as she responded, her voice unusually raspy; "Well sorry if I'm so annoying. Concerning the project, if you don't want to hang out with such a snotty brat, make up some bullshit story for me. I don't mind getting a bad grade. So why stop talking in three weeks when we could stop right now." And she hung up.

Rowan didn't call back, and she was happy about it. Aelin didn't feel angry, or sad for that matter; all she felt was taken aback and... disappointed. She flipped off her tv and dialed a new number. One of her servants'.

"Yes, Lady Celaena?" "Hi Yrene. Can you start up the hot tub for me?" "But my lady, it's already so hot outside. Wouldn't you prefer a cold bath?" Aelin was not in the mood for a debate with the young woman, so she simply hung up. Rude, she knew, but still.

She supposed Yrene had already scuttled to the spa area, so the blonde slowly started making her way there as well. She had taken off her tie, shirt and socks, left in nothing but the crimson skirt and black undershirt, (save for her undergarments) and the amulet of Orynth cool upon her chest.

She reached the desired area and found the brunette servant waiting before the heated tub. Aelin muttered a curt greeting as she slipped out of her clothes, the steam and air kissing her bare skin.

Nimbly, she walked to the hot tub and scaled the steps to the plunge. "Lady Celaena! The water is still to hot!" She heard Yrene warn her, but the blonde waved her off, sending the brunette out of the room.

Aelin did not flinch as the scorching heat enveloped her naked body. She did not so much as cringe as the crimson tinge spread across her skin. Silently, she dove her head under the water, her brain pounding as she slicked her drenched, golden hair back out of her face.

Her body was screaming, begging to be released from this heat, but she enjoyed every second of it. Her soul felt at peace.

 _Fireheart._

And by the time she got out of the scorching tub, she had completely forgotten about Rowan.

* * *

Aedion stumbled to the door of his mansion, barely holding his ground, even with Ren supporting his entire weight.

The black haired student debated throwing the blonde into a bush and leaving him until he was sober, but that wasn't a choice; Murtaugh or Ress would probably get annoyed at him. Although Aelin most probably would not give a damn. But _still._

He rang the doorbell, as he hadn't a hand free to unlock the door himself. After mere seconds, the door flew open and Ren barely caught a glimpse of the retreating back of the blonde cook turning the corner.

He heaved Aedion into the living room and onto the couch, but before he could do anything, the Allsbrook heard soft footsteps echoing from the staircase. He turned and felt his face heat up. Aelin was walking towards the two male students. She had her long, damp, golden hair in a messy bun and was wearing a flimsy, pale green sleeping gown which left little to the imagination.

"Guys?" Her turquoise-and-gold orbs were clear as she gazed at them, curiosity mirrored on her calm features. "Aelin." Ren sighed and dragged a hand across his face, "It's already past midnight. Again. Why are you still awake?"

She approached further, her long, lean legs flowing with feline grace and the silky cloth of her gown shifting with every move she made. "I couldn't fall asleep." She waved her hand in dismissal, but before she could come any closer, a mass of cloth covered Ren's line of sight.

He realized that that drunk bastard Aedion had thrown a blanket over his head. When he finally de tangled himself and was rid of it, he found Aelin putting on her cousins oversized jacket - which Aedion had been wearing and had thrown at her - that was so large it almost reached the teens knees.

The elder Ashryver was hissing at Ren, now only clothed in his t-shirt. Then, all of a sudden, Aedion's attention snapped to the glass door leading out to the patio and garden. His eyes widened.

" _D-dude!_ " He waved to the two classmates whilst panicking, completely having forgotten about what had happened beforehand. "What?" Ren asked the drunk tiredly. "There are like... _3 trees there!_ " He pointed out to the garden and Aelin scoffed.

"No shit. What do y'wanna do? Fight them?" She asked, her words laced with sarcasm, gazing through the consuming darkness of the night outside at the trees. In a sudden jolt of movement, Aedion looked back up at them and said, "You know what? _I DO._ "

He attempted to push himself off of the couch, only to be pulled back down by the collar. Ren was forcefully holding him down while Aelin chuckled in the background. "You could barely stand a second ago," The black haired teen lectured, "you are not going to fight those trees."

The blonde seemed to ponder for a moment before sighing and leaning back on the couch. "You're right..." He muttered, "... I'd probably loose anyway."

Silence.

And that was when Aelin lost it. She was rolling on the floor with laughter. Well, that was until a door nearby slammed open and Sanji stomped into the living room.

The blonde cook glared at them. "Do you know what time it is?! The fuck is wrong with you teens!" He was about to leave again, when Aedion stood and, miraculously, was able to stay standing whilst he glared at the cook.

" _Excuuuuuuseeee me!~_ " He slurred, although annoyance was evident in his voice, "But I am an _ADULT._ " Ren chuckled and Sanji scoffed. "You just keep believing that." And the blonde cook left.

Aelin was still dying with laughter when her cousin fell backwards onto the couch, hitting his head on the backrest is the process. "Shit!" He exclaimed, stood up, stumbled and fell flat on his face on the carpeted floor.

The Galathynius slowly started breathing normally again and sighed. "I have to go to bed now. Night, Blondie, Princeling." Ren nodded to her in response and she made her way to and up the staircase.

Just as she crossed the threshold to the hallway, she heard her drunk bastard of a cousin shouting. "My name is not ' _Blondie'_! It's  Dorian Havilliard. And I am a _GOD!_ " Aelin laughed aloud once again, partially only because she knew he was being serious and actually thought he was Dorian.

The blonde entered her room and lay down on her soft bed and within seconds, she was asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I think we can all agree that drunk Aedion is the best Aedion. I hated making Rowan so mean, but he _was_ in the book. Also, I decided that I will upload every weekend, Saturday or Sunday, depending on your personal timezone it may differ. I live in Switzerland, so yea. I hope you enjoyed the chapter: Ja ne!**


	9. Saviour

**A/N: This chapter is shorter and not quite as humorous as the last few, so sorry, but I promise for more comedy int the next ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this story**

* * *

Aelin was sulking when they were in the car ride to school. She was not in the mood for school at all. She dozed off during class and chatted away with Nox. Further more, she didn't go to the roof for lunch that Thursday, or the day after for that matter.

The blonde had a pounding headache by the time the second last lesson ended on Friday afternoon. The last lesson was scheduled to be the club activities, which in her case was the weapons and fighting club with Chaol and Nox. She had discovered that Aedion also was in that club, and regretted her choice immediately.

She reached the gym hall, trailing behind her two classmates and entered the girls' changing room. She wasn't surprised to find it was empty. No girl in their right mind would freely choose to enter a fighting club with guys. At least that was what she thought until the door forcefully swung open, crashing into the wall with a loud bang, and a girl walked in. But not just any girl. It was Manon.

Aelin suppressed the urge to grin. "Nice to see ya, Sardothien." The rebel girl smirked, to which the blonde chuckled. "Likewise, Blackbeak. Seems like we're the only girls here." "Because the others are all wimps." Manon hissed and proceeded to remove her trademark red leather jacket.

Over time Aelin had grown accustomed to the moon haired student's antics, and was not fazed by her disrespect towards all other people. Although, surprisingly enough, she had never been rude to the blonde. One could even say they understood each other.

Both girls changed into their gym clothes and entered the large hall, where quite a few other - male - first, second and third years where waiting. Silence filled the hall as the students beheld the two beauties. Aelin had her hair in a braid, as usual during sport, while Manon had her bleached tresses in a loose, low ponytail, revealing the helix piercing in the left ear. The Blackbeak heir stood half a head taller than Aelin, towering over few guys in the hall as well.

Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde spotted Aedion and nodded towards him, shortly after which she forcefully grabbed Manon's wrist, who was enjoying the admiring stares way too much, and walked to her cousin. Seconds after the two arrived by Aedion, Ren and Chaol joined them as well.

The five were talking and laughing for a while, as the lesson hadn't started yet, and Aelin found herself investigating the hall with her cyan gaze. Her eyes met with pine green orbs as she froze in place.

 _Rowan._

The elder student was looking at her, the emotions evident in his eyes indecipherable. She quickly diverted her stare, avoiding any possible contact with him. All the memories of what he had said on Wednesday over came her in a blast, like a swift punch to the gut. Her head pounded again and her hands started shaking. But it had nothing to do with the Whitethorn.

Finally, an old man entered the hall. "My name is Brullo and I am to be your club teacher. Today-" The main doors slammed open and a blur of red and white flashed through. "Sorry!" A rather feminine voice announced, "I had to clean the classroom, so I'm a bit late." The figure bowed to Brullo.

She probably was from the west, as one did not usually bow as a form of apology in Adarlan or Terassen. Aelin took in the girl's appearance. First year, which meant she wasn't overwhelmingly intellectual, as she was not in the blonde's class.

She had breathtakingly exotic reddish brown hair flowing loosely around her neck and, from what Aelin could see, similar colored, enchantingly unique eyes. She was wearing the usual gym outfit and seemed rather lax.

"And you are?" Brullo asked, raising a thick gray eyebrow. "Ansel of Briarcliff." She grinned crookedly and the Galathynius looked to Manon, who didn't seem fazed that there was a further female. The master jotted something down on the clipboard in his hand and nodded Ansel's dismissal.

The red haired student skipped to the sidelines and stood alone, watching and analyzing. When her and Aelin's gazes met, she grinned once again and Aelin couldn't help but to smile back faintly. She was feeling dizzy and tired.

Brullo spoke: "There is quite a large amount of students for this activity, so I will split the class in two. The first half will stay today so I can analyze your abilities, the second next week. After that we train together again." Approving murmurs and nods sounded through the large hall as Brullo pulled out a list. He announced the first group.

Aelin wasn't really listening, but she picked up enough to comprehend that Aedion, Manon and Chaol were staying. She believed to have heard the Briarcliff girl's name as well, but there were two that she knew for certain were not announced. Hers and... _Rowan's._

Brullo dismissed the second half and Aelin immediately turned and started walking. Manon and Ansel both had to stay, so she was alone in the wardrobe as she changed.

As school had ended, Aelin was not obliged to wear the uniform anymore, so she had brought her own clothes: black leggings and an oversized violet t-shirt. As she laced up her sneakers, she hummed a catchy tune and by the time she had exited the changing room, the hallways were empty. The blonde walked through the silent school. Most clubs were in remote parts of the building, so there was not a single soul in this part of the school.

 _Or so she had thought._

She sensed the attack a heartbeat before it happened. A calloused hand was clamped over her mouth and she was dragged backwards into a deserted classroom.

* * *

Rowan was dragging his feet along the corridor of the school, his soles scratching against the tiled floor. Needless to say, he regretted what he had said to her. He really did. She was avoiding him, and it didn't sit well with him that it had barely impacted her. The Whitethorn was retrieving a book from his locker when he heard the whisper of a muffled scream.

A very familiar scream.

 _Aelin._

And Rowan was running.

* * *

Aelin struggled and screamed until she was finally released. She was panting as she stared around the classroom, her face red in rage. Three opponents. Third years from the looks of it. The door was locked and there were no means of escape.

"What do you want?" She hissed, baring her teeth at the guys in front of her. " _Ksks._ Now don't be like that. We just wanted to meet you." One spoke up and Aelin snorted. "Why the hell should I grant trash like you that privilege?"

"Watch that mouth of yours, girlie." The second started approaching her and grabbed her wrist forcefully. The blonde was positioning herself to fight back and teach those arrogant bastards a lesson when a sudden wave of fatigue overcame her. She was suddenly drained and almost collapsed. Her face started heating up immensely as dizziness overcame her.

" _L-let go!_ " Aelin tried to yank her hand free, but to no avail, "You goddamn _bastard!_ " The man holding her growled; "Don't get all high-and-mighty here just because you're that damned Ashryver's relative." He realized she wasn't going to give in and pushed her. Aelin crashed into a desk and her back arched at the painful impact.

She steadied herself, stemmed an arm against the desk and struggled to stay standing. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. Before she had time to react, she was pinned against the wall by a the third guy, his hot breath lingering on her neck as he leaned in and shivers ran down her spine.

"Now, don't be like that~" He cooed and Aelin gritted her teeth. She couldn't move. She felt helpless, and it pissed her off, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. So she closed her eyes, and waited.

She waited for something - anything - but before any of her ambushers could attempt to do something, she heard the door fly open and it's lock shatter with a deafening crash.

She kept her turquoise eyes squeezed shut as the familiar scent of pine-and-snow floated into her nostrils, and through her throbbing headache and fatigue she heard the low familiar growl of her savior. She slid to the floor, her back stemmed against the wall, and sat.

She was breathing hard while the weariness took over and she drifted, the sound of roaring and combat ringing in her ears. From what she could sense, the third years were weak and loosing, and when the room had gone silent and she felt his presence nearing, she let her eyelids flutter open to confirm the thought.

A spark flew through the air as she looked at him. Her face was still burning up and her hair was tousled, but she didn't care. "Rowan..."

"Aelin, I..." He spoke softly, his voice laced with sympathy and regret, " _I'm sorry._ "

It was the last thing she heard before the fatigue completely overtook her and she passed out.

* * *

 **A/N. It may not be much, but it's _something._ I'm sorry that the last few chapters were rather short as well, but my only excuse is that I have sooo many tests in school, but they're slowing down, so I'll try to start posting longer chapters again. That's about it, so: Ja ne! XD**


	10. Apology

**A/N: Longer chapter! I uploaded today cause I'm leaving for holidays tomorrow, but fret not! I shall still upload next weekend! Hahaah! Hyper-activeness! YESSS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

Aelin awoke to the sensation of warm blankets wrapped around her weak frame and the sound of footsteps pacing. She opened her eyes and squinted through the bright light.

She was on the couch in the Ashryver mansion with a cool washcloth laying on her brow, and the pacing was... _Rowan?_

He was in his uniform and had his long, silver hair up in a messy bun. And it looked surprisingly good on him. But what was he doing here? Aelin sat up and the cloth slipped into her lap.

She was wearing loose shorts and a tank top. Who had changed her clothes? As soon as she shifted on the couch Rowan's eyes snapped to hers and he was by her side in a heartbeat.

She didn't have time to react when he put his hand on the back of her head and pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes met and he sighed in relief. "Thank god your fever went down. Are you okay?" He backed away and sat down on the couch beside her.

A loose strand of hair fell into his face as he tilted his head to the side slightly, his wicked tattoo dark against his sun-kissed skin. She nodded, "But why did you help me? Why are you... _here?_ " Her tone was confused; lost.

He stared at her for a short while before answering: "Listen, I'm only going to say this once: Sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just in a crappy mood. Can we please just start again?"

She glanced at him, his pine eyes begging her. "Okay." She grinned and held out her hand, "My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and I'm a stereotypical annoying, snotty rich brat. Nice to meet you."

Rowan stared at her blankly before letting out a low chuckle and shaking her outstretched hand, "Very well. I'm Rowan Whitethorn and I'm an arrogant bastard who doesn't take any other person's feelings into consideration. And the pleasure is all mine."

He smiled at her. A genuine, sincere smile and she laughed. "And now how the hell did you get into my house?"

"I just assumed you would be living with Aedion, and we have a class list of addresses and phone numbers, so I drove you here. When I rang the door the blonde guy - Sanji, right? - opened and let me in immediately when he saw you." He explained and leaned into the backrest of the comfortable couch.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Shouldn't we start working on this project though? We've wasted enough time already. Better late then never." Rowan nodded in agreement and Aelin motioned for him to follow her to her room.

She left the blanket behind and started walking through the living room, the cool air kissing her bare legs and arms. "Aelin." She heard him calling out to her as he approached her from behind, "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yea, yea. I ain't half as bad as drunk Aedion, believe me that." She waved her hand in dismissal and started scaling the stairs, but to her dismay, she tripped and fell backwards.

She was preparing for the hard impact, but strong arms gripped her waist before she could fall any further. She was swept up with impeccable ease and carried up the stairs by Rowan, bridal-style.

"I just tripped! I can walk by myself!" She punched his chest, but he didn't flinch. She doubted he even felt it, 'for although she could walk, she was still rather weak. She supposed the fever had come from too little sleep.

"Which room?" He asked and she sighed. "Down the hall, fifth to your right." He walked and she clicked her tongue; "by the way, how long was I out?" "Barely twenty minutes." He answered curtly and opened the door to her room with his elbow.

She chuckled and he scoffed. "There we go." He sat her down in her bed and looked around. Rowan then slumped down in her black leather office chair and spun to face her.

"What now?" He asked and she shrugged. "I should have notebooks and pens on my desk somewhere." Aelin nodded towards where he was sitting and he spun again, scanning over the wooden surface.

He found two notepads and pens in a matter of seconds and chucked a pair over to the blonde, who in return caught them with ease and stuck her tongue out at the elder student.

"Okay, let's go simple. How old are you?" He asked, steadying his pen. "Eighteen. You?" "Twenty-three." She nodded and both jotted the numbers down.

"What else?" "I have no clue" They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. "What about hobbies?" Aelin finally asked, and Rowan hummed in agreement before he spoke; "I like fighting, drawing and video gaming."

"I must confess, you do seem rather artsy with that tattoo of yours. I personally like fighting and video gaming as well, but I also play piano." He raised his eyebrows, "What's your favorite game?" He asked, sounding rather curious.

"Probably 'Attack of the Valg'." She responded matter-of-factly and Rowan gaped. "No way. I play AotV as well!" "Awesome!" She laughed and nodded to her console, "You wanna play?"

"Yes!" He seemed more hyped up than was normal for the Whitethorn, and Aelin found it hilarious. "Online or private?"

"Online," Rowan responded confidently, "I want to fuck up some other users." Aelin grinned viciously as she hooked up her laptop and console and messed around with some plugs until the title screen was displayed and the opening music blared through her surround-sound system.

She threw a controller to him as he rose from the office chair and strolled to the two beanbags where she was making herself at home.

He slumped down beside her and she detected an evil glint in his eye as the game commenced and the screen was split. They each logged in separately and their personal avatars appeared in-game.

There was a moment of silence as the two students studied each other's character designs. "It looks exactly like you." They then both stated at the exact same time, before turning to face each other, all in synchronization, and starting to laugh.

"Fireheart?" He then asked, cocking an eyebrow at her character name. A shiver snaked down her spine at the way Sam's name for her rolled off of Rowan's tongue so perfectly

. "Yea... My best friend in Terrasen always calls me that." She admitted sheepishly before clicking her tongue at his judgmental gaze.

"At least I have some creativity! Whitethorn? Seriously? You couldn't think of an actual username?!" She exclaimed, to which he huffed and fidgeted with the controller, "Touché." She giggled and turned back to the screen.

Rowan's avatar really looked precisely like him. From the silky, silver hair down to the wicked tattoo, it was pretty much 100% authentic. "What magic do you have?" She asked him, blowing a strand of stray, golden hair out of her face.

"Wind, and I'm assuming you use fire?" He said, referring to her username, "And what's your shift form?" He then asked her to which she shrugged; "Human. It's the most useful. Yours?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Rowan smirked and winked playfully - which took Aelin aback, as it was very out of character for the student.

She felt her face heat up slightly and leaned back, hoping he wouldn't notice, but of course the Whitethorn, with his heightened gamer senses, spotted the red tinge and lay a hand on her forehead, which did not make the situation better.

"Is your fever coming back?" His eyebrows were knotted together as he stared down at her in a concerned demeanor and the blonde shook her head. "No!" She averted her gaze, "I mean, no. I just am feeling a little warm."

Before Rowan had the chance to retort, she had started the game and their two avatars were spawned into the world of AotV. He looked slightly confused and leaned back into his beanbag.

The awkwardness that had been present a moment ago had vanished as soon as they started playing. She showed him all of the Valg nests she knew about and he showed her some awesome new tricks for her magic.

Whitethorn jumped off of a cliff once, and Aelin freaked out, until he turned into an eagle and flew back up to Fireheart. Aelin had punched Rowan in the shoulder at that point and he was continuously chuckling at her rage.

They then went into the black market with Fireheart in her human form and Whitethorn as an eagle perched on her shoulder. The underground market wasn't enterable as Fae, and once you were in you could no longer shift until you exited again.

"Oooooh!" Aelin suddenly exclaimed, sounding very exited. "What?" Rowan asked curiously as he watched her guide her avatar to a particular stand. "They have _HELLFIRE!_ "

"What?!" He gaped when he saw what was standing on the shelfs behind the vendor. Not many gamers knew what the gadget looked like, so he was in shock to find that Aelin recognized it so quickly.

She grinned devilishly as Fireheart smacked two gold coins down onto the stand and did some negotiating - courtesy of the Galathynius - and the vendor put two jars of Hellfire on the table in front if her.

The avatar grabbed them and stashed them in her pack, Whitethorn still watching in eagle-form with wary pine eyes. "What are you going to use it for?" Rowan asked as the two fae exited the black market.

"Dunno," Aelin answered, "probably to blow something up." She laughed maniacally and the elder student chuckled. They weren't playing long, before the door to the Galathynius' room swung open and Fleetfoot bounded in.

Rowan was so shocked by the sudden entrance that he dropped his controller and Aelin giggled as the golden pup jumped onto her and licked her face.

"Hey, sweetie!" She cooed to the animal. Fleetfoot wagged her tail happily, before turning to Rowan. The wagging ceased and she sat, her dark eyes judging the silver-haired man silently, as if to asking _Are you good enough to be acquainted with my master?_

When he return the hard gaze, the dog barked happily in acknowledgment and bounded to him, licking his face as a way of greeting and welcome.

Rowan tipped backwards at the weight of Fleetfoot and struggled to push her off. Through muffled breaths he shouted to the Galathynius; "Aelin! It's licking me!" He sounded utterly helpless and Aelin cracked up laughing.

"Fleetfoot! Down, girl!" She ordered to her pup through ragged breaths and the golden fur-ball obliged. Fleetfoot sat once again and stared at the two of them as she panted happily.

"Rowan," The blonde introduced, "Fleetfoot. Fleetfoot, Rowan." The Whitethorn inspected the animal suspiciously before holding a hand out hesitantly; "Glad to make your acquaintance." He claimed, rather unbelievably and to Aelin's amusement, Fleetfoot held her paw up to meet the students hand and whined something in response.

Shortly after a head peeked through the crack in the door. Ren's raven hair was tousled from the wind and sweat was trickling down his forehead. "You brought a guy home with you?"

Aelin's attention snapped towards her classmate and she cocked a delicate blond eyebrow at his wild appearance.

"More importantly, what happened to you?" Rowan stayed silent, listening carefully whilst scratching Fleetfoot's belly. "Aedion is staying at school longer with the Havilliard dweeb and I had to walk back here." Ren muttered annoyedly, to which Aelin cackled; "Serves you right, princeling!"

It was now Rowan's turn to speak up, his pine gaze fixed on his project partner. "You live with Aedion and this guy?"

"Yea," she sighed in response, "It's a real pain most of the time." He suppressed a chuckle and returned his attention to the pup.

"You know," Ren spoke, the ghost of a smirk lingering on his lips, "Aedion won't be happy when he sees you brought the Whitethorn home." Aelin scoffed and ran a hand through her golden locks,

"He doesn't have the right to judge me considering how many girls' he's probably already had over here," she paused before clicking her tongue, "or guys. I don't judge."

Ren laughed and walked into the hall, the door falling into lock behind him, but before his footsteps had completely faded, his deep voice rang through the wall; "Watch your back, Whitethorn; she's a wild one!"

Aelin felt her face heat up as she yelled back at him, "Fuck you, Ren!" "It's an honor to be acknowledged, princess!" The last words the two partners heard before the young man's presence diminished completely.

Silence filled the room and a faint laugh was emitted from Rowan's lips, "Is it always this lively around here?" Aelin scoffed; "Oh, you don't want to know."

* * *

 **A/N: A quick mention to a specific review: Concerning the three guys who ambushed Aelin in the last chapter, I don't know exactly who they are; _I_ can't think of any characters in the book that would fit. So if any of you readers have any ideas of who they could be, please tell me, because I'm helpless ':D And those three are going to show up again, so that would be amazing :) That's about it: Ja ne!**


	11. Pure amusement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter.**

* * *

The motor of a car slowed as Aedion nodded towards Dorian. "Think about it, dweeb." The blonde insisted while exiting the drivers seat.

"Forget it, Aedion. I will _not_ set fire to the school." The Havilliard exited the passenger side and started walking towards the entrance of the Ashryver mansion. "I said think about it!"

"Sure." Aedion started jogging and quickly overtook Dorian. He opened the door and entered his mansion, the so-called 'dweeb' close at his heels.

They had agreed to come to the Ashryver mansion to continue working on the project. They had stayed after school for quite a while as well, but it was boring and the blonde had felt somewhat sorry for the boy, with his strict family and all, so he invited him over, albeit reluctantly.

The mansion was rather silent when they arrived in the opening hall, when suddenly a bang and a roar of a laugh cut through the air. Dorian looked to Aedion in search of an explanation, just to find the blonde looking just as confused as himself.

They hurried towards the sound, namely the living room, and found a familiar blond sitting on the floor with a tub of ice cream tipped over her head and a silver haired man laughing his ass of on the couch nearby.

"Celaena?" Dorian asked, rather confused, and Aedion's eyes were wide in rage; "ROWAN?!"

The two students turned their heads toward the intruders. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! AND CELAENA! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ICE CREAM IN YOUR HAIR?!" Aedion screeched and glared.

Rowan shrugged and Aelin giggled, which her cousin was obviously not very pleased about. Meanwhile, Dorian was scratching his head in confusion and, honestly, begging he was only dreaming.

"Celaena lives with Aedion? No way." The Havilliard was contemplating in the corner awkwardly as he did so very often.

"No way. No way. No way. No way."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY MANSION?!"

"You're too loud."

"Hahahahah~"

Aedion kept yelling and Aelin was starting to get sick of it, so she chuckled evilly and chucked a scoop of ice cream from her head at him, which hit him square in the face.

There was a moment of dramatic silence as the milky blob slid down his tan face and fell to the floor with a loud splat. Something flashed in Aedion's eyes as he looked to his cousin, both his and her hair dripping with the melted desert.

"You're gonna regret that." He seethed through gritted teeth and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Prove it."

In the matter of seconds Aedion ran to the kitchen and returned with three further tubs of ice cream, and by the time Dorian had snapped out of his traumatized state of realization and terror, ice cream was flying through the room.

" _Buzzard!_ A little help here!" Aelin shouted to Rowan, who chuckled and complied, grabbing a further tub. "Dweeb! _Attack!_ " Aedion yelled to Dorian, who barely dodged a scoop of chocolate flung by non other than his female classmate.

"This means war!" Energetic screams filled the entire mansion as the four students fought and flung and tackled and dodged. "HEY!" They froze and turned. Ren was standing at the threshold to the hallway, a stern look plastered on his face as he beheld the splattered walls.

" _What the hell is this?_!" No one spoke, and the black haired teen growled. "What is he doing here?" Dorian asked Aelin, who currently had him in a headlock. "He lives here as well."

"What?!" He whisper shouted and Ren rolled his eyes at them. "Do you honestly think I can't hear you?" Aelin clicked her tongue and released the Havilliard.

She looked over to Aedion and he immediately understood the hidden message in her eyes: _Distract him. Don't worry; I don't miss._ Her cousin smirked and turned back to Ren. "We were just having a little fun, what's wrong with that?"

Ren scoffed and started lecturing the blonde, something Ress would usually do, and Rowan suppressed a chuckle as he saw his project partner sneakily scooping a hand full of ice cream and getting ready for the throw.

Ren was about to start talking again when it hit its target, right on the forehead. " _...Celaena.._." A low growl was emitted from his throat as he glared daggers at her. She simply grinned deviously and winked. And the fight continued.

Ren flung scoop after scoop at the Galathynius heir, as well as her dear cousin and their project partners. It was a flurry of flavors and shouts - well it was, until Sanji and Ress came storming into the room.

"SHUT UP!" The blonde cook yelled, silencing all five students. "Just because Murtaugh ain't here doesn't mean you can fuck around as much as you like!" Ress growled and turned to Ren, "And don't think he isn't hearing about this. You're in big trouble."

"Ress, I didn't-" The Allsbrook started, but was interrupted with a flick of the wrist from Aelin. "Yes, you did. Honestly, Ren, can you just not be this childish for once?" Ress scoffed and pointed to her accusingly; "You. You aren't escaping this one unscathed either."

"Bummer." She huffed and chuckled as she saw Aedion look to the young servant nervously. "And neither are you, Aedion." Ress finished and the blonde sighed in defeat. Rowan let out a low chuckle in the background and the Ashryver spun to send him a piercing glare.

"Just get to your rooms." Sanji dismissed the three inhabitants, as Ress was fed up. "And take your petty little friends with you." Aedion hissed and Rowan growled.

Aelin simply turned and started walking up the stairs. "And don't expect me or Ress to clean this up!" The cook called after her, to which the blonde simply help up an obscene over her shoulder.

The other four followed her and each went to their separate rooms, Rowan sticking with Aelin and Dorian trailing along behind Aedion, not quite knowing what else to do. "I-" He started, but Aedion scoffed. "Just shut up."

* * *

"Woah! That was fun~" Aelin jumped onto her bed and watched as Rowan closed the door. "I guess." "Stop acting so cranky, Rowan, and admit that you were enjoying yourself." She waved a finger at the man as he strolled to sit beside her.

Rowan chuckled, "Okay, okay. Especially because the only reason it happened was because you were too incapable to carry a tub of ice cream."

Aelin huffed and glared at him playfully, "It wasn't my fault!" She flailed her arms, "Fleetfoot ran in front of me and I tripped!" "Mhmm." Rowan hummed sarcastically and the blonde punched him in the shoulder.

"I should head home soon, I need to take a shower." He gestured to his sticky and moist clothes. Aelin looked down and grimaced: There was melted ice cream all over her bed sheets now too.

"If you want," she looked up at him, "you can wash yourself here. Ren and Aedion are quite boring company." "Somehow I find that rather hard to believe." Rowan chuckled and Aelin smiled.

She was happy that they could talk so casually; that they were now what could be considered friends.

"Are you sure it's fine though?" He then asked. The blonde said, "Of course. The closest bathroom is out the door, turn right and the third door on the left. If you want I can lend you some of Aedion's clothes."

Rowan stood up and brushed a strand of sticky silver hair out of his face. "Will he be okay with that?" He asked, as if he actually cared, to which Aelin smiled innocently, "I won't give him the choice. Go."

Rowan started walking to the bathroom and watched the blonde disappear down the hall towards what he presumed to be her cousin's room. He had just entered the room and slipped off his drenched shirt when the door creaked open.

Aelin stared at his shirtless form in awe for a split second before snapping out of her dazed state. The wicked tattoo stretched over the left of his wide shoulders and his abdomen and chest were toned.

Rowan cocked an eyebrow at Aelin, but she simply looked him up and down and laid a bundle of neatly folded clothes on the sink before sneaking out again without saying anything.

The Whitethorn slipped the rest of his clothes off and entered the cold shower with a ghost of a smile on his lips, as he heard the blonde whistle from down the hall.

The water was freezing against his bare skin, but that was how Rowan preferred it. When he was done, he wrapped a white towel loosely around his waist and walked to where his partner had left the clothes.

A simple combination of black sweats and a gray v-neck t-shirt. He put on the clothes and started strolling back to where Aelin's room was situated. He opened the door casually and froze in place.

Aelin had been in the shower as well and was facing away from him, pulling a loose t-shirt over her head, but what shocked him wasn't her bare back, but the scars that marred it. Three vicious, nasty looking scars dragged down her back, the rose skin and scar tissue paining to behold.

He watched as the indigo shirt was pulled over her skin and she lifted her long, damp and unbound hair out from under the cloth and let it fall loosely around her shoulders, before turning to face him.

"What happened..?" He asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him. She understood what he meant and shook her head. "It's a long story. I might tell you someday." And the subject was dismissed. But the picture still haunted Rowan's mind. And it was terrifying.

She was about to say something further when the door swung open, knocking him in the back of the head and sending him stumbling forward. He growled at the blond head that popped through the crack.

"Laena! I forgot to ask: What do you want for your birthday?" Aedion's golden locks were soaking and water was dripping on his cousin's floor, which she was not happy about.

"I said I don't need anything! Now get out of my room!" He huffed and retreated, muttering something under his breath. "Birthday?" Rowan had recovered from the impact and had stopped glaring at where Aedion had disappeared from.

"Yea. It's next Tuesday." "Hmm." He hummed and Aelin cocked a delicate golden eyebrow. "Anyways," He then begun, "you said you could play piano?" She nodded and scoffed. "Anything to get out of actually working on this project."

He trailed her out of the room and through a labyrinth of hallways until she opened a door to reveal a ginormous, beautiful studio. There was a pianoforte, a keyboard, a bass, an electric guitar, an acoustic, a drum set and a two microphones.

"Damn..." He swore in utter awe as Aelin sat by the pianoforte. He stood beside her and watched as her fingers started dancing across the keys, playing a breathtaking melody of sorrow. And he felt his heart pound.

* * *

She was playing her own song; a song she had never before let anyone hear. A song that she had packed all of her emotions into, had it been anger or agony, frustration or joy. And she was playing it for Rowan.

The ivory keys felt so familiar under her fingertips as her emotions and thoughts wandered. The piece was over way to quickly. Her lidded eyes fluttered as she looked back to Rowan and suppressed a giggle.

He looked so touched, so... _vulnerable._

His pine gaze found hers and her breath hitched. "How..." He breathed out in amazement, "How did you do that?" She could've sworn she saw his eyes glisten.

"I can teach you, if you want." He nodded, breathlessly and she chuckled as she patted the spot beside her on the leather piano seat. Rowan sat and let his calloused fingers glide over the ivory keys, as if to get used to the feeling.

"Have you ever played before?" She asked him, to which he shook his head. Aelin muttered something under her breath, to which he glared at her. Then he chuckled and she smiled, before turning back to the pianoforte.

"So. These," She motioned to the keys, "are called keys. They are what you push to make sounds." She pressed down on one to demonstrate and the sound echoed through the studio. "No shit." Rowan scoffed as she laughed.

She was going to have one hell of a good time.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really have much to say, but thanks for all the ideas concerning the identities of the three ambushers. I recently finished Empire of Storms and I have _so many_ ideas for what I want to happen in this story. I'm super psyched! Please review, and until next week: Ja ne!**


	12. Surprise

**A/N: Definitely not my best chapter until now, but it's something.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter.**

* * *

"Byee!~" Aelin waved after the retreating car energetically, Rowan's only reply being a faint 'Later'. She looked to the sky as dusk settled; an artwork of rich purples and reds. A cool evening breeze cut through the heated air as she turned to reenter her mansion.

Rowan had stayed longer than she had expected; they were so engrossed in their little piano lesson that they hadn't sensed the nightfall looming.

She sighed and headed for Aedion's room, needing some further entertainment before sleep. Her cousin completely ignored her as she slumped down on his bed. Dorian had left already.

Aelin looked around Aedion's room enviously. It was a decent amount bigger than hers and also neater. Although it didn't seem so at first glance, the elder blonde was rather tidy and liked having order, much unlike her.

Currently, he was standing in the center of his chamber, wooden sword in hand and slashing away at a human dummy. "Inventing a new move?" Aelin spoke up, watching him intently. Aedion didn't give her the pleasure of his time and kept dealing blows as he answered, "Why of course. But what's my little she-devil doing here?"

She scoffed, "That the new nickname, or what? I was just looking for some entertainment." He flashed her an animalistic grin as he stopped attacking to face her. "Care to duel?"

She was on her feet before he could comprehend so, and he spun to chuck a training sword at her, twin to the one in his own calloused hand. "Ready?" She shifted into stance. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat and she cackled. " _Attack!_ "

In a flurry of gold and wood, they were off. Attacking and parrying with no hesitation. No sympathy: If you see an open spot, strike. The only rule when they dueled. Both Ashryvers where trained by the best and no one could stand up to either at full strength.

Seeing them duel was really something to behold. For the longest time the only sound audible was the knocking of wooden swords against each other and swift, silent feet dancing over the floor. When the two were done they were panting heavily; there was no winner.

The one holding upper-hand switched constantly and there was no end in sight, so they stopped. Without uttering a word, both sat down beside one another on Aedion's large bed and Aelin let her head fall onto his shoulder.

He didn't flinch and smiled down at her, her golden hair tickling his chin. "By the way," he then started, "since when were you and Rowan so close?" He felt her shrug, "Today I guess." After which she mumbled incoherently, "He saved me after all."

But to her dismay, Aedion's advanced hearing picked the statement up. "What?" He straightened and looked at her sternly, seeing her body tense as she avoided his stare, her head still resting near the crook of his neck.

"Uuh... Nothing." She tried to dismiss the situation but Aedion didn't budge. "Aelin." His gaze was hard and calculated. And she broke. Aelin told him everything that happened, from when she left the changing rooms to when he arrived home.

She saw her cousin's face turning red with rage. When she had finished, she looked at him, just to find him facing forward, his head tilted down ever so slightly with his golden bangs throwing shadows over his eyes.

"I-" Aelin started but was interrupted by Aedion flinging his outstretched arm to her face, his fingertips lingering on her brow. "Shhh. Let me think." She suppressed a chuckle and he spun to her, worry lingering in those turquoise orbs.

"But you're okay, right?!" "Thanks to Rowan, yes. So don't be so harsh on him." He scoffed at her response and ran a hand through his golden locks, "I would have had the culprits down in half the time it probably took him." "Sure." She laughed.

"But honestly." She turned to find him staring at het, his gaze hardening. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" "I forgot. Aedion. I'm not some kind of lost puppy. I can defend myself."

He clenched his fists. "That's not the question, Aelin! What would have happened to you in Rowan hadn't been there?! If you would've been injured I could never forgive myself!" Her gaze was stone cold as she turned to him. "Well he was there! Stop worrying so much!" She yelled, but Aedion didn't back away.

She was facing down, her eyes squeezed shut, when she felt his strong hands grip her shoulders. Aelin forced herself to look back up at him and was shocked by the emotional expression on his face. "I worry because I _care!_ "

She froze. The sorrow in his eyes was overwhelming, and before she registered it, he had wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. "I care." He repeated into her hair.

She recovered from the shock and returned the embrace, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, and she felt him sigh against her hair. "Aelin." He finally spoke, pulling back from her, but keeping his hands firmly gripping her strong shoulders.

"Do you have any idea who those rotten bastards who ambushed you could've been?"

"No. I think they were third years, maybe second. They said something about me being your relative and called you 'that damned Ashryver'. Do you have any idea who they might've been?" She replied nonchalantly, as if the exchange earlier had never happened.

Aedion looked deep in thought for a moment, before he did a sharp breath intake in realization. "Do you have a suspicion?" Aelin asked as she saw the hatred in his eyes.

Aedion glowered, "I just might." "Who?" She asked, to which he simply shook his head, a glint of utter evil in his cyan orbs. "I'll have to confirm my suspicion before calling anyone out. But if I'm right, I'm going to skin those bastards alive."

She shuddered at the honesty in her cousin's tone as he cackled. "But go to bed now, sweetheart. It's getting late." He smirked and she glared, "Call me that one more time and I'll gut you and throw your body into the Avery, so that it's never found again."

Aedion held his hands up as a sign of truce, "Woah, woah! Getting a little creative now, aren't we?" He stood up and offered her a hand, "What should I call you instead? Laena? My little she-devil!"

She gracefully accepted his hand and stood, before yanking him back, causing him to fall face-first onto his own soft mattress. "She-devil, it is!" Aelin heard his muffled shout as she strolled out of the room with her trademark, arrogant swagger.

"Night, egghead!" She called, after which she heard him rapidly stand up, run to a mirror and shout, "Am I balding?!" She simply chuckled and headed to her room.

"May as well go to bed." She mused and lay down. "Today was a rough day."

* * *

The weekend had flown past and it was already Tuesday - Aelin's birthday.

She had noticed Aedion behaving weirdly, stealing secretive glances at her and bursting into random fits of laughter throughout the morning drive to school.

She suspected he was planning a 'surprise' party for her, as he did every year, but he was acting way more suspicious this time. She greeted everyone with warm smiles as they congratulated her for her 19th and cackled inwardly as even Chaol offered her a rather bored 'happy birthday'.

Nox seemed ecstatic and was going on and on about random stuff during every lesson, resulting in Aelin not being able to pay much attention during class.

She was doodling a picture of Aedion in a suit of armor wielding a mighty sword as she recalled the entire class getting a notice of three lads being found severely beaten up and half dead behind the main school building.

Tern, Mullin and Harding had been their names. Tern, from Aedion and Rowan's class. She had suspected they were the ones who had ambushed her and had asked her cousin about it, but he simply denied all accusations and ignored her.

But she had gotten the information out of Rowan. He and the blonde had done it to the three bastards, as 'revenge', he had claimed. Although Aelin knew Aedion was always looking for any excuse to fight.

She smiled to herself as she flipped the page in her notebook to where she had started a design. There had been information on a costume ball coming up in around two months time, and Aelin was hyped, to say the least.

Because she couldn't sew, the blonde had negotiated with Nehemia and they had come to the conclusion that Aelin would design two costumes and the Eyllwe princess would sew them.

The Galathynius had been sketching away when the bell to lunch period rang and Ren nudged her shoulder. "Birthday girl, we've gotta go." She nodded and packed her stuff into her bag, proceeding to follow her housemate into the hallways.

They were standing before Aedion's classroom when she heard him speaking to Manon. "If you do it every year, won't she expect the party?" She heard the Blackbeak heiress ask.

Aedion responded, "Probably, but I have something really special planned this year, just you wait-" he turned the corner outside the door and bumped into Aelin, who had subconsciously been eavesdropping. "Oh, Laena! Ren." He greeted.

She knew that he knew she had heard them, but ignored the fact completely, leaving Aelin to ponder what this 'special something' could be as she followed behind their exceptionally large group of friends heading for the cafeteria.

Chaol, Dorian and Nox joined them to spend time with the birthday girl, and aside from Manon, Lysandra and Aedion, Rowan had also been persuaded to be social for once and eat with them. They all sat at a large, round table and started chatting away and laughing between bites.

Aelin hadn't sensed anything coming. From one second to another, her vision went black as strong hands covered her eyes from behind. Warm breath tickled the back of her neck as a familiar, low voice whispered, sending shivers down her spine,

" _Guess who_."

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't hate me please..? Who do you think this person is? ;) I'm so excited to write the next chapter. Keyword: jealousy. Hahahahah! I mean, probably. Please review, and: Ja ne!**


	13. Amusing visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

 _"Guess who."_ The words reverberated in Aelin's head and she gritted her teeth. _Who dare mess with her during lunch on her birthday?_ Bold move, boyo.

She rammed her elbow backwards into the abdomen of the stranger. Or rather, where his abdomen should have been. All the blonde hit was thin air. Why wasn't Aedion doing anything? Or _anyone_ for that matter?!

"Well, well. That's not a very nice way of greeting the most amazing person ever, _Celaena._ " The stranger crooned and her breath hitched. That voice. It sounded so wrong, the way that name rolled off of his tongue. Because it wasn't hers.

She smirked and grabbed his wrists, tightening her grip, causing him to audibly cringe, and forced his hands to the side. "Sam." She spun around and was met with his dark, playful gaze. "Celaena." He answered, a smirk playing itself on his handsome face.

Aelin scoffed and didn't loose a moment to fall around his neck. "Hi." He smiled at her as she sat back up straight. "Hey," She grinned back goofily. Sam sat down beside her at the table and scanned the people around.

"Why the hell aren't you in Terrasen?" She then growled in a moment of relization and he turned to look at her, "I thought you would miss me." He cooed. "Get a life, Sam." She sighed and dragged a hand down her face, albeit her blissful smile shone through.

"Aedion, why is he here?" She asked her cousin, who simply smirked and shrugged; "Surprise?"

* * *

Rowan watched as the newcomer continued to playfully tease his project partner and felt a foreign feeling bubble up in his core. He wanted him to stop talking so arrogantly, and he wanted her to stop laughing with him.

"Excuse me." He finally spoke up, earning everyone's attention thanks to his threatening presence. "Ae- _Celaena._ " He seethed reluctantly, but she noticed the slip up and cocked a delicate brow at him smugly. "Who's your friend?"

She scoffed, "Define 'friend'." To which the boy punched her in the arm softly. "This is Sam Cortland." She said, facing Rowan, "We were dating when I was back in Terrasen." The silver haired student did his best to not let his jaw hit the table.

 _So he was her ex..._ Then why did they talk so casually?! It pissed him off, for some reason. "Celaena." Sam spoke up, "Do I get to meet your new friends as well?" She looked at him for a second before turning to the rest of them.

With him flanking her on the left, she went through the group from the left to the right, round the table. "Nox, Chaol, Dorian, Manon, Aedion, Lysandra and..." she sighed, "... Rowan." Sam eyed them and let his gaze linger on the man to Aelin's right suspiciously.

"Ok." Then he started to talk to her again. The others engaged in the conversation later as well, but Rowan couldn't help but feel annoyed at the way she would suppress a smile whenever the brunette would talk to her.

Lunch flew by and before too long, the Whitethorn heard Aelin ask, "What are you going to do now?" Sam replied; "I'm going to class with you!" " _Really?!_ " He grinned at her reaction, "Why, of course." They proceeded to head towards the A-1 classroom, saying goodbye to Aedion and his classmates on the way.

Geography with Emrys was on the schedule and Nox sighed in defeat. When they entered the hall, everyone stared at Sam in awe. The boy could easily be taken for a model, matter-of-fact, his mother was one. He had rather royal features, clear skin and rich, dark hair.

Emrys looked confused, so Aelin walked up to him and explained the birthday surprise ordeal. The teacher understood and, luckily enough, Sorrel was sick that day, so Sam took the seat next to Nox, directly behind Ren.

They were talking when Kaltain walked in, looking bitchy as ever. She had claimed her shirt had accidentally shrunk in her tumbler and it now barely reached above her navel, considering how small it was before already. As soon as the female entered, Aelin scoffed and turned to look out of the window.

What she hadn't expected was Kaltain to head straight for Sam. "Hey there, hottie." She slammed her hand onto Sorrel's desk and Sam and Nox both looked up at her, the black haired teen suppressed a gag and the brunette simply raised his eyebrows, blank-faced. "Wanna know what my shirt's made out of?" The whore angled her body and winked seductively.

 _Girlfriend material?_ Aelin thought, _Wasn't that a pickup line meant for guys? Boyfriend material? _But Sam didn't give Kaltain the chance to complete the line, as he looked at her with his gaze filled with boredom and annoyance as he simply replied, "A handkerchief?"

Aelin snorted and Nox started cracking up. A smirk slowly started spreading across the brunette's face when the whore screeched; "NO! _GIRLFRIEND MATERIAL!_ " She huffed and tried to calm herself down, still attempting to look sexy for the handsome student.

"But, I mean..." Sam started, obviously acting innocent in front of the Kaltain, simply for his own amusement. "What I was trying to say was," she spoke up, batting her lashes in an attempt to be seductive, "You're hot; I'm hot _and_ rich. Date me."

Sam chuckled lowly, to which the whore widened her eyes and blushed. "If we're talking about hot and rich girls, I already have one of 'em in my life. And she most definitely beats whatever sad excuse of a woman you claim to be. Curtly said: Sorry, but I'm not interested in tramps."

Her jaw hung so low, Aelin thought it threatened to hit the floor. But she didn't particularly care. She was too busy smirking at Sam who had turned back to face Nox, Ren and her, knowing exactly what girl he referred to in his little speech.

When the blonde realized that Kaltain had yet to leave, she turned to the black haired teen. The smile on Aelin's face didn't reach her cyan eyes, as she cocked her head at the Rompier; an animal watching her pray, "If you failed to understand, I'll offer you an easier translation: _Fuck off._ "

The Galathynius spun back around, but didn't fail to hear the girls sharp breath intake and scoff as she started stomping towards her desk. "Sheesh," Nox breathed out when peace was restored, "I've heard that opposites attract, but you two are birds of a feather."

He looked from Sam to Aelin, both grinning viciously, and Ren nodded in agreement, utterly speechless. "But what else would you expect?"

* * *

 **A/N: So you all guessed it. It's Sam. [-_-'] This chapter wasn't that long and I don't believe it was that interesting either, and I know some of you didn't want it to be Sam, but hear me out: He's important for the evolution of Aelin and Rowan's relationship and I have something big planned that I need him for. So yea. Also, I _will_ add Fenrys later on, because he's pretty much my favorite character. I love that guy. **

**Btw, I finished _Empire of Storms_ and am now reading _A Court or Thorns and Roses,_ and honestly? Lucien is amazing. XD. I mean seriously. He's literally Arobynn with Aedion's personality, from what I've read till now. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, they really make me confident with my writing, and please don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism; it's greatly appreciated. I also will probably do a double upload when we smash 10'000 views or 100 reviews, so I would do a chapter on the weekend, on a weekday and the weekend after that. So you can look forward to that! Ja ne!**


	14. Happy birthday

**A/N: So, I guess we're at 99 reviews already? Like I said in the last chapter, I suppose this means I have to do the double upload. I honestly didn't expect to arrive at that goal this quickly, didn't even start the next chapter yet. But I keep my promises! XD Thanks, all of you. It's amazing how supportive you are. I feel like since I started writing stories on this website my writing skills have increased significantly, all thanks to you guys! You're amazing. Every single one of you viewers who read and/or review. THANK YOU SO MUCH! x3**

* * *

Aelin and Sam were standing in front of the Ashryver mansion, yelling at each other at the top of heir lungs. They had gone for a walk along the Avery after school - Sam's idea - and were now headed back to her house.

The reason they were yelling? Aelin had led the way and gotten them lost. _Twice._ Now it was almost dusk and the blonde swung open the door, only to be met by darkness. Surprise party. _Obviously._

'All of a sudden', the lights switched on and Aedion, Ren, Nox, Dorian, Chaol, Rowan, Lysandra, Manon and Nehemia jumped out, throwing confetti all over the neat room. Sanji wasn't going to be happy. At least that was what she thought, until she heard everyone screaming _HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY!_ And witnessed the cook, Ress, Murtaugh and Yrene carry a large, beautiful chocolate cake out.

She didn't bother trying to mask her joy as she dashed passed the mountain of gifts on the coffee table and her friends to glomp Sanji. "You're the best!" She grinned at him and he bowed lowly, "I know, beautiful."

Aelin turned and thanked the other three, as well as all the other servants who quickly peeked in to congratulate her. Then she spun to her friends, a heartwarming grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks, guys." She cocked her head and let her hair cascade down her side. "But you really didn't have to." "Of course we did, Laena!" Aedion exclaimed and she smiled. "What else would I expect from you?"

Deafeningly loud music came blasting out of the surround sound system in the living room and Aelin noticed her cousin's gaze flicker to Lysandra, who was scrolling through her phone, grinning like an idiot. "Go ask her for a dance. Enjoy yourself, blondie."

He ignored the nickname and proceeded to grin gratefully and strolled over to the girl with that trademark arrogant swagger that both Ashryvers very much had in common.

" _Aelin._ " She felt someone grab her wrist and spun around to see who was threatening her identity. "Sam?" His dark gaze was stone cold as he nodded towards the hallway heading away from the room. "We need to talk... In private." Aelin simply nodded and led him to her room, not sensing the suspicious pair of pine eyes lingering on their backs. But Sam didn't fail to notice.

When they were in her room, he let the door fall into lock behind him and watched her slump onto her bed. He casually walked to her bookshelf and started scanning the titles. "What did you want to talk about?" She was staring out of her window at the dimly-lit garden outside. He froze.

"Aelin, you know I still have feelings for you." His voice was hoarse and when she didn't respond, he cleared his throat. "But you and I both agreed long distance relationships don't work." Her words were laced with sorrow.

Sam ran a hand along the spine of an ancient book and sighed, "Yes, but that's not what I came here for." He felt her strong gaze set on his broad back, awaiting an explanation. "I got mixed up with some bad people, back in Terrasen."

"What do you mean, 'bad people'? _Who?_ " "Ioan Jayne and Rourke Farran." The brief creak of the bed was heard and a split second later, a hand was slammed into the shelf beside his head.

" _Farran?!_ What the hell did you do, Sam?!" He slowly turned and met her raging, cyan stare, his eyes seemingly emotionless in return, but Aelin spotted the hidden fear. "My past actions are not relevant as of now. _They want me dead._ And Farran won't stop until he knows I've suffered enough. He might go after you as well."

"By the wyrd." Her arm fell limp by her side and she but her tongue. "And I'm leaving tonight." Sam then added, leaning his back against the bookshelf. She stayed silent in understanding , but raised her eyebrows as an indication of wanting more specific information.

"My plane departs at two am. I'll text you on the morning when- if I make it back to Terrasen." Aelin looked up in terror, but loosened when she saw his playful expression. He was joking.

"Gods be damned, Sam, what would they do, shoot your plane out of the sky?" "I wouldn't put it below them." He chuckled and she punched him in the arm. "This isn't a laughing matter, for fuck's sake!" But she couldn't conceal a smile of her own.

"You know what? Aedion'll drive you to the airport and you can take his private jet." His smile faltered for a second; "I can't take your jet. Don't worry, I'll be fine, and you also won't escort me to the airport. You have school tomorrow."

"Sam! Seriously! I-" She was cut off by his calloused hand caressing her cheek. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger on her jaw, staring into her eyes. " _I'm sorry._ " She stayed silent and Sam retracted his hand.

"I-" Aelin started again, but this time was interrupted by Aedion's loud voice; "Laena! Sam! Presents and cake!" Sam smiled at her apologetically, to which she simply shrugged and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the stairs and back into the crowded living room.

"First, presents!" Everyone gathered around the coffee table and watched Aelin sit down in an armchair, propping her elbow on one of the armrests and looking at her friends expectantly.

" _Mine first!_ " Nox exclaimed and handed her a sloppily wrapped gift. The blonde didn't take much time to tear the wrapping of and beheld the present, before erupting into a fit of laughter.

Everyone seemed confused, although Nox smirked triumphantly. Aelin lifted the item up. A book; 'Five-hundred reasons why school sucks'. So typical Nox.

She grinned and thanked him, but the black haired teen sighed, "Don't be like that. Bring it in, Celaena." He opened his arms and Aelin laughed before enveloping him in a tight hug. Nox sensed three pairs of eyes glaring daggers at his back and tensed. Swiftly, he let go and leaned back in his seat on the couch.

"Me next!" Lysandra smiled giddily and the blonde nodded. She was passed a large parcel from the black haired teen and smiled. When Aelin opened the wrapper she couldn't help but to gape. She ran her finger along the silky, deep jade cloth on her lap and pulled it out.

It flowed like ink and smoothed to the floor. A beautiful, exquisite dress. Aelin stood up and held it to her chest, watching the smooth cloth fall past her ankles and grinned like a complete fool.

It was a simple sweetheart cut with pure silver rhinestones decorating the top and drifting down the right side, halting near her hips. The dress was breathtaking, green and silver, the colours of Terassen. Aelin turned to Lysanrda, who was smirking smugly.

"Thank you." She breathed out, barely audible. "You're welcome." The blonde offered the female student a rib-shattering hug, before both sat again.

Aelin proceeded to receive many other gifts, including a golden bracelet from Nehemia, the entire 'Divergent' trilogy from Dorian, a expensive-looking dagger from Ren, an Old Navy coupon from Rowan (typical) and a considerable amount of clothes and other random gadgets.

The last gift left on the counter was a small box, from Aedion. Aelin, exhausted from all the previous socializing, lazily opened the lid, but froze in her tracks when she saw what was inside. _A key._ But not just any key: A  car key.

Her eyes lit up and she didn't give her cousin the chance to say anything before she pounced, her arms wrapping around the male blonde's torso ever so tightly and she heard him laugh. "You didn't even see the actual car yet!" He grinned down at her, their matching cyan orbs clashing.

In a flash of gold, Aelin was halfway to the garage, Aedion close on her heels, leaving their guests to slowly stand and contemplate how the hell the two Ashryvers were that fast.

When everyone arrived at the garage, they found the birthday girl on her knees in front of two vehicles. A bright red Koenigsegg Agera R car with black accents and a jet black Harley Davidson Street 750 motorcycle with a same colored helmet propped on the seat.

"Aedion..." Aelin breathed out, braking the silence as she stood up and walked to the motorcycle, running an outstretched finger along the smooth, leather seat.

She whipped her head back to him when she sensed him approaching, a breathtaking grin plastered on her face. Her eyes reflected pure joy as she tackled him, knocking the air out of his chest as he stumbled back, but managed to keep his footing.

Aedion patted her back and laughed aloud. "I love you." She grinned like an idiot, refusing to let go of her cousin. "Who doesn't?" He replied playfully and she laughed. "You earned it, sweetie."

Aelin let the cheesy nickname slide and they all started walking back to the living room. Manon fell into step beside the Galathynius and asked, "You're not going to try them out yet? Do you even have a license?"

Aelin thought to see Rowan tense, but ignored it as she replied, "I do have licenses for both, but I never had a vehicle of my own. And it's dark out. It's too dangerous." Manon shrugged and proceeded to grin deviously, "I would love to heir from a rich family. That bike is _sick._ "

A muscle in Aelin's jaw flickered, but the rebellious student didn't seem to notice, "I'm _not_ a  heir. And aren't the Blackbeaks incredibly wealthy?" "I guess, but everyone thinks being nice and giving gifts is overrated. It sucks." The blonde chuckled and Manon laughed.

They seemed to have drifted to the back of the group, as when they turned their attention back to their peers; everyone was already gone. "Looks like we're the slowest." "But why should we hurry? It's getting late and I'm tired." "Yeah, let's take our time." The two females agreed and strolled down the corridor at minimalistic speed.

Suddenly, they heard approaching footsteps. Dorian appeared before them, halting from his light jog. "Ladies," a sarcastically low bow, "we're having cake." Aelin and Manon looked at one another, a distinct gleam in their eyes.

They didn't have to speak to know. _Screw 'taking our time'. Race you!_ A sudden gust of wind blasted Dorian, and when he looked back to where his female friends had been, they were already halfway down the staircase to the living room.

The Havilliard blew a loose strand of jet black hair out of his face and smirked. "Well, _wow,_ " he chuckled, "those two really are something different." With that, he sunk his hands into the pockets of his navy hoodie and started strolling back in the direction that he came from, a smile ever so radiant on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't have much to say. I wanna hurry and start writing the next chapter tonight already, so I'll keep this quick: I'm aware that Aelin has yet to receive a gift from Sam and there wasn't much Rowaelin action (Pretty much _none,_ actually), but _calm yourselves!_ It's coming. For all of you guys who weren't aware; I upload a chapter every weekend. Also, I finished ACOTAR * _insert sheepish laughter here_* I'm reading A Court of Mist and Fury now. And _DAAAAAMMMNN RHYS! (I love him so much!) _And that's about it for today. Ja ne!**


	15. Goodbye

**A/N: Okay, so _again._ My upload schedule is every weekend, but I promised that when we hit 100 reviews and/or 10'000 views I would do an extra upload during the week. And we recently _did_ reach 100 reviews, so here the extra chapter is! ;) After this, my upload schedule will go back to normal until we hit 10'000 without any further ado; CHAPTER 15!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

Aelin would have liked to say the cake had been delicious. She probably would have even claimed it to be angelic, had she had the chance to taste it.

The sad truth was, the moment she had sunken the sharpened knife into the heavenly chocolate desert, Aedion had tried to push himself forward to claim the first piece, tripped and landed face first in the cake, resulting in both desert and blonde lying on the floor in agony.

Needless to say, that agony wasn't exactly short-lived. Aedion felt the wrath of the Galathynius firsthand. And it was not pleasant. After Aelin was done torturing her cousin, Sam announced it was time for him to leave.

Everyone agreed that it was soon time for this little party to end, but they decided to stay half an hour longer. Aelin and all her peers stood at the door as Sam exited the house, his brown leather bag hanging low against his back.

He turned one final time and ended up face-to-face with Aelin. She felt a shudder snake down her spine as he looked at her. "Goodbye, everyone!" He shouted and waved happily, with everyone, including the blonde, returning the gesture.

"Celaena." He smiled, before leaning in and whispering so no one could hear besides her; " _I love you, Fireheart._ " She froze. At a loss of words, the blonde stared at him as he took a step back again.

Of course she loved him as well, but she couldn't say it aloud in front of all her friends. Aelin despised the fact that she still had these feelings; that she had to move to Adarlan. Because if she hadn't, she would still be beside Sam, leading the happy life of starstruck lovers. But she wasn't. And she had lost her chance.

Sam offered her a sad smile and turned and as the darkness consumed him, Aelin looked down at the threshold that she hadn't dared to pass. She heard the motor of a vehicle rev, as the brunette's taxi drove off.

The smile on her face faltered as she turned back to head to her room. "Laena! Where are you-" She cut Aedion off; "I'm not feeling so well." She continued walking past everyone, making her way to the staircase, until she was met with a strong, pine gaze.

"Aelin." Rowan whispered, "What's wrong?" Honest concern laced his tone, but she brushed him off. "Not now, Rowan." She continued by him and scaled the staircase, releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

Aelin entered her room, and in that moment she noticed the beautifully wrapped gift and letter neatly displayed on her desk. When she got closer, she read the words 'for my Fireheart' on the envelope in Sam's familiar, neat writing.

Her gaze didn't stray from the words as she sat into her office chair and hesitantly begun to tear open the envelope. She unfolded the piece of paper within and started reading:

 _Dear Aelin,  
_ _Happy birthday!  
I'm sorry if I was a nuisance in the time I was here, I guess I was just hoping I could recover the feelings we harboured for one another back in Terrasen, but it seems that that's not possible.  
I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but I'll be happy as long as you are, and I'll always be waiting for you back home.  
I'll text you tomorrow morning when my plane lands.  
I hope you like the gift, and remember; no matter what, I'll always love you._  
 _-Sam_

She sucked in a breath. It was all wrong. She suppressed the urge to grab her phone and confess to him that she still loved him as well, that she wanted to come home. To Terrasen. To him. But it wasn't worth it.

She could tell him tomorrow when he had safely arrived in the airport of Orynth. She opened a drawer and placed the letter in it, before starting to open the present she had gotten from Sam.

Aelin's breath hitched. She gazed down upon a photo in a beautiful, mahogany picture frame with the engravings of vines and flowers. The picture was of her and Sam on the first time they met up outside of school. It was a strip of four images from a photo-booth she had dragged him into.

On the first Sam was looking to the side in annoyance and blushing slightly, while Aelin huffed and glared at him accusingly.

The second depicted her pulling a face at the camera and him stealing a glance in her direction and laughing.

The third, they both were grinning and holding up peace signs and on the final picture he held an arm around her waist and she had a headlock on him while both of them pulled grimaces and laughed.

Aelin smiled sadly at the gift. She carefully placed it on the desk surface. She would call him the next morning and confess to him. And then she would call her parents and ask to move back to Terrasen. Maybe, Sam could even move to Rifthold with her!

Then she wouldn't have to leave her friends here. Maybe the fairytale ending wasn't only a dream. So she lay down and let her eyelids flutter shut, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

* * *

Aelin awoke once again to her blaring alarm and grabbed her phone immediately. _0 new messages._ Sam should have arrived already. She quickly dialed his number and scoffed when it went to voicemail. So he had his phone off.

She stood up and went to take a quick shower before changing into the school uniform and combing her long golden locks. Aelin glanced at a pair of scissors on her desk and huffed.

Her hair was getting very long; she could just cut it, but Aedion would be devastated. So she tied her tresses into a low side-bun that barely grazed her right shoulder, before strolling downstairs to get breakfast. For once, she wasn't late, but was surprised to find Sanji sulking in the kitchen.

Usually the cook would have a fancy meal prepared already and would be watching news on the tv, but it seemed he was exhausted and hungover from the party the night before.

Aelin smiled down at the golden bracelet that tinkled on her wrist; the gift from Nehemia. She skipped past Sanji and to the fridge, where she snatched a strawberry yoghurt and sat on a bar stool, bracing her elbows on the island in the middle of he kitchen and dug in.

By the time she had finished, Aedion and Ren where ready to go, so Aelin slipped on her converse and exited the mansion. Aedion always left his car outside instead of in the garage, so it was faster to access. Of course, this vehicle in particular, the white Audi R8 they had been taking to school the last week, was only one of his few cars, and the only one he kept parked outside.

She called shotgun and stuck her tongue out at Chaol, who had arrived as well and was trying to cope with the thought of sitting next to Ren again. "You seem awfully happy today." Aedion pointed out, his voice no more than a whisper against the sound of the revving motor.

Aelin simply smiled. She had come to terms with her emotions. She was going to call Sam that afternoon and offer him to move into the Ashryver mansion with her, her cousin and the Allsbrook. And she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She felt terrible for not even offering him a proper farewell the night before, she hadn't even been able to say the words back; _I love you._ But she did. And Sam had to know.

The truth was, she wasn't happy. She was exited and on edge for when he would finally turn his phone back on so she could talk to him.

On the way to school, Aelin simply hummed along to the radio, watching the buildings zoom by her. When they arrived, she offered her usual greetings and followed Ren to their classroom.

The first class flew by, the only thing she remembered from it being Marion warning the class that they only had two weeks left for the project with A-2. _Whatever._ After math, she stayed a bit later into the break to clean up her desk.

Arobynn wouldn't mind if she was a bit late for PE. Aelin chucked her books into her bag and made for the exit of the classroom, when she bumped into someone in the hallway. "Celaena." She yelped in surprise but proceeded to smile at the man.

"Rowan!" He nodded forward, prompting her to walk with him. "What was up with you yesterday?" "What do you mean?" She asked. "After Sam left you just holed yourself up and didn't come out anymore." "Aww!" Aelin cooed, "Were you worried?"

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head, "Sure." She continued to tease him and nudged him with her elbow. "Would you cut that out?!" He growled and she laughed. They continued to engage in conversation while they mad their way to the gym.

"Where is your next class?" Aelin asked and Rowan shrugged, "Right next to the gym." "Okay~" She grinned and he raised his eyebrows.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She simply showed her teeth in a wide grin and nodded. She was about to ask him something, when they heard voices from a nearby open classroom. Two students.

Aelin was about to ignore it and carry on talking, but what she heard made her fall silent.

 _"Did you see the news this morning?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"The plane crash."_

She froze in her tracks as her smile faded.

 _"Wasn't it a bomb?"_

 _"Yea."_

 _"Which flight was it again?"_

Aelin sucked in a breath as she felt her hands start to shake. She felt Rowan tense beside her, but she ignored him.

 _"The flight from Rifthold to Orynth. This morning."_

In that moment, everything started crashing down around her. It felt like the world stopped turning. Her surroundings turned blurry as she fell to her knees and the dreaded words reached her ears.

 _"No survivors."_

 **A/N: So, what'd'ya think, guyss? I wasn't really sure about this chapter; if the transition from happy to broken was to quick or if I should've added more scenes with Sam. But it was bound to happen, and I'm really not very good at writing Sam, so sorry if he was a bit OOC. The Rowaelin starts next chapter. I'm so psyched to write it.**

 **Concerning one specific review (I'm not naming any names; you know who you are, so it shouldn't matter):  
For one, thanks for the tip on writing. I'm never sure how to call the characters, because using only their names and he or she gets repetitive. I didn't seem to realize that I was using 'the blonde' or their hair colour in general that much. as you might have noticed, I tried to improve it in this chapter. I hope it was better.  
And secondly, this isn't in a specific time. it's an AU fanfic, so it has nothing to do with the original timeline and story of the book. Only the characters are the same, in this instance.  
I hope that answers your question.**

 **I'm dragging this author's note out way to long, so I'll just stop now. XD Ja ne!**


	16. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

 _"No survivors."_

The words echoed in Aelin's head as her knees hit the cold, tiled floor. The bile in her throat burned and her face was numb. Her body refused to stop shaking as she stemmed her hands on the floor to save herself from falling completely.

No survivors. Sam. Sam was... _dead._

She wanted to feel agony; pain. But all she felt was emptiness. No tears escaped her eyes as she stared down at her shaking hands, her vision becoming blurrier by the second.

She hadn't gotten to say the words. She hadn't gotten to tell Sam. _I love you._ Three simple, unspoken words that were now a crushing weight on her shivering shoulders.

 _Was it worth it?_ Through uneven breaths she whispered the words, " _Why..?_ " Not one single tears stained her flushed cheeks. She gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. Warm blood trickled to the floor from her hands, the bright red stark against the white tiles.

Her eyes stung and her breathing was ragged. Every heave was crushing her lungs, as well as her heart. Because it was something Sam could no longer do. Breathe. _Live._ Aelin was shaking wildly when she felt a strong hand on her back and froze.

She forced herself to look over her shoulder and did a sharp breath intake. A strong gaze was piercing her glazed, empty orbs. The strong gaze she had learned to love. Sam's gaze. But this wasn't Sam.

"Rowan..." Her hoarse voice wavered and threatened to give in. He didn't say a word as he swept an arm beneath her legs and picked her up. She didn't protest. The warmth seeped through the white shirt of his school uniform, like a soft caress against her cold skin.

Her breathing eased as he exited the school building, fresh air filling her lungs and kissing the bare skin on her arms and legs, but her shaking failed to cease. All sense of direction went down the drain as Rowan continued to walk, and before long, she felt the brush of leather against her body as she was laid down on the backseats of a foreign car.

As soon as his warmth left her body, her shivering increased. "Hold on." He whispered, "It won't take long." The car door near her shut and she heard the driver's door open. She heard him sitting into the leather seat and revving the motor. The sudden pull of speed caused her lidded eyes to snap open.

Her vision was still blurred and faded, but she made out the inside of a fancy car with white seats. She forced herself to sit up and leaned against the side of the car, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. She swayed, but didn't fall.

She couldn't rely on her sense of smell or sight. The only thing clear to her was what she was hearing. The car sped through streets and past buildings unknown to her.

Her mind was strained and her body tense, and every time she closed her eyes, she saw that final sad smile Sam had given her the moment he left. The last time she would ever see him. Her breathing turned ragged once more.

"Calm down. Breathe." Rowan's voice tugged her from that nightmare and back to reality. So she did. She focused on the sound of his voice; his breathing, and slowly her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

 _Fire and smoke._

 _Screams and terror._

 _Heat radiated from all around her and flames licked at the tainted air and seats. Passenger seats. She was on a plane._

 _She couldn't see the other people, but she could hear them. Their screams of agony and death._

 _Suddenly she saw a figure between the dancing flames. His clothes were burnt and torn and his hair scarce and brittled, but that face remained unscathed, with that heart wrenching smile. Sam._

 _He stared at her without saying a word, and she was unable to speak, as if her mouth had been sewn shut. Slowly, burn marks started to spread across his face as the smoke became thicker and his silhouette began to fade._

 _She struggled to reach for him, but he had been enveloped in the flame. And then another person showed up. She froze. His piercing eyes and snakelike grin sent shivers down her spine, but rage started to build up in her._

 _The uneven, luminescent glow of the abyss of flames sent dark shadows dancing across his face as he cocked his head at her, that grin turning animalistic. Rourke Farran. She couldn't move, despite her urge._

 _Farran approached and pulled out a gun. Barely one meter away, he pointed it at her chest and hissed mockingly, "Fireheart."_

 _And as the plane plummeted to certain death, he pulled the trigger._

* * *

 _"AAAAAH!"_ Aelin shot up, ripping the blankets from off of her. Hot sweat trickled down her brow as she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

Suddenly, the overwhelming scent of pine and snow with a tinge of metal reached her nose. She looked around to find that she was not in her house. Rowan was sitting in the armchair beside the couch she had been lying on, playing Attack of the Valg on a flat screen tv.

He turned to look at her immediately, dropping the controller onto the carpeted floor and asked with concern lacing his tone, "Are you okay?" "You tell me. Where am I?" Aelin's voice was hoarse and weak.

"My apartment." He answered calmly as he stood to walk to what seemed to be the kitchen, "I brought you here because it seemed like you needed some peace and quiet. I disinfected and bandaged the wounds on your hands." He appeared again with a glass of water. Ice cubes shifted as the water splashed.

"Here." He handed the glass to Aelin, who accepted and started drinking greedily. She finally laid down the empty glass on the coffee table and inspected herself.

Her hair had been loosened of the bun and fell wildly around her face and her hands had been bandaged from where her nails had dug into the skin. There were small stains of blood on the bandages and few on her school uniform.

"Thanks..." She muttered subconsciously. He simply nodded and proceeded to grab a first aid kit from a nearby shelf. "I should re bandage your hands." He sat down beside her and she offered him her open palms.

He unwrapped the stained cloth and she flinched at the sight of the wounds. Four cuts, each small and shallow, but the skin had been ripped open gruesomely. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she knew he didn't mean the cuts. He meant this entire fiasco.

She stayed silent for a moment before answering, "...I don't know." His subtle nod was the only indication of that he heard. "I understand how you feel." Rowan finished bandaging her hands and sat beside her. "No..." She shook her head, "No, You don't."

When he didn't respond, she turned to glare at him. "How can you say that?! How would you know how it feels to lose the most important person in your life! I didn't even say goodbye!" Aelin's voice cracked, "I didn't even get to say goodbye..." she repeated.

The tears that hadn't fallen earlier started cascading down her flushed cheeks. She held her hands to cover her face as her sobs continued, a heart wrenching sight. She looked so... weak. _Breakable._

She flinched as his muscled arms wrapped around her trembling frame, but didn't push him away. Instead she leaned into the embrace. His touch was careful and soft, as if she was made of glass and he was afraid to shatter her.

"I do know." His low voice sent shivers snaking down her spine, "When I was eighteen, I had a girlfriend. She meant the world to me, and even at our young age, I was thinking of proposing. We were soulmates. One day, when I had convinced her to go out partying, I got slightly tipsy. I was driving her home on my motorcycle when it happened."

He sucked in a breath, "A drunk driver came hurtling down the street and crashed straight into us. By some miracle, I only broke an arm. But she wasn't that lucky. It was my fault. I had convinced her to go out. I had gotten drunk. I had refused to take a cab back. And I killed her."

She felt him grip the back of her shirt tightly, breathing in her lavender scent. "The tattoo on my arm and face is an apology to her. It's in an ancient language an old friend of my father taught me. He taught me how to fight and also how to tattoo, at my request. Because of her."

She fell silent. Although he himself at that moment felt broken, she felt safe in his arms. "What was her name?" Aelin finally spoke up with a wary, hoarse voice. _"Lyria."_

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah...The beginning of the Rowaelin! YAY! Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!**


	17. Memories and guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Minutes flew by before either dared to speak up again. Aelin had stopped trembling in Rowan's wake. _Lyria._ So there _was_ a human being he cared about. Or...  had cared about.

"...How did you cope with it?" She finally asked, still trembling softly in his protective embrace. "I didn't." He replied after a moments hesitation, "I was convinced I had murdered her and holed myself up in my apartment for a year. Of course, I did go to school, but I didn't talk to anybody. I had the feeling I had forgotten how to speak. I blamed myself, and I still do."

"Then don't. It wasn't your fault." She felt him tense, but he loosened up after a second. "And Sam's death isn't your fault. So stop hating yourself for it." Aelin didn't answer as memories of her friend and lover filled her mind once more and salty tears stained Rowan's shoulder.

He sighed, but pulled her closer, leaning against the backrest of the couch. "It's going to be okay." He whispered comfortingly and she hiccuped, causing him to let out a rumbling chuckle.

Her own breathy laughter mixed between sobs as she pulled back to punch him in the chest. He didn't flinch, but she yelped as pain shot through her bandaged hand. Another low chuckle. "Buzzard." She swore in silent amusement, "You really don't think it's my fault?"

His smile faltered as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Aelin. Don't doubt yourself." "He knew it was going to happen." Rowan looked confused for a second, so she explained, "Sam told me. This wasn't a random terrorist attack. He got mixed up with Rourke Farran and Ioan Jayne back in Terrasen - for what, he wouldn't tell me. The bomb was planted by Farran. I'm sure of it."

She amazed herself by not shaking as she revealed it to Rowan. "Then we should go to the police-" " _No,_ " she interrupted him, "I don't have solid evidence and I know Sam wouldn't have wanted to start a riot about it. He knew it was going to happen." She repeated and recalled the moment he had joked about the plane being shot out of the sky the night prior.

A sad smile made its way onto her lips, twin to the one on his own face when he had left. In his letter, he had claimed he had wanted her to be happy. He had wanted her to be safe. And he knew she was, in Rifthold.

"I understand." Rowan's words cut her thoughts short and he nodded, "We should get you home now. It's already past lunch; Aedion'll be worried." "Please, can I stay? I frankly don't give a fuck about that egghead and I really don't want to face anyone right now."

"So I'm no one?" She loosed a chuckle at his response and he smiled. Surprisingly, the phenomenon of Rowan smiling had become common around Aelin and though neither noted it, others had.

"Sure." He turned around and nodded towards the gaming console under the tv. "Wanna play?" Aelin's reply was simply a wide grin as she dashed forward to grab the controller, twin to the one Rowan had fetched from where he left it on the floor.

"How about we find a Valg Prince and put that Hellfire to good use." He suggested, to which she cackled maniacally and said, "Sounds like a plan." And the emptiness in her eyes slowly faded as she continued lauging with Rowan.

* * *

Dusk settled in a heartbeat and Aelin blinked at her phone screen in awe. 18 missed calls. 36 new messages. Most from Aedion, but there were also some from Ren. And Chaol. She had gotten the phone numbers from all of her classmates, incase of an emergency.

"Aedion's gonna kill me..." she muttered under her breath and heard Rowan scoff, "More like smother, he has some weird cousin-complex." She laughed as she put her controller down and leaned back on the couch.

"So... Is that why you were so tense when I got a motorcycle for my birthday? Because of Lyria?" Aelin had wanted to ask as soon as he told her about the girl.

There was a moment of hesitation before he answered, "Yes, I don't think I could handle loosing another person I care about to that thing." _Another person I care about._ Her breath hitched and she felt her heart pound. He shifted his gaze to look at her and gave a small, sheepish smile.

Aelin didn't force the smile she offered him in return and her cheeks heated. "Thank you." Her answer was silent and mumbled, but Rowan picked it up and his smile evolved into a wholehearted grin, showing off his pearly white teeth.

It seemed he himself hadn't noticed, and it took her a filled second to comprehend, but she lifted her phone and snapped a photo before that once-in-a-lifetime grin could fade.

He looked confused at first, but his expression turned into one of disgust when she held the picture up for him to behold. "That's... _me?_ " Aelin burst out laughing.

It felt as though a burden on her heart had been lifted, but every now and then she would remember Sam and that burden would come crashing down again, thrice the weight it had been the time before. And this was one of those moments. She had fallen silent and stared at her phone screen, the picture openly displayed. She felt Rowan's lingering gaze of sincereness.

"You really should grin and laugh more. It grants your eyes a magnificent glow." She unknowingly mused aloud and looked up to see Color tainting his cheeks, stark against the tattoo. _Lyria's tattoo._ But he huffed in defeat and allowed the corners of his lips to be tugged up into a lazy smirk.

Like a brick to the head, Aelin remembered Aedion and Ren. She had to get home before they notified the police of some shit like that. Although, they would have to blow her cover for that. She opened her mouth to speak, but noticed Rowan had realized just as much.

She didn't need to hear his voice to understand; _Need a ride?_

 _That would be amazing, considering I have no fucking clue where the hell I am._

He chuckled, _D_ _id you want me to abandon your during that panic attack of yours, or what?_

Aelin simply huffed and stood up to follow him to the elevator that led down to the garage. "Who else lives here, by the way?" She spoke as the elevator doors slid open and they entered.

Rowan chucked one of his jackets at her and answered simply, "No one. It may be an apartment complex, but I own the entire building. It's not that big: Four floors. Nothing compared to the Ashryver mansion. And put that jacket on. It's unusually cold in the garage and Aedion will probably never let you hear the and of it if he sees the blood stains on your shirt."

"Well, damn. You're talkative today." She flicked his brow in an attempt to agitate, to which he scowled playfully and ruffled her already messy hair. "Which car do you want?" His voice echoed through the large garage and Aelin understood what he had meant with the coldness.

She slipped into the jacket - black leather with a large amount of zippers and pockets - and zipped it up until it scraped the bottom of her chin. The sleeves hung past her hands and reached her knees, swinging around in accordance with her arm movement as she scanned the place.

Her eyes settled on a silver Mercedes Benz S Class and she gaped. Rowan must have noticed, because he walked to the locker at the back of the garage and pulled out a car key, shortly after which the vehicle's blinkers lit up.

Aelin suppressed a grin as she speed-walked to the car. "What?" She answered his mocking stare, "May as well make a statement when I get back." Rowan simply chuckled and slipped into the drivers seat.

The interior was absolutely magnificent and she smiled as she felt the smooth texture of the leather under her fingertips. Aelin memorized the streets as they drove down foreign roads until she recognized the banks of the Avery.

She looked back to Rowan, who was concentrating on a red light and subconsciously blew a loose strand of his silver hair out of his face. Without him, Aelin wouldn't have recovered from Sam's death. Not that she had fully recovered yet, but she felt better and didn't blame it on herself anymore, especially after hearing about Lyria.

Sam had knew his time was coming. That's why he had told her about it. She gazed out of the window at the crescent moon looming near the horizon. Aedion must be worried sick. She rolled down the window and a cool breeze kissed her flushed cheeks.

It was unusually chill for a brooding summer day. It seemed, that summer was finally close to transferring into autumn. She smiled against the wind, as cars zoomed by. Refreshing.

The vehicle came to a halt and the breeze resided and Aelin found herself facing her cousin's - _her_ \- mansion. On light feet, she stepped out of the car and looked back to find Rowan still seated.

"You're not coming in?" He shook his head, "I'm really not in the mood to put up with Aedion right now. You'll be fine without me, right?" Usually, she would've scoffed at the question, but she recognized the sincerity in his tone and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She grinned and he offered her a small wave before the revving of the motor filled the evening air. Aelin watched until the car disappeared behind a corner, before swaggering to the door of the mansion.

She reached for her bag to get her house key, only to realize she had forgotten it at Rowan's place. "By the wyrd..." She swore under her breath and rang the doorbell. In the matter of seconds, the door swung open and a rather pissy looking Aedion stared at her.

"Holy gods! Aelin! You're alive!" He yelped in surprise as joy mirrored in his cyan orbs and he pulled her into a tight hug. " _Cel_ _aena._ " Aelin corrected him and continued to say, "Yes, I'm alive. Now let go of me before I punch you in the gut."

He released her immediately and stood back, holding his hands up in defense. "Sorry." Was his simple reply, as she turned to lock the door behind her and strolled into the living room. She plopped down onto the sofa and yelled, "Sanji! I want food!"

Rather disrespectful, she was aware, but the cook knew better than to mess with her when she was hungry. He hurried to her and handed her a plate nonchalantly, "Everyone ate already." He explained. Aelin knew he had more questions and was was deathly worried about where she had been, but he knew she hated it when people pampered her, so he left.

She looked down at the fajita situated on her plate and smiled viciously. She was starving. She hadn't had the time or thought to eat at Rowan's place. Before she could dig in, Aedion sat down beside her and pinned her with his gaze. "Where were you? What happened?" She sighed in defeat. Of course.

She took a deep breath, "Sam's dead." As soon as the words left her tongue, she saw her cousin freeze. ". _..What?_ " His voice was no more than a whisper. "Sam. Is. Dead." The words where louder than before, and stretched out, as if she were talking to a child.

Aelin was amazed by how calm she was. She would've expected to have another break down, but the thought of Rowan and what he went through kept her sane. "There was a bomb on his plane. No survivors." No survivors. The words that had brought her entire world crumbling down.

She gritted her teeth. Aedion was in a sort of dazed mode and was staring at the wall with glazed eyes, not uttering a single word. "Aelin?" Ren spotted her as he walked down the noticed her grim expression and Aedion's unusual silence and asked, "What's wrong?"

Aelin didn't have he chance to answer as Aedion's whisper broke the silence, " _Sam's dead._ " More a statement to himself than to Ren, but he still heard. Ren's eyes widened and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I'm... sorry." He pressed out. What else should he have said? He had only met Sam the day before. Aelin simply nodded and gestured towards Aedion. "This one's going to need all the help he can get. I'm going to bed." Without another word, she stood up and walked to her room, balancing her plate on her right palm.

Ren didn't bother following her, and neither did Sanji, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter watching the entire exchange. Aelin's stomach grumbled as she sat down at her desk. Her eyes immediately landed on the framed picture Sam had given her.

Suddenly, her hunger faded, and the sight of the neatly wrapped fajita on her plate made her want to hurl. So without touching the food, she tipped the photo to face downward and slumped onto her bed, not bothering with turning out the lights or changing, so she lay there - atop her blanket - curling herself into Rowan's jacket. And Aelin drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Uwaa! Longer chapter! YAY! I dunno what to say, but I hope that was enough Rowaelin for one chapter. Bear in mind, this is a _Friendship_ and _Comedy_ fanfic, not romance, and I'm thirteen years old, so what would I know about romance anyway? (Simply put; I'm not very good in writing it.) ANYWAYS, I hope you ****enjoyed, please review and I'll see you next week! Ja ne!**


	18. Drifting away

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

A knock on the door ripped Aelin from her sleep. "Yes?" She called drowsily. "Celaena? You have school." She recognized Ress' voice and sat up, wavering ever so slightly. She flipped on her phone and blinked.

" _Shit..._ " She was going to be late. She stood up and realized that she was still dressed in Rowan's jacket, as that pine-and-snow scent drifted to meet her nose. A tiny smile made its way onto her lips as she recalled what had happened the day prior. And then she remembered the time again.

Not having the time to change, she quickly combed her hair and tugged it into a messy bun, before yanking open her door and speeding downstairs. Ress had made his way back to his own room.

At that point, Aelin remembered that her uniform was stained with her blood and her hands were still bandaged. She scoffed and pulled Rowan's jacket tighter. Not having the time to eat, she grabbed a can of Red Bull. Aedion and Ren had left already - no surprise. Class was to start in seven minutes.

Aelin drained the energy drink as she sped down the hall to the garage and chucked the empty can onto the cement floor when she arrived. She hopped on one leg as she tied a shoelace and made her way to her motorcycle. She may not want to traumatize Rowan, but there was no way she was going to be on time if she were to take her car.

The replacement bag she had grabbed hanging around her shoulder made her tilt slightly as she sat on the rough leather seat. The motor revved as she jerked forward and pressed a button to open the garage entrance. The gate rolled up with a shudder and she sped onto the street.

The wind ripped at her oversized jacket and her hair, tearing strands from her loose bun to ripple in the breeze in her wake. Her eyes stung and she realized she had forgotten to put on her helmet. No time to stop though. Buildings zoomed by, and before she even realized it, the skidding of tire on cement sent her motorcycle drifting in the parking lot of the school.

In that very second, every single student spun to look at her and the school bell rang. She must've looked wild. Untamed, windblown hair in a messy bun, an expensive motorcycle standing beside her, a oversized, rebel-looking, leather jacket hanging loosely around her frame.

She pocketed the vehicle key and started walking to the building, uncomfortably aware of the lingering gazes, no matter if they were of awe or hatred. Without looking back, she jogged to her classroom and went straight for her seat beside Ren. He hadn't seemed to notice her until her bag landed on the table surface with a thump. "Ae - _Celaena?!_ "

She glared at him for the slip up, "Why didn't you or Aedion wake me?!" She yelled, collapsing into her chair. "We thought you deserved the day off." "Well think again! Thank the gods Ress isn't as overprotective as you two. I don't want to be pampered!" She growled. Ren slammed a palm onto his desk and she flinched.

"How did you even get here?" "I drove." Was her only response, obviously dismissing the subject. She noted Chaol, Dorian and Nox' confused expressions and sighed. "It's irrelevant right now. Class is about to start." And as fate would have it, their teacher strolled into the classroom at precisely that moment, silencing the entire class.

* * *

Aelin hadn't had the time to think until then. She stared out of the window absently, paying no heed to the ongoing lecture. Why had she been so insistent on coming to school? Did she have nothing else to worry about? _Or was she simply seeking a distraction from all her problems and nightmares?_

Absentmindedly, she tugged her hair out of the bun and let it cascade down past her shoulders. Yes. She was, for truth, seeking distraction. Distraction from thoughts of Sam. A pair of blackbirds flew across the sky, their wings cutting through the air like razor blades, nothing more than shadows against the bright blue. Aelin sighed.

She nuzzled her chin into the crook of her neck, covering her lower face with the collar of Rowan's jacket. Again, the scent hit her. Pine and snow; the smell of Terrasen, she realized. Her eyelids fluttered and she traced the silhouette of a crown on her desk with her outstretched finger.

She sensed Ren's lingering gaze and shifted to glare at him. He was really pissing her off. Not only did he side with Aedion in pampering her, he didn't even give her a head's up, he wasn't welcoming whatsoever and he questioned how she got to the school. As if she didn't know how vehicles worked! A low growl reverberated in the back of her throat and she leaned into the palm of her hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The teacher's words were no more than a faint echo in the back of her mind, "The teachers are having an important meeting considering the festivals and trips planned for this year. You have the next lesson free." Shouts of joy were heard throughout the classroom as he crossed the threshold and the door fell shut behind him. The school bell rang.

"Celaena-" Ren spoke up and Aelin suppressed the urge to tell him to shut up, but it wasn't needed, as in that very moment, the door swung open once more. " _Celaena!_ " She saw a blur of silver as someone came hurtling into the classroom, yelling her name as if it where a command.

"Rowan?" She glanced at him casually and shrugged off the hand Ren had placed on her shoulder. Everyone was staring at Rowan and Kaltain stood. Gods be damned. "Hey there-" She couldn't even finish when he turned to glare at her. "Get your ugly face out of my sight and never speak to me again or I'll see to it that you won't have the privilege of speaking anymore." His low growl rattled something in Aelin's core and she raised herself to her feet.

"Come with me." Was Rowan's simple order as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom.

* * *

The roof was silent when they arrived and Aelin walked straight to the railing. "What did you want from me?" She asked nonchalantly and sensed Rowan fall into step beside her. "You're going to ask me that? After you almost gave me a fucking heart attack, showing up on that motorcycle?!"

She knew he wasn't actually angry when she turned to look at him. A breathy giggle escaped her lips and he huffed a sigh. "And is that the only reason you came bounding into my classroom like a drunk puppy?" He laughed and leaned his back against the railing. "You haven't changed your clothes." He stated blatantly.

She simply nodded, awaiting for him to continue. "How did Aedion take it?" "You're in his class. How was he acting?" "He barely spoke, he was absent and completely dazed." "No surprise," Aelin responded, shrugging ever so lightly, "Sam died yesterday. I wouldn't expect either of us to get over it this quickly."

All of Rowan's attention snapped to her and she tilted her head to lock gazes with him. Uncertainty was mirrored in his pine orbs, "But you..." "I'm not fully recovered, but I'll survive. I actually feel better than I expected, thanks to you." The last three words were mumbled, but of course he picked them up and flashed another rare grin.

Aelin laughed as they both sat down and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He didn't flinch or tense and she smiled. "I really don't know what I would have done had you not been there yesterday..." She confessed and a low chuckle rumbled in his throat. "You really are an interesting character." She laughed at his statement, "You have no idea how many times I've heard that one before."

Rowan scoffed a laugh. He continued to lecture her about driving the motorcycle, which she brushed off casually. Whatever. It was amazing how Rowan could make her forget all of her problems that easily. It was... _Comforting_ , in a way. To have someone like that to turn to. So they spent the free lesson joking around on the abandoned rooftop.

* * *

"So anyway, I-" The ring of the bell interrupted Aelin mid-sentence and Rowan laughed at her pissed expression. "I guess we spent the entire lesson." He admitted sheepishly, rising to his feet and offering her a hand.

"Well, it definitely beat spending the entire hour stuck in a crowded room with Ren." She scoffed and accepted his outstretched hand, pulling herself up and leaning an elbow against the railing. "Cut the dude some slack," Rowan said, "he's probably worried sick and just has a different way of showing it than other people."

Aelin turned to him and started walking towards the descending staircase, "You are the only one who has a different way of showing worry around here. Ren and Aedion are exactly the same and it pisses me off." She heard his steps echoing behind her as she reentered the school building. His low chuckle was the only indication that he was listening.

"In that case, good luck. I have gym now, so later. But remember, Celaena," she didn't dare tilt her head back to look at him, as she cringed at how foreign that name sounded on his tongue, "if those two ever get too much, I'll always be here for you." Aelin's breath hitched and she spun around, an unusually bright blush spreading across her cheeks, but Rowan had disappeared already.

" _Buzzard._ " She swore under her breath and she swore she heard a roaring laugh coming from somewhere around the corner. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and casually started heading down the corridor to her classroom.

She swung open the door lazily and swaggered in. All of her peers had returned already and everyone's attention was fixated on her; she could practically hear all the questions buzzing in their heads about Rowan and her and she silently damned the gods for letting the teacher be late.

Without a word, she sat down beside Ren and leaned her brow against the windowsill. "Celaena? Where did you go with that Whitethorn?" Ren demanded and Aelin gritted her teeth. "Believe it or not, ' _That Whitethorn_ ' is my friend. So its none of your business where I went with him!" She snapped, not sparing him a glance, but as soon as the words left her tongue, she felt the rising guilt.

* * *

 _It's none of your business!_ Ren wouldn't deny, the words stung. Aedion had been gone the moment he heard of Sam's death. It had been inevitable. _But Aelin..._ Aelin had recovered, how ever hard it had been, apparently thanks to Rowan. And now, not only had he lost Aedion, but she was slipping away as well.

 _None of my business._ He repeated to himself. Aedion would recover eventually as well. As for Aelin, she had Rowan, and it didn't particularly seem like she needed anyone else. Rowan had been there for her when Ren hadn't. He hadn't even known about Sam's death. Ren had been so focused on following Aedion's orders to keep Aelin safe.

 _Like a soldier guarding a princess, ordered to not let her leave the castle._

 **So until now, he hadn't even noticed it.**

But Aelin was already gone.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't have much to say this time around. Thank all of you for your amazing reviews and unwavering support! Knowing that I can make others happy with something I enjoy doing is like a dream come true for me, and every time I read a new review, I grin like a idiot. It makes me really happy :D I hope you liked the chapter. Ja ne!**


	19. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

Aelin ate lunch with Rowan on the roof. Sharing a drink, working on the project, offering one another tastes of their lunches; they had grown accustomed to it. And it definitely beat being with Ren and Aedion, in her mind. Although she had to admit, she kinda missed Lysandra and Manon.

After the bell rang, both Rowan and she scurried off to class, offering one another no more than a quick 'Later'. When she arrived at her desk, Ren wasn't there yet. _Thank the gods._ He entered the classroom seconds before the lesson started, his face completely drained of emotion. Not that Aelin cared. And class begun.

* * *

It was over as fast as it had started. The teacher dismissed the students before Aelin could even realize it. She strolled down the halls, Nox close by her side. "Hey," he nudged her side with his elbow, to which she stifled a laugh, "why can't dinosaurs clap?" He asked and Aelin sighed playfully.

It was going to be another flat joke; she could tell. "I dunno. Why?" "Because they're _dead!_ " Nox was cracking up and Aelin herself laughed a bit, mainly at her friend's own absurd laughter.

They exited the building, when Nox suddenly hugged her tightly, as a way of saying goodbye. She was taken aback at first, but ultimately leaned into the embrace and ruffled his hair playfully. "You're really weird, you know that?" She asked, a smirk ever-present on her lips. "You're not one to talk." He saluted playfully and strolled off towards his car.

Aelin scoffed and turned to walk to her motorcycle. Halfway there, she risked a glance to the side and saw Aedion, Ren and Chaol by her cousin's car. Aedion was watching her warily, but nodded in understanding when she motioned to her bike.

She couldn't stay angry at him. He had been just as broken as her, but hadn't had someone to save him before he fell, Unlike she did Rowan. Oddly enough, she almost... _pitied_ _him_. Without a second thought, Aelin lifted the seat of her motorcycle and grabbed her helmet, fastening the buckle under her chin, she flinched as it snapped at her tender skin.

With one swift movement she flipped the visor down into place and swung onto the bike. The purring of the motor soothed her, and within seconds, she was speeding down the road. Aelin arrived at her mansion before the boys and made her way straight to her room, mumbling Sanji a curt greeting as she passed.

When she dropped her bag onto her bed, she realized that she still hadn't gotten her original schoolbag back from Rowan's place. She would to it tomorrow. With a huff, Aelin switched on her console and grinned when the Attack of the Valg loading screen popped up.

To hell with homework.

* * *

She hadn't heard the front door open. Or the steps in the hallway for that matter. But before she could comprehend so, Aedion's blond head peeked through the crack in the door. "Hello, my little she-devil." Even though he used one of his many playful nicknames, his voice was unusually dull.

"Sup." Aelin half expected him to come bounding in and jump onto the beanbag beside her, nagging about how gory the game was and how it wasn't 'ladylike', but of course, he didn't. For a moment, the clicking sound of the controller in her hand was the only audible noise in the room.

"I'm going to meet up with Lysandra for dinner." Aedion then said and Aelin paused. "For dinner... Like, a date?" She tilted her head back to look at her cousin, a sly grin plastered on her face. She laughed as a bright blush spread across his cheeks. "N-no! Just... _As friends!_ " There he was. There was that loud-mouthed blonde she had come to love. So Aedion wasn't completely gone yet. And knowing her, Lysandra was probably the only person who could bring him back before it was too late.

"Sure, sure..." The sarcasm evident in Aelin's voice made his blush deepen and he growled as she waved a hand in dismissal. "Try to be back before sunrise, however hard that may be." She teased, but had no time to witness his reaction as the door slammed shut and she heard his agitated shout from the hallway beyond. And she laughed.

She flipped off her tv and lay back in bed. Fuck homework. The teachers weren't going to check anyway. Drowsily, she slipped out of Rowan's jacket and her stained uniform and chucked both into the laundry basket on the opposite side of her room.

She pulled on a cotton, navy-blue tank top and gray pajama shorts that barely reached mid-thigh and pulled the sheets over her body. The cool material kissed her skin and sent shivers crawling down her spine, as sleep overcame her.

* * *

 _It was exactly the same._

 _The flames._

 _The shadows._

 _The seats._

 _The fall._

 _There he was; Sam. _

_Entwined with the fire, he stared at Aelin._

 _The crisp burnt scent reached her nose and she cringed. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was going to happen, as tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks._

 _She was waiting for Farran to aim that gun at her and pull the trigger. But nothing happened. _

_A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the force of the gun against her chest. Her eyes opened._

 _Through the smoke, she squinted, expecting to see the snake-like grin that haunted her._

 _But it wasn't Farran holding the gun against her chest._

 _It was Sam._

 _The breath got caught in her throat as smoke filled her lungs. She wanted to say something, but her lips were sewn shut._

 _"My Fireheart~"_

 _His heart wrenching smile pierced her very being, but the sinister undertone in his voice was like a cold finger tracing down her spine. Sam. She wanted to scream._

 _"Goodbye." _

_His eyes went blank, completely void of all emotion, and he pulled the trigger._

* * *

Aelin's eyes jerked open as a hoarse scream escaped her lips, no more than a raspy whisper. She shot up out of bed. _A dream._ Just a dream.

It was only a dream. She repeated again and again. But she still felt the phantom force of the gun against her chest. Her breathing turned ragged as drops of cold sweat trickled down her brow. She looked at the illuminated alarm clock on her bed side table. 02:16 am.

Needing fresh air, she stuck her phone into he pocket of her pj-shorts and snuck out of her room, into the dark, looming hallway. Her usually light and silent footsteps sounded unbearably loud in her ears. Her heart was pounding and head thumping and she had to find balance by leaning against the wall every few steps.

Unsurely, she halted in front of Aedion's door. It was open a crack, so she peeked in, searching for some - _any_ \- kind of comfort. But he wasn't there. He must've still been with Lysandra. The thought made Aelin smirk.

She turned away and kept walking. Somehow, she arrived at the garage without waking anyone. _Fireheart._ The name that had once made her feel joy and pride, now evoked nothing more than pure fear.

The rattling of the garage gate was deafening to her, as she slipped on her helmet, waiting for the light of the street lamps outside to greet her before flipping the visor into place. She felt as though the shadows were cornering her. The buildings were no more than a blur as she sped down empty streets, her speed increasing, as the shadows seemed to near, but they never caught up.

The cold wind whipped at her exposed limbs and she shivered. The climate was dropping to fit autumn. Before she knew it, Aelin found herself in front of Rowan's apartment complex. She hadn't been planning to go there, but a relieved feeling washed over her as she took in the semi-familiar sight. But that feeling didn't last long.

The few, dim street lights sent shadows dancing across the buildings surrounding. Flashbacks of the nightmare shot through her mind. As fast as possible, she clipped the buckle open and ripped of the helmet. She could feel the sweat making her hair cling to her head.

Her ragged breathing was the only sound around; it echoed eerily through the empty streets. She put away her helmet and left her bike bordering the pavement next to Rowan's house. Her steps were shaky and weak, but she hurried to the door as fast as she could.

It wasn't an effort to find the doorbell to ring, as 'Whitethorn' was the only name visible on any of the slabs. Fourh floor; the highest floor. It took a while before anyone answered. The receiver clicked on and Aelin heard a familiar muffled voice. _"Yes?"_ Rowan sounded tired and agitated, though it wasn't a surprise. It was almost half past two in the morning.

"Rowan?" He seemed to have recognized her trembling voice, even through the speaker. He fell silent and the connection died. Then the door buzzed, signaling he had unlocked it, but before she could make for the handle, it was swung open.

She stood there for a second, feeling heat rise up to her cheeks as she stared at him in shock. Rowan was right in front of her, panting ever so slightly; he must've ran down the stairs. He was wearing loose, jade sweatpants and was shirtless. His hair was in a messy, low ponytail, his pine eyes widened in shock or terror, she couldn't tell.

Then his gaze shifted from her to the street beyond and those eyes narrowed. "Gods be damned..." He growled. He must've seen the motorcycle. Before Aelin could utter a word, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

Rowan pushed the button for the elevator and as they were waiting, he sneaked a glance down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and the terror was still clearly evident in those Ashryver orbs. His grasp on her wrist tightened.

They didn't talk as the elevator ascended, but Aelin noted his small blush as he took in her getup. Although, she probably would be having the same reaction to his lack of clothing had she not been so dazed.

In what seemed like mere seconds, the doors slid open once more and he led her to the door to his apartment. When it had safely fallen into lock behind her, he started talking. "What the hell are you thinking? It's almost three in the morning!" When she didn't answer, his gaze softened. The hand that had previously been holding her wrist slipped to her hand as he guided her to the couch and gestured her to sit.

He must've noted her shivering, because he handed her the wool blanket neatly folded at the foot of the couch. Aelin wrapped herself in it and reached to rub her nose. He walked into the kitchen and she heard the sizzling of boiling water, seconds after which he reappeared in the living room.

Rowan sat down next to where she was curled up in the blanket, savoring the warmth and looked at her. A chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat as a sneeze escaped her lips. "So?" He asked. "I came to pick up my bag. I left it here last time." She lied, which he obviously picked up on.

" _Sure~_ And why at half past two in the morning, in your pjs, on that cursed motorbike?" He spat the last three words with such hatred, it was amusing. No matter how playful his words were, it was sincere and she recognized the worry mirrored in his eyes.

"I... I had a nightmare." She finally confessed, now feeling stupid and childish for coming all the way to his apartment because of something so insignificant. But he didn't laugh. "About Sam?" There was no pity in his tone. Simply pure sympathy, if not curiosity.

She nodded as her breathing turned shallow. He noticed and rubbed her on the back reassuringly before heading back to the kitchen. A minute ticked by and she watched him reenter, a large, steaming mug in hand.

She wanted to stand up to meet him, but Rowan simply held out a hand as a gesture for her to stop. "Don't overexert yourself. Here." He set the mug of tea down onto the coffee table situated in front of her. A sneeze tickled her nose once more.

"You have a cold." Rowan stated blatantly and Aelin raised her brows sarcastically as if to say: No shit. But the expression faded as she sneezed again and tugged the blanket closer. "Aelin," He sat down beside her, "what happened?" So she told him.

* * *

"Damn..." Rowan clicked his tongue as he leaned back into the couch beside her. "I was a fool to be believe I could get over it so quickly." Aelin's words were muffled. She had her face nuzzled into the palms of her hands, with her hair hanging limply over her shoulders.

"No, you weren't. What is holding you back?" _Fireheart._ Immediately he could read the word in her eyes as they flickered to him. "Fireheart..?" The moment the name left his tongue he regretted it.

Aelin seemed to shrink into the blanket as her weak frame started shaking wildly. Her usually bright and passionate eyes were squeezed shut and her face was buried in her hands. A flashback in the back of his mind, from when she had first heard about Sam's death.

The same vulnerable, unsteady girl sat before him now. And in that split second, it wasn't Aelin sitting in front of him.

It was... _Lyria._

* * *

She felt stupid. She felt so _fucking_ stupid.

She had barely met Rowan two weeks ago, and she was crashing his house at two a.m. to whine about her own problems. She had never thought about problems he might have or anything of the essence.

All she had done was use him as a crutch for when she was feeling down, to complain to him about her problems. He was probably sick of it. He probably... _hated_ her. But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't stop shaking.

Her mind was filled with deafening silence. Blinding darkness. It was unbearable. She wanted to scream. Reality was fading. But then everything froze.

She felt the soft caress of his calloused hand on her wrist and then warmth against her brow. She stopped breathing for one second as Rowan kissed her forehead, and then she saw a light.

A tiny flame dancing in the midst of the darkness of her mind. It grew into a luminescent wildfire. But not one like in her nightmares; it wasn't scorching hot. It was comfortably warm and inviting, and in midst of the dancing flames she saw Rowan grinning at her. Slowly, the shaking ceased and her eyelids fluttered open.

The image was blurry, but she saw him lean his head onto her shoulder. His hand stayed on her wrist as he murmured into her hair, " _My Fireheart._ " He pulled her into a tight embrace and in that moment, Aelin felt safe.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry, guys! I didn't** **upload last weekend, I know... I had complete writer's block _and_ a terrible fever, so I tried to write a slightly longer chapter this time. But OOOOOHHHHHH! THE ROWAELIN! I hope you liked it. Please review! Ja ne!**


	20. Boredom and music

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Rowan didn't know why he had done it. Call it reflex or intuition, it had simply felt right in the moment. And now, with Aelin safely curled up in his arms, he smiled. She had stopped shaking.

Noticing the clock on the wall, he sighed in defeat. It was three am. "Hey~" He whispered to her, "Aelin?" And with a low chuckle, he realized that she had dozed off in his embrace.

There was only one bedroom on the fourth floor, and Rowan didn't want to leave her alone in an apartment, so he decided to let her have the bed while he slept on the couch. Carefully, he scooped her limp body up into her arms and made his way to the bedroom.

Never before had the bedside lamp seemed so blinding. With much caution he laid Aelin down on the bed which he had been sleeping in, prior to her unannounced visit. He pulled the silken sheets over her body, before brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face and whispering; "Sleep well, Fireheart."

When Rowan turned to leave the room, he felt a hand grab his wrist. He tilted his head back to see Aelin staring at him through half-lidded eyes. "Please..." Her voice was no more than a murmur, "Please, don't go." She begged drowsily, and Rowan wasn't sure if it was the fear or the pure plea in her glazed orbs that made him do it, but he nodded and lay down in the king-sized bed beside her.

When he had flipped off the switch for the lights and the entire room went dark, he heard her yelp in fear. Without the shadow of a doubt in mind, Rowan wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her close.

Her hands felt like fire against his bare chest and a shiver snaked down his spine as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, obviously drunk on drowsiness. She was no longer afraid.

He shifted his head to face her brow and breathed in the scent of her hair. _Lavender._ And he smiled as a light giggle escaped her lips before she drifted off into a land of dreams.

For one second, Rowan allowed himself to reflect on all that had happened that night, and with a breathy chuckle, he sighed, "What the hell am I going to do with you?" And then slumber overcame him, too.

* * *

The first thing she heard was the alarm clock, the first thing she felt the mattress shifting and warmth residing as he sat up, and the first thing she saw was his back facing away as the alarm dimmed. Slowly, she too sat up in bed.

"Aelin?" Rowan turned his head to look at her, loose strands of that silken silver hair falling out of his ponytail and over his brow. Aelin attempted to stand up, but found her arms giving out.

"You still have a cold and I have to go to school. I would suggest you stay here." She was about to start throwing a fit, saying she had no need of being pampered, but refrained from doing so as she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

" _Whatever._ " She muttered and spun to face away from him, lying down once more in the process and tugging one of the large pillows to cover her head. She heard Rowan sigh and loose a chuckle as he proceeded to get ready for school. And a quarter hour later, when she heard the door of the apartment fall into lock as Rowan left, she removed the pillow from her head.

Aelin took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air that entered her lungs. She looked to where the window stood hanging open by its hinges. On shaky feet, she stood and went to close it. "Buzzard. He wants me to recover, but leaves the window open."

Not knowing what to do with herself, Aelin walked to the living room to retrieve the woolen blanket from the couch and draped it over her shoulders to suppress the coldness. Then she sat onto the couch.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her phone laying on the coffee table, where she must've left it the night before. Ren and Aedion must've been scared shitless when they found that she wasn't in her room that morning, although her cousin might not have even come home, considering he hadn't been when she left.

She switched on the device to prove her suspicions. One new message. _Ren Allsbrook._ She opened it without much hesitation:

 _I'm not going to tell Aedion that you left. I saw the security camera footage and I'm assuming you went to Rowan. I'm being considerate here. Don't blow it._

There was no playfulness in the message. He had blatantly stated the truth, and Aelin was grateful for that. She would have to apologize to him later on. He hadn't deserved the shitty way she had treated him.

It wasn't his fault after all, she had been unstable and on edge and had snapped at him and Aedion for the smallest reason. Leaning back on the couch, she thoughtfully typed her response:

 _Thank you for that. Yes, I'm at Rowan's place, and I don't know how long I'll stay. Maybe another day or two, maybe I'll be home by tonight. Btw, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to be such a bitch._

She pressed the send button. Honestly, it was probably good for her to take a part-time leave from the Ashryver mansion. There was too much there that reminded her of Sam. Too much emptiness and unused space. She would ask Rowan if she could stay the weekend when he arrived back home, it was Friday, after all.

It was incredible how fast their relationship had evolved. They had met less than two weeks ago and now she was crashing at his place at two am because of a lousy nightmare. It was laughable.

Bzzz. The phone in her hand buzzed. Ren had replied.

 _Don't sweat it. You weren't being a bitch. It really was none of my business. Should I tell Aedion, or..?_

Aelin sighed in relief at his apathy.

 _I'll text him. But aren't you supposed to be in class rn? How are you texting me?_

It took a minute for his response:

 _Arobynn's completely hungover and half passed out across his desk._

She laughed aloud.

 _He went drinking on a Thursday? Typical XD_

Aelin was grinning like an idiot, awaiting Ren's response.

 _XD Oh shitt. The dude woke. He's glaring at me, Celaena. It's scaring me. HE'S STANDING UP. I gotta go now! Later!_

She didn't respond. She was to busy laughing her ass of imagining the scenario Ren had described. "So... What now?" She stared around the living room in search of something to do.

Her cold hadn't let up yet, and she was desperate for something to distract her from the headache and runny nose. She would text Aedion when Rowan came back safely, her only reasoning being that she didn't want her cousin to assault the poor guy.

Only then did she notice the absence of weight on her chest. The amulet of Orynth. It was gone. Of course she hadn't put it on before leaving her mansion. She had been in a rush to get out, but it felt weird having nothing hanging around her slender neck.

With an aggravated sigh she continued scanning the area and spotted her schoolbag lying beneath the coat hangers by the entrance. With nothing better to do, Aelin quickly retrieved it and pulled out the block she had been designing Nehemia and her halloween party costumes on. She was almost done.

Nehemia chose to go as Cleopatra and Aelin as a warrior queen, which meant comfort and badass tribal hunting gear. What more could she ask for? Smirking to herself triumphantly, she set the designs down onto the coffee table and pulled out her pencil case.

Casually, she wandered to the radio on the opposite side of the room and found the cable to plug her phone in. While scrolling through her countless songs, she blew a loose strand of hair out of her face and tugged the blanket tighter.

Finally settling on the song 'Dark Star' by Jaymes Young, Aelin hopped back to the couch, humming the melody of the song. Allowing herself to tale her time, she spun around to the melody in the open area and sang along:

" _If I told you where I've been, would you still call me baby? And if I told you everything, would you call me crazy? Cause baby I'm a dark star, dark star~ ohh~_ " She slumped onto the couch, bobbing her head to the beat and leaned forward to continue her work, completely disappearing into a world of her own making.

* * *

 _'I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? Boy, oh boy, I love it when I fa-'_ bzzz _'-ll for that~'_ Aelin lifted her head when the song was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone.

She looked at the clock on the wall and raised her eyebrows. Already 12:07? Well that went by quickly. She was completely distracted by designing and doodling to her heart's content, she hadn't noticed the hours ticking by.

She stood to check who the text was from. On her phone screen she read 'one new message from Rowan', right above the words 'Weak - by AJR' - the song that was currently blasting through the sound system. She opened the message and grinned smugly.

 _Hey, it's lunch, so if you're hungry, feel free to eat anything you find in the kitchen (as long as it's edible). Also, Aedion seems unusually happy today. What's up with the dude?_

She tapped her foot to the music as she typed her response, imagining Aedion hopping down the school hallways, radiating bliss.

 _Lysandra happened. And I'm not that hungry, but I'll have a look. Thanks. Bye!_

Rowan didn't reply after that, so Aelin dropped the phone and made her way to the kitchen, singing along to the new song blasting throughout the apartment.

" _Steel to my trembling lips, how did the night ever get like this? One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down._ " She flung open the fridge door, swaying her hips to the tune of 'Runnin'' by Adam Lambert.

" _Bottom of the bottle hits, waking up my mind as I throw a fit. The brakin' is taking me down, down, down._ " Completely lost in the rhythm, she grabbed a tube of mayonnaise from the fridge and used it as a make-shift microphone, " _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after!_ "

If anyone where to witness this, she would want to die of embarrassment. But right now she was rocking out, dancing and whipping her hair to the beat.

" _I've been standing here my whole life, everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize, it's spinning back around now! On this road I'm crawling! Save me, cause I'm falling! Now I can't seem to breathe right! Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin', Runnin'! Runnin'! Runnin'! Runnin'! Runnin' from my heart!~_ "

She slammed the tube onto the counter and stemmed her arms up against it, panting hard from her little rock-out session. "I don't have a cold at all! Take that, Rowan!" She exclaimed as she proceeded to return to the fridge, looking for her lunch.

The melody of the song was tempting, but Aelin prevented herself from having another crazy dance break and soon enough the song ended and 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall out Boy started playing.

She finally found some worthwhile food (a slice of chocolate cake) and made her way back to the couch to eat, not bothering to take any silverware. She could eat with her hands. It wasn't as though anyone would see her, so who cared? But before she could sit down, her head started spinning.

"By the wyrd." She stumbled, sending the cake sprawling across the floor. A sneeze tickled her nose as she made for the sofa, collapsing on it the minute she arrived. "The irony of jinxing yourself." And Aelin passed out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry for another late upload, but I already know what's gonna happen next and am super psyched to write it XD Let's just say, a new character shows up. Why don't you guys try to guess who? Hint: It's my favourite character. Well then, please review! Ja ne!**


	21. Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters refrenced**

* * *

When Aelin's eyes open, she was greeted by bright light. Immediately, she sat up. It had been her fault her cold kicked in and she passed out earlier. She had been far to active. "Rowan?" She realized the slice of cake she had dropped on the floor was gone and the floor cleaned.

In that second, Rowan stuck his head out of he kitchen. "Took you long enough." He progressed towards her. "Can you stand?" With little trouble, she stood up, albeit lightheadedly.

"Good." He smirked, "I cleaned up the cake you dropped, so it's common courtesy that you help me out as well. There are dishes that need washing in the sink. Thanks~" He offered her a cheshire grin and strolled off to his room. Aelin growled, but made her way to the kitchen. She did owe it to him.

* * *

After about seven minutes of cleaning off dishes, Aelin heard roaring laughter from where Rowan's room was situated. Carefully laying down a porcelain plate, she walked towards the sound. As she neared, she heard the familiar, muffled melody of _'The only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage'_ by  Panic! At the Disco, one of the songs she had been listening to when she was designing the costumes earlier on.

Still confused and put off by Rowan's uncontrollable laughter, she stepped into his room, finding him at his desk, staring at the screen of his laptop. Then realization hit her. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her own voice singing - _or screaming_ \- along to the lyrics, as she peeked over his shoulder and stared in shock at the security camera recording playing back on the screen.

" _I aim to be your eyes! TROPHY BOYS! TROPHY WIVES!_" Aelin witnessed herself scream the last lyrics of the chorus and Rowan wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, his ground-rattling laughter almost muffling out the audio of the recording. She wanted to die.

He slowly spun around in his office chair to see her walk to the bed and lie flat on her stomach, her face buried in the pillow. Through chuckles Rowan spoke; "Now, now, Aelin. Don't be so down. You have to aspire to make it big, you know. Like... Trophy boys and trophy wives." He quoted her before breaking out into uncontrollable hysterics.

While gritting her teeth, she shifted her head to glare at him, "Go to hell, Rowan." "Oh, I know I will," he stuck his tongue out at her childishly - a gesture she would have never expected from him, "but you'll be there too."

Aelin couldn't refrain from grinning, but just as she was going to turn away to conceal it, realization hit her and her smile faltered. "Those cameras where recording the entire day?" She asked nervously. "Every second. And I have them set up in the kitchen as well. Honestly, I never pegged you to be an Adam Lambert fan."

She felt a copious amount of heat rise to her cheeks and imagined she looked identical to a tomato in that moment. "You suck." She mumbled, snuggling her face into the pillow again and blindly grabbing for the sheets to pull over herself. "It's barely past five o'clock and you just woke up from being passed out. You're going to bed?"

"I need a nap." Was her simple reply as she finally managed to get hold of the blanket and pulled it over herself. "What are you, five? Oh, but wait a sec. I have a surprise for you." Rowan dashed out of the room, leaving Aein speechless and curious, not to mention, terrified.

A few seconds later he reentered. "Come here." Not knowing what else to do, she obliged and waited. "Close your eyes." He ordered and she did. A breathy gasp slipped past her lips as she sensed Rowan walk behind her and felt a cool weight caress her chest.

She allowed her eyelids to flutter open and raised her hand to her chest. The coldness of the item seeped into her fingertips as she raised it to have a better look. Bounded by the silver chain around her neck, she got it no higher than the tip of her nose.

A smile played itself on her lips. It was a key. But not just any key. Aelin turned to face Rowan, who was now sitting on the corner of his bed, smirking to himself smugly. " _Is this..?_ " She trailed off, loosing her train of thought as he smiled at her. "It's for this apartment. All floors use the same lock. I just wanted you to understand that you're welcome here anytime."

She didn't bother trying to conceal her joy as she fell around his neck. "Also, you put your identity at risk every time you wear the amulet of Orynth outside of your mansion. I thought the key might be able to act as a substitute..?" Aelin suppressed a chuckle at the uncharacteristic uncertainty shadowing his voice.

She released him from the embrace and sat back on the mattress. "You're actually really sensitive and nice, once you open up." She mused, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. "Well, that's to be expected;" she could sense the confidence lacing his words and immediately knew to dread what he was about to say, and she was right to do so; "after all, I am a trophy boy."

He laughed aloud and Aelin groaned, heat once again creeping up her neck when he referenced her rock-out sessions again. She playfully punched him in the gut in an attempt to distract from the color tinting her cheeks, but Rowan simply laughed louder. "Never mind what I said before. You're terrible." In that moment she remembered her plan to maybe stay the weekend.

"Random side-note: Would you mind if I stay here for this weekend, give or take a day?" "No problem, my Fireheart." The flashbacks of Sam that crowded her mind when Rowan called her that were quickly overpowered by the darkening blush on her cheeks and his sincere grin.

Aelin scoffed and scurried under the blanket. She curled into a cozy ball and let her eyes drift shut, savoring the warmth and comfort of the expensive bed wear. "Aelin. Again, It's barely past five." "Leave me be. I didn't get much sleep yesterday." "And whose fault was that?" She ignored his comment.

"Whatever. Just don't wake me up at six am because you can't fall asleep anymore. I'm going to eat dinner and then I'll join you. Good night." "Take your time." Was her simple reply as she snuggled her nose into the pillow. "You're despicable." And the door fell into lock as Rowan left.

"Yeah, I'm the despicable one." Aelin scoffed when she was sure he was out of earshot, but nonetheless, a grin spread across her face and for the first time since Sam's death, she fell into blissful, nightmare-less slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter is this short, but I have a lot going on right now and not that much time on my hands, but I'm working on writing longer chapters. Concerning the reviews: I don't intend to stop writing this fanfic anytime soon, so don't worry ;P And to one reviewer in particular (I believe the name was Rosalina - you weren't logged in, so I couldn't PM you): I don't mind at all if you would like to mention my story in a blog. It would be an honor. ;D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, despite it's length. Please review! Ja ne!**


	22. Unexpected guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

On silent feet, he bounded up the staircases, reaching the fourth floor without breaking a sweat. He checked his wristwatch before casually slipping a silver key from his faded jeans' pocket. _08:00_. Rowan wouldn't be awake yet. This was going to be one hell of a surprise.

The door unlocked with a silent click and he strolled into the roomy apartment. He knew the area as well as the back of his hand and could've found his way to the bedroom with his eyes closed, although, knowing him, he would probably trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face if he tried to do so.

Reaching Rowan's room, the door swung open without a sound and he entered. Rowan's bare back was opposed to him, he was curled inward, his face nuzzled down, facing the opposite wall.

A devious grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he leaned to reach for the blinds. "Rise and shine!~" Blinding sunlight filled the room, causing Rowan to shift, meeting the gaze of the intruder.

His eyes widened, then proceeding to narrow as he pulled his lip back in a growl, but before either could speak, Aelin sat up, escaping from the shelter of Rowan's arms, rubbing her eyes drowsily with tousled hair and one sleeve of her tank top falling loosely over her shoulder.

Silence filled the room as she looked around, obviously confused, before her eyes met those of the newcomer. She blinked once. Twice. "Rowan... Who..?" "Aelin." Rowan sighed and sat up himself, "Meet Fenrys."

* * *

"Rowan, my man!" Fenrys leaned back in the couch, watching Rowan put down three mugs of tea on the coffee table. Aelin sat on the carpeted floor, her elbows propped up on said table, staring at Fenrys.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew I was intruding on something!" His grin turned animalistic as he met Aelin's stare. "You got yourself a real diamond, this time." She felt a blush creeping up her neck and averted her gaze. Fenrys chuckled lowly.

"It's nothing like that." Rowan muttered, obviously agitated and sat down into the armchair, "But yes, a diamond. Although she's probably worth thousands. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."

Fenrys grin faded and his dark eyes widened ever so slightly. "Is she really..?" "Rowan! You promised to keep my identity a secret!" His question was completely disregarded as Rowan's attention snapped back to the girl. "Calm yourself. You can trust him; he's practically my brother."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Whatever you say, buzzard." "Anyway. How the fuck did you get into my apartment?" Rowan glared at Fenrys, despite the kind words he had uttered seconds ago, his gaze was stone cold.

"Connall sneaked out a mold of the key last time we were here. It could always be of use." He explained, suppressing a chuckle as his friend scoffed; "Useful to you, or Maeve?" "What happens in Wendlyn, stays in Wendlyn." Was Fenrys' only reply.

Aelin laughed, subconsciously drawing the attention back to herself. "So you are the famed Aelin Galathynius. It's an honor." Fenrys stood up and dipped is head in a mock of a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine..." she took the time to study his appearance. Designer clothes. Flawless face. Dyed golden hair. Bronze skin. Enchanting onyx orbs. But she wouldn't be fooled. "... Is what you probably expected me to say. Care to explain why a world class model is showing up at the house of this excuse of a man at 8 in the morning?"

She nodded towards Rowan, who bared his teeth; "Well, now I'm offended." But Fenrys didn't know how to take Aelin's reply. "You know who I am?" "Who doesn't?" She seemed unfazed by his direct approach, providing an accurate answer in a situation where most girls would've fainted with a nosebleed.

"You've got spunk... I like it." Fenrys smirked at Aelin, earning him no more recognition than a piercing glare from Rowan. But then she laughed. A refreshing sound. Rowan caught him staring and growled. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you just got signed to a new agency?" He was obviously trying to distract from Aelin, who was now listening intently once more.

"Exactly. Maeve started freaking out because I signed Connall as my official manager, and because I don't fancy dying quite yet, I'll be staying here for a while." Fenrys explained, to which Rowan did a back-take. "Hold up. Define 'a while'"

The former shrugged; "A week, a month, a year. I'm not quite sure. I could enroll in the Adarlan university... What do you think, bro?" The addressed paused for a second, debating if his friend was joking or actually meant it.

" _What I think?_ Fuck you, is what I think." He finally responded, to which Fenrys wheezed. "What's funny about being rejected?" Aelin asked blatantly. "It's funny, because he doesn't have a choice." He responded to her, before turning back to Rowan who had his eyebrows raised mockingly.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Lorcan that it was you who broke his PS4 last time you visited." "You broke his PS?! Do you have a death wish?!" Rowan yelled at him, terror visible in his eyes. Fenrys nodded sheepishly.

"Gods damn you, Fen. You can stay in the first floor, if you like." He finally gave in and Fenrys grinned; "Thanks, but I'll be staying on the third floor." "Wait wha-" "Don't you have a meeting today?" Rowan didn't even get the time to finish his sentence.

Realization hit him like a brick to the head as he looked at the clock. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" He dashed to his room to get changed, leaving Fenrys and Aelin alone. "So... you and Rowan are dating?"

"Nope." She shrugged, "We are not." "Yet?" He pushed further, but she brushed him off; "Who knows? So who's this Lorcan person Rowan seems so afraid of?" There was a gleam in Fenrys' eye as he opened his mouth to answer, but Rowan came crashing into the room, hopping on one foot, tying his shoe in the process.

"Not happening." He stated and grabbed Fenrys by the collar, dragging him out of the door with him. "Stay on the third floor!" Aelin heard the muffled shout through the door which had been slammed shut behind them.

Then the door swung open once more and Rowan peeked in. "I'll be back by 3 pm. Bye." "Bye" And then he left.

 _Silence._

Aelin sighed.

Peace and quiet.

 _Finally._

Or so she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Errmahgawd! Sorry the update was this late! I didn't have time to edit until last night and forgot to upload until now. And it's a short chapter! I feel incapable as an author, but I'm striving to do longer chapters and upload on time, because all of you guys are relying on me! I always hope to brighten your day at least a little bit with this story...**

 **I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, and I have no clue where I'm going with it. I'm honestly just having fun with it. An outlet for my amusement, per se.**

 **I'm going to add some more romance, but I think it would be awkward to make Rowan and Aelin date already, because they barely met two weeks ago. And the fanfic is archived under the genres 'Humor' and 'Friendship', so yea. If you guys want some more romance or something like that, I could attempt a one-shot... Opinions?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! YAY! FENRYS! A few of you guessed it... but I love Fen so much! x3 Please review! Ja ne!**


	23. Best friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **referenced**

* * *

Rowan sighed. The meeting had been a pain in the ass. Plans of investment on transporting goods from Doranelle and such. He was exhausted.

"Aelin?" Rowan swung open the door to the fourth floor apartment. No reply. " _Aelin?!_ " Silence. "Where is that woman?" He swore to himself, scanning the entire area.

He glowered; "Fenrys... I swear to the gods." With long and quick strides he scaled the staircase to the third floor, fumbling with his key to unlock the door. If that man had made an approach on Aelin, Rowan growled. The third floor was empty. And so the second. And first. _No Fenrys._ No Aelin. 

"By the wyrd!" He slowed his pace, heading towards the staircase to the basement. He should've expected it from Fenrys. The basement was a gaming hall. Video, arcade and classic games from a to z packed onto the entire floor. The area wasn't used much, because the only game Rowan played regularly was Attack of the Valg, which he had on his gaming console in his apartment.

The door swung open and crashed against the wall. There, on the couch, casually running a hand through his hair, was Fenrys. Not only that, Rowan noticed: He had an arm wrapped around Aelin's shoulders and was watching her play Attack of the Valg on the flat-screen. " _Fenrys!_ " He must've sensed Rowan coming, because his only response was an annoyed grunt as he tilted his head back to meet the Whitethorn's gaze.

Fenrys sighed and whispered something to Aelin, who in return punched him in he abdomen and laughed aloud. Rowan growled. "What the hell are you two doing?" "I'm just hanging out with my new best friend ever, right, Ae?" _Ae?!_ _What an abominable nickname!_

Rowan half expected for her to start cussing at Fenrys and punch him in the face, but she didn't. She flicked his forehead and... giggled. "Sure, Rys." "Fen! What the fuck?! Did you brainwash her?!" The addressed roared a laugh and shook his head. "Nah. It just so turns out, that we two are extremely compatible."

"You son of a bitch..." Rowan seethed, slowly nearing the couch, where Fenrys slowly stood, cocked his head to the side lazily and replied; "Takes one to know one." The tension in the room resided in an instance as Aelin's laughter echoed through the hall.

Rowan scoffed and leaned against the pool table. "In that case... care for a game of pool?" Fenrys grinned. "Loser has to pay for dinner." "Deal." Aelin watched the two shake hands to seal the deal and smirked. "Good luck~" She giggled, ecstatic about free food, and fell onto her side, carelessly fumbling with the joystick of her controller and watching Fireheart sprint in circles on-screen. She grinned.

* * *

"I told you I'd win~" Fenrys laughed. "Shut it, bastard... You cheated." Rowan growled, chucking his pool stick onto the couch, nearly missing Aelin, who bared her teeth. "It's already five o'clock. Let's go out for dinner!" Fenrys exclaimed, flailing his arms in an attempt to annoy Rowan further. Needles to say, he succeeded.

"We never agreed on going to a restaurant!" "The bet was dinner, bro. Ae, What do you want?" Aelin looked up from her phone, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled innocently. "I'm craving asian food... Let's go to The Golden Lotus!"

A devious gleam was evident in her eye as Rowan gritted his teeth and Fenrys chuckled. "That place costs a fortune!" "Money doesn't seem like something you are lacking, dear 'prince of Doranelle'" She stood up and stalked past Rowan, tracing a finger along his jawline as she bowed her head mockingly. "Let's go!"

Fenrys and her locked arms and strutted out, leaving an astonished Rowan in the room. "Someday his arrogance is going to kill that man... If _I_ haven't by then." He huffed and sacked onto the couch.

Ten minutes later, when Rowan finally agreed with the idea of going to dinner with the two, and walked up the stairs, he found Fenrys in the entrance hall, leaning against a column beside the threshold, hands sunken in be pockets of his leather jacket. He was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rowan spotted Aelin descending the stairs and his breath got caught in his throat. She was wearing a breathtaking, pale blue, silk dress that reached her ankles, with white sequins adorning the torso and off-the-shoulder sleeves that connected to a ring on each of her middle fingers. Her hair was tied in a fishtail braid, lying over her left shoulder.

"Where did you get that dress?" Rowan asked suspiciously and Fenrys grinned. "It's one of my designs. I told you, I'm working on my own clothing line and I recently had this prototype made. I couldn't have let Aelin go to such a high-class restaurant in her pjs, could I?"

Rowan scoffed, but suppressed a smile when he recognized the silver chain hanging around her slender neck. His key. When she noticed him, she approached and grinned. "Took you long enough. Come on!" He was already wearing fancy clothes from the meeting earlier that day.

Aelin linked arms with the two, skipping out of the door merrily. "You have your wallet with you, right?" Fenrys asked Rowan, smirking deviously. "Yes..." He growled. They entered the garage via the outside entrance and Aelin squealed. All the cars where fabulous.

"What car?" Fenrys asked. "I would say the Lamborghini Huracan Spyder, but it's a two-seater... So let's take the Brabus E V12." She hurried to the named vehicle, not even waiting for agreement from the owner. Rowan sighed. "Brilliant choice!" Fenrys exclaimed as he followed her to the black car. Rowan snatched the key from the locker and unlocked the vehicle, allowing his two friends to enter and lean back in the red, leather seats.

Aelin claimed shotgun and rolled down her window, humming in pleasure. Right as Rowan swung open the door to the drivers seat, her phone rang. He refrained from starting up the motor quite yet and watched her answer the call warily. "...Aedion?"

Aedion's voice was muffled through the speaker, but Aelin was speaking clear enough for both men in the car to understand. "Yes, I'm alive ... No, I didn't get kidnapped ... Of course I'm aware I missed school ... I had a cold ... No, that's not an excuse because I wasn't in the mood for Arobynn's bullshit ... You want to know where I was? ... You want to know where I AM ... Well, I stayed the past two nights at Rowan's place ... Yes, Rowan Whitethorn ... Yea, your classmate ... The one with the tattoo ... HOW MANY ROWAN WHITETHORNS EXIST IN YOUR CLASS, BY THE GODS!"

" _AELIN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU-_ " Beep. Beep. Beep. Aelin had hung up. "Uuuuh..." Fenrys raised his eyebrows. "Just drive." She ordered and rolled her eyes submissively. "Her cousin's a psycho." Rowan explained as he revved the motor and the car jerked forward.

"Psycho is an understatement..." Aelin muttered and Fenrys nodded in understanding; "Something like a cousin-complex?" "Well put." Rowan started up the engine and she turned on the radio.

The loud melody of Runnin' by Adam Lambert blasted through the sound system and Aelin's face went bright red, as she immediately flipped the radio back off, diminishing all sound but Rowan's roaring laughter. Fenrys seemed confused, but the only words uttered from Rowan's mouth were: " _Trophy boys~ Trophy wives~_ " She screamed in frustration and punched the inside of the door. "Fuck you, Rowan Whitethorn. _Fuck you!_ "

* * *

 **A/N:** **Another short chapter! OMG! I'm surprised you guys are still staying loyal and reading and reviewing... It makes me really happy :) I'm going to start making longer chapters again, so don't worry. I just have a lot of stress with school and so... So please don't leave..? Please review! Feel free to leave any ideas or suggestions for the story! Ja ne!**


	24. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced in this chapter**

* * *

"Table for three?" The waiter asked as they entered the restaurant. "Yes, please." Rowan responded politely, not giving either Aelin nor Fenrys the chance to answer in his stead, knowing fully well they would fuck something up.

The waiter nodded and led them into a magnificent dining hall with marble floors, maroon walls and crystal chandeliers. The restaurant was rather crowded, considering it was a Saturday evening, but luckily they were led to a small, secluded table in the corner of the hall.

People stared in awe as they passed by, recognizing Fenrys on sight. He disregarded them, although a triumphant smirk was visible on his lips. Everyone was wearing fancy clothes - tuxedos and gowns galore - and suddenly Aelin felt extremely thankful for Fenrys up-and-rising designer career. She didn't feel underdressed in the least.

The silk of her dress was smooth and flowed like ink in water as her legs shifted. Too bad Fenrys didn't design shoes, though. Although it was far more comfortable, she imagined she looked rather shabby with her worn out, black converse. They set a large contrast to the fancy gown.

When they reached the table, Aelin immediately claimed the seat with her right side flanking the window with a breathtaking view over the Avery. Fenrys didn't hesitate to sit beside her and chucked his leather jacket onto the chair across from him, leaving Rowan no other choice but to take place in front of Aelin. Not that he minded it in the slightest.

The waiter handed them menus and left with a curt nod. Aelin traced a finger along the quality binding of the booklet. Black leather with golden thread embroidery spelling out the words 'The Golden Lotus' on the cover. She flipped the page and started debating her choices. There was a filled silence before any of the three spoke up.

"So~ what are you gonna order, Ae?" Fenrys asked, laying his menu onto the table. "I think I'll have the chicken salad as an appetizer and the risotto as the main course-" Rowan slammed his menu down. "We came here because you were craving Asian food and this place has some of the best in all of Adarlan... And now you're getting risotto?!" He seethed, and Aelin smiled and shrugged. "Well, I changed what I was craving."

Fenrys chuckled. "Excuse me. Are you ready to order?" A young girl stood at their table, carelessly fiddling with the pen in her hand. She had voluminous blond hair tied in a high ponytail and large, clear, teal eyes. A natural beauty, Aelin would have claimed, if it weren't for the tons of makeup on her face. The waitress - no older than 23 - offered her a faked smile.

Then she recognized Rowan... And Fenrys. " _Holy gods!_ You're Rowan Whitethorn! And you're..." She gasped. " _OH MY GOD! FENRYS!~_ " Aelin and Rowan cringed, but Fenrys seemed unfazed. "Isn't this place supposed to be professional?" She muttered under her breath to Rowan who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Can I have a picture? My name's Ianthe." She seemingly-innocently twirled a lock of her hair around her manicures finger. "Sure, darling~" Fenrys winked and Ianthe blushed. She pulled out her phone and while those two took a selfie together, Aelin pointed a finger to her open mouth and gagged. Rowan roared a laugh, gaining Ianthe's attention.

"Rowan... Could I have a picture with you too? She was already making her way to his side of the table when Rowan spoke; "No." She froze. Fenrys snorted and Aelin broke into uncontrollable hysterics. Ianthe's eyes narrowed.

" _Please~_ " She approached once again, but Rowan held out a hands to stop her. "I already refused once. Is it really your intention to get rejected again?" Rowan snarled. Fenrys chuckled; "Embarrassed much?" "I don't think molesting the guests is a part of your job." Aelin's comment made the waitress's head snap to her, glaring daggers at the heiress.

"What would you like to order?" She seethed, sickeningly sweet, not easing her glare. The three of them listed what they wanted and Ianthe left with a final glare and statement; "Your drink will arrive shortly." And she was gone. "What was up with that chick?" Aelin sighed and scratched her head.

"I don't think she likes you." Fenrys stated blatantly, a smirk present on his lips. "Well she sure as hell likes you two." She responded, looking back and forth between her two friends.

"She seemed really shocked when you refused her the picture." She mused, nonchalantly messing with her silverware, and Rowan shrugged; "I guess she's not used to being rejected..." "... _unlike you._ " Fenrys spoke up, causing Aelin to laugh aloud and Rowan to slam a fist onto the table. They ignored the glances and whispers from all around the hall.

" _She's coming!_ " Aelin whisper-shouted with a faked expression of terror, as she spotted Ianthe nearing with a platter of three glasses. Rowan and Fenrys laughed. "Here." The waitress put the drinks down on the table. She seemed to have composed herself and was no longer giving Aelin a death stare, although she not-so-subtly winked at Fenrys and slid a paper to him - most likely, her phone number.

" _Whore._ " Aelin seethed under her breath, but Ianthe heard. "What did you say?!" " _Whore_ -ifying. Horrifying." She responded, waving the waitress off. But she did not let loose; "What are you calling 'horrifying'?" Aelin blew a loose strand of hair out of her face and twisted the ring on her left middle finger, before meeting her gaze, eyes lidded hazily. "Your face." She responded.

Silence.

Then bellowing laughter.

Fenrys high-fived Aelin, who was grinning lazily, and Ianthe was fuming, face red with rage as she spun on her heels and stalked off towards the kitchen. The ice in Aelin's glass shifted. "Should I check for poison?" She inspected the clear water, propping her elbows up on the the table surface. Rowan chuckled. "You really never cease to amaze me..."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry this chapter is SO short and I uploaded so late... I recently started reading A Court of Wings and** **Ruin and I'm so into it, I haven't been able to concentrate on this story much. It really makes me happy though, that some of you guys check every hour or so on the weekends to see if the chapter is up. Thank you so much! x3 x3 x3**

 **Also, I added Ianthe only because I needed a bitchy character, and I mean, _please:_ Ianthe is the most bitchiest characters in all the novels. Please let me know if you would like her to go to Aelin's school as well, or if I should just never mention her again. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Again, I upload on weekends - Saturday / Sunday - but I live in Europe, so remember guys: _Timeshift._ Depending on where you live, the chapters will be up at different times. And really, I'm sorry the chapter is so short. But I hope you liked it. Please review! Ja ne!**


	25. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

They had been waiting for the food for the past quarter of an hour already, and Aelin had drained her drink. "It wasn't poisoned after all." She stated blatantly.

Then Rowan's phone rang. A face-time call. "Huh... I don't know this number." He mused. She leaned over the table to check his phone screen and her eyes widened. "No! Rowan! Don't-" But he had already answered the call. There was a short pause before the face of a very familiar young man showed up on his phone-screen. "-pick up the phone". Aelin finished her statement. Too late. 

" _Rowan._ " Aedion's voice was distorted through the speakers. "May I ask _WHERE THE HELL MY COUSIN IS?!_ " Rowan cringed and turned down the volume. They were already getting stares. He growled, but before he could answer, Aelin reached out to him. "Give me the phone." He handed it to her, albeit reluctantly.

Aedion was glaring at her through the screen. "Hello, Aedion." She greeted, not bothering to mask her annoyance. "Laena. Where are you?" "At a restaurant, so keep your voice down, you goddamn egghead."

Fenrys peeked over her shoulder.

 _Silence._

"Laena... Why are you at a restaurant with a famous model..?" His voice was like venom. Aelin face-palmed, "Goddamnit, Rys." But Fenrys was completely awe-struck. Slowly, he turned his head to face Rowan.

"Rowan... Is that Gavriel's..?" The addressed issued a defeated sigh and nodded. "Does Ae know?" He shook his head. "Does he know?" He shook his head again. "...Does Gavriel know?" _And again._

Not to mention, Aedion and Aelin were extremely confused. "Laena. What is he-" Fenrys hung up the call, with the phone still in Aelin's hand. "What was that about?" She demanded, handing the cell back to Rowan. Fenrys stared her dead in the eye, and in a raspy voice, no more than a whisper, and wide eyes, he spoke; "We know his daaaaaaaaad..."

" _His dad?_ " Aelin was unconvinced, "His father." She repeated. Fenrys nodded. "A friend of ours... Our brother - _Gavriel._ "

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Is he a cocky bastard?" She then asked, unfazed, taking both men aback. "Yes." Rowan answered blatantly. Fenrys raised his eyebrows; "How did you know?" "Like father, like son. Aedion must've gotten it from someone." There was a moment of silence before Fenrys erupted into fits of laughter.

"I'm surprised we haven't been thrown out of this restaurant yet." She giggled. Fenrys laughter was contagious. Even Rowan smiled; "Truly, a miracle." "But Rowan..." Aelin furrowed her brows skeptically, "Why don't you have your own classmate's phone number?"

The addressed shrugged; "I deleted it. The idea of being acquainted to that whiny blonde wasn't very appealing to me." She laughed. "I understand the feeling. Too bad, I don't have a choice." The mockery of a pout spread across her lips and Fenrys cooed.

He pinched her cheek and grinned; "Fret not, my precious youngling! I shall protect you from that evil yellow monkey!" She snorted and slapped away his hand, rubbing her sore cheek. "Precious youngling my ass. But please, go ahead and teach the monkey a lesson. He desperately needs it." Fenrys grinned and nodded eagerly.

" _Your food._ " Ianthe seethed as she approached the table, a platter of the appetizers in hand. "Took you long enough." Aelin muttered, purposely loud enough for the waitress to hear. Ianthe struggled to contain her anger. "I need to go to the bathroom." Aelin stated and stood up, "what are you still here for?" She asked Ianthe, "You need a royal dismissal, or what?" A growl.

Aelin went to stalk by her. She noticed the triumphant smirk on Ianthe's lips a heartbeat to late. Aelin consciously tripped over the outstretched foot and did a sharp breath intake. _The bitch was going to pay._ She started imagining the terrible ways she would take revenge on the waitress, as she squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the hard impact of her body on the cold tiles. But before her face could connect with the ground, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

She was halted mid-air and twisted, allowing her eyes to open. She expected to see Rowan's pine eyes staring back at her, but instead found herself face to face with Fenrys. Up close, his onyx orbs were one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Like a burning abyss of darkness.

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before she realized how close they were. He must've darted from his chair the moment he saw her trip. He was slightly crouching, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and their faces inches apart. His long, golden hair caressed her jaw as he slowly stood upright, lifting her with him.

She had never noticed how truly beautiful the male was. 

" _Ahem._ " Rowan cleared his throat, tearing both adolescents from their trance like state. Fenrys quickly released Aelin from his hold, his face unusually flushed, but he masked it well; putting on a cocky smirk and leaning to whisper in her ear: "Better be careful, Ae... There won't always be a handsome prince to save you~"

She scoffed and punched him in the shoulder. While Ianthe's face was one of pure aggravation and envy, Rowan masked his emotions well. But Fenrys knew him better than that. Barely noticeable, there was a glint of jealousy in his eyes. Fenrys loosed a chuckle. _Why not use the opportunity?_

He let his head lower from Aelin's ear, to the point where his lips were caressing her collarbone and breathed against her neck. She shuddered against the unexpected warmth and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

Fenrys grinned and went back to his seat, saluting Aelin in the process. When he let his gaze drift back to Rowan, he wasn't shocked in the slightest to find pure, flaming rage. " _Fenrys..._ What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Me? I just saved Ae, like a good friend should. Right?" He leaned his chair back and wrapped an arm around Aelin's shoulder, who was now seated again, having completed recovered from the incident.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't brush him off. Rowan narrowed his eyes, but before he could retort, Ianthe spoke up; "Your main course shall be served in due time. _Goodbye._ " Her words were no longer laced with overplayed sweetness or the attempt to seduce. She turned around and walked away.

Rowan glowered; "let's eat."

Aelin simply nodded, unaware of the mischievous sparkle in Fenrys' eyes.

* * *

Luckily, when they had finished, a different waiter dropped off the main course. A dark haired man, in his late 30s.

"Thank the gods. I don't think I could stand seeing that garbage disposal of a waitress again without actually vomiting." Aelin poked around at her risotto with her fork. Fenrys and Rowan nodded in agreement. Then Fenrys smirked. "Ae darling~ Do you want to try some of my steak?" He gestured to the loin cutlet and potato salad on his plate.

A barely noticeable growl rumbled in the back of Rowan's throat. " _Can I?_ " Aelin asked, mouth watering at the sight of the juicy meat. "Open wide~" Fenrys skewered a chunk of the steak with his fork and waved it in front her face. She cocked an eyebrow skeptically, but eventually complied.

"I can feed myself, you know," She stated between chews, "with my own silverware." Fenrys simply grinned and scooped up his own slice of meat. "Of course-" Rowan stood up, his chair emitting a terrible screeching noise as it dragged along the floor.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He excused himself, his voice unusually cold.

"What's his problem?" Aelin muttered as she watched his retreating back.

Fenrys simply grinned deviously and shrugged; "I have no idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Another short - and late - chapter, I know. And I'm _incredibly_ sorry. I just hope you now that I'm _so_ appreciative of all of you guys who always support me. I know I've said it before, but it's really true x3 **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter though!** **Fenrys is so fun to write, as well as Rowan's jealousy XD Please review! Ja ne!**


	26. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

They finished eating in due time and Aelin propped her elbows up on the table surface. Rowan had been acting weirdly throughout most of the while.

"What time is it?" She asked, flattening out the silk material of her skirt. "Time for you," Fenrys flicked her forehead, "to buy yourself a watch." "Are you kidding me?" She asked. "And also 20:27." He then added.

"Are you staying over again?" Rowan asked her, to which she shrugged. "If I'm allowed." Fenrys grinned; "You're always welcome in our house, Ae." "My house." Rowan corrected, earning a chuckle from the man. Aelin smiled.

"Would you like the check?" The waiter asked as he approached the table. "Yes, please." Rowan responded, kindly dipping his head. But that kindness faded when he received the check. Aelin could've sworn she heard his jaw hit the floor. "How much is it?" "Too much." Was his only reply as he tugged multiple bills out of his wallet.

"Keep the change," he told the waiter, "we're leaving." "But Rowan-" Rowan forcefully grabbed Fenrys by the elbow and started dragging him towards the exit. "Guys! I forgot! I didn't go to the bathroom before and now I really have to go." Aelin suddenly exclaimed, heading to the restrooms. "We'll wait outside, darling!" Fenrys waved and winked.

"Oh, we sure as hell will."

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" Rowan slammed a fist against the concrete wall on the outside of the restaurant. "What do you mean?" Fenrys asked innocently, sitting on a bench several feet away. _Better safe than sorry._ "What was up with you?! Why were you acting like that?!" "Care to elaborate?"

He was fuming; "Why were you so... comfortable," Rowan gritted his teeth, "with Aelin." Instead of answering his friends question, Fenrys slowly rose to his feet and cocked his head; "You're jealous." He simply stated. "No! I'm not-" "You are jealous." He cut Rowan off, "You're jealous of me being close with her."

Rowan didn't reply, so Fenrys continued; "You're jealous, because it took you so long to gain her trust and stabilize your friendship - despite your project at uni - and I only met her this morning and we're already friends." "You did it on purpose..." Rowan seethed, "Everything you did in there, you did on purpose, just to piss me off!"

"So you admit it."

"Why the hell would I be _jealous?!_ "

"Are you joking?"

"Does it sound like I'm fucking joking?!"

" _Because you love her._ "

Silence. 

"You're jealous, because you love Ae." Fenrys repeated. Rowan didn't move. He didn't so much as blink. But then he shook his head; a weak, barely noticeable notion. "I met her less than a month ago."

"It doesn't take long to fall in love with someone... I mean, I only met her today." It took a moment for the words to sink in, but Rowan's eyes snapped open; " _Wait, wha-_ "

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Aelin emerged from the building, carelessly fidgeting with the end of her braid. In a heartbeat, the playfulness returned to Fenrys' eyes. "Us? We ain't doing anything, Ae. Now, shall we?" He took her hand and started leading her to the car, leaving a baffled Rowan in their wake.

* * *

"Well, goodnight!" Fenrys saluted and winked as he passed the threshold of the elevator, making his way to the door of his third-floor apartment. Aelin grinned and waved back, while Rowan simply glowered as the elevator doors slid shut once more and they ascended to the fourth floor.

As soon as Rowan unlocked the door to the apartment, Aelin dashed in, but froze mid-way through the living room to tilt her head back and look at Rowan. "Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in? My pjs are all sweaty by now..." "Sure. Go ahead." He mumbled. His mind was distant, contemplating what Fenrys had said earlier. _Was Rowan jealous?_ No way. He furiously shook his head.

"Thanks~" She jogged to the bedroom. Well, at least she was in a good mood. Rowan sighed. "I'm not jealous." He whispered, trying to convince himself more than anything else. " _Not jealous..._ "

And by the time he entered the bedroom, the sound of the running shower was already echoing through the door of the bathroom connected to the suite. Ever-so-softly, he heard Aelin singing against the sound of the water. He huffed a chuckle and leaned against the backrest of the large bed.

Fenrys could go to hell.

* * *

When Aelin swung open the door to the bedroom, she found Rowan sitting on the bed. He was dozing off and his head would slowly dip once in a while, only to snap back upwards. She giggled.

"Rowan!" She called, immediately awakening said male. "Aelin!" He exclaimed and a barely noticeable blush crept up his neck as he took in her get-up. Aelin was wearing a pair of his grey boxers and a loose, viridian colored t-shirt with the depiction of a soaring falcon on it.

"You really should start calling me Celaena. I don't want to risk it." She lazily rubbed her wet hair the white towel that was hanging around her neck. Rowan nodded and stood up. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt he had prepared and made his way to the bathroom.

"Well than, Celaena. I'm going to take a shower. You don't have to stay awake until I'm done." He excused himself, offering her a rare, lopsided grin. She laughed and stepped out of his way as he walked by her, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Aelin sighed happily and proceeded to claim a controller lying at the base of the tv situated across the room and flipped on Rowan's second console. She sat on the foot of the bed, tugging up the blankets to build a fort around her and snuggled into the warmth.

ATTACK OF THE VALG was broadly displayed on the screen and she logged into her account, impatiently tapping the controller with her fingers as the loading symbol spun around and around and around. And then she was in.

Aelin tugged the blankets closer around her, careful not to loose balance and face-plant onto the carpet of the floor in front of her, and smiled as Fireheart ran around on-screen, dodging random passerbys as she maneuvered through a small village. And then she spotted a Valg. A devilish grin grew on Aelin's face as Fireheart went into stance and unsheathed the legendary blade, gleaming in the sunlight; Goldryn.

* * *

By the time Rowan finished showering, an hour had passed. He liked to take his time. Changing into his pjs, he silently opened the door, expecting to see Aelin cuddled up in bed, soundly sleeping, but instead he found her sitting on the foot of the bed, with all the blankets tightly wrapped around her. All the other lights in the room had been turned off, and as the sun set, the only light illuminating her face was the bright light of the tv.

Fireheart was wildly slashing away at a pack of Valgs on-screen. Rowan suppressed a smile. Aelin was in a concentrated state, her lips pressed into a thin line, but there was ecstasy and adrenaline shining in her large, cyan eyes. Walking to the bed, he sat down beside her.

Aelin didn't spare him a glance as she grinned broadly. "Wanna play?" Her concentration was fully on the battle going on in the game, but she stole a quick side-glance at Rowan, who was watching her intently. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair messy and wet, but she looked content. So he nodded and retrieved the second controller going to the settings of the console and adding the second player, he joined Aelin.

Playing Attack of the Valg with his classmate's cousin near 00:00 on a Saturday night.

Not exactly how Rowan expected to be spending his weekend.

But far better.

* * *

 **A/N: What day is it? IT'S** **SATURDAY! I didn't upload late! I think I deserve a pat on the back. (Although it isn't really something to be proud of, to not be late for once...) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, with jealous Rowan and sneaky Fenrys. 'Ja ne' is actually Japanese and is roughly translated to 'see you later'. So... Please review! Ja ne!**


	27. Welcome back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

The loud ringing of the church bell awoke Rowan from his slumber. Drowsily, he sat up and squinted to make out the numbers on his digital clock. _10:00._ Already.

"Aelin..?" He yawned and looked around. But the bed was empty. And then he heard a roaring laugh. "You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me." In a heartbeat he was on his feet, hastily tying his hair into a ponytail, and dashed into the living room.

Aelin and Fenrys were wrestling on the couch. She was straddling him and laughing, reaching for the tv remote in his hand that was mere inches out of her reach. "Good morning." Rowan growled.

They must've not noticed him until then, because Aelin yelped in surprise. She swayed, loosing her balance and went crashing to the floor, subconsciously pulling Fenrys with her. They landed with him hovering above her, his lips inches away from hers, as he pinned her to the floor.

Rowan emitted what seemed like the manliest gasp ever heard as his eyes darkened. The remote they had been battling for fell to the floor one foot away from them. Fenrys loosed a breathy chuckle as he sneaked a glance at Rowan. Purposely slowly, he sat up and released Aelin from his clutches.

It seemed as though Rowan had realized he was overreacting and that Fenrys was trying to get under his skin, so he breathed through deeply and held his head up. And then he did a double-take. With wary eyes, he watched Aelin stand up. Her face was heated and her hair wild, but the thing he noticed most was her clothing.

She was wearing bleached and torn designer jeans, hanging loosely by a black studded belt around her waist, and a prussian blue t-shirt, half tucked in, with pale blue lightning bolts decorating the torso. Her arms and feet were bare, but the silver chain Rowan had gifted her still hung around her neck. But still... They were Fenrys clothes. And not his designs, but his clothes. The clothes he had bought and wore for himself.

It made a foreign sort of rage rose in his core. _Not jealous,_ he repeated to himself mentally and started making his way to the kitchen. "I'll get breakfast ready - or... brunch." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Thanks!" Fenrys called and waved. "Yeah! Thanks Ro!" Aelin agreed.

Rowan froze mid-step. _Ro..._ Aelin had called him Ro. _A nickname_. And he smiled. He didn't know why, but he smiled. Quickening his pace, he hurried into the kitchen, concealing his flushed face with a hand. And he didn't mind one bit as he heard his two friends laughing from behind him - enjoying themselves. Nonchalantly, he swung open the fridge and got to work.

* * *

"I think I should get home soon." Aelin chucked the rag she had been using to help dry the dishes into the emptied sink. "Aaaaww! No! Ae~!" Fenrys whined, wrapping his arms around her lower abdomen from behind. "Fenrys." Rowan growled warningly. He had to control his rage if he was to prove Fenrys wrong. But Aelin simply giggled.

When she was released, she turned around and jumped up backwards to sit on the countertop. "Thanks for the clothes though." She cocked her head and smiled. "Anytime, darling~ Really. I have way too many clothes anyway." He grinned, to which Aelin's face lightened up; "You mean I can..." "Yes, you can keep the clothes, Ae."

"Ryyyyyyssss! Thanks youuuuuuu!" She tackled him into a tight hug and Fenrys laughed. Rowan suppressed a chuckle at his friends' childish antics. "My bike's in the garage, right?" Aelin asked, cocking an eyebrow as she approached Rowan.

"Yeah." He nodded, "You want to leave right now?" "It's probably the best idea to... Aedion's going to be worried sick." Fenrys grinned; "Okay, I guess. I'll text you though!" "Come on. I'll walk you down." Rowan offered her a hand as he turned to face the exit. Aelin obliged and followed him out the door, offering Fenrys one last cheeky grin as he disappeared out of her eyesight.

* * *

"I'm home!" Aelin announced dramatically as she swung open the door to the Ashryver mansion. In a flurry of gold she was tackled to the floor, as soon as the door closed behind her. "LAENAAAA!" Aedion squeezed her tightly, completely knocking the breath out of her, as Fleetfoot bounded in circles around them.

"Aedion - can't. Breathe!" She chocked out, gaining her cousin's attention. When he let go of her, she groaned and leaned her back against the door. "I'm getting tackled _way_ too much for one morning." She cracked her fingers.

Aedion grinned sheepishly, before narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean, _'I'm getting tackled way to much'_? What did those foul boys do to you?! I swear, if they touched my baby Laena, they will pay dearly!" He exclaimed, his gaze turning into one of pure menace. " _Rowan..._ Just you wait. You'll get what's coming to you..." with that, Aedion stood up and turned, heading to his room, still plotting Rowan's demise.

"Well, he's distracted so he won't ask me what I was doing. Rowan's gonna have to deal with it." Aelin mused as she stood up, playfully ruffling Fleetfoot's belly in the process. "Talking to ourselves now, are we?" She spun around to see Ren casually leaning against the threshold of the living room.

They hadn't talked since the mutual apology via text. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Princess". He bowed his head, his lips twitching up into a lazy smirk. "Princeling." She curtsied sarcastically. "Nice clothes you've got there. I don't seem to recognize them from your closet." Ren remarked, slowly striding towards her, his dark hair swaying with every movement.

"Only a stalker would recognize every article of clothing I own." The playfulness in her tone made his smirk broaden into a smile. "What can I say?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Sanji is rubbing off on me." As of that statement, Aelin received him in a tight embrace.

"How are you getting on with your boyfriend, princess?" He asked, deviously grinning as she stepped back. "It's nothing like that!" She shook her head furiously as Ren chuckled. "You look like a tomato" He laughed and her face reddened further.

"Aaargh! I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot down before storming to her room, schoolbag in hand - she hadn't forgotten it that time around. Halfway down the hallway, she still heard his roaring laughter and smiled.

Her door swung open and she took in the familiar jasmine scent. It almost felt foreign after being surrounded by the smell of pine and snow for the past days. "Well," Aelin watched Fleetfoot jump up onto her bed and curl up into a tight ball, "I have homework to do." She opened her schoolbag and grimaced at the amount of tasks she had to get done for Monday. "I suppose this is what I get for enjoying myself.."

The materials landed on her desk with an audible thump, shortly followed by the thump of her own body sagging into the office chair. "Off to work, then".

* * *

"Celaena?" The door to Aelin room swung open and an airy chuckle was heard. Ress dragged a hand along his face as he grinned at the girl's sleeping stature. She was fast asleep, her arms sprawled across her desk and her cheek lying flat on a text she had been previously writing. Her soft snoring made Ress laugh.

"I guess you won't be joining us for lunch." He whispered, careful not to wake her. A sudden movement caught the servant's eye. Fleetfoot rises from her spot on the bed, stretching her jaw in a long yawn and proceeding to shake her fur and jump to the carpeted floor.

" _Hey girl~_ " Ress cooed as the puppy pawed at his shin. "Come on; I'll get you some food." He smiled and scratched the fur behind her ear. She barked and wagged her tail happily, causing Aelin to shift. Sneaking a glance, Ress snorted, trying hard to conceal his laughter.

Aelin had turned to face him, lying on her other cheek, revealing smudged cobalt blue inked text on her jowl. "...Ress..?" Her eyes cracked open and she glanced over him hazily, "... Why are you laughing..?" She was still half asleep. "Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." He smiled kindly and led Fleetfoot out of the room, letting the door fall into lock in their wake.

Aelin let her eyelids drop once more and scoffed. "Whatever... _Weirdo._ " She grunted. "I didn't care anyway."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Considering some of the reviews:**

 **-I was debating adding Gavriel because of his age, but I think he is one of the oldest members of the cadre, so I thought it would be fine to make him 40-45 years old. I'm not even sure if he's going to show up again, besides for maybe once to reveal it to Aedion. It's be a real Star Wars moment: _*heavy breathing* Aedion... I am your father._ XD**

 **-Also, I'm going to try to upload strictly on Sundays from now on, so I have the entire Saturday to correct and edit. But just a heads-up: I'm not going to be uploading a new chapter next week. I have a camp with my class throughout Monday to Friday and a football match on Saturday and Sunday, so I'm barely going to have any time to write. Sorry, guys!**

 **Well, that was it for this week, see you in two weeks time! Please review! Tschüss ;)**

 **...and Ja ne!**


	28. Stress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Sup, Bro" Fenrys strode into Rowan's apartment, with his arms casually folded behind his head. "The sky." Rowan responded blatantly. He tore his gaze from the tv screen to look at the intruder.

Fenrys leaped over the backrest of the couch and landed beside Rowan, grinning stupidly. "What are you watching?" He asked, completely ignorant to Rowan's prior sarcastic response. "A musical." When Fenrys didn't keep talking, Rowan sighed; "Dear Evan Hansen." "Oooh! I haven't watched that one yet!" Fenrys snuggled into the pillows and chuckled at Rowan's skeptical growl.

"Cut the crap, Fen. What the hell were you thinking yesterday?" "Never mind! Imma call Ae now!" "Wait, what are you-"

 _beep beep beep_

 **(A/N:** _Aelin, Fenrys,_ **Rowan)**

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Ae!"

" _Sup, Rys. Why did you call?"_

"I was bored... Did I wake you?"

 _"Yes."_

"Well sorry, but don't worry! You don't need beauty sleep, because you're already the most beautiful girl to ever grace this earth!" 

A giggle.

 _"Thanks, I guess."_

 **"Gods, this is cringey..."**

 _"Rowan!"_

 **"Hello, Fireheart."**

He heard her breath get caught in her throat before a hearty laugh boomed through the speakers.

 _"I forgot how much I love that nickname..."_

Rowan suppressed a smile.

"Well, you two lovebirds do your thing. I'm sticking with the name 'Ae'."

 _"You do that, Rys."_

 **"Yea, Fen."**

"Bro, why by the wyrd are you intruding on my Lady and I's conversation?"

 _"Well aren't you a gentleman."_

 **"Cause I was bored."**

"Same, I guess... Let's do facetime!"

 _"Why the hell not."_

After fumbling with his phone for a few moments, Fenrys got Aelin's face to pop up on screen. There was a moment of silence before he burst out laughing.

 **"Why are you-"**

Rowan didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he peeked over Fenrys' shoulder before his laughter roared through he room.

 **"Your... your face!"**

Aelin's expression was one of pure confusion. Unbeknownst to her, her disheveled hair and dreary eyes were but an add-on to the inked text on her face, making her a complete laughingstock.

" _Wait, what are you-"_

In that moment, she caught her own gaze in the front camera of her phone screen and gaped.

 _"Oh, fuck!"_

Her eyes were widened as she furiously scrubbed at her cheek until it was red and raw, before breaking into uncontrollable hysterics.

 _"By the wyrd!"_

She was laughing loud enough to disturb anyone in the rooms near her. Fenyrs and Rowan couldn't control their laughter either, as they witnessed her drop her phone, the image on Fenrys' screen turning into a blur of colors as Aelin's phone landed on the floor, the camera facing up, revealing herself falling from her chair and onto the carpeted floor with an audible thump.

And then, silence.

"Ae..? Are you dead?"

 _"You wish"._

Aelin showed up on screen again, picking up her phone and rolling onto her back on the carpet. The ink was now no more than a blur of blue on her cheek, her tangled, golden locks flaring out like a blazing sun behind her head.

 _"So, what have you two been up to?"_

 **"Not much-"**

"I'm transferring to your uni! It's official! I just signed the transfer slip!"

 _"Awesome!"_

 **"Shit."**

"Watch your fucking language!"

 **"Shut the fuck up!"**

 _"Gods be fucking damned, you two are a pain in the ass! Bye!"_

 _Beep beep beep._

Simultaneously, the two males looked between each other and the now-black screen of Fenrys' phone.

"Well, shit."

* * *

"Laena! Hurry up!" "Fuck me!" Aelin tugged a comb through her hair as she hopped down the staircase, struggling to pull her left sock up her ankle.

"Watch your fucking language, Princess!" "DON'T EVEN!" She yelled, recalling a similar conversation taking place the day earlier, on the phone with her two 'best friends'.

"We're gonna be late!" "Shut up, Aedion!" "Chaol's waiting!" "You too, Ren!" She fastened her grip on the straps of her schoolbag and made for the exit. "Took you long enough..." Ren muttered, falling into step behind her. "I told you, SHUT UP, PRINCELING!"

The three of them joined Chaol in Aedion's Audi R8. "It has been a while since it was this loud in the mansion~" Aedion revved the motor and grinned. "I was only gone for a few days." She laughed, to which he cocked his head and chuckled; "I missed the chaos." Aelin ruffled his hair from where she sat in the passenger seat beside him. Sarcastically, she said, "I sure as hell didn't."

The car ride was loud and wild with music blasting throughout the opened windows, earning the four students lots of glares from people passing by. " _Celaenaaaaa!_ " As soon as Aelin exited the car, she was tackled by a mop of black hair. "Nox!" She chuckled, returning the embrace, "Calm yourself!"

"Sup, Sardothien" Dorian tilted his head down in the mock of a bow. "No need to be formal, lover boy," she greeted him with a casual dap. "It's been a while~" He mused, running a hand through his raven locks. "It's only been a few days." She corrected him, returning her attention to her cousin who approached her.

Carelessly, he swung an arm around her and pulled her closer, subtly growling at Dorian who took a step back warily. Aelin let her gaze sweep across the campus, keeping an eye out for the familiar silver hair or the sun-kissed head and skin. But neither Rowan, nor Fenrys was to be seen.

"You looking for your boyfriend?" She flinched as Ren lowered his head to rest his chin upon her shoulder, a cocky smirk present on his lips. She stuck her tongue out, but color tinted her cheeks, "I told you, we're not like that." "Of course~" his sarcastic tone made her fume.

"I'm going now!" She started stalking towards her classroom, but halted when she sensed him falling into step behind her. " _What_ are you doing?" She glowered, to which he scoffed, "We're in the same class, dumbass." "Who's the dumbass?!" "Sorry, princess." He apologized sarcastically. Aelin was about to snap at Ren again, when she saw her other classmates approaching. "Whatever." She chuckled, giving up, as the boys joined them.

So Aelin, Ren, Chaol, Dorian and Nox made their way down the hallways of the university of Adarlan. They were greeted by passing students, many swooning or giggling or blushing. "It seems we're rather famous." Dorian chuckled from beside Aelin. Chaol scoffed, "It's a pain in the ass. Just keep walking."

"Sure thing, captain." She saluted, offering him a lazy smirk.

"Just. Keep. Walking."

* * *

"Class, we have a new student." Groans echoed through the classroom as Arobynn leaned against his desk, "Believe me, I'm just as pissed about it." He added and scoff sounded from the hallway beyond. Arobynn growled, "She was promoted from the B-1 class. Get your ass in this classroom before I lock you out." He growled towards the open door and a figure walked in.

"Hello, fellow classmates! My name is Ianthe. I originally heir from Prythian and come from a long line of royal priestesses. Please treat me well~" Silence enveloped the classroom.

 _Ianthe._

The only sound audible was Aelin gagging.

And then laughter.

"You know her?" Ren asked Aelin. "Unfortunately." The caked make-up, the bleached beach-waves, the confident stature. Unfortunately, for truth. "She's a whore." Aelin stated blatantly. It seemed Ianthe hadn't noticed her yet, because her eyes were solely pinned on Dorian.

She winked.

Another gag was emitted from Aelin.

Ren laughed.

Ianthe must've been too dumb to even perceive the gag that had made the entire class laugh. _Obviously._ "Sit." Arobynn ordered her, obviously not amused. Ianthe's eyes went straight to the empty seat far to the right of Dorian, beside Kaltain. Everyone was chatting and laughing as Arobynn sat at his desk.

"Guys." He said. No response. " _Guys!_ " Still no response. Arobynn wasn't pleased.

He slammed his fists onto desk, as he had on the first day, the rose wood creaking in agony but holding it's ground. The teacher must have requested a sturdier desk... Understandable.

 **"LISTEN UP, YOU WORTHLESS WORMS!"**

Silence fell.

"If you won't shut the fuck up, do whatever the hell you want. I'm done." His face of fury resided and he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet upon the desk and putting on headphones. The class remained silent for a few seconds before the chatting commenced.

Ren nodded towards Ianthe. "Wanna go say hi?" "I'd rather hear the lies she's spreading already." Ianthe was whispering and giggling with Kaltain and her clique. Ren stood and held out his hand, which Aelin took with a skeptical look. As they neared the new addition to the class, they listened to the conversation.

"No way!" Kaltain's shrill voice made Aelin cringe. "Yes way! I'm telling you, Fenrys and I are best friends! I have a picture, wait a sec..." Ianthe tugged out her phone and showed Kaltain a photo. More accurately, the selfie Fenrys had taken at the restaurant.

"Well, isn't that awesome!" Aelin laid a hand onto Ianthe's table. Her eyes widened. "What are you-" "Nice to be working with you, Ianthe." Aelin cut her off, smiling bitter-sweetly. "Don't acknowledge that bitch." Kaltain warned Ianthe, glaring at Aelin warningly.

"Good advice... _'acknowledgement'_... Such a big word for your caliber, Kaltain. I wasn't aware you had it in your vocabulary." Ren snorted, but Kaltain's attention was directed elsewhere. Dorian approached from behind. "Hello, Dorian darling~" she cooed and Ianthe mirrored the expression, offering him a sultry wink.

But that confidence faded as Dorian's arm fell around Aelin's shoulders. "Whatcha talkin' bout, My Lady?" He grinned at Aelin, who caught onto the little game immediately. She cocked her head, "Just talking to the new girl, lover boy."

Kaltain growled. Ianthe hissed. Aelin laughed.

"Our next lessons are being held outside anyways. Let's head out, Ren, Chaol, Nox, Dorian." Ianthe's eyes darkened as she glared at her suspiciously. "Jealous you can't get any guys? Don't worry! You have Fenrys... Right?" Aelin roared a laugh as Ianthe gasped.

So they stalked out of the classroom, heading to where the classes where to take place. "What was that all about?" Chaol asked. "Long story- no, actually... short story. But I have no interest in telling it." "Understandable. Now, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: WHAZZAPPP, MY DUDEZZ? Finally finished editing this chapter! Again, my response to your reviews:**

 **-I've decided to definitely add Gavriel at some point, because it'll be priceless to write Aedion's reaction.**

 **-I'm not using Emrys as the Ashryver's chef, because I thought he would be more fitting as a history teacher at the uni, and although he can cook, I think he's not really at a high enough level of it to work for a famous/royal family, as their personal chef. I hope you understand my way of thinking ;)**

 **-And I would LOVE to do an ACOTAR fanfic, but I don't really have the time, considering I'm doing these weekly uploads and so on. I might do a one-shot though, and I'll add some characters from ACOTAR to this fanfic, because I'm assuming at least 90% of the people who read ToG have also read ACOTAR.**

 **I'm amazed by how fast this story's 'fanbase' (so-to-say) is growing. It's so fun for me to read all your reviews and I've finally been able to prove my parents that I'm able to do something, other than sit around all day, drawing or watching series. You have no idea how much I appreciate every single one of you x3**

 **Also, I definitely recommend the musical Dear Evan Hansen. The music is some of the best I've ever heard and the story is emotional and hilarious. A true masterpiece.**

 **Well, this Authors' note was way long, so Imma just stop while I'm ahead. Please review! Ja ne!**


	29. Gratitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Kaltain and Ianthe entered the classroom after their morning classes, retrieving their bags for lunch break. "So... what was up with you and that Sardothien slut?" Kaltain asked, grimacing in the process.

Ianthe responded, "What do you mean?" "It seemed like you knew one another." "No, I haven't met that bitch before today." She lied. "Good." Kaltain smirked confidently, cocking her head.

Suddenly, she froze. Her eyes were fixed on something - or rather, someone - behind Ianthe. "You said you were best friends with Fenrys..?" "Yes." Ianthe flipped her hair and smirked confidently. Kaltain merely glanced at her and said, "Well here's your time to prove it."

"Wait wha-"

* * *

Aelin approached the classroom, casually speaking to Nehemia in the Eyllwe tongue, but at the entrance she ran into a muscled back blocking the threshold. Getting ready to snap at the careless person who stood in her way, she paused as she recognized the scent of pine and snow. "Ro! The hell are you doing here?"

"Aah! Fireheart." Rowan tilted his head back and smiled at her subtly, before snarling and nodding towards the inside of the classroom. "Ask that one." Aelin craned her neck to peak over his broad shoulder and a grin tugged at her lips as she recognized the golden hair and tall stature. Leisurely, she maneuvered around Rowan and approached Fenrys, who was facing away from her.

A few feet away, she halted, a devious grin spreading across her face as she perceived the two figures standing before him. Or rather 'the figur'. Kaltain was confidently sizing the model up, doing her best at imitating a sultry smile, as Ianthe discretely cowered behind her, obviously hoping Fenrys wouldn't see her. _That's what you get for spouting lies._

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" She heard him ask Kaltain and resisted the urge to cringe. Kaltain was blushing like a complete fool. Blatantly, Aelin stated, "It hurt alright; she landed on her face."

Kaltain's starstruck smile faded as she screeched in annoyance. Before Fenrys could look backwards to see who had made the snide remark that had almost made him laugh aloud, Aelin was on the go. Taking a step back, she proceeded to run towards his exposed and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes and shouting into his ear, _"RYYYYYYSSSS!"_

"By the gods!" She rested her chin on his shoulder and he snapped his head to the side, stared at her for a second before recognizing those Ashryver eyes. _"AAEEE!"_ He shouted in return, grinning like a maniac as he swung her to face him and spun her around in circles, all the while enveloping her in a tight hug.

She noticed Rowan approaching, chuckling at their antics. When Fenrys had finished spinning and put her back down, both of them nearly fell over from the dizziness, having to reassure themselves by grabbing onto Rowan, which didn't help much, as he had very poor balance and all three of them ended up sprawled across the floor. And they laughed.

Dusting himself off, Fenrys stood and offered his two friends a hand. When they were all standing once more, Aelin leaped onto Fenrys back, wrapping her legs around his torso, which earned her a cocked eyebrow and hearty grin. And in that moment they realized that everyone was staring at them as if they were out of their minds.

Aelin laughed sheepishly. "Uum... These are my two friends, Rowan and Fenrys." She introduced the entire class to them, "And Ro, Rys, this is my shitty class." Although few students didn't seem to appreciate being called 'shitty', Aelin's friends laughed.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget!" She turned her attention back to Ianthe, who meanwhile had scuttled halfway through the room, making for the exit as soon as she could. "Ianthe! Who did you say was your best friend?" Her eyes widened in rage.

Kaltain glanced between her clique and Ianthe - who shot her a longing gaze - before ultimately turning to her little possy and completely disregarding Ianthe's not-so-subtle call for help. So the part-time waitress snorted and spun on her heels stalking to the exit of the classroom.

"One more thing!" Aelin called after her retreating back, "Have an amazing year!"

Ianthe's frustrated scream was heard throughout the entire building.

* * *

"Fireheart," Rowan looked down to where Aelin's head was resting on his shoulder. Fenrys, Aelin and him were spending their lunch together on the roof. Rowan was sitting beside her, their arms touching, with her head tilted sit on his shoulder, while Fenrys lay on his side, his head on her lap.

Aelin was carelessly playing with Fenrys' hair as Rowan spoke, "What was up with Aedion today? He was glaring me down as if I had stolen his prized collection of weaponry!" "You might as well have..." "What do you mean?" He turned his head completely to face her, and she looked up at the exact same time, ergo leaving them face-to-face with only inches separating their lips.

"He thinks you molested me, or something like that." She stated blatantly, despite Rowan's confused expression. "I swear to the gods," his eyes darkened, "his overprotective cousin shit is getting on my nerves. That's no reason to want to kill me! I didn't 'molest' you, and he knows it. He's just childish and annoying. If he comes to me one more time with that shit, I'm going to snap his neck."

Not a hint of humor was evident in his tone, just as there was no tension in the air as Aelin leaned her head forward, to the point where their foreheads where touching. His pine eyes glowed dimly. Fenrys chuckled silently from where he was watching the exchange, on Aelin's lap.

"Idiot-" Rowan was cut off as the door to the roof slammed open, almost ripping it off of it's hinges at the sharp impact. "ROWAAAAAANNNN!" Aedion stood there, out of breath, his golden hair tousled and wild. There was a moment of silence as he beheld his cousin and the two males - the position they were in, their expressions, the distance.

He glowered, "What do you think you're doing..?" Rowan stood up. Aedion didn't wait out the opportunity and tackled. Both men sprawled back, making Rowan arch his back at the impact on the railing. Aedion groaned in pain from where he landed on the floor, "I must confess... that wasn't a very good idea." He muttered and Aelin scoffed a chuckle, "Ya think?" While Fenrys was trying not to burst out laughing at Rowan in pain. "You're an asshole." Rowan growled, to which Fenrys cocked his head, imitating her, "Ya think?"

Aedion got to his feet again, dusted himself off and pushed Rowan back, grabbing his collar. His upper torso was leaning behind the railing, his hair dancing in the updraft. "This is getting out of hand." Aelin stated, taking a step towards the two, but she was held back by Fenrys. "I want to see this." He stated, fastening his grip on her upper arm. "He'll die if he falls!" "Believe me, it takes far more than that fall to kill a Whitethorn." Fenrys winked at her.

" _What_ did you _do_ to Aelin?!"

Rowan took a deep breathe, piercing Aedion with a menacing glare. He had had enough, "I offered her a place to stay when you weren't there for her."

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm her _cousin!_ "

"And I'm her _f_ _riend!_ Something you're obviously to dense to understand!"

"Why the fuck should I trust you with her?!"

"Cause I _care_ about her! _I fucking care!_ Gods, I know that I shouldn't, but I do! That's why! You weren't there for her when she was broken and giving up, but I was! Because I didn't want to see her in pain! Because she's important to me! _Because she's my Fireheart!_ "

Aedion was silent.

Fenrys was silent.

Aelin was silent.

The entire world seemed to silence in Rowan's wake

. No one had expected that outburst, not even Rowan himself.

"Now tell me, why should I trust you with my best friend?!"

His stare was as hard as steel as he glared down Aedion. The grip on his collar loosened as Aedion took a step back, his lips thin and eyes wide. "I didn't-" "You did." Rowan cut him off, " You honestly thought-" But this time it was Rowan's turn to be silenced, as dark, sticky fluid flowed down his hair.

Aelin stood there, her gaze unwavering as she held the now-empty bottle of Coca Cola over his head. His eyes widened in shock. "Enough." Her voice was strong and commanding, reminding Rowan of the first time they had met on the roof.

 _His queen._

"Rowan, he's heard enough. Aedion, leave us." He opened his mouth to retort. "Now." She added, her tone leaving no choice of debate. "I'll see you at home." A sincere smile graced her features. Aedion turned and left. The slamming of the roof door was the only sound echoing through the open air, as Aelin slowly turned back to her two friends. Fenrys stayed silent. He knew this wasn't any of his business.

"Aelin, I-" Rowan didn't get to finish his statement. Despite his drenched and sticky hair and clothes, Aelin fell around his neck, pulling him close, silent tears leaking from her eyes. Rowan was completely stunned as she whispered into his hair with a weak voice; "Thank you."

* * *

By the time Fenrys had grasped what had happened, Aelin had already released Rowan. "Thank you." She repeated. Both of them were drenched, but completely contempt.

"I think you two should go get cleaned up. Ask the headmaster for a leave, or something. I'll be fine on my own." "Really?" Aelin's eyes lit up, "Are you sure you'll be fine?" "Yes." Fenrys nodded, smiling understandingly. As she started heading to the exit, Rowan stopped beside Fenrys.

"You still in denial?" Fenrys asked and chuckled as Rowan shook his head. "I thought you like her?" He asked Fenrys, who shrugged, "There's nothing I can do if she doesn't like me that way~" He grinned and offered Rowan a high five.

"Go get her, cowboy". He saluted and Rowan laughed, "Fen... Thank you."

* * *

Fenrys sighed as the entrance to the roof fell into lock behind the two. His smile faltered. He rubbed the back of his hand against his eye and leaned against the railing. Not knowing what to do with himself, he looked around the open skies and down to the school campus below.

 _Rowan had always been the brother he never had, but Fenrys' feelings for Aelin were undeniable._

Near a cherry tree near the edge of campus Fenrys spotted three second year girls waving at him and giggling. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he waved back. They motioned for him to join them.

 _He loved her. But what he hadn't told Rowan, was that he loved her as a sister. And nothing more. Both Rowan and Aelin were in denial, so Fenrys simply gave them a push. Though Rowan's outbreak really was unpredictable._

His hands crawled into his pockets as he made for the stairwell.

 _And he would continue giving them pushes until they were finally happy. Step 1, complete. It wouldn't take long anymore._

He sighed again as he wiped the Coca Cola on his hand - from Rowan's high five - off on his crimson pants. That was going to stain. "I'm not getting enough credit for this..." He muttered as he exited the building to where the three girls were. They smiled sweetly, inviting him over.

"Totally worth it though."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Not one of my personal** **favourites though... The relationship between Rowan and Aelin had to evolve, but I didn't know how to do it, so this is what I came up with. It was about time someone snapped at Aedion, I mean honestly.**

 **Again, thank you for all the amazing positive support! I almost had a panic attack while editing this chapter cause I accidentally deleted half of it. I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered I had saved a back-up as soon as I finished writing it, as I do for all of my chapters incase my klutziness messes me up. Close call!**

 **If you have any questions, suggestions of (constructive) criticism, feel free to leave a review or DM me. Lately I've gotten some really good suggestions for this fanfic from you guys, that I'll definitely use in the story at some point, so keep an eye out! I might be utilising your idea some time soon ;)**

 **Well, that's about it. Please review! Ja ne!**


	30. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **referenced**

* * *

"Hey, Rowan..." Aelin addressed the male, without so much as looking back at him, as he exited the bathroom, the steam spreading into the living room. Rowan looked at the back of her head as he rubbed the towel through his damp hair. She had taken a shower before him and was sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his t shirts, watching what seemed to be a sappy rom com.

Rowan recalled everything Fenyrs had said as he approached and slumped onto the couch beside her. "We're lucky Mort let us go, huh?" She cocked her head and looked at him, smiling brightly. "Yeah... He's taken a liking to you" Rowan responded, leaning into the backrest as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Rowan asked, "Why did you pour the coke on me though? Why not Aedion?" "Cause you were about to snap his neck! It seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, to make him shut up and both of you two to back off." Rowan chuckled, "I guess..." A filled silence enveloped them as the tv droned on.

"Say..." Aelin finally spoke up. He turned his head and their gazes met. "What you said on the roof... Did you mean it?" Rowan blinked. "Why-"

"Never mind! It was stupid of me to ask! I just-"

"Stop." Aelin froze. It wasn't often that she encountered that demanding tone in Rowan's voice.

"Did you think... Did you think I was joking?" She didn't answer. "Aelin." Carefully, he lay a calloused hand on her shoulder, relieved as she didn't flinch or pull away. She was simply staring at him, her cyan gaze piercing his.

"Every. Single. Word. I said up there was true." She pressed her lips into a thin line. "I care about you. You're important to me. You're my Fireheart." He leaned towards her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as they touched foreheads, similar as to how they had on the roof when Aedion interrupted them. But now they were alone.

No Fenrys.

No Aedion.

Rowan's caress lingered on Aelin's jaw as he drew a breath, his eyes hazy as their gazes clashed. Their lips where inches apart as he resumed speaking, "And - Believe it or not... I think I've fallen for you."

* * *

Impatiently Dorian tapped his fingers on the surface his desk as students filed out of the classroom. Beside him, Chaol was packing up his bag. Dorian sneaked a glance back. Ren had left already, and Aelin had never arrived.

"Chaol," the addressed swung his bag over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "where is Celaena?"

"Dunno. I saw her with Rowan and the new kid at lunch though. I don't think either Whitethorn nor her showed up for classes this afternoon."

"Aah" Dorian nodded in understanding. "You coming?" Chaol started heading for the exited as Dorian stood up. "I have cleaning duty this week." He confessed sheepishly. "Oh..." Chaol paused, "well, sucks to be you." He exited the room without looking back a single time. "Bastard." Dorian stuck his tongue out at the empty threshold.

"Uum... Dorian?" A week voice called out to him. "Huh?- Woah!" He jumped as he turned around and saw a girl standing near him. "Oh! You're the girl I got paired up with for cleaning duty!" He laughed sheepishly and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Sorscha... right?" For some reason, her face went bright red. "Uh, yea."

"So you're the shy type?" Dorian gripped the handle of the broom stick and cocked a brow at her. She squeaked, making him flinch. "I g-guess." She giggled nervously. She proceeded to start cleaning the black board.

He glanced back at her. Her uniform was stainless and ironed, her shoes polished and her thick, brown locks tied into a loose bun, showing off her slender neck. She looked over her shoulder, and as their gazes met, a strong feeling of nostalgia swept over Dorian. "Sorscha, could it be that we have met before?" He asked carefully.

Her eyes seemed to light up as she said, "We went to primary school together. I wouldn't have expected you to remember me though." He chuckled awkwardly, "I'm not that much of a selfish bastard, you know." He grinned, half expecting her to say something similar to _'like hell you aren't, lover boy.'_

"T-that's not what I was insinuating! I m-mean-" His smile faltered. _He had been comparing her to Celaena, he realized. But why?_ "Did I say something wrong?" Dorian shook his head at her question as he lay down the broom, having finished sweeping the floors. He smirked as he walked over to her.

"You have chalk on your face." He laughed, softly brushing it away with his thumb. Sorscha backed into the blackboard and winced as she blushed at their proximity. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry-" Dorian backed away, but Sorscha grabbed his hand. "N-no! I was just surprised!"

"Uuh, ok." She fidgeted the hem of her shirt nervously, "You see, Dorian..." He took a step back. She let go of his hand and breathed in deeply. "I've been too shy to tell you before, but - since primary school - I've always lik-"

"YO, SHRIMP!" Sorscha jumped, her doe eyes darting to the door. There, Manon stood, casually leaning against the threshold with folded arms and a cocky smirk. "Come on, _'lover boy'_! We've gotta go~"

* * *

Saying Dorian was confused was an understatement. He was utterly bewildered. He was trailing behind Manon down the hallways of the school, his bag slung around his shoulder and his face flushed. "A 'thank you' would be nice." She scoffed, tilting her head to look up at him as he fell into step beside her. He was taller than her. Barely.

"Why did you do that?" She paused before swinging open the school door, breathing in the fresh air before devoting her attention back to Dorian. Her breathtaking golden eyes bore into his. "Are you kidding me?" She popped the collar on her blood red leather jacket as she clicked her tongue, "That girl was about to confess to you, and I don't think the feeling's mutual."

"You were watching us?"

"You looked like two awkward little turtles. Yes, _l_ _over boy,_ I was watching you."

"What? Why?!"

"I was just passing by and heard her squeak. She sounded like a dying mouse." Dorian snorted, but regained his composure, "That's not polite. She's my... friend."

It was Manon's turn to laugh. "From what I've heard, you have quite a few female 'friends'."

"NO, I- that's not the point. Why did you bail me out of the situation?"

"Oh, believe me, I would've loved to see her face of despair as you shattered her fragile, little heart into billions of pieces, never to be fixed again, but I'm in a good mood today. Also, now she's probably getting her hopes up, thinking you two will be best friends and imagining your wedding." Manon winked deviously at him and his breath hitched.

"She's probably going to go home to dream about your children and grandchildren playing in the garden of your beautiful house next to the beach." Manon had been expecting to see Dorian have a nervous breakdown or a little fit, but he simply breathed in and offered her a cocky smirk. "She wouldn't be the first to." That time, he was the one to wink at her. Manon narrowed her eyes at him, growling softly.

"But she's so innocent and lovely. I'll be her friend. I won't shatter her 'fragile heart', but I'll help her find someone who can protect her." He folded his arms behind his head and grinned. "I don't like people like you..." Manon stated darkly, "And I most certainly don't like you." She smiled, "But I'll make sure that plan of yours fails miserably."

"Why don't you like Sorscha? She hasn't done anything to you! For all you know, you two could become friends!"

"Getting defensive now, are you? Let me teach you a little lesson in life, _'lover boy'_ ," For whatever reason, Aelin's nicknames from Manon's mouth sent shivers crawling down his spine, "no one is a friend. You can't trust anyone." Clouds covered the sun, sending shadows dancing over her face.

Dorian mused, "You're like a witch, crafted from the darkness between stars. All that's missing is a broomstick, black cat and blade." "No, no, no... You've got it completely wrong." She shook her head and dragged a fingernail along Dorian's jawline, "You don't need a weapon at all if you were born one." For the first time since the day Aelin had arrived, Dorian was left speechless, as Manon stepped away and got into her car, revving the motor and leaving with a final, triumphant smirk. The phantom caress of her touch still lingered. He held his fingers to his jaw, watching Manon's vehicle disappear beyond the horizon.

Unbeknownst to him, Sorscha stood at the window of the school building, watching him with similar longing as the one in his own eyes. She laid a palm to the window pain and smiled, oblivious to what was going on in Dorian's head.

 _She and Dorian could start off as friends. It had been stupid of her to try to confess to him straight away._ She turned away from the window and went to retrieve her bag.

On her desk, she found a little sketch she had been drawing for fun. A little boy with her heart-shaped face and hair and Dorian's sapphire eyes and smile. "I should really thank that girl for interrupting me before it was too late..." She mused, packing away the notebook.

Meanwhile, near the Blackbeak estate, Manon sneezed.

* * *

 **A/N: And voilà! Chapter 30! I hope you enjoyed x333 Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but HAHAHAHH! I didn't know what to do! And cause I'm utterly** **diabolic, I decided I would make you guys wait to find out what happens with Rowan and Aelin! HAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry... But I never intended to have the story completely revolving around Aelin and her relationships. So I'm starting up the ManonxDorianxSorscha love triangle. Yay? I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	31. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Nehemia looked around the dark room and cocked her head. "I just can't get used to the lack of color." She mused.

White walls. Black furniture. Black carpet. Black curtains. Black everything.

Lorcan sneered, "Well, I couldn't care less." The two students were at the male's house to work on the project. Again, the contradicting personality aspect of the pairings was evident.

"So?" Lorcan sat down on the couch, nodding towards an armchair as an invitation for the princess to sit. "Or is the quality not up to your caliber, your highness?" His mocking tone put her on edge. Nehemia sat.

"So," she pulled out a notepad and pen and readied to start writing. They were almost done with the preparations. She sighed, "What... What is something people notice about you first when they see you?"

"You should ask those 'people', not me." She raised her delicate eyebrows in slight aggravation. Luckily, Lorcan proceeded to answer the question, "They usually comment about my height or size in general." A nod.

"And what exactly do they ask you? And how do you tend to respond?"

"Why is this a subject?"

"I want a good grade." Nehemia stated blatantly, jotting something down on the notepad. Lorcan sneaked a glance at the paper and his eye twitched. ' _Is a prick._ ' Was written down in neat handwriting on the squared paper. He restrained himself from commenting something nasty.

Deciding he wanted a good grade as well, Lorcan answered her question. "People often ask if I play basketball, cause I'm tall, and I usually response with either: _'No, do you play minigolf?'_ or _'Do you box? Cause your face is fucked up.'_ " She sniggered, but he wasn't done yet, "Although one of my favorites is when people try to be smug and say _'Hey, what's the weather like up there?'_ I just say _'It's raining'_ and spit in their face. The reactions are priceless."

Nehemia giggled, obviously picturing the scenario. Lorcan wasn't even smiling. Brutal honesty. "Well, I hope that answers your question. Now I suppose I should ask you the same thing."

"Something people notice about me..?" He nodded, leaning back into the couch, carelessly spinning a pen around in his fingers with incredible accuracy and speed. "I would have to say either my jewelry or accent." Another dip of the head. He glanced at the golden necklace hanging around her neck and similar pure gold bracelets adorning her slender wrists.

"You're friends with that Sardothien girl, right?" Lorcan asked Nehemia, changing the subject. He had been wondering. He had never really been introduced to Celaena, but being related to Aedion, she had intrigued him. Especially since she managed to get close to Rowan. But Rowan refused to speak about her.

"Yes... Why?" Nehemia responded, narrowing her eyes curiously. "What's she like?"

"Why do you care?"

"Whatever," he scoffed and averted his attention elsewhere, staring out of the window. It probably hadn't been the best idea to ask Nehemia about her, a girl he barely knew and couldn't trust. "Hmm..." She mused, "Why weren't you at school today?"

"I didn't want to go."

"That's not a worthy excuse! Do you not care about your future?" Lorcan's lip twitched up into a low growl as he straightened his back and glared at the girl. "What I do with my life is none of your concern, Ytger." She stood up abruptly, staring him down with her dark, judging eyes and said, "You're my project partner. Our work is to find out as much as we can about each other and present it to the rest of our class-"

"Do I look like a fucking idiot to you?! Stop making a big deal about me missing class once! What if there are some things I don't want anyone to know?!" He stood up as well, towering over Nehemia as he balled his fists. "You're going to have to let someone in at some point." She murmured, not breaking eye contact. "I don't have to do anything that I don't want to."

"Calm down. You have anger issues. Keep living by that motto and we'll see where you land when you drop out of uni and have to move in with your parents again." There was a awkward sort of tension in the room as Lorcan let his eyelids drift shut.

"Sure. Only fault with that plan, is that to move in with your parents, you would have to know who the fuck they are and if they're even fucking alive." Pure menace coated his words as Nehemia's eyes widened.

She seemed to shrink in his overwhelming presence, death incarnate. "I-i'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Yea, no shit! No one does!"

"I thought you said you lived with your mom before you moved here."

"Adoptive."

"I really didn't mean to-" Lorcan sunk his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath, "Please," his tone wasn't as demanding or menacing as it had been before, "just get out of my house."

And she did.

* * *

"Well that escalated quickly." Lorcan's head snapped to the side where he saw Fenrys strolling into the living room from where the bedroom was situated. "You overreacted completely." Lorcan gaped. Fenrys ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "Miss me, big guy?"

"The fuck are you doing in my house- wait, no. What are you doing in Rifthold? Weren't you working for that company in Wendlyn?"

"Yea... I quit. I just got signed to a new agency and I came here to escape Maeve's wrath for hiring Connall as my official manager, in her stead. I'm staying at Rowan's place."

Lorcan narrowed his eyes, "and how did you get into my house?"

"You left the window open." Fenrys winked cheekily. "But why were you being such a whiny little bitch to that girl?"

"Say that again. I dare you." Fenrys chuckled lowly and approached Lorcan, hands sunk in his pockets as he looked him dead in the eye and repeated, "You're a whiny little bitch." With lightning speed, Lorcan swung at him, but he dodged just in time.

"Now, now, Lorcan. You made it sound like you had the most traumatizing past, something straight out of a cliché novel, but it wasn't that bad, was it?" He threw another punch but Fenrys blocked it. "I just wanted that woman to leave. Besides, being stuck in a house with you, Connall, Gavriel, Vaughan and Rowan was more than traumatizing. Not to mention that witch, Maeve."

Fenrys chuckled, dodging another blow. "You referred to her as an 'adoptive mother', but she really is more of a slavedriver." He stated, smugly parrying the next punch. Lorcan snorted and nodded in agreement as he paused to catch his breathe.

"Never let your guard down." Fenrys swept his foot under Lorcan, knocking his legs out from under him. He fell onto his back with an audible thump. "Bastard." He seethed. "That was for being rude to a woman," Fenrys said, referring to Nehemia, "and this," he knelt down and punched Lorcan in the face, "is for not greeting your fellow slave correctly."

Lorcan didn't resist. Slowly, he raised his head to look at Fenrys, and he chuckled. Fenrys offered him a hand and grinned as he took it and spoke, "Welcome to Adarlan, brother."

* * *

"Oh yeah, before I leave." Fenrys spoke up while tying his shoe, "Why did you ask Nehemia about Aelin?" Lorcan and him had been catching up about what had happened in the past time for a few hours. "About who?"

" _CELAENA._ " Fenrys immediatly corrected himself, eyes widening ever-so-slightly "That's not what you said before... What did you call her?"

 _"CELAENAAAAA!"_

Lorcan rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering who the girl was who managed to get through to Rowan so quickly." He explained and Fenrys raised his eyebrows, smirking cockily. "What's that expression for?"

"Nothing~ but don't worry. Ae won't disappoint you."

"Ae?" Lorcan narrowed his dark eyes, as he debated how Fenrys might have known the girl well enough to give her a nickname. "By the way, I've been enrolled into the Adarlan university." Fenrys mentioned, approaching the exit of the building. Lorcan started, "Wait what-"

"See you tomorrow, Lo!" And he was gone. Lorcan stared at the door as it fell into lock and sighed.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

 _ ***IMPORTANT***_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that the chapter was so short again, but I'm afraid I have some more bad news. As you may know, summer holidays just started (at least where I am) and I'm going to be travelling quite a lot. Needless to say, I won't be able to take my laptop along on most of my travels and won't have internet access a lot of the time, so I'll have to take a** **break from the story for the next month. I'll be pre-writing the chapters on my phone though, so I'll make sure to make them longer. The next chapter will be uploaded on the 20\. August 2017. I hope you understand and aren't angry or anything of the like ':/ **

**Again, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Please review! Ja ne!**


	32. Shopping trip

**A/N: Thanks for waiting so long guys x3 And as promised: A SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **referenced**

* * *

'I think I've fallen for you.' The words echoed through Aelin's head as she stared at him. Rowan's eyes were glazed, but a hint of hope glistened within the green. "Rowan..."

She didn't know how to react.

She didn't know what to say.

She didn't know what to do.

She was completely lost in his eyes.

And so she didn't resist when he raised his hand to cup her cheek.

She didn't resist when he leaned in closer, the caress of his breath tickling her face.

And she didn't resist when he kissed her.

When Rowan pulled back, she was completely stunned. "Aelin?" She raised her gaze to meet his. "My fireheart... Would you go out with me?"

"I-i don't..." she stuttered, "I don't understand, I-" He laid a hand on her shoulder, the ghost of a smile on his lips. It made her heart pound. "Yes!" She exclaimed and let herself fall around his neck.

And Rowan grinned.

* * *

"Mother! I'm going to hang out at the mall with Chaol!" Dorian shouted down the hall as he rolled up the sleeves of his navy and white baseball-tee. He was about to exit the mansion when a door near him opened. "Wait a second," His mother stood there, smiling softly at him, "do me a favor and take your brother with you. Okay? I have business to do and don't have time to care for him right now."

"Uuh..." The idea of Hollin joining him with Chaol made an overwhelming sensation of disgust and annoyance wash over him. But Dorian would never refuse or disrespect his mother. "Of course... Hollin! Come here!" He smiled grimly.

Only seconds later the small boy poked his head out from behind a corner. His sapphire eyes narrowed as he looked at his big brother with boredom and a hint of suspicion. "What do you want." He demanded blatantly.

Dorian resisted the urge to groan as he explained, "Mother says you have to come with me and Chaol."

"Where are you going?"

"The mall."

"What are you, some snooty teenage girls shopping for new clothes?"

"Not one person with a hint of self respect would use the word 'snooty' openly in this century." Hollin growled at Dorian.

"Well, you two, have fun!" Silence fell as their mother left to her office on the second floor.

"Come, brat."

"Don't boss me around, dickhead."

"You're 10 years younger than me. I can boss you around as much as I want, dipshit."

"I hate you, you know? Stuck up royal wannabe."

"The feeling's mutual, asshat." As of that statement, both brothers slipped on their shoes in silence and proceeded to head out of the door.

* * *

"What's that Hollin doing here?" Chaol asked Dorian when he spotted him at the entrance of the mall. "That Hollin? What am I, an animal?!" The young Havilliard growled at him.

"A wild Hollin appears..." Dorian muttered and Chaol chuckled. "My mother told me to take him along."

"Let's just ditch him."

"DUDE!" Hollin exclaimed at his suggestion. "Shut up, brat." Dorian shushed his little brother with a flick of the wrist, "Let's go." He nudged Chaol and they started strolling through the mal side-by-side with the fuming brat trailing behind them, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

* * *

Manon swung open the curtains of the changing room flamboyantly and posed, settling her hands in the pockets of the fur trimmed, blood red leather jacket she was trying on. "What do you think?" She grinned at her companion who was sitting on a stool, carelessly scrolling through her phone.

"Nesryn!" The young woman raised her gaze and inspected her partner in a judging demeanor. "Too bright." Was her simple respond and Manon pouted. "Just because you only tolerate black, doesn't mean I shouldn't wear my trademark red. Besides, I'm just looking for a substitute jacket for winter. A bit on the warmer side." She glared playfully at Nesryn.

It was true, she pretty much only wore black. In this instance, black combat boots, black leggings, black tank top, black choker and a black leather jacket, securely tied around her slim waist. Her short, straight raven colored hair was tied in a low ponytail. She blew a loose strand out of her face as she stood up, expression as unreadable as ever, and nodded towards the exit. "Your call. I want to leave."

"Whatever." Manon shrugged off the jacket and hung it on a random clothes hanger nearby, proceeding to head to the check out. Nesryn didn't as much as cock an eyebrow at her friend's antics. _Friend._ Manon and Nesryn had been living in the same neighborhood for three years and were quite accustomed to one another, although they didn't interact in school. They barely had the chance to, because Manon was a year older.

So Nesryn followed the elder student as they exited the shop and she breathed in the stuffy air of the mall. She crinkled her nose in disgust. The smell of grease and sweat. She looked to the food court, several paces beside her and grimaced. Unbearable. The amount of people shoving and pushing to cut the line and purchase the low quality, high fat food.

"You coming, or what?" Manon called her, halfway past the food court already. Nesryn broke into a slow jog to catch up to her as she asked, "Where to?"

" _GAME STOP!_ " Manon exclaimed giddily, doing a little spin in excitement, although the emotion didn't last long, as she bumped into someone. She took a step back and glared, "Why don't you watch out where you're going?!" But the stranger didn't respond. And that was when Manon recognized that it was not a stranger.

With a flushed face she raised her gaze to meet one of sapphire blue. Dorian smirked as he looked down at her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He narrowed his eyes as his smirk grew into a wholehearted grin. " _Hello, witchling._ " Manon scoffed at the nickname, but nonetheless, a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "Lover boy." She bowed mockingly. "Nesryn?"

Chaol raised his eyebrows as he spotted his classmate beside the elder student. "Good day to you too, Chaol." She dipped her head in recognition, as he made his way towards her, smiling softly. A gesture she returned, ever-so-slightly as she spoke, "What brings you two here?"

Before Chaol could answer, a shrill voice interrupted the encounter. "DORIAN! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" Hollin hurried up to Dorian and stomped his foot, his hair tousled from the short run. There was a short moment of silence as his eyes widened and he took in the two females, casually talking to his companions. A mischievous grin grew on his lips. "Dorian-"

"Hollin..." Dorian glowered, "Fuck off." Manon chuckled, "Is this your little brother?" Dorian nodded, albeit reluctantly. "What a cute little child." She bent down and pinched Hollin's cheek brutally hard. He winced and did his best to pry her grip off of him. "I'm not a child..." He growled, "I'm 9 years old, you stupid hag!"

Pure evil flashed on her eyes as she leaned towards him, a bittersweet smile plastered on her face as she seethed in a silent threat, " _cute._ " Manon stood up straight, seemingly towering over the shorter boy, as she looked to Dorian. "I don't like this whiny little son of a bitch."

"No one does..." Dorian muttered in response and Manon snorted. "Well, now that we've... _met,_ one another." Manon spoke up, gaining everyones attention, "Let's stick together."

"Sure." Chaol agreed in Dorian's stead, who simply smirked. "Where should we go?"

" _GAME STOP!_ " Manon exclaimed once again and started skipping towards the escalator. Dorian chuckled, "Well, okay then." He quickened his speed until he fell into step behind her. As the escalator ascended, Manon turned around, for once looking down on Dorian, who was one step lower. She smirked.

"Must be a grand experience to look down on me for once." He chuckled, angling his head as he sunk his hands in his pockets. "You're such a prick." She accused and flashed her teeth at him.

Shrugging softly, Dorian blatantly stated, "I won't deny that fact. But you see..." A grin grew on his face and Manon narrowed her eyes. "At least I'm not short." He finished, in the exact moment they arrived on the next floor. Manon witnessed Dorian rising above her again, to her dismay, as the ground beneath them flattened out once more.

She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, before turning on her heels and continuing to where the GameStop was situated. Dorian grinned.

When the two other students and the worthless piece of shit arrived in the shop, they were met with Manon hopping around gaping at all the gadgets and games and spinning in circles of pure bliss with Dorian laughing in the corner.

Nesryn and Chaol watched as Hollin tripped over the threshold and fell flat on his face. They shared a glance and shrugged in sync, joining their classmate and senior, leaving the whining child on the floor. "Ooooh! I wanna buy this!" Manon exclaimed, tearing a shirt off the rack. It was gray with the silhouette of a wolf head splattered in red and the words 'The north remembers'. "Game of Thrones?" Dorian asked and she nodded vigorously.

She proceeded to run to a shelf where the words 'Attack of the Valg' were written in bloody letters and squealed. "You play?" He approached behind her and she shook her head. "I never was interested because I thought it was stupid you could only play as Fae... but now you can play as a human, a Crotchan or an Ironteeth witch!"

Dorian cocked an eyebrows and picked up a packaged disk. "Human? That sound like a challenge... I like it." He grinned as Manon grabbed a copy as well and followed him to the short queue in front of the check out.

"Doriaaaan! I want _ICE CREAM!_ " Hollin screamed, flailing his arms. He had a bruise on his cheek. Manon chuckled. "Chaol, do me a ginormous favor and take this brat to get him some fucking ice cream while we wait, please?" Dorian begged Chaol, smiling helplessly.

The addressed shrugged, "whatever. Nesryn? You wanna come?" Nesryn reminisced of the stuffy air and terrible smell of the food court and grimaced, but ultimately agreed, not wanting to leave Chaol alone with the whiny child.

Manon buried her nose in the cloth of the t shirt in her arms and slowly waddled onwards as the queue progressed. "Are video games and merch the only thing that can make you happy?" Dorian chuckled slightly as Manon blatantly stated, "Pretty much."

"You're cute~" He mused and patted her on the head. Her eyes widened slightly before she pulled her lip back in a snarl and growled at him, " _Take your filthy hand off of me before I rip your tongue out from your throat you little fuck boy piece of shit._ " Dorian took a step back. "Okay then."

When they reached the counter, Dorian was about to pay first, when something glistened in his eye. Fast as lightning, he snatched Manon's items and handed them to the store clerk, proceeding to chuck a wad of cash on the counter. "No! No no no no no! You are not paying for my stuff!" She yelled, struggling to retrieve the items, but Dorian held her back. The clerk cocked an eyebrow, "Mister, I don't think I-"

"Dorian Havilliard." He flashed his I.D. and the clerk fell silent. "I'm paying for the stuff or you're losing your job." Dorian smiled sweetly, holding a hand over Manon's mouth. Hesitantly, the clerk checked the two games and shirt and laid a bag with the items and the change on the counter.

In that moment Manon bit into Dorian's hand, who flinched and released her. "And I'm Manon Blackbeak! Take back those items or you're losing your life-"

"Don't mind her. Goodbye!" Dorian cut her off and grabbed the bag, cash and Manon's hand and hurried out of the shop. The clerk watched their retreating backs and sighed, "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

* * *

"Dorian! Why did you do that, you shithead!" Manon yelled as Dorian dragged her through the mall. "I was simply being a gentleman, witchling." She took a deep breath yanked him to a halt. His grip on her hand didn't loosen. "Where are you taking me?"

"Food court..?" She shook her head and nodded in the opposite direction, "I still have to go to the pet store, dipshit."

"Why?"

"Pet food, genius." Dorian shrugged and they started walking towards said store. "What kind of pet do you have?" He asked her and she smirked, "Guess."

"A dog?"

"No."

"A cat! A black cat!"

"Nope."

"A bunny..?"

"Do I look like a fucking magician to you?"

Dorian sighed, "Will you tell me it's name?"

"His name's Abraxos."

"Abraxos..? I'm clueless." He gave up and Manon grinned, "My baby Abraxos is a wyvern."

"A what?"

"A wyvern. They were scientifically bred for my family, the Yellowlegs and the Bluebloods."

Dorian gaped, "What kind of animal is it?"

"A reptile. Something like a tiny dragon... About the size of a cat. They don't breathe fire, but they have wings and spikes and teeth with poison."

"And the poison doesn't affect you?"

Manon sighed and proceeded to explain, "Our families are immune to poison. An antidote is injected into our blood when we are children. That's how we rose to power... And the wyverns don't attack their owners. The poison is retractable; they only use it on enemies."

He nodded, "So your family consists of scientifically modified monsters and bred beasts... As weird as it sounds, I could've guessed as much." He admitted and for the first time since he had met her, she laughed. Heat rushed to his face and he averted his gaze.

"We're here!" She announced as they entered the pet store. "So, what do wyverns eat?" He asked her. She walked ahead, pulling him along through the isles and stated, "any meat, really. Even their own."

"Huh?" He hurried, not to trip at her speed. "I've seen wyverns tear each other apart and feast on the carcasses before." She explained and a shiver snaked down Dorian's spine. "That's... _morbid._ I-"

"Dorian..?" Both students spun around, where they saw a timid young woman standing. "Sorscha!" Dorian exclaimed, surprised at the girl's sudden appearance. Manon noted Sorscha's gaze lingering on her hand, still secured within Dorian's, since GameStop.

She took a step forward, releasing his hand from her grasp. Dorian's head snapped back and he stared at her, then at his hand. The sudden absence of warmth must've taken him aback.

"Umm... Dorian!" Sorscha called out again, and he looked back to her. "What are you two doing her?" She asked, a hint of suspicion lacing her tone. "Don't get a _HEAD_

 **(A/N: I'm sorry, I had too XD)**

of yourself. We were just hanging out." Manon answered blatantly, before turning to Dorian and saying, "I'm going to get Abraxos' food. Have fun, lover boy~" and she left the two classmates.

"So, what are you doing here? Do you have a pet?" Dorian questioned and Sorscha shook her head, "No. I was just looking at the hamsters and bunnies. I'm not responsible enough to take care of one..."

"Bullshit. I'm sure you would do just fine." He smiled as color tinted her cheeks.

"That's kind of you to say... Do you own a pet?"

"Well, technically speaking, yes, we have kennels in our mansion, but the dogs are primarily hunting dogs."

"That's cool!" She exclaimed ecstatically.

"What are you going to do now?" He then asked and she shrugged, "I was going to go home."

"Then why don't you join us?"

"Us..?"

"Manon, Chaol, Nesryn, my little bro and I."

"Umm... Okay." She agreed, slightly flustered.

"Dorian, you little dweeb! Let's go!" Manon shouted from past the check-out, with a paper bag in hand. "Come," Dorian took Sorscha by the wrist and they walked towards the exit.

She looked down at his hand.

The hand that had previously been holding Manon's.

The hand that was grasping her own wrist.

Sorscha smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: SO THAT WAS IT! I hope you liked it x3 I wasn't too fond of the way I wrote first paragraph, I was going to take inspiration from moments in the book, but I lent them to a friend of mine and haven't gotten them back yet ':)**

 **Also, someone asked what the name of my book is (the book mentioned in my bio) and actually, I'm writing multiple little stories/books. I'm thinking of publishing one or two on wattpad, but I'm not sure how it would be received... I'm not very confident in my own work ':/ But my favourite story I'm writing as of now, I planned on naming 'Age of Dawn' - bear in mind, this was before the new Throne of Glass novel was announced, so I thought it was utterly hilarious** **the the new ToG book is called 'Tower of Dawn' XD**

 **ANYWAY, I'm sorry about the long wait, but like I said, I hope you won't be mad or disappointed by this chapter. I'M JUST REALLY HAPPY CAUSE TOWER OF DAWN IS COMING OUT REALLY SOON AND I'M BINGE LISTENING TO HAMILTON TO DISTRACT MYSELF OF THE ULTIMATE FEELS-TRIP THE BOOK'S GONNA SEND ME ON T-T**

 **Well, that was it, hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	33. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters refrenced**

* * *

Making her way to the food court, Manon reduced her pace, allowing Dorian and Sorscha to catch up. As soon as they arrived, he released his grip on Sorscha's wrist and fell into step beside Manon. She saw the look of dismay on Sorscha's face and chuckled.

Dorian cocked an eyebrow in denial as he took the bag with Abraxos' food from Manon, despite her audible protest, and asked, "You're not surprised that I invited Sorscha along?"

She shrugged, "I expected as much from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dorian asked in a confused demeanor.

Manon smirked, "You would never pass up the possibility of hooking up with a girl, no matter how slim." She explained and Dorian scoffed, but proceeded to laugh. Meanwhile, Sorscha - who was walking beside him - turned beet-red.

"I-" Dorian was cut off by a high-pitched scream that echoed through the entire mall; "I REFUUUUUUUSEE!" There was a moment of silence as Manon and Dorian exchanged a glance and sighed. "Hollin, that whiny little imbecile." she growled and Dorian seethed through gritted teeth, "What did that worthless piece of shit do this time?"

* * *

Dorian and Manon sprinted past other shoppers, heading to the food court - where the scream had come from - at full speed. Struggling to keep up, Sorscha followed, clumsily bumping into people from time to time. She had never been extremely fond of sports, but she was willing for Dorian.

By the time she arrived, the others were already gathered. Sorscha hunched over, hands on knees, heaving every breath. She was absolutely exhausted from the run. Unsurely, she raised her gaze to see Dorian turn and smile at her sheepishly, before reverting his attention to the mini-Dorian in front of him.

Manon and Dorian stood there completely nonchalantly. They weren't hunched over. They weren't breathing hard. In fact, they hadn't even broken a sweat. It looked as though they had never sprinted across the entire mall. But they had. Sorscha smiled grimly.

"So you were screaming and refused to eat the ice cream Chaol bought you, because... it was too small?" Dorian recapped and Hollin nodded smugly. "That's nothing to be smug about! You refused to eat and ice cream cause it was TOO FUCKING SMALL?!" Manon yelled at him.

His confident expression faded as he took a step back, "Witch. You should be burned at the stake." He murmured, but she heard.

And she responded, "You really are a worthless imbecile. For the first time, I'm grateful that I don't have any brothers, because having an awkward, annoying, stuck up twerp like you in my house would make me want to kill myself!" She exclaimed, "Eat that fucking ice cream before I cram it down your throat for you."

As he broke into a cold sweat, Hollin took a lick of his cone. And proceeded to take another. And another. "Damn, you're slow." Manon grumbled and turned to her peers, who were watching her in awe and terror.

"I pray for your future children..." Chaol muttered and Nesryn chuckled. A rare occurrence. "Forget about them. I pray for her future husband," She cocked her head and looked to Dorian, "You should start preparing, Dorian." It took him a moment to grasp what she had been insinuating, but he ultimately smirked at Manon, who grimaced.

"Manon Havilliard..." Dorian leaned in closer to her and chuckled, "Has a nice ring to it, no?" Sorscha stared. "Yes." Manon returned his smirk, but proceeded to follow up by saying, "But I think you're more fond of the name 'Celaena Havilliard'." Dorian choked and his eyes widened. "I noticed the way you looked at her throughout the first week of school, lover boy." Manon flicked his nose and a blush spread on his cheeks.

Sorscha gaped. Dorian was blushing. Was he really in love with... Celaena? Sardothien?! Manon noted her expression and sighed. She approached the girl, who was on the brink of tears, laid a hand on her shoulder, smiled kindly and spoke, "I was just joking. Celaena is interested in someone else anyways." She winked.

Instilling the week with false hopes had always been a pleasure of hers. And she wanted to cause Dorian the most trouble possible. Why? Because she felt like it. But Manon hadn't lied. Celaena and Rowan had obvious chemistry. She wouldn't have been surprised if they started dating within the next week ( **;)** ).

Sorscha rubbed her eyes and smiled up at Manon hopelessly. Manon turned away and snorted.

"Anyways!" She announced ecstatically, "Why don't we go watch a movie together?" She smiled sweetly, raising lingering suspicion in Chaol, but he disregarded it. He was still caught up, thinking about how Dorian had reacted to Manon's earlier statement. His best friend had found interest in... Celaena?

Ren wouldn't be thrilled.

Aedion would rip Dorian's throat out.

 _Damn._

"Okay!" Hollin exclaimed giddily and Manon narrowed her eyes, "Not you, dipshit."

"WHAT?!" He yelled. A hand was clamped over his mouth. Dorian's hand, to be exact. "I'm down." He grinned at Manon. Chaol and Nesryn shrugged in unison and Sorscha smiled and nodded. "Then it's decided!" Manon grinned and started walking to where the mall cinema was situated.

"What movie shall we watch?" Sorscha asked her happily. "Let's watch 'It'." Manon responded and she heard Dorian hum in agreement from beside her.

 **(A/N: 'It' is a horror movie about a killer clown.)**

But Sorscha seemed confused, "Watch what?"

"It!" Manon responded, getting slightly aggravated. "What is 'it'?" Sorscha furrowed her brows, not grasping the situation. "The movie we're watching." Manon seethed through gritted teeth. Sorscha still didn't understand, "I don't-"

" _THE FUCKING MOVIE IS CALLED 'IT'._ " Manon finally explained, louder than needed. Dorian chuckled, "getting annoyed, witchling? What happened to your cool, calm façade?"

"It's right here." Manon smirked and stuck out her foot to trip Dorian. He didn't see it coming until he was sprawled face-down across the cold, hard tiles. "Bitch..." He seethed as Hollin laughed his ass of.

"What vulgar language! Am I supposed to be offended? Because the only thing offending me is your face." She laughed, "And by the way, I'm not a dog." Dorian got up and dusted himself off. His face was flushed, as he said "I should've expected this from you."

Manon grinned, "You really should have. And Dorian, what happened to your cool, calm façade?" He didn't have time to respond as Chaol stepped up beside him and answered for him; "It's rotting up in his attic, along with the rest of his potential." Manon roared a laugh and patted Chaol on the shoulder, "I like you, boyo."

Dorian dragged his hand along his face and sighed, loosing a chuckle. "I give up." Nesryn joined them and gave Chaol a thumbs up, causing him to laugh aloud.

Sorscha was completely baffled. She had never witnessed him laugh before. Everything was so new to her. She had never had friends to hang out with. Her stepmother was strict and often wouldn't even let her leave the apartment. But those four were really close friends.

Nesryn and Chaol seemed so comfortable around one another, despite barely talking and Manon and Dorian were just... Unbelievable. They had the sort of relationship Sorscha had always dreamed of. And she was jealous. But she knew Manon was a kind soul. Manon had supported and helped her dealing with her own feelings for Dorian

. Sorscha looked over and met Manon's blank gaze. She smiled brightly, a gesture Manon returned as Sorscha stared back down to her feet nervously. But what she hadn't noticed was that the smile on Manon's lips was nothing short of sinister.

* * *

"Before entering the cinema, Dorian left his friends to head to the children's area with Hollin. The young female supervisor received them at the entrance. "Can I drop my little brother off here for two to three hours?" He asked, nonchalantly sinking his hand in his jeans pockets. "Um... sorry sir, but the maximum age we accept is six..."

"Does mental age count?" Hollin gasped and slapped Dorian's arm, obviously offended. The woman smiled nervously, "I don't think it does..." Dorian sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples. The others would have bought the tickets already. He was going to be late. So he decided to use his ultimate weapon.

Carelessly, he messed with his hair and tugged at his collar, staring at the woman through lidded eyes and smirking seductively. As expected, she went bright red. "Please..?" He begged softly, knowing no girl could resist the bright sapphire eyes he had inherited. It sounded douchy, but everyone knew it too be true.

"O-okay!" She agreed, allowing Hollin to pass into the children's area. A land of pink, blue, toys and germs.

As the supervisor was still dreamily staring at Dorian, Hollin turned back one last time. "Mother will hear of this, you man-whore."

"Have fun, darling!" Dorian ignored his threat and saluted mockingly. "And see you later." He winked at the supervisor who giggled childishly

. "Superficial, ignorant, shallow whore." Dorian muttered under his breath as he broke into a jog. All girls were the same. They didn't care about personality, just money and looks.

 _But Celaena was different._

 _And so was Manon..._

 _and Nesryn and Sorscha._

Dorian sighed.

If he missed the opening of the movie, he would be pissed.

* * *

Manon laid a hand on Sorscha's shoulder, maneuvering her in order for her to not spot the 'It' poster. "So what is this movie about?" She asked innocently, smiling up at Manon. "It's about a clown, who's name's Pennywise. He's a good guy, but all the children are scared of him, giving him the nickname 'It'. The movie is about how Pennywise proves to everyone that he's not bad, just misunderstood."

"Oh, ok! That sounds nice!" Sorscha exclaimed as they entered the hall.

"Really, is that what it's about?" Dorian leaned over Manon's shoulder who scoffed. "Woah! Dorian! When did you get back?" Sorscha jumped back, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Just now." He smiled at her and draped an arm around Manon's shoulder, who grimaced in return. "This movie sounds fun." He smirked knowingly at Manon. She giggled, sneaking a malicious glance towards the screen.

As of that exchange, the five university students found their seats and leaned back, watching the commercials start playing.

* * *

As the ending credits rolled Sorscha sprung up from her seat. She was shaking. Absolutely terrified. "I can't b-believe you lied t-to me!" She stuttered. "It was just a little joke, sweetie," Manon smiled evilly, "you know, you can't spell gullible without 'u'."

"You can't s-spell suck without 'u' e-either!" Sorscha countered and Manon cocked a brow. Dorian snorted and Chaol droned under his breath, " _ooooooh~_ "

"Seriously? That wasn't even a good roast." Nesryn stated blatantly, casting him a judging glance, to which he simply shrugged. Manon was silent for a second before laughing aloud, "You're an interesting one." She patted Sorscha on the head, who pouted in return, unsure wether to trust or deny her. Ultimately, Sorscha went with the former.

She smiled softly, "Thank you, I guess." Manon glanced at her watch. A Rolex. Dorian smirked. Rich kid much? "Fuck! I have to go! My grandma's gonna give me a lot of shit for staying out this late. She wanted me to help her with some chores." Manon excused herself and raced out of the cinema.

"I guess I'll be leaving as well." Nesryn waved goodbye to the other three students and followed her friend out of the door.

Chaol and Dorian shared a glance before the latter looked to Sorscha. "Need a ride home?" She shook her head, "it's okay. I live close by."

"Okay. Bye then!" Dorian smiled and waved as Chaol and him exited the hall. The two boys walked straight to the parking lot. As Chaol climbed into the backseat of the taxi they had called, he paused, "You forgot Hollin."

"Who said anything about 'forgetting'? Let that two-faced supervisor take care of the twat. It's not like anyone will miss him." Chaol laughed, "okay then."

"Yo, dude, my dad's in Prythian for some meetings right now. He won't be back for two days. Wanna sleep over at my place?" Dorian asked Chaol, knowing fully well he would accept. After all, Chaol lived alone. He didn't have an excuse not to sleep over, and why would he not want to in any case? "Sure." Chaol agreed.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked, glancing at them through the review mirror.

Dorian grinned, "The Havilliard mansion."

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaa! I really don't know what to write here. I'm just completely losing it rn, cause my PC auto corrected 'Chaol' to 'hail' XD I'm dead.**

 **Anyways! I don't have much to say, other than, again, I'm really grateful of everyone who reads and supports this story. Reading is really a great way to escape one's problems for some time, so I'm happy I can offer some of you this escape. As a wise man once said:**

 _ **A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads only lives one. -George R.R. Martin**_

 **Also - as I've mentioned before - I'd appreciate any ideas and, suggestions or constructive criticism any of you guys have. I always strive to improve x3**

 **I hope you were satisfied with this chapter ;) Please review! Ja ne!**


	34. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

" _Fireheart..~_ " Rowan whispered into her hair as the morning sun broke through the blinds. Aelin's eyes fluttered open and she was met with loving pools of green. She breathed in the snow and pine scent and snuggled into his chest, tugging the blanket closer.

All that had happened the day prior seemed like a dream. A sweet, blissful dream. But it hadn't been. She heard Rowan chuckle and stroke her hair, before sitting up in the bed.

"Noooo~!" Aelin groaned as his warmth left her.

"It's Saturday. We don't have school. Keep sleeping. I have business to attend to." He stated as he entered the bathroom to shower.

"Rowaaaann~!" She stumbled to the bathroom and smashed her fist against the closed door. She heard Rowan laugh through the sound of running water. Aelin turned her back to lean against the door and let herself slide to the floor, "Where are you even going?"

"Fenrys is getting his wisdom teeth removed and the bastard can't drive." He answered.

Aelin's face lit up, "Okay! I'll be joining you then!"

A barely audible groan echoed from within the bathroom. "Don't you groan at me, young man!" She yelled in response, "And hurry the fuck up!"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" Rowan shouted back at her.

"Okay! I guess I'll just go to Fenrys to shower!" Aelin shot back. Abruptly, the sound if water stopped and she heard shuffling behind the door. Within one minute, Rowan slammed the door open, fully dressed with his wet, silver hair tied into a messy bun. He glowered as she smirked at him. Before she could react, Rowan grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and turned to set her down in the bathroom, proceeding to close the door in her face.

"Hey, buzzard! I need clothes!" She yelled and he peeked back into the room, chucking a pile of his clothes into her face.

"That isn't a way to treat a lady!" She shouted at him and Rowan stuck his tongue out at her; "Don't get all high and mighty now, darling~ You aren't quite a trophy wife yet." He roared a laugh as Aelin gritted her teeth, trying her very best not to smile.

Rowan stepped towards her, running his fingers along her jaw, he tilted her head up to face him. "I love you," he whispered, and kissed her brow, "my Fireheart..."

A sudden picture flashed into Aelin's head.

Brown hair and loving eyes.

 _Sam._

Standing in front of her and smiling.

But the image disappeared within a heartbeat.

It was like a punch in the gut to her.

She forced a smile.

Rowan frowned and cupped her cheek, "Listen... I know I'll never be the same as him, but-"

"I don't want you to be the same." Aelin interrupted him, "Sam was reckless and stupid a-and-" She hadn't noticed the lone tear rolling down her cheek until Rowan wiped them away with his thumb.

"I don't know why I can't forget him..." She murmured.

"You'll never forget your first love... I know I won't, but we have each other now." Rowan told her as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lyria..." Aelin muttered, lowering her gaze to the floor. A nod was his only reply as he leaned in to the point where their foreheads were touching.

"You should take your shower. Take the time to clear your mind." He murmured as he stared into her glazed orbs. Before he could pull away, Aelin grabbed his sleeve and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I love you too." She smiled meekly, cheeks still flushed.

Rowan went red. He fought the urge to grin wholeheartedly as he nodded once more and exited the room. He laid his hand on his chest as he felt his heart thump furiously.

 _I love you too._

Lyria had always claimed she hadn't deserved him.

She would have wanted him to move on.

She would have wished for him to be able to fall in love again.

He had never thought he could...

 _Until he had met Aelin._

* * *

Rowan was flipping through the newspaper, sitting on the couch when Aelin propped her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She sighed.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Rowan asked, not bothering to avert his attention from the article, although a smile made its way onto his lips.

"Name one instance in which a shower isn't nice. I'll wait." She responded and he chuckled.

"When is Rys' appointment?" Aelin asked as Rowan laid down the paper and switched on the tv, "14:30." He responded. She took out her phone to check the time. The bold numbers 09:24 were depicted on the screen.

"Well, we have enough time." Rowan hummed in agreement.

"So~ I had an idea," Aelin released Rowan and hopped over the backrest of the couch, landing beside him. "Care to elaborate?"

"Your tattoo," the two words definitely perked his attention, "You got it to help get over Lyria... An apology to her, yes?" Rowan lowered his gaze but nodded, "yes."

"Can you give me one too?" His head snapped up to stare at her in surprise. "I know, you probably won't consent... But I think it could help me in the same way it did you." When he stayed silent, Aelin frowned, " _Please,_ I-"

"Okay." Rowan interrupted her. "Where do you want it?" Her face visibly lit up. "Is it possible to get the tattoo on the scars on my back?" His look of doubt made her smile falter, but he nodded, "show me?"

Aelin took a deep breath and lifted up her shirt, letting her back face him. She had never openly shown anyone her scars before. She really wanted the tattoo though. She wanted Sam to forgive her. She wanted to forgive herself.

Rowan's corse touch sent shivers snaking down her spine. He ran his fingers along the scar tissue and she heard him curse under his breath. "What... happened?" He asked.

Aelin lowered her gaze, "I'm so _sorry..._ I just can't really-"

"Okay. I understand. You're not ready to talk about it. Just know I'm always here for you." Rowan smiled lovingly and tugged her shirt back down. She turned around once more and looked at him with such hope, "Is it possible?"

Rowan took a deep breath, "Yes. But it'll will be extremely painful and-" He didn't have time to finish his statement as she fell around his neck, burying her nose in the cloth of his shirt.

"Thank you." She murmured. He wrapped his arms around her in return and her embrace tightened.

"When's the soonest we can do it?" She asked and Rowan shrugged, "As soon as we have the design."

"Tomorrow?"

"Your cousin won't be happy about this..."

Aelin laughed aloud, "Aedion can kiss my ass."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Havilliard household:_

" _Chaol! Chaoool! Kale! WAKE UP!_" Dorian shouter into his friends ear. Chaol shot up, taking in his surroundings before glaring at Dorian. "What the hell." He glowered, completely sleep-deprived. The two of them had been up until 6 am, playing video games and talking.

"What time is it?" Chaol growled and Dorian shrugged, "Like 10 am? I dunno."

"Why the hell did you wale me up then?!" Dorian cocked his head innocently and answered, "I wanted breakfast..."

"This is your fucking house! Why do you need me to get breakfast?!"

Something noteworthy: A sleep-deprived Chaol is a grumpy Chaol, and a sleep-deprived Dorian is a brain dead Dorian.

"Oh yeah..." Dorian blinked in realization. He turned to head out of the door, but halted, "Kale, are you coming?"

"Don't call me that." Chaol barked and stood up, following suit. "But that's your naaaaame~" Dorian responded, drowsily stumbling down the hall. "Goddamnit..." As Chaol treaded after him, he heard the doorbell ring. Dorian visibly jumped and squealed as he started sprinting to the stairwell. " _GUEEEEEESTS!_ I HAVE  FRIENDS!"

Chaol sighed and picked up his pace. To his credit, Dorian didn't trip and fall down the stairs, yet a scream of his did echo through the empty mansion when he opened the door. "KAAAAAALLLEEEEE! COME HERE!" Chaol groaned and broke into a jog until he arrived behind Dorian.

"What do you want?" He growled. " _LOOK!_ Issa  CHILD!" Chaol cocked and eyebrow and craned his neck to look over Dorian's shoulder. His eyes widened, "Oh _shit_."

Hollin was fuming. "What the fuck is your deal?!"

Dorian did nothing but cock his head and look back at Chaol. "Is this some kind of... funhouse mirror..? Like, a mirror that makes yourself look... _pathetic_?" He eyed Hollin up and down and shrugged, "meh, _whatever_." Not even giving Chaol the chance to state his opinion, Dorian closed the door.

Chaol sighed. Not surprisingly, the doorbell rang again, and again, and again. "Damn that hell spawn in persistent." He muttered. Dorian opened the door again and huffed, "What do you _want?_ "

"Are you kidding me, Dorian?!" Hollin screeched and Dorian took a step back. "Holy fuck..." The elder Havilliard mumbled, "How the hell do you know my name?"

" _Dorian,_ " Chaol grumbled, "that's your brother." Dorian looked completely dumbstruck for a few seconds before his face lit up, "Of course! I forgot!" He grinned stupidly, "Sorry!"

He opened the door for Hollin, "Welcome home, _Holly_ , where were you?"

Hollin's eye twitched, " _H-holly?_ Is that a joke? _I WAS AT THE FUCKING CHILDREN'S AREA AT THE MALL!_ "

"Oh... Why? Isn't their maximum age 5 or something?" Dorian asked blatantly. In a swift movement, Hollin let out an aggravated scream and slipped past him, storming to his room.

"I've never seen Holly that angry... I wonder what happened?" Dorian mused and turned back to Chaol who was grumbling in a nearby corner. " _Kale!"_

"I have some questions for you." Chaol mumbled and tugged out his phone.

"Yeee~eess?" Dorian plopped down onto a bar stool and Chaol joined beside him, holding his phone out.

A picture of himself was on the screen. "What's this person's name?" Chaol asked and Dorian smiled, " _Kale!_ Obviously!"

"And this person's?" He showed a picture of Hollin. "Holly!"

A picture of Nesryn. "Nosering!"

A picture of Aelin. "Cell Sardines!"

A picture of Sorscha. "Sorting Hat!"

A picture of Manon. "Womanon!"

A picture of Aedion. "Salty cheese!"

"-Wait, _what?_ " Chaol resisted the urge to chuckle, his dreariness wearing off.

"He's always salty and looks like a chunk of cheese!" Dorian explained, as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

Lastly, Chaol pulled out a picture of Dorian. " _DORITOOOOO!"_ He yelled.

Chaol roared a laugh.

"Thank you, _dorito,_ now I have some perfectly authentic new nicknames."

"It was myyyyy pleasure, Kale." Dorian grinned and yawned. "I'm going to bed now." He stood up and walked to the living room, letting himself fall, face-first onto the couch. He had drifted off within a second.

"Well, I guess that's my queue to leave." Chaol chuckled, "sweet dreams, _dorito._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Rowaelin is BACK! Not necessarily my** **personal favourite chapter I've written, but it's something. Thank you for every single review you guys leave! I read all of them and appreciate every single one _so much!_**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	35. Wisdom teeth p1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Here we are." Rowan announced, slamming the driver side door and locking Fenrys' car. They had decided to take his Bentley Mulsanne. It was his appointment after all.

"Lit." Aelin stated, leaning her elbow on the roof. Rowan halted, "Please..." he muttered, "NEVER use that word again." She stuck her tongue out at him. Rowan simply took her hand and started leading her to the dentist's.

"Fen's surgery should be done by now." He stated as he swung open the glass doors and they walked up to the counter. "Yes?" The receptionist asked, but before he could respond with Fenrys' name, they heard roaring laughter from down the hall.

Rowan sighed, "That's him." The receptionist must've grasped the situation, because she nodded, allowing them to follow the sound to where Fenrys was situated.

"Hello!" Aelin announced as she strutted into the room. First, her gaze fell onto the dentist. The surgeon was a rather young-looking man, re-ordering his equipment near the back of the room. He turned his head to see who had entered and smirked at Aelin. "Well, hello there~" He mused in a sultry voice, saluting her.

 _Disgusting._

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm around her waist. "Back off." Rowan growled and tugged Aelin closer to his chest. The surgeon held up his hands in a defensive mannerism and nodded to Fenrys who was grinning at his two friends awkwardly, wiggling his eyebrows as he took in their proximity. Rowan cursed under his breath as Aelin grinned right back at Fenrys.

While the surgeon explained the situation and how to tend to Fenrys, the drugged male was laughing maniacally, causing it to be impossible for Aelin to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Wohoooo!" Fenrys exclaimed periodically, flailing his arms wildly. "I'm HYPEEED!" Aelin snorted, leaning an elbow on the backrest of his chair. "YEAAAAAH!"

"Hey, Fenrys," Aelin tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped before grinning like an idiot; "WHAZZAP AEEEE?"

She chuckled before handing him her phone. She said, "Don't you want to see what you look like?" Fenrys blinked before nodding with rigor, flipping to the front camera. There was a filled moment of silent as he stared at himself. And then exclaimed, "I'M SWOLLEEEEEEN!"

Aelin restrained herself from laughing aloud as Fenrys turned and pointed at the denstist accusingly; "You son of a bitch! You made my face round! WHERE ARE MY TEETH?!" The dentist cocked a brow as he pointed to a little ziplock with two teeth in it, on the table near them.

"Well then, mr. Dentist," Fenrys continued, folding his arms as he glared, "Pick that shit up and put it back in my mouth so my face is beautiful again!"

The dentist simply sighed and disregarded him, returning his attention to Rowan, "Please get this child out of here now." He said and Rowan raised his eyebrows, "okay."

"YOU _FUCK-ASS_ , I'M NOT A _CHILD_ , I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Fenrys screamed and the dentist flinched, but proceeded to roll his eyes. Fenrys wasn't having it; "LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOU _ROLL YOUR EYES_ WHEN YOUR  JOBLESS!"

"Yea, yea..." The dentist muttered as he ushered the three students away. " _Unprofessional piece of shit._ " Fenrys mumbled under his breath as they headed towards the exit. Aelin nodded in agreement.

As soon as the clinic doors swung open, they were hit with an icy old breeze. Rowan groaned as he laid Fenrys arm around his shoulder to steady him, "Why is it cold? It's still summer!"

"Hardly." Aelin corrected him and Rowan scoffed. "What do you mean?" Fenrys flared his nostrils as he demanded, "It's not cold at all!"

Without any further warning, he tugged his pullover up, struggling to get the thick material over his head as he stumbled through the parking lot with Aelin and Rowan exchanging awkward glances by his side. Finally, Fenrys wrestled the item of clothing off of his head and huffed a breath that rose as steam in the cold air. He chucked the pullover at the concrete ground, but Rowan caught it before it collided.

"Goddamnit, you fucking idiot." He cursed at Fenrys, who was doing his best not to shiver. "Put your clothes back on." He ordered, stuffing the shirt back into his face. Fenrys growled but obliged.

After re-dressing, Fenrys leaned against Rowan again, for support, holding an ice-pack he had gotten from the dentist against his swollen cheek. In a joking manner, he held the pack back, mimicking the gesture of throwing it at Aelin, who was not amused. "Don't you dare." She seethed. Fenrys' eyes lit up with mischief.

"What's that?!" He suddenly exclaimed, pointing at something behind her, but Aelin wasn't about to be fooled by child's play. She caught the packet as he hurled it at her face, and chucked it right back, hitting Fenrys square in the forehead. He groaned in pain as they arrived at the car.

Aelin unlocked the vehicle while Rowan opened the backseat door for Fenrys. "Cannonball!" Fenrys screamed as he jumped into the backseat, with 'a little nudge' from Rowan. Fenrys landed on his face and roared; "You always do this, Rowan! You always just throw me in the back!"

Rowan scoffed. There was a moment of silence as he hopped into the driver's seat and revved the engine, causing the Bentley to jolt awake. But then Fenrys recognized his surroundings. "Who in hells name allowed you imbeciles to take my car?!"

"You did." Aelin replied blatantly from the passenger's seat as Fenrys fumed. "Oh," he loosened his balled fists, eyes widening in remembrance, "Oh yeah! I forgot! Ok!" She chuckled as Rowan groaned.

"Oh! My beanie!" Fenrys exclaimed, grabbing a grey beanie from the pocket of his seat. He slipped it over his head with glee. "Yay!"

"How long is the drive home again?" Aelin asked Rowan who hit his head against the steering wheel with an annoyed sigh; "too long."

"Don't be a poor sport, Ro! This is gonna be fun~" Aelin mused as she leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Rowan lowered his gaze to hide his blush as a smile made its way onto his face. "Okay-"

"Ooooooh! ME TOO!" Fenrys interrupted him, wrapping his arms around Rowan's neck and leaning forwards, struggling to mirror Aelin's action.

"Fenrys, no! Down, boy!" Rowan yelled, helplessly trying to pry himself out of Fenrys' grip, while maneuvering the expensive car through the parking lot. "But I LOOOOVE you!" Fenrys complained.

Rowan shuddered and elbowed him in the chest, causing him to fall back. "Get your blood-crusted mouth away from me, you filthy animal." He growled as Aelin laughed at him.

"Excuse me, but do you know how many people would pay a fortune to be kissed by MOI?!" Fenrys screamed, flailing his arms. Rowan responded, "I don't think they're missing out on anything."

Aelin couldn't contain herself anymore as she roared a laugh and flung herself backwards, hitting her head on the window, causing Fenrys to start laughing as well. Rowan groaned, "This is gonna be a long drive."

* * *

 **A/N: A really short and late chapter, I know, but hear me out: I have had a lot of problems these past two weeks. Also, I have not been home or had fast wifi the last two weekends, which I wasn't aware of until the weekends had arrived. So I sincerely** **apologise. From now on, whenever I am not able to upload a chapter, I will post a review on the newest chapter of this story so you guys are notified. So just check, if you're confused, and if nothing is posted in the reviews by Sunday, assume the chapter will just be going up a few hours or one day late.**

 **Again, I apologise for the _extremely_ short chapter, even after the two week wait. I'll do my best for next week and just _hope_ I'll manage to make it longer than these usual short chapters. I'm touched by how much you care about the story and it inspires me to keep writing. Please review. Ja ne.**


	36. Wisdom teeth p2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **referenced**

* * *

" _HIGHWAY!_ " Fenrys' scream rang in Rowan's ears, causing him to grind his teeth as the Bentley merged into the highway.

"Wooooo!" Fenrys rolled down the window, the cold wind whipping at his face. He laughed.

"Fenrys, close the window." Rowan ordered. Fenrys screamed, "NEVERRR!" Before neither Aelin nor Rowan could do anything, Fenrys stuck his head out of the window. Unsurprisingly, the wind ripped his beanie straight off if his head. Fenrys jolted back into the safety of the car.

"Shit." He stated blankly as his hand jumped to his ruffled, bare golden hair. Rowan groaned as Aelin stifled a chuckle.

"NOOOOOO!" Fenrys exclaimed as he stared longingly out of the window, back to where his beanie had disappeared beyond the horizon. "THAT WAS A DESIGNER BEANIEEEE!" He screeched, dragging his fingers along his face.

"What was it, Gucci?" Aelin resisted the urge to laugh aloud. "Oh, calamity!" Fenrys continued to complain. But then his eyes lit up. Grinning broadly, Fenrys grabbed Rowan's beanie from the pocket of the seat.

"Oh no..." Rowan glowered. There was nothing that could be done as Fenrys slipped on the second hat and rolled down the window on the opposite side of the car.

"Fenrys." Aelin looked back at him and narrowed her eyes warningly, albeit struggling not to laugh, "Fenrys. No. Don't-" Fenrys didn't listen. He stuck his head out of the second window. And surprise, surprise! Rowan's beanie was torn off of Fenrys' head as well. Completely baffled, he sat back.

"You goddamn idiot! You lost my beanie too?!" Rowan roared glaring at him through the driver's mirror. "By the wyrd, you're so annoying." He glowered. Fenrys laughed sheepishly, before asking, "Will you put on the radio, pleaaaaaaseee~?"

"No." Rowan blatantly refused as Aelin watched the exchange, majorly amused. "Okay, then I'll just sing!" Fenrys exclaimed giddily, and started belting out lyrics before Rowan could complain.

"BIIRRRD FLYING HIIIIGH! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEEEL!"

"Shut _UP_!" Rowan roared, jerking the steering wheel to the side, causing Fenrys to go sprawling against the inside of the car door. Of course he hadn't buckled. "We need to find a way to distract him" Aelin huffed through fits of laughter, grasping the handle of the door in an attempt to steady herself.

Rowan nodded as his eyes lit up in realization. Careful not to crash, he tugged his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Aelin, keeping his eyes on the road. "Go to contacts. Facetime Connall: C-O-N-N-A-L-L." She unlocked the phone with fingerprint recognition - having saved her fingerprint the day prior, much to Rowan's dismay - and chuckled as she heard Fenrys gasp from the backseat.

"CONNALL?!" He screamed but was shushed by Rowan. Aelin scrolled through the contacts as she asked, "Who's this Connall person?"

"You'll see" was Rowan's simple response and Aelin groaned. Nonetheless, she pressed the button to facetime the contact.

It rang once.

Twice.

"Hello Rowa-"

Aelin blinked at the man on the phone screen who was staring at her blankly. "Jesus mother of god, you look just like Fenrys." She gawked.

It was true. Their faces were identical, save for this man's straight, untouched hair, unlike Fenrys' wild bleached head of locks. Either way, both were painstakingly beautiful.

"Who are you, _woman_?" Connall simply asked. Rowan resisted the urge to chuckle, and to his surprise, Fenrys remained silent, seemingly waiting for something interesting to happen. And to her credit, Aelin did not disappoint.

"Did you just assume my gender?" She demanded, putting up a good act as to being enraged, "For your information, man, I sexually identify as an attack helicopter." A filled moment of tense silence was followed by Rowan and Fenrys roaring laughter as Connall's expression of confusion turned into one of utter annoyance.

"Fenrys, Rowan, you bastards." He seethed, having recognized their obnoxious laughter. Aelin chuckled.

"Fireheart~" Rowan sung, obviously pleased by Connall's rage, "Let me talk to my brother." Aelin obliged, switching the video to back camera and pointing it at him.

"Rowan! Thank the gods. Who is that woman- or.. _attack helicopter?_ I dunno. And how is Fenrys?" Connall asked.

"That _attack helicopter_ is Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius. _My girlfriend_." Rowan answered and stifled a chuckle as Connall's eyes widened. "And Fenrys is the very reason I called you. We're having a few... issues." Rowan explained.

Hearing the filled silence, he simply sighed and continued, "Aelin, give Fenrys the phone. I'm sure he'll be pleased to finally see his twin brother again."

"Okay." She responded and heard Connall mumbled something incoherently from across the screen. She handed the phone to Fenrys, who took it with glee.

"CONNALL, MY DEAREST BROTHER! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN HOLDING UP?" Ferns yelled, holding the phone unnecessarily close to his face. Connall groaned at his stupidity.

"Maeve's being Maeve, but I'm scheduled to move out in a few weeks time, so that's to look forward too." Connall answered before chuckling lowly, "But this is amusing. for the first time ever, I must say, you look absolutely hideous."

Ferns gasped, clenching the icepack he was holding to his cheek as he screeched; "Well _joke's on you bishh_. WE LOOK THE SAME."

Rowan and Aelin barked a laugh from the front seats and Connall snorted; "In the contrary: My hair does not look like a chunk of cheese vomited on my head."

"I'm TrIgGeReD!" Ferns yelled and Aelin erupted into uncontrollable hysterics, stating through heaved breaths; "I don't think this is working as an 'distraction', much less to calm him down." Rowan's only response was a curt nod of the head as he chuckled.

"but CONNY!" Fenrys yelled, and Connall muttered, "Don't call me that." But ultimately, he was ignored. "You're smart, right?!"

"Yes." A blatant answer. Fenrys grinned broadly, showing off his bloody gums. Connall cringed.

"Okay, but serious question:" Fenrys stated, his gaze narrowing to one nothing short of intimidating, "Why is 11 pronounced 'eleven' and not 'onety-one'?"

"Goddamnit Fen. Could you not?" Connall groaned as the addressed silently awaited an answer.

"I'm hanging up now."

"WAIT, CONNY, NO-"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"You bastard." Fenrys growled, glaring down Rowan's phone, where now there was only a blank screen to look at. It must've been in the heat of the moment, completely enraged, but Fenrys rolled down the window and chucked the phone out.

...

"Fenrys." Rowan's growl was enough to make anything and anyone in his wake tremble in fear. Aeolian had fallen silent. _Fenrys_ had fallen silent.

"Shit."

* * *

"You know, it would've been much easier to do this in the first place." Aelin muttered as she dusted off her hands on her jeans, swinging the passenger side door open again.

Rowan nodded, smiling smugly as he slumped back into the driver's seat. Fenrys sat in the back, hands and feet minded by duct tape, not to mention the piece of tape covering his mouth. He sat still, glaring daggers at Rowan who revved the motor.

"You know what they say... Silence is gold. But duct tape is silver." Aelin winked at Rowan who chuckled as his cheeks flushed, barely noticeable.

Rowan looked back at Fenrys as he pulled out of the gas station parking lot and said, "By the way, _Fenrys,_ this car," he gestured to the Bentley, "is mine now." Fenrys' eyes widened in shock, but he was unable to do anything as Rowan grinned maliciously, "You don't object? Good."

"Now let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry. I posted a review on the last chapter, like I said I would, informing you guys why I didn't upload last week. But here's the gist of it: I had a terrible cold through out the entire week - which still hasn't cured :'(I'm suffering)- and _AGAIN_** **my parents decided to go on a weekend trip (Friday afternoon until Sunday evening) _WITHOUT TELLING ME BEFOREHAND!_** **I know, the chapter's short and kinda shitty, but I'm doing my best here.**

 **I received he request to cut down on the swear words, and if that's what you guys want, I will, but not for Fenrys right now, because you don't really have a filter when you have your wisdom teeth removed, but other than that, I'll calm down with the cussing.**

 **I was really exited to add Connall and he will be showing up again, because, I mean, he's amazing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this piece of shit chapter that's not even 1'500 words. Please review? Ja ne.**


	37. Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

" _AARRGAGGAHHH!_ " Fenrys scream was heard throughout the entire complex as Rowan sat beside him with the piece of duct tape dangling from his fingers. All three were currently in Fenrys' apartment.

"ROWANN! My prepubescent mustachio!" Fenrys rubbed the palm of his hand over his face and swore under his breath as he spit out two bloody cotton balls. Aelin sighed as she chucked new ones to him.

"The bleeding hasn't stopped yet." She stated as Fenrys stuck them into his mouth obediently.

"By the wyrd," Rowan rolled his eyes at Fenrys, "you're no prepubescent teenie and you don't even have any facial hair what-so-ever."

The addressed growled in response, "Speak for yourself, Mr. I-shave-everyday-to-maintain-my-appearance-of-a-feminine-little-bitch!" Aelin snorted.

"Go to sleep Fenrys." She dismissed him with a flick of the wrist and he groaned, "but AAEEE! It's only, like, 4pm!" Cocking her head, Aelin sighed, glancing at Rowan before smirking and suggesting, "Then how about we play Attack of the Valg?"

A devilish grin made its way onto Fenrys hopped onto the couch and snickered, "You're _on_."

* * *

" _Time!_ Team A wins!" Chaol and Nesyrn fell back, panting slightly as they lay down their practice swords and exchanged a fist bump. Cheers and claps echoed through the hall as the next two teams made their way into the ring.

"No fair! You two are the best in the club!" Nox complained as Chaol helped him up from where he and Ren were crouched on the ground after being beaten. The Kendo club. All four were active members.

"You two are Team B. It was the fairest matchup." Nesryn explained, offering Ren a hand. "Only for 2v2. I bet the match would've been far closer if I would've been 1v1. Me against one of you two!" Nox exclaimed, rolling his shoulders as Chaol chuckled and shrugged.

"Don't kid yourself," Ren scoffed at Nox, "You would've lost either way." Nox huffed, but before he could respond, a booming voice interrupted them, "Practice's over! Faliq, Westfall! A word!"

Ren and Nox exchanged a glance before excusing themselves, heading for the exit of the Dojo. Within moments, the hall was empty save for Chaol Nesryn and their teacher.

"Arobynn." Nesryn dipped her head in acknowledgement, an action Chaol mimicked. Arobynn stayed stone-faced as he approached the two students. "You two know the 2v2 Kendo has only been added as an official tournament this year," They nodded.

Arobynn folded his arms before continuing: "You've already qualified for the regionals, but the nationals are a complete different situation. I need you two to practise together as much as possible."

"Arobynn, with all due respect," Nesryn stated, "We already are the best fighters in the club, and Ren was the one who qualified for the 1v1. isn't that more important?"

"The best in our club, but a far call from winning nationals." Arobynn growled but neither students flinched back.

Chaol turned to Nesryn and explained, "Ren can practise whenever and however he wants, us two on the other hand have to train teamwork and cooperation as much as possible. Together." Nesryn blinked.

"I'll leave you two for now. The dojo is going to be unoccupied for the next hour. Make use of the time you have." Arobynn excused himself, walking out of the hall without looking back.

"Ready?" Chaol picked up his sword, falling into stance in the ring and beckoning for her to follow suit, "The best way to improve our teamwork is to spar. Learn each others style, speed and gait." He spun the handle in his palm and shifted his footing.

"Chaol." Nesryn stepped up to him, "This is important to you... Yes?" Chaol froze, his gaze lingering on his feet as he tilted his head.

"Yes." He answered, fastening his grip on the sword, "We have to win." The gleam in Nesryn's eyes beckoned him to elaborate, so he did, "I have to win the nationals to prove myself to my father. To show him I'm worthy and not some worthless drop-out."

She did nothing but nod and prepare, knowing fully well of Chaol's troubled past with his father. "Well then. let's fight."

* * *

Manon grinned as she hooked her arm around Dorian's neck, making him support her full weight. They started along a path after exiting her matt-black 6x6 Mercedes G wagon. Dorian chuckled as he poked a finger in her side, making her flinch back and laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him as they walked along the street side-by-side.

"The Blackbeak estate isn't necessarily the most safe place to be for a young, handsome heir." she warned jokingly and Dorian scoffed, "I have set my mind on meeting and befriending this beast of yours - Abraxos."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Manon laughed aloud as they took a sharp left and ended up face-to-face with the largest residence Dorian had ever seen. His face went blank as he eyed the building up and down.

"By the gods, it's larger than my mansion!" He exclaimed in utter shock, "is anyone else home at the moment?" he asked, scratching his neck unsurely.

Manon chuckled and shrugged, "More likely, is anyone _not_ home? I lost track of the amount of people who live there years ago" Dorian snorted as they made their way through the front gardens.

Childishly, Manon hopped onto the brim of the massive fountain in the courtyard and balanced along it, grabbing Dorian by the hand to steady herself. A minuscule blush crept onto his cheeks as he chuckled lowly and said, "I never pinned you for such childish type. Except for at the mall"

Manon stuck her tongue out as she reminisced of the time they encountered one another at the shopping centre. Playfully, she jumped from the edge of the marble fountain, landing royally beside Dorian as she explained, "As long as I'm not in class or with my demon grandmother, you'll find me quite sympathetic. Especially with my Thirteen!"

"Your Thirteen?" Dorian cocked a brow and she clicked her tongue, "me and my 12 favourite cousins and sisters. _We the gang 'round here_." She put up a made-up gang sign and faked a gangster expression, causing Dorian to brake into uncontrollable hysterics.

"So you pretty much run the place?" He asked an Manon nodded, taking the moment to explain, "naturally. I am the Blackbeak heir after all."

There was a moment of silence as Dorian processed the information. "Wow." Was all he was able to say. "That bit of information must've slipped my mind."

She flicked his temple as they ascended the steps to the porch. Dorian leaned against one of the black marble columns as Manon tapped her foot against the cherry wood decking, a habit it seemed she had developed over the years. The chain her keys were attached to jingled as she unhooked them from her belt and unlocked the entrance.

"Ladies first~" Manon mused as she swung open the doors and gestured for Dorian to enter, who in return scoffed, but obliged, mumbling something about not being a goddamned lady under his breath. Manon giggled cutely and followed.

As soon as the door fell into lock, a flash of yellow bolted down the stairs and glommed Dorian, tackling him to the floor. "Manooooon~! Finally, I-" The attacker froze and blinked, sitting up, albeit still firmly pinning Dorian down. "You're not Manon."

"Asterin!" Manon exclaimed, laughing aloud as she watched Dorian stare at her cousin in awe. She was breathtaking for truth. Asterin was beautifully wild with golden hair and gold-flecked black eyes, freckles peppering her flushed cheeks like constellations. A braided leather band held her bangs out of her face, but few loose strands still fell to frame her heart-shaped face as she huffed and stared at Dorian in a suspicious demeanour.

"Dorian Havilliard. What the hell are you doing in our house." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Dorian opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Manon slapping the back of Asterin's head and laugh.

"He's our guest! Dead-set on getting on Abraxos' good side. I wanted to see how it turns out." Manon explained and Asterin laughed sheepishly, getting off of Dorian and standing beside Manon. She smiled at Dorian apologetically, "Sorry, mate. I'm Asterin! Nice to meet'ya!"

"I know who you are..." Dorian mumbled feebly, before regaining composure. He stood up, casually folding his arms and shifting his weight onto one foot. "You're paired up with Sorscha for that project, right?"

Asterin cocked her head, but ultimately nodded, piercing him with a curious gaze as she said, "You were that poor loser who got paired up with Aedion, no?"

Dorian chuckled, but confirmed the accusation. His eye twitching in response to being called a _loser_ by an inferior family. Not that the Blackbeaks were much inferior whatsoever.

"I'll accompany you to see Abraxos! Dorian can meet my wyvern as well!" Asterin exclaimed giddily, no longer fazed by Dorian's presence whatsoever.

"Let's gooo!" She yelled, grabbing both Dorian and Manon's hands and braking into a sprint down the halls, dragging them along. "Don't want to keep our babies waiting for some fresh meat!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! I don't have much to say right now. I'm on vacation for two weeks, so I'll hopefully have more time to pre-write the chapters. Keyword: hopefully ':)**

 **Please, please, PLEASE leave a review suggesting a name for Asterin's wyvern, because it isn't mentioned in the books. I'm not even sure of the gender. And I am simply not creative enough to think of a wyvern name, appearance or which gender the magnificent beast should be. So I really would appreciate your help.**

 **Anywayyyyys~! That's it for this week! Ja ne!**


	38. Paper airplanes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"We have arrived!" Asterin announced, swinging open the gates to the unnaturally large stables. Dorian gaped. Wherever he looked, the magnificent beasts, like dragons, just... smaller. The separate stalls lining the walls were not doing much to restrain the wyverns. The stalls seemed to simply be their resting haven.

"Here she is!" Asterin exclaimed, dashing to a bold wyvern in their midst, "Alyx!" Dorian gaped as the animal spread its wings and bolted for Asterin, letting out a shriek of excitement.

Asterin laughed as she enveloped the flying beast in a tight hug and turned to Dorian, "This is my baby, Alyx. She's a little bit... hyped - for lack of a better word. But, like, 24/7 / 364."

Alyx scrambled from Asterin's cradling arms to perch upon her shoulder, staring Dorian down with a gaze like piercing lighting. As Manon had described, the size of a cat or small dog, although Asterin must've had trained muscles to support Alyx' weight. She flashed her teeth at him, obviously wary, and when he took a step forward, she flared her wings, narrowly missing Asterin's head, who yelped in response.

"Alyx!" She scolded softly and the wyvern calmed, cocking its head. Asterin chuckled and nuzzled her head against the creatures wing.

"Let's go out back!" She suggested and Manon nodded and responded, "Let me just get Abraxos real quick. He's probably sleeping." She scratched her neck sheepishly and headed towards a stall behind them. Any wyverns in her path dodged as soon as they whiffed her scent.

Asterin turned to Dorian and grabbed his arm, stalking off, straight through the stables where all the wyverns where. Too many of them. "Where are we going?" He asked her stupidly and Asterin clicked her tongue as they approached, answering simply, "garden."

He blanked, "yea no shit, but why through the entire stalls?"

"Why not?" She grinned maliciously as she eyed the group of wyverns in front of them - some unnaturally big. Dorian tugged her to a halt and asked, "Why don't we walk around them? They don't look willing to move..." He hadn't realized his hands starting to shake.

Obviously, his question wasn't even deemed worthy and answer, because Asterin scoffed and turned back to the looming creatures. Fastening her grip on his lower arm, she chuckled lowly and said to him, "Get ready to run, mate."

"Wha-" Without a second's hesitation, Asterin tugged a chunk of meat from the pocket of her cargo pants and chucked it into the midst of the wyverns. A deafening screech rang through the air, courtesy of Alyx, who dived towards the group, causing everyone to scatter and take to the air with cries of rage.

"Run!" Asterin yelled, her voice almost drowned out by the wyverns. Without thinking, Dorian sprinted with Asterin, dodging flocks of wyverns diving towards them, each other or the meat, he wasn't even certain. He yelped as a talon scratched his cheek.

Through the furious flapping of wings he heard Manon's voice from the behind the flocks, "Fuck you, Asterin!" Asterin roared a laugh as they broke through the masses, flinging open the back gates to reveal the shining sun in their faces.

Dorian fell silent. That was no garden - it was humongous. He couldn't even even see the end of it. Ponds, sheds, small gated off areas with benches or training systems everywhere. It was breathtaking. Groves of various trees decorated the entire area, as far as the eye could see.

Suddenly, a shadow flashed past Dorian, barely scathing his arm. The shadow dived into a thicket of flowers with a screech of pleasure, and Dorian turned to see a fuming Manon standing there.

"I thought I _told_ you, not to do that kind of thing!" She yelled, pointing to the massive flock of wyverns fighting within the building. Astern laughed manically and stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

Manon scoffed and then sighed in realisation, "Where is Abraxos..?" Dorian raised his brows and turned to look into the thicket where the shadow had perviously fled to and stifled a chuckle when he saw a small wyvern rolling around in the wildflowers.

Scales the colour of molten night and wings that shimmered in the sun light. The spikes that all wyverns had, had been replaced by ones of iron, as well as his teeth, as Dorian recognised as the creature's jaw slacked as he inhaled the scent of the flowers. Abraxos... was smaller. But when he opened his eyes, Dorian acknowledged why Manon had chosen him as her wyvern. The eyes were like lightning bolts; fierce, piercing and... clever. Like he had the brain of equal caliber as a human's.

"There you are, worm!" Manon laughed as she hopped up beside Dorian. Abraxos' eyes lit up, but before he could do anything, Alyx came soaring in, tackling Abraxos. Dorian and Manon watched as the two wyverns wrestled playfully, before taking to the skies in a flurry of scales and wings.

"You know, wyverns are quite clever... We have taught them quite a few tricks!" Manon grinned as he propped her elbow on Dorian's shoulder.

He smirked and cocked his head, "Please, do demonstrate."

* * *

"He's finally asleep!" Aelin whisper-shouted with glee, watching Fenrys snoring soundly on the couch. With a sigh of relief, she let herself fall back into Rowan's arms and giggled stupidly.

"It's only 10 pm. What should we do now?" She asked him, fumbling with a loose strand of his hair.

Rowan responded, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly and nuzzling his nose into her hair, "You want to go out? Okay... I have an idea."

In a swoop, Rowan stood up, lifting Aelin into his arms in the process. He walked the few steps to a cabinet and set her down, opening the doors to reveal various materials. Nonchalantly, he picked up a stack of paper and turned towards the exit of the apartment.

Aelin narrowed her eyes, "What's the paper for?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Rowan answered, a smirk tugging at his lips, "But what do you say, we go for a bike ride?"

"You have bikes here?" Aelin asked, folding her arms as he started walking to the door. Rowan halted abruptly, tilting his head back to look at her, "Darling, we have everything here~"

Aelin took a second to consider, ultimately scoffing, surprising the grin that was making its way not her face as she followed him into the stairwell.

Once in the garage, Rowan opened a door to a separate compartment where Aelin craned her neck to peer over his shoulder, recognising a room filled with various manual vehicles, such as bikes, skateboards, longboards and all sorts of others.

"So?" Rowan asked, "Which do you want?" He strolled into the room and gestured to everything lying around.

Aelin's eyes lit up as she dashed right past him, "Can we take skateboards?!"

"Of course," Rowan smiled softly, "but I would suggest you take a longboard. It's... easier. I don't assume you have ever ridden a skateboard before." Despite her eye's slight twitching, Aelin nodded and took one of the boards beside her, handing Rowan a skateboard.

Once having exited the garage, Rowan breathed in the cold air of the night and smiled wholeheartedly, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Watch out!" Rowan exclaimed as he watched Aelin sway, narrowly escaping falling, on the longboard. She laughed sheepishly as he hopped off of the board, gesturing her to do the same. They had arrived at a grassy hill, with one single paved path to the top.

"We can't ride up here. Let's walk." Rowan reached out to Aelin who took his hand with a soft giggle. They tucked their boards under their arms and without a moment's hesitation, she started sprinting up the hill, dragging Rowan along with her. And he laughed.

Slightly out of breath, they arrived atop. Rowan let himself fall onto the grassy slope, spreading his legs and patting the area in front of him, "sit." He said simply.

Aelin complied, a microscopic blush rising to her cheeks as she sat down, leaning back against his chest. Rowan tugged the stack of papers out of the bag he had brought, which was lying on top of the skateboards beside them.

Carefully, he folded a paper plane and, with one swift movement, threw it over the edge, watching it soar past the fields at the foot of the hill and over the grove of trees, disappearing into the distance where the distant lights of the city shone behind groups of windmills.

"The view is so beautiful. We're so far away from Rifthold..." Aelin muttered, smiling brightly as he handed her a piece of paper. "Isn't this considered littering?" she laughed as she folded the paper.

"Meh. Fuck it." Rowan responded, chuckling as Aelin held her arm back, taking a deep breath. The moon light reflecting in her eyes made his heart thump wildly. And she released. The airplane flew - barely. After two seconds of air it came crashing into the slope beneath them.

There was a moment of filled silence as the crinkled piece of paper laid there until a gust of wind sent it rolling down the hill.

Rowan roared a laugh, falling back onto the grass, causing Aelin to fall with him, who couldn't help but to brake into uncontrollable hysterics as she watched him. She rolled off of him, both ending up on their sides, face to face.

"You're beautiful..." He murmured, raising his hand to cup her cheek. Aelin giggled and stuck her tongue out, flicking his forehead in a playful manner.

Rowan chuckled, leaning in to press his lips against her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, a smile tugged at Aelin's lips as they kissed to the rhythm of the midnight air, the sounds of the city far below them drowning out.

"You're such a romantic~" She whispered in a mocking manner as Rowan tugged her closer, his warm breath tickling her neck as he responded playfully, "You flatter me."

* * *

 **A/N: So... the chapter's up... one day late. WHICH IS STILL AN IMPROVEMENT! At least it's not a week! Am I right?**

 **So, as you see, I chose the name Alyx for the wyvern's name. I received multiple suggestions, via review and pm, but eventually settled on this name. It actually was quite a hards choice. I decided I wanted to name the wyverns with greek mythology in mind, or greek names in general, because I really like how those names sound, so yeah.**

 **Also, I _have_ started reading Tower of Dawn, although I'm not very far yet, considering all the stuff that's been going on; I don't have a lot of free time on my hands, but still. Up 'til now, I absolutely adore it, like honestly, all the new characters are so amazing!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


	39. Demonstration

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Well, this weekend was... _interesting_."

"Too say the least. Aedion'll be pissed that you were gone since Friday and didn't tell him." Aelin and Rowan grinned at one another sheepishly.

Tying his hair into a high ponytail Rowan watched her dig into her bowl of cereal. He propped his elbow up on the kitchen island counter and leaned his cheek against his fist, staring at her with a soft smile present on his lips.

Aelin raised another spoon to her mouth, but froze midway, meeting his gaze and blinking.

"What are you looking at." She demanded, her eye twitching ever so slightly when he didn't respond.

"Dude." Rowan still didn't answer, his smile simply widening into a wholehearted grin. Aelin simply shook her head and chuckled as she continued shoveling her face with cereal.

"HELLOOOO!" The door swung open and Fenrys came prancing into the room flamboyantly, "AEEEEE!" He stumbled into the kitchen, hopping up and down behind Aelin and requested, "Ae! Punch me in the face."

Silence.

Then Aelin narrowed her eyes, unconvinced, "...Punch you..?"

"Yes, punch me in the face. Didn't you hear me?" Rowan leaned back in his chair, watching the exchange with faint amusement glinting in his eye.

Completely oblivious, Aelin responded to Fenrys, "Honestly, I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you're talking, but it's usually subtext."

Rowan barked a laugh and Fenrys scoffed, "Oh, you're an asshole. Just to test wether my face is still numb or not! But then again... NEVER MIND."

"Fen, have you eaten already? We have to leave now."

"Yup! I'm ready to gooooo!" Aelin chuckled and stood up, dumping her used dishes into the kitchen sink.

"Fireheart, our presentation is due today~ You think we know each other well enough?" Rowan joked, playfully wrapping his arm around her shoulders. In response to the rhetorical question, Aelin simply scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Rowan smirked and stole a kiss, leaving her completely baffled as Fenrys cooed, "AAAWW!"

Leading a loose conversation, the three stumbled down the stairs.

"Whose car are we taking?" Fenrys asked, the question directed to Rowan, who answered, "Mine - obviously. I'm not quite in the mood to die on the way to school."

"What are you insinuating?!"

"You can't drive." Was all that Rowan said as he swung open the door to the garage.

Fenrys huffed and turned away, fumbling with his phone in one hand as he fastened his grip on the shoulder straps of his backpack.

"Come on guys!" Rowan called to Aelin and him, swinging open the passenger door for her, before walking to the driver's side of the Bentley.

Wait- _Bentley._

 _Fenrys'_ Bentley.

"Dude! That's my car!" He yelled, charging at Rowan who simply sat down and stated, "Not anymore it's not. We made a deal." before slamming the door in Fenrys' face.

"Oooh, you bitch." Fenrys seethed through gritted teeth as he sat in the back.

"Onwards!" Aelin announced and Rowan obliged, starting up the car with a hearty rumble of the motor. As soon as they exited the garage, Fenrys exclaimed, "Omg! Guys! Guys!"

"Talk about mood-swings." Rowan sighed, earning a chuckle from Aelin, something Fenrys deliberately decided to ignore as he continued speaking, "Guess what I found out!"

Rowan scoffed at him, responding blatantly, "Don't tell us to guess if you're going tell us anyways."

"Bro! You're such a poor sport! ANYWAYS, Rowan, you remember that babysitter Maeve hired for us when we were kids?" Fenrys asked giddily, earning a doubting glance from Rowan through the review mirror as he responded, "Yes... Eva, right? You were in love with her."

"Yes. Yes I was." Fenrys answer to Aelin confused look was kept curt as he carried on explaining. "Well, I always thought she was twenty-five, thirty years old. I was just texting Connall, and he told me that when I was ten, Eva was thirteen!"

A twitch of Rowan's eye was all that revealed his surprise as he drove down the street, muttering to Fenrys, "I always thought she was older too. Well, I guess that's that."

" _No!_ " Fenrys yelled, his earlier joy turned to dismay as he was obviously ticked off, "I mean, that doesn't make any sense! Why was she in charge?! All she could do was dial the phone a little better than we could! What's wrong with Maeve?! Thirteen when I'm ten, that's just like hiring a slightly bigger child! That would be like, if you go to town for a week and you hired a horse to watch your dog!"

Aelin barked a laugh at the comparison as Fenrys continued ranting, "Like: _'All right, here is the number where we'll be, here's where we keep the dog food and you're a horse. Shhhh shhh!'_ "

At that even Rowan could restrain himself from chuckling.

"Seriously! Now that I think about it though, why do people always shush animals? They go: _'Heyyy, shhh shhh shhh... They've never spoken~'_ Yea no shit!"

No being able to contain herself, Aelin roared a laugh, banging her head on the window of the vehicle.

"Once again," Rowan leaned over and whispered to her, "talk about mood swings."

She snorted and pushed his face away, taunting, "Eyes on the road, darling."

Fenrys huffed a laugh as he calmed down from his rant and leaned back in the chair, watching the scenery flash by outside his window.

There was a filled moment of silence before Rowan snorted and mumbled, "Dogs without horses seem like a real pain in the ass."

Aelin howled aloud and Fenrys joined, laughing at his own idiocy for the comparison and before they knew it, Rowan pulled into the school parking lot.

Aelin noted people gawking at the Bentley as they got out, Rowan wrapping his arms around her and kissing her brow, before bidding farewell as they parted ways, "See you for the presentation."

* * *

The shrill ringing of the school bell droned through the halls, announcing the first break of the day.

"Salvation!" Aelin cried out as she flailed her arms, letting herself fall to the side.

A soft 'oompf' was heard as her head landed on Ren, who was lying with his entire upper torso sprawled across his desk. He chuckled softly as he wriggled out from under her mane of hair and stretched his arms up, causing his spine to crack.

"Noooo~" Nox cringed at the sound from behind them.

"Don't you do martial arts as a hobby? How is that sound disturbing to you?" Aelin asked, cradling her head within her arms to shield the bruise that was undoubtedly forming from the impact of her head against Ren's desk when he pulled back. She shot him a playful glare to which he huffed a chuckle.

Nox cocked his head, explaining as simply as he could, "I don't know... I just don't like it."

He puffed his cheeks and pouted cutely to which Aelin cooed, "Oooooh! My precious cinnamon bun to good for this world! Come here!"

She hopped off of her chair and ran around the desks to embrace Nox in a tight hug. Never a good idea. Aelin grinned maliciously and cracked her fingers directly beside his ear.

"Aaaaah! Demon-spawn!" He jumped back, holding his palms against his ears as he cowered.

Aelin shrugged, "I've been called worse."

She retreated to lean against Ren's desk, who fist bumped her with a crooked grin. Nox stuck his tongue out childishly and dared a step, hopping to sit atop Sorrel's desk who glanced at him questioningly.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked her, a bit louder than expected. Sorrel simply waved him off and muttered "Whatever." Without as much as a second thought, she returned to the algebra she had been working on previously.

Aelin stood face to face with Nox, who glared at her for the stunt she had pulled. That was when Ren asked, "Celaena, where were you this past weekend? Aedion and Sanji were worried."

"And you weren't?"

"Of course I was, _dumbass._ " Aelin giggled at his repulsive response and the tinge of color that spread on the apples of his cheeks.

"I was at Rowan's place... Finishing up the project."

Ren's eyes narrowed, but before he could ask anymore, Aelin cut him off, "Speaking of which, how prepared are you two for the presentation? It's in these next lessons! Shouldn't A-2 be showing up around now?"

Ren shot her a glance that said, ' _Evading the subject?'_

 _'I'll explain later'_ was all that her answering nod revealed before, right on queue, the door opened.

"Oooh! They're here!" Nox exclaimed, having watched Aelin and Ren's quick exchange with a confused gleam in his grey eyes.

"By the way, Nox, who were you paired up with again?" Aelin asked him, not bothering to look whether Rowan had arrived yet or not. Nox started answering, but Aelin's attention snapped to Kaltain's shrill voice behind them. " _Oh, Rowan! You know, I'm free this afternoon~_ "

Aelin repressed a cackle as he heard pacing footsteps walk right past Kaltain, not even valuing her a single word. In a single sweep of motion she felt Rowan's calloused hands wrap around her waist and his lips press against her temple.

Aelin cheeks flushed, but she laughed as she saw everyone's baffled stares. Especially as Nox jaw dropped, his eyes widening even further as he looked to Ren, who was completely calm, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he dipped his head to her, the words etched into his stare, ' _Congratulations, princess.'_

Her gaze narrowed as she shot back at him, ' _You knew already, didn't you, you slick bastard princeling.'_

 _'I suspected,'_ he shrugged, ending their short conversation as he saluted to Rowan, before recognizing his own partner behind them somewhere and departing with one last dip of the chin.

"What was that for?" Aelin demanded Rowan, who let her out of his embrace, albeit keeping a hand lingering on the small of her back.

"To make it clear that you're mine." He responded, smirking as a blush tinted her face and she responded, "Territorial Fae Bastard."

"I am, not only in A.o.V." He winked at her and she giggled. Realization hitting him, Rowan's mane turned grave as he mumbled, "Aedion doesn't know yet."

"He didn't see your little display just now?"

"He's not here yet. Had to talk to the teach after the lesson."

"Mhmm..." Aelin nodded softly, biting her lip in thought before coming to a conclusion, "I'll tell him after school. I'll have to explain not coming home for the weekend anyways."

Rowan gave her a subtle thumbs up before turning his attention to Nox, who was still staring completely awestruck.

"Your friend?" Rowan asked Aelin who confirmed, pointing to Nox and saying, "Nox, Rowan." She pointed to Rowan, "Rowan, Nox. There."

She clasped her hands together and smiled sweetly, before repeating the process with Sorrel who simply raised a hand in greeting before going to find her own partner.

"I guess I'll go too." Nox offered the two a toothy grin, a gesture which Aelin returned in glee as he swaggered into the swarm of two students.

Suddenly a flash of gold caught Aelin's eye.

"Celaena!" Aedion barked, silencing the entire crowd.

 _Celaena._

Not Laena.

In a flurry of Ashryver turquoise, their gazes met from across the room.

"I-" before he could say anything, Marion and Wesley - the teachers - caught everyone's attention by slamming their fist against the desk. Or more precisely: Wesley slammed his fist against the desk, similar to how Arobynn often did, the wold groaned in complaint, and Marion stood in the background, subtly flinching at the loud noise.

"Get together with your partners and sit - or hell, stand for all I care, just shut up." No one was willing to risk contradicting him, so all the students scurried. Swiftly, Aelin grabbed Dorian's sleeve before he could go to Aedion and offered him a small smile, "Good luck."

Dorian responded with an aloof grin, but she noticed his hands shaking. Respectably, considering no man in their right mind would want to mess with Aedion while he's pissed, and the consistent love-hate relationship between Dorian and her cousin was not helping their cause.

Rowan let himself fall into Ren's seat, Aelin following suit, making herself comfortable on her own chair as Rowan mumbled, "Poor guy's gonna need all the luck he can get..."

Under the table, he took Aelin's hand and squeezed it.

This time it was Marion who spoke up, "Okay classes, we apologize for this project being delayed, but some things came up. Nevertheless, now we shall begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: OMG OMG OMG! I know I'm sorta late, but I just finished reading Tower of Dawn last week and through fits of tears of joy, my inspiration was awakened.**

 **I know I said I would try to pre-write some chapters in the holidays, but I think I achieved something better than that: I started making a plan of what's gonna come next (up until now I was just going for whatever I thought fitting), so although this chapter was not very eventful in the slightest, I have some intense shit prepared!**

 **Btw, A.o.V. is Attack of the Valg. I was just too lazy to write it out, and most video games and franchises have abbreviations.**

 **OKAY so I'm going to be adding some Tower of Dawn characters, because Sartaq, Kashin, Borte, Yeran and Kadara are absolutely precious, but I have encountered a problem: In previous chapters, Yrene was working as a servant for the Ashryver family, _and_ I had something planned for Nesryn and Chaol, but I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do. I hope you guys don't mind reading Chaol x Nesryn (I dunno what their official ship name is XD) for a while at least, because I don't want to change what I had been preparing, but Sartaq x Nesryn is high-key my OTP, so that will still be coming. **

**Holy mother of fire-breathing rubber duckies, that was a long author's note. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Ja ne!**


	40. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any** **characters referenced**

* * *

Aelin loosed a breath of relief as they neared the end of their presentation. As fate would have it, they got chosen to be the second last group drawing lots. Not surprisingly, everyone attention was drifting, considering it was nearly lunch and they had been listening to similar presentation for the past hours.

She let her gaze linger on Rowan, who was standing beside her, finishing up explaining his 'research'. A soft smile made it's way onto her lips.

"...and she aims to be a trophy wife." Rowan stated blatantly.

Aelin's smile faltered.

And then the entire class started howling in amusement.

"Fuck you." She seethed through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Aedion staring at her - no, not staring: glaring. She didn't quite know why, but Aelin averted her gaze immediately.

"That was our presentation," Rowan bowed mockingly, "I hope you enjoyed."

He snorted as he looked to Aelin, who scoffed. The class started clapping and Marion motioned them to go back to their seats, jotting something down on her paper.

"Nehemia and Lorcan!" She announced the final pair as Rowan and Aelin slumped into their chairs.

"You're awfully playful today." Aelin growled and Rowan chuckled and winked. "-It's disgusting." She finished.

Not bothering to debate, Rowan snorted and turned back to watch the last presentation of the day.

* * *

"Nehemia!" Aelin ran up to her and enveloped her in a tight hug as the school bell rang.

Nehemia and Lorcan had just finished their presentation.

Nehemia giggled and returned the hug as Lorcan nodded to Rowan as a curt greeting.

Tugging at Nehemia's sleeve, Aelin leaned over and whispered in the Eyllwe tongue, "Your presentation seemed... awkward. Like there was some weird tension. Care to explain?"

"It wasn't anything." Nehemia responded fumbling with the golden chain around her wrist.

"Of course~" Aelin taunted cheekily, nudging Nehemia with her elbow. Swatting away her arm, Nehemia scoffed and stuck her tongue out at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Rowan asked blatantly, making the two girls turn. Both Lorcan and him were staring at them, completely clueless as to what they were talking about in the Eyllwe tongue.

"Never mind that." Aelin grinned and linked arms with Nehemia.

"You two coming for lunch?" She asked. Rowan and Lorcan exchanged a glance before shrugging and starting to follow. Before the four of them left the classroom, Aelin remembered something.

"Guys! I left my phone in my bag! You can go on first. Let's meet on the roof." She excused herself and headed back to her desk, where her school bag lay. Helplessly fumbling through all its contents, she jolted when a fist slammed against the desk beside her.

"Celaena."

Aedion.

Aelin ignored him.

" _Celaena._ "

His tone shifted to a hiss.

" _Aelin._ "

Pure venom laced his voice.

She raised her head. "Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I damned well wish to." He snapped at her.

Aelin didn't respond. She stuffed her phone into the pocket of her jacket and started walking off.

"By the wyrds, _why_ are you acting this way?!" Aedion grabbed her wrist. $

"Why am _I_ acting this way?" Aelin tore her arm out of his grasp and glared at him, "You were the one who paraded in here and started yelling at me!"

" _Obviously!_ You left with that bastard and didn't come home for who knows how long! You never tell me about your plans or anything! _How do you think that makes me feel?!_ "

"-Rowan is not a bastard!"

Luckily no one was left in the classroom other than them.

Aedion froze completely. He let his head sink as he took a step back.

"Aedion, listen-"

" _Don't bother._ " Aedion stormed out of the classroom without looking back a single time.

Aelin stared at the empty threshold for what seemed like an eternity before dragging her palm along her face and sighing.

"I'm such an _idiot._ " She whispered to herself slowly walking towards the door. "Such a _fucking_ idiot."

* * *

"Is this some kind of bad joke?" Chaol growled, staring at the note on the door of the dojo.

 _Chaol, Nesryn,  
_ _I have to cancel our extra lessons today. Something important came up.  
Feel free to use the hall.  
-Brullo_

Brullo was the second advisor of the kendo club. Poor old man had to work with Arobynn.

"Obviously not." Nesryn responded and swung open the door, "It kinda sucks, but we'll have to practice alone again."

Chaol nodded and entered the building. The thing they didn't expect to see was two people standing at the reception desk, staring at some papers.

"Excuse me?" Chaol stood in front of Nesryn prompting the two strangers to turn around. There was a moment of silence as Chaol and Nesryn stared at the young men - roughly their age.

The first, slender and tall with sun-kissed skin and black hair like molten night. His face was narrow and his eyes cold. He was wearing fitted khaki jeans and a turquoise v-neck with black boots and a brown leather jacket.

The second was as differentiated as he was similar: Obviously the two were brothers, with almost mirrored features, but the second was slightly shorter, his hair rather un-kept, unlike his brothers, and his eyes had a sort of bright, curious gleam to them. He had on black cargo pants and a green camouflaged baseball tee, along with converse and a bomber jacket.

Nonetheless, both men were unmistakable foreign and extremely intimidating.

"Who are you?" The taller man asked, his voice rough and deep.

"We should be asking you the same thing." Chaol responded, holding his ground, "The dojo is reserved at the moment."

"But the door was open." The younger stated blatantly, narrowing his eyes at Chaol.

Before he could retort, Nesryn stepped forth, sizing them up, "It was. The _hall_ is reserved, not the lobby. I apologize for my _partner's_ irrational behavior."

At this, the taller smirked cockily.

"May I ask what your business is here? I have never seen either of you two in Rifthold." She carried on to ask.

"Makes sense," the younger responded, "We flew in yesterday. My name's Kashin Khan, by the way." He winked at her and Chaol growled.

"This is my big brother, Arghun." Kashin gestured to the taller man who simply raised his chin.

"Now, who are you two?" Arghun demanded, casually leaning against the counter.

"Chaol Westfall." Chaol stated lowly, obviously not thrilled. Nesryn elbowed him in the ribs and smiled bitter-sweetly, "My name's Nesryn Faliq."

"Faliq?" Arghun's eyes seemed to light up, "You're from Antica."

It wasn't a question, but Nesryn nodded, "Balruhn, to be exact. _Khan_ , you said. You two are princes of Antica."

Kashin grinned, "Yup! Our dad wants us to spend a few years out of Antica, to learn to deal with other people. We're scouting different areas to see where we'll stay."

"Just you two, or all of the Khan siblings?" Nesryn asked, completely lost in the conversation, while Chaol and Arghun glared at one another.

"All of us! It's gonna be so much fun! Although it's mainly to make it easier for dad to choose an heir. I can't wait to go sightseeing with Tumelun!" Kashin replied, the contagious excitement evident on his face.

Nesryn couldn't resist the smile growing on her face, "Why are you in the dojo though?"

"Hasar, Sartaq and I agreed that we had to stay somewhere with a place to train fighting. It's quite possible that we'll move to Rifthold! I'm sure you'd get along amazingly with Duva and Sartaq."

"I'm confused. Nesryn, who are these people?" Chaol interrupted Kashin, who stepped back.

Nesryn took it upon herself to explain as Kashin and Arghun watched. "These are the eldest and fourth-eldest children of Urus Khan - the Khagan of Antica. He's pretty much the king of the entire Khaganate. They're two of six possible heirs for all of Antica. Correct me if I'm wrong, but from youngest to eldest the Khaganate siblings are Tumelun, Duva, Kashin, Hasar, Sartaq and Arghun. Tumelun, Duva and Hasar are sisters while the other three are the brothers. The Khagan has to select an heir before he dies, no matter the age or gender of the child. As far as I'm concerned, he hasn't chosen one yet."

Arghun and Kashin nodded, the latter stifling a chuckle as Chaol fell completely silent.

"Good job!" Kashin cheered.

"Nesryn, why do _you_ know so much about these people?" Chaol asked, obviously suspicious and not very fond of the two men.

Nesryn smiled sheepishly and mentioned, "My uncle and father would always tell me stories about them. They're seen as legends and saviours in Antica."

"Really?" Kashin cut in before Chaol could respond, setting him on edge. Nesryn nodded, unusually happy.

"Who's your father?" Arghun asked, completely disregarding Chaol, who was progressively getting more pissed as time went on.

Nesryn furrowed her brow at first, wondering why the information was of any significance, but ultimately responded, "Sayed Faliq."

Kashin's visibly lit up, "You're Sayed's daughter? That means Brahim is your uncle!"

"You know my uncle?" Nesryn asked, her attention perked as Kashin nodded energetically and replied, "We go visit our folk occasionally. Brahim and Zahida talk about you all the time! You're their prized niece! The amazing archer and singer! I should've recognised your name as soon as I heard it!"

Nesryn looked to Arghun who nodded, confirming what his brother was saying, while Chaol cocked a brow, wondering since when Nesryn was a singer and _why the hell_ these stranger knew more about it than him.

"Now we absolutely _have to_ stay in Rifthold! Sartaq will be thrilled when he hears about this! He always loved Brahim's stories about you, and the children _loved_ playing with Kadara." Kashin told her.

Something in Nesryn's eye must gleamed, because Kashin and Arghun exchanged a knowing glance and nodded. Chaol clenched his fists as a low growl reverberated in his throat, his face slowly going red as he resisted he urge to punch these 'princes' in the pretty little faces.

"Anyways, I digress," Arghun spoke up, "You two are in the kendo club?"

Nesryn stood up straight and confirmed his question, "Yeah. It's more of a hobby though."

"We're training 2v2 for _nationals._ " Chaol corrected, pointing to a poster on the wall with the bold letters 'NATIONALS' on it. _'hobby', yeah right._

"Oooooh!" Kashin exclaimed, his eyes wide, before looking to Arghun with a mischievous grin.

"2v2, huh?" Arghun smirked, "How about you two fight against us then?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, okay, okay. I know there are some readers who have yet to read Tower of Dawn, but hear me out. I won't spoiler anything, I promise! I love the characters, and I think that they'll add so much to the story, I couldn't just leave them. The paragraph where Nesryn explains all that stuff to Chaol was pretty much me explaining some stuff to the people who haven't read T.o.D. yet.**

 **Also (FOR ALL READERS WHO HAVEN'T READ TOD):  
**

 **-Antica is the content where the Torre Cesme is.**

 **-Kadara is Sartaq's** **ruk. Ruks are like giant hawks (kinda) they're not as big as wyverns though. In Antica there are Ruk-riders - The rukhin - who are kinda like Ironteeth witches, just with ruks, I guess.**

 **I'm very much aware that Khan is not their surname, but they needed one and I thought that would be the most fitting, because that's the name of the historical figures the Khaganate was based on - as far as I'm concerned.**

 **Well, THERE YOU GO! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	41. Pain and smoke

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Us? Fight you?" Chaol asked, shifting his weight onto one foot as he impatiently tapped the toe of his shoe against the floor.

"Precisely." The smile on Arghun's face was nothing short of sinister.

Nesryn raised her eyebrows, looking to Chaol for riddance, who in return offered her a soft nod.

"Okay." She said, returning to her nonchalant façade. Without exchanging a further word, they walked down the hallway to a set of doors that led to the training hall. Kashin yanked at the handle, just to find the doors locked.

"It's locked... I thought you said you had it reserved." He muttered, slumping his shoulders.

"Take a step back." Nesryn went to touch Kashin's shoulder, but halted an inch away, as if reminding herself that he was no mere commoner as she was, but a prince.

Luckily Kashin stood back before she has to say any more.

Nesryn slipped out a key from her top, connected to a long, copper chain that looped around her slim neck. She unlocked and swung open the door in a matter of seconds, inviting the two princes inside.

"Chaol." Nesryn called, tucking the key back under her shirt and threw Chaol one of the trainings swords from a stand next to the entrance. He easily caught it and they made their way to the ring, where Arghun and Kashin were waiting already.

"Ready?" Kashin grinned fiercely and Chaol scoffed, "Let's start."

Without a seconds hesitation, Arghun swung at Chaol with the speed of lightning and the elegance of an Asterion mare.

Chaol parried with not a second to spare, being sent sprawling back by the strength of the impact. Nesryn's eyes darted to Chaol frantically, but she was caught of guard by a leg sweeping away her feet.

" _Never look away from your opponent._ " Kashin whispered as he grabbed her upper arm, saving her from the no-doubt painful fall, and tugged her back onto her feet. She jolted away from him with a soft curse and felt herself come back-to-back with Chaol.

"They're good." He muttered.

" _Too_ good." Was all she could respond before Arghun appeared before her.

"I don't enjoy injuring little girls..." He mused, the devilish smirk on his lips contradicting every word. Nesryn scoffed and ducked as he swung at her, delivering a swift jab to the chin with the butt of the sword before she fell back once more.

Arghun groaned and massaged his jaw as he stared at her - in rage, shock, amusement or admiration, she wasn't sure.

"Strong for a girl." He cocked his head, "But not nearly as strong as Hasar."

And he attacked, again and again.

Nesryn could barely keep up. But then she saw an opening.

Arghun swung to the left. Nesryn got ready to duck and attack, but Arghun's attack was a feint. He struck right, low and powerful, hitting her leg, causing her knees to buckle and her to fall.

Nesryn sucked in a breath as the tip of the wooden sword touched her chest. She looked back to find Chaol in a similar position, Kashin's sword at his throat, and when she raised her gaze to meet Arghun's once more, his grin was as cold as his voice as he spoke, "Looks like you lost."

* * *

" _Princess~_ " Ren flicked her temple, awakening Aelin from her comfortable nap.

"Whaaaaaat?" She groaned, squinting against the bright light.

"Five more minutes..." she mumbled before nuzzling her nose back into her arms.

"We're in school." Ren chuckled and Aelin shot up, whipping her head around frantically until she recognized the class room.

She stared at the roof through half-closed eyelids and muttered, " _shit._ "

"Tell me..." Ren tugged at a strand of his hair as his gaze settled on her, "What's going on between you and Aedion? You were distant throughout all of our afternoon classes."

"It's just a little misunderstanding. It'll be solved... soon. I hope." She whispered the last two words, but Ren heard nonetheless. His smile was soft and sincere as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You have cleaning duty with Roland. Is it okay if we leave without you?" Ren asked carefully, slowly standing up. Her soft nod was enough of a response.

Suddenly someone pushed through the lines of students filing out of the room.

"Ren! You coming?" Aedion's loud voice easily overpowered all the surrounding sounds.

Without any warning, Aelin shot out of her seat, making Ren flinch. She walked towards Aedion without her usual careless swagger. There was something unsure and weak about the way she stood in front of him, staring at him intently.

"Aedion," she mumbled, "I-"

Aelin completely froze as Aedion strode past her without a glance of recognition, not even bothering to listen to a single word.

 _He ignored her._

"Ren." The venom coating his voice was unrecognizable.

Ren took a moment to stare at him with something like terror and a hint of disgust in his eye before following him out of the room, squeezing Aelin's shoulder while passing.

His smile made rage bubble in her core. He looked at her with such pity. She had sworn never to let anyone look at her that way again since Sam's... accident.

So when Aedion glanced over his shoulder as they exited, she didn't bother masking the anger. She didn't as much as note the muted gleam of regret and guilt in his stare as she glared daggers at him before turning away and slamming her fist against the wall as she heard the door shut.

"Celaena~" She spun her head to meet the gaze of the person who had called her. Her tense stance loosened as she saw the petty face of Roland Havilliard.

Aelin's face blanked as she narrowed her eyes, before straightening her back and proceeding to the blackboard.

"You're not going to say anything, darling?" Roland sneered causing her to jolt and glare at him from over her shoulder, "Get your shit together, _Ronda,_ the only things you'll ever call 'darling' with consent will probably your 37 cats when you die crippled and alone."

Roland stood back and blinked.

"M-my name's Roland. Not Ronda." He said, not quite knowing how to react.

"Yeah sure," Aelin growled, "Ronda, Roland, Rolex, piece of shit. Either way I don't hear a difference. Now help me clean this dump so I can get the fuck out of here."

Realizing it probably wasn't the best idea to piss her off any further, Roland scoffed and grabbed a broom to start sweeping the floor.

" _This,_ " he hissed, "is what maids are for."

"Well too bad the only way you can afford maids is with your daddy's money, gold-digger."

The most feminine gasp Aelin had ever heard was emitted from Roland's lips as he exclaimed, "Excuse _you!_ In fact-"

Not extremely keen on hearing anymore from him, Aelin shut him up with a pointed glare, "Can it, loser."

A single scoff was all that could be heard before they continued cleaning, not speaking until they had finished.

Aelin grabbed her bag.

"Thank the gods."

And she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Thank you for picking me up from school, Murtaugh." Aelin forced a smile as she got out of the car the old man had received her in.

"No problem. It's my job as a servant, after all." He smiled, opening the door for her with a wrinkled hand.

"You're too kind." Aelin replied politely, clenching her fist as she prepared to talk to Aedion with a grimace on her face and walked into the house, watching Murtaugh scurry off to somewhere in the large mansion.

"Sanji!" She yelled, trying her best to restrain herself from braking anything.

 _Where was that bastard Aedion?_

"Yes?" Sanji stuck his head out of the kitchen, holding a lit cigarette to his lips.

"No smoking in the house." She seethed under her breath. Recognizing the situation immediately, Sanji put out the cigarette and discarded it, taking a step towards Aelin.

"Aedion's not here." He stated before she could ask anything, "He left seconds after arriving. He seemed to be in a hurry to get out."

It was like a punch to the gut.

 _Aedion didn't want anything to do with her._

Aelin's eyes darkened as she stared at the box of cigarette on the counter.

 _He had left purposely before she had arrived._

"Give me one." She demanded of Sanji, who halted.

He leaned against a column of the kitchen, "A cigarette?"

"Nah, a fucking _frying pan_ , what do you think?" Sanji narrowed his eyes at Aelin who held out her hand.

"It's not healthy-" he started but was cut off, " _Do I look like I care?!_ " Her tone rose, sending enough of a warning for Sanji to pass her the pack, his lips pressed into a thin line as she reached for the lighter.

Without any hesitation she lit the cigarette, huffing a cloud of smoke as she stared out of the window.

It burned her throat - _h_ _er lungs._

And she _hated_ it.

She hated that _fire._

She hated that _sensation._

 _But the itch was oddly comforting._

The smoke got caught in her throat and she coughed it up, hunching her back as limp strands of her golden hair fell into her face.

Sanji rushed to her side and laid a reassuring hand on her back, but Aelin recoiled. Slamming her foot against the tiled floor, she spit into the garbage can beside them. The concern in Sanji's eyes was sickening to her.

"Sanji..." Aelin suddenly widened her eyes in realization of what she was doing, " _Don't_ tell Aedion about this."

She stuffed the cigarette into his hand and sprinted past him, up the stairs to her room.

She didn't realize the silver lining her eyes until she had tugged the covers of her bed over her face and the tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. The aftertaste of the smoke left her mouth dry. She held her hands close to her chest as she buried her face into the blankets and curled up into a tight ball.

She was... _confused_ _._ To say the least.

Aedion. 

_She had to talk to him._

 _But he didn't want to talk to her._

 _He was avoiding her._

 _He hated her._

Aelin exhaled a shaky breath as the welcoming darkness of subconsciousness enveloped her. And she didn't resist.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was quite a drastic change of vibe, but I couldn't manage a better transition. I really don't have much to say as of now, so yeah...**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


	42. Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Aelin!" Ress stormed into the dark room, half tackling her sleeping body in the bed.

"W-what?" Aelin poked her head out of the sheets and blinked at him sleepily, her skin unnaturally pale and her hair open and limp. Ress kneeled at the bedside and stared at her, his eyes flooding with terror.

"What happened? What's wrong?!" He grabbed her hand and felt her pulse, proceeding to hold the back of his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Ress," Aelin tried to sit up. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks flushed. Without fail, Ress continued to look her up and down and test her.

"Ress! I'm fine!" She yanked her wrist out of his grip and scooted to the back of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry." Ress muttered, stepping back and holding his hand to his chest, "I was just so worried… You were gone for so long and Aedion was so pissed and the living room smelled like smoke and I just-"

"Ress, _stop._ " Her tone made him freeze completely, his brows furrowing. Aelin dragged a hand along her face and stared at him, unsure of how to react.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured and leaned forward, clasping his hands in hers.

"I was just so worried!" He exclaimed and a small smile made its way onto Aelin's face.

She stood up and tugged Ress to his feet as well as she whispered, "It's okay."

The grin tugging at Ress' lips was so touching that Aelin felt her eyes water again. The aftertaste of smoke tugged her back to reality and made her distance herself from him, walking towards the door slowly.

"I'm going downstairs." She simply said, leaving Ress standing in the center of her room alone.

Entering the kitchen, she gulped down a glass of ice-cold water before leaning against the counter and staring out the stain glass door in the back of the living room and spoke to the darkness behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you being serious? It's the kitchen, babe." Sanji stepped out of the shadows of the entrance, combing his fingers through his blond hair casually.

"Don't call me that." Aelin hissed and Sanji snorted. Despite the amusement in his voice, she heard the lingering sense of suspicion.

Aelin turned around to face him and asked, "Has Aedion returned yet?"

"Sorry to let you down, doll, but twinky hasn't passed that threshold since this afternoon." He sighed, pointing to the door and then to the digital clock on the wall, where the bright numbers _22:47_ shone through the shadows. Aelin rubbed her eyes and stumble into the living room, slumping down on the couch as she flipped on the TV. Warily watching, Sanji stayed near the kitchen, watching Aelin scan through the channels, her eyes unnaturally dull.

"Go to bed." She demanded after half a minute of surfing through all the shows and settling on an episode of 'Storage Wars'.

"Okay…" For the first time in a long while, Sanji voice hinted at the phantom of frustration, "But first, tell me: What's wrong? You can talk to me, you know?"

Aelin murmured something that didn't quite reach his ears. Sanji took a step towards where she was sitting, calmly speaking, "I don't understand-"

"Goddamnit!, I'm sick of people asking me if I'm okay! I'm fine! I'm great! Better than ever!" She yelled, covering her face with her hands as she ignored the blaring of the television, "Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Silence. Sanji simply stared at her blankly before walking past the couch and to the stairwell.

Before disappearing, he looked back at her and stated, "Open up to someone. Forgive. If you keep this up, your pride will be the death of us all."

And he was gone.

* * *

The silent creak of the door was the only indication of his arrival.

Aedion silently swept into the mansion, shrugging off his jacket as he walked into the living room and hated. He stared at the tv, at Aelin's silhouette against the bright light and then at the clock on the wall.

"Why are you awake." He demanded, staying in the corner of the room.

"Because I need to talk to you." Aelin whispered, her voice husky.

"Thanks a lot, but you made your point clear enough. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It's already almost 3 in the morning-"

" _You are not going anywhere!_ " She slammed the remote against the coffee table and heard the glass crack ever so slightly. Aedion's eyes narrowed.

"Sit down." She ordered, pointing at the couch, her glare unyielding.

"Ae-"

" _Sit. Down._ "

Aedion lowered his head and complied, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Aelin asked once he was sitting in front of her and she fell into the armchair close by.

"What do I have to say for myself?" Aedion scoffed, "I'm not the one who has to explain himself here!"

"Oh really?" Cracking her fingers subconsciously, Aelin snarled at him.

Aedion straightened his back and demanded, "What did I do wrong?"

"You- you did _EVERYTHING_ wrong!" She yelled, her temper boiling as she restrained herself from jolting out of the chair.

"Please, elaborate." Cocking his head, the glare Aedion was sending her was blood chilling.

Aelin took a deep, shaky breath before explaining, "You freak out about every little fucking thing and act as though you're the only person that's allowed to be close to me!"

"It's not like that! I just don't want you hanging out with Rowan-"

" _Why not?!_ "

Aedion fell silent.

Everything fell silent.

"Because…" Aedion trailed off, watching Aelin with a hint of guilt and… jealousy, as he murmured, "You two… You're dating, right?"

Aelin hesitated for a split second before nodding. Aedion's brows furrowed as he covered his face with his hands. "I should've known…"

"Aedion-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice weak.

For one moment, the fire in Aelin's core cooled down, allowing her to see beyond that raging fury – to see the poor _boy_ sitting in front of her. The boy who was guilty.

Alone.

 _Sorry._

" _Aedion_. I know I should've _told_ you, but you really don't need to know everything I do."

But her sense of hatred and that glowering pile of embers ignited once more into a raging wildfire when Aedion's voice rose; "You never tell me anything! All of your crazy plans that'll get you killed! It's so obnoxious!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She grabbed him by the collar and tugged him up, until they were face-to-face, their nose nearly touching.

"You can't-" Aelin was cut off by Aedion sniffing at the air suspiciously, before his eyes widened in shock.

"Smoke." His voice wavered, his eyes turning submissive, "You were smoking."

Aelin dropped his collar and flinched back, distancing herself as much as possible as she cupped her hand over her mouth and huffed to check her breath. As expected, the faint whiff of smoke drifted past her face. She wasn't surprised that Aedion had picked it up with his unusually heightened senses.

Aelin looked back up from were she was seated and felt her heart stop. Aedion was _cowering_. Hugging himself as he stared into the emptiness and murmured, "My fault… This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

And that was when the fire went out completely.

She bit down on her lip, watching Aedion crumble in front of her, and in the next second she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

She tugged him close and whispered in his ear, "It's _not_ your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so stupid."

And from the shadows of the second floor, Sanji looked down at them and smiled.

* * *

"So… What's up with you and Nesryn?" Dorian smirked at Chaol as they jogged side-by-side through the park.

"I could be asking you the same thing about Manon." Chaol simply replied as he tried to pull forward, but Dorian caught up.

The two of them would occasionally go out for a jog together, to work out and catch up, if they hadn't been able to talk privately in a while.

Dorian scoffed as he stuck his tongue out childishly, "Don't even try to change the subject! I asked first."

"Ugh," Chaol groaned, slowing his pace slightly as he muttered, "I guess, it's not like we're dating or anything, but-"

"You're at a loss for words!" Dorian laughed, "This is a first!"

Sighing in annoyance, Chaol glared at Dorian, who in return asked, "You like her?"

"I guess-"

"Awwww!" Dorian cooed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"But she doesn't like me." Chaol snapped, to which Dorian shrugged, "You can't be sure of that."

"Whatever. We could never be a couple."

"Because you…" Dorian mused, "Are also interested in Celaena."

Chaol froze in his tracks.

"By the gods, you really are an obnoxious bastard." He growled, strolling a few feet to lean against a tree trunk.

"I am. But an observant one." Dorian winked and followed Chaol.

"I don't blame you though…" He continued, "Celaena is… perfect? No. She's danger embodied. A kind _irresistible_ danger, like a raging wildfire… Beautiful, but if you can't control her, she'll burn everything down."

Chaol cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Dorion slightly awestruck.

"Well, at least that's what I've gathered from talking to her, Manon, Aedion and Ren." Dorian elaborated, sighing as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"You're right," Chaol nodded briefly, "I take it you've given up on her already."

"The only feelings I ever had for her were in he heat of the moment. I knew I couldn't have her, so I wanted her, but in retrospect, Rowan and Sam are – or _were_ \- probably the only ones who could control her and keep her satisfied – _content."_ Dorian finished with a small smile on his face.

"Dorian, you've got the wrong idea. I don't _like_ Celaena. She _intrigues_ me, and that's all." Chaol said, laying a hand on Dorian's shoulder, "Besides, you have enough girls clawing fro your attention, so you'll be _fine._ "

At this Dorian loosed a chuckle.

Kicking at the gravel, Chaol said, "Let's keep running."

A nod. As the two of them broke into a jog again, a smirk tugged at Dorian's lips.

"If you're that hopeless, Manon has a pretty hot cousin. I could hook you up~"

For one moment, Dorian was roaring laughter at Chaol's blank expression, but in the next, he was sprawled across the gravel path, with Chaol's foot angled to were he had previously been standing.

He had tripped him.

"You slick son of a bitch." Chaol grinned at the insult and shrugged, "Takes one to know one."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry the chapter's kinda late, but I had been working on a project for school for the entire day and completely forgot to upload until now ':P**

 **I know it may not be the best or most interesting or _longest_ chapter, as was pointed out last ****week, but I have something big planned so cut me some slack XD Also, the second part was pretty much only to explain what Chaol and Dorian's feelings are regarding Aelin, because obviously in the books it's rather complicated. I also wanted to make it clear that Chaol has feelings for Nesryn.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


	43. Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced.**

* * *

"Ress?" Aelin knocked on the door repeatedly. After Aedion and her had apologized to one another multiple times, obviously regretting everything they had done, she had decided to talk to Ress about something she had been thinking about lately.

"Y-yes?" Ress finally opened the door, rubbing his eyes groggily as he stared at her blankly. Aelin smiled sheepishly.

"Can I come in?" She asked, and Ress snapped out of his sleepy state, blinking at her once in realization before checking the clock on his wall and then inviting her into his room.

Compared to Sanji, Aedion and her own room, Ress suite was rather small in comparison. Aelin took a moment to look around and cocked her head lazily before sitting onto his brown leather office chair and spinning around once.

"What was that look for?" Ress asked her, chuckling softly as he sat down onto a wooden stool beside his bed and leaned against the mattress.

Clicking her tongue, Aelin responded, "Your room is so small –"

" _cozy_." Ress corrected her and she smirked accusingly, " _suuuuure~"_

"By the wyrd," Ress scoffed at her, "It's literally 03:30 _am._ May ask whom I owe the pleasure of your… _visit?"_

Aelin crossed her legs on the chair, tugging her feet as close as possible.

"I was thinking…" She started, but was rudely interrupted as Ress barked a laugh and said, "Never a good sign."

Aelin growled, suppressing a chuckle as she continued to ignore his statement and explained, "Yrene and you… You're both around my age – or _Aedion's_ at least. How did you end up working for him and not going to uni yourselves?"

It took a few seconds before Ress could answer digging into the frilly carpet with his toes.

"Well… I personally never wanted to go to university. I'm not really one for studying and learning. _Blech._ " Ress gagged to exaggerate his point and Aelin giggled softly.

" _Anyways._ " He continued, grinning sheepishly, "It really was just that this whole servant or bodyguard or whatever thing had always seemed more appealing to me than school. As for Yrene… She told me once. She really wants to study. She loves learning new things and has always wanted to be a doctor. Aedion said, he took her in when he found her on one of his many travels across the map. She didn't have any money left and was working in this bar in Innish with a terrible boss who would cut her loan and force her to stay."

"Huh…" Aelin mused, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I never would've guessed." She spoke up after a while, "She seemed completely fine here."

"Yrene doesn't open up much." Ress explained, shrugging softly, "Especially now that she's in Rifthold. You see, her mother was murdered in Adarlan, when they used to live here."

Silence.

"Shit…" Aelin murmured, meeting Ress pointed gaze once more.

"You would have to ask Yrene yourself if you want to know anything else." Ress said, but Aelin shook her head, "It's none of my business. But I know of something that might help her enjoy her time here a bit more."

"And that would be?"

"Enrolling her into my university~" Aelin winked and Ress clicked his tongue, staring past her at a picture of Aedion, Ress, Murtaugh, Sanji, Yrene and himself that was hanging on the wall.

The photo had been taken on the day Yrene had arrived. She had been so happy back then. Jumpy and shy, but nonetheless content – _alive._ But Yrene had grown somewhat jaded. Determination glinting in his eye, Ress stared at Aelin sternly.

"I'll do anything to help make her happy again." His words were sincere.

Aelin didn't react for quite some time, which made him question his choice of words, but then she lunged at him and pinched his cheeks, cooing as she laughed, "Awwww you're so frickin' _sweet_ Ress! Like _I can't even!"_

Ress no longer questioned his choice of words, as he slapped her hands away; he regretted them.

"Sure." He laughed softly as he backed away from her. "

But start working on enrolling her tomorrow. You-" He tapped her nose playfully, "have _school_ tomorrow. Or… today. God, Aelin." He groaned, finally truly recognizing that it was almost 4 am in the morning and they both had either school or work in less than four hours.

Aelin scoffed a laugh and nodded. She stood up and headed to the door, saluting to Ress as she exited the room.

"Night~" Aelin mused before closing the door.

"Good night" She heard Ress' muffled response. Aelin sneaked down the hallways on quiet feet, careful not to wake anyone _else_ in the mansion. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"It's a great idea, but our class is pretty big already. Yrene would probably have to transfer into a different class. Not to mention, we should be getting a new student today." Ren mused, propping his elbow onto the counter of the table.

Aelin groaned, blinking groggily from lack of sleep. "It'll be complicated, I know, but I'll work on it this afternoon. By the way, we're getting a new classmate?"

"Yup." Ren muttered, stabbing at his bowl of cereal with his spoon, "I saw it on one of Arobynn's documents a few days ago when he left his papers on his desk on accident."

"What's his name?"

"It's a girl, I think. I forgot her name though-" Ren fell silent when Aedion strolled down the staircase, casually loosening the crimson tie of the school uniform around his neck. He wasn't sure whether Aelin and Aedion had made up yet. The tension rose as Aedion approached them and sat down next to Aelin, who in return tilted her head to look at him.

Ren sucked in a breath. And then Aedion looped his arm round Aelin's neck and tugged her close to himself, laughing as she struggled and he announced, "Good morning~~~ Laena~!"

Sanji chuckled from his position in the kitchen as he watched Aelin suppress a grin and jab Aedion in the side. Ren sighed in relief.

"You guys finally sorted everything out?"

" _Finally?_ " Aelin scoffed and Aedion nodded his head in agreement to her outrage, accusingly pointing at Ren and exclaiming, "It only took us like… _1 day!"_

Ren barked a laugh and shrugged, standing up to slip on his Timberlands and heading to the door.

"Whatever. I'll go out already. Get some fresh air. We have to leave in 10." The door swung shut behind him.

Aedion laughed and released Aelin from his death-grip, carelessly tying his bangs back and out of his face with a small hair tie and looking to her, a broad grin plastered on his face.

"What's that grin for?" Aelin asked, giggling softly as some short strands of hair fell into his face.

"I'm just so happy that you're not angry at me anymore!" He squealed like a young girl and clasped his hands together giddily.

Aelin smiled softly, "Me too, Aedion."

"This calls for a celebration! Fuck that Audi! I'll let you drive to school in the Bugatti!"

Aelin cocked a brow unsurely, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him, standing up from her seat and dusting off her skirt.

"110% darling! But _you_ are no driving it." Aedion exclaimed before turning to where Sanji had disappeared in the kitchen.

"Sanji!" He yelled and the blonde head of their cook popped out from behind the wall.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked in a bored demeanor, craning his neck to meet Aedion's gaze.

"Drive Aelin to uni?" Aedion requested and Sanji furrowed his brows as his eyes narrowed.

Clicking his tongue, he took a step towards them, casually leaning against a column as he asked, "Why?"

"Because you're good looking, and she'll look even cooler than she already is if she has a hot chauffeur!" Aedion explained impatiently.

Sanji flaired his nostrils, "You talk too much. And too loud."

"And _you_ complain too much. Just say yes." Aedion demanded, slightly aggravated at the subtle insult. Aelin simply grinned apologetically as Sanji sighed.

"You'll get to drive the Bugatti~" Aedion taunted.

At that, Sanji's eyes lit up and he straightened his back, smirking at the cousins, "You're on."

* * *

Sanji folded down the roof of Aedion's gold and black Bugatti Veyron, a cloud of smoke rising from his lit cigarette as they cruised down the street. One hand on the wheel, he adjusted the driver's mirror and caught Aelin's gaze from beside him. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You seem rather pleased." Sanji pondered and watched Aelin cackle from the corner of his eye.

"I've always wanted to ride in this car, but Aedion never let me… And I'm really enjoying the thought of Chaol, Ren and Aedion alone in that car." She nodded to the Audi R8 in front of them, which the three other students were driving in. Sanji chuckled and leaned back.

Bugattis were supercars. That meant two seats: Passengers and drivers. No place for Aedion or Ren – or Chaol for that matter.

"We're almost there, babe~"

"I thought I _told_ you not to call me that." Aelin snapped, to which Sanji stuck his tongue out at her.

"I guess I forgot." He joked, amusement glinting in his eyes, "Either way… Aedion wanted a dramatic entrance, right? Then let's give him dramatic."

Sanji grinned deviously as he hooked his phone up to the advanced radio system Aedion had ordered customized into the vehicle. Within moments 'Do I wanna know?' by the Arctic Monkeys was blasting through the speakers, the rumbling bass sending shivers snaking down Aelin's spine.

She grinned at Sanji and rolled down her window as the uni came into sight, casually switching her part, running her fingers through her hair and smirking as Aedion pulled into the parking lot in front of them.

If people had been shocked when she arrived the day prior in the Rolls Royce, now they were completely awestruck. Aelin swore she saw their jaws hit the concrete as they stared and gaped at her and Sanji, the intimidating and entrancing beat and bass of the song adding to the 'image'. No wonder, it being a 1.7 million dollar car.

Aedion had saved for years to buy it, finally being able to afford it at the age of 20. It was his pride and joy. At that point in life, he hadn't been completely supported by the Ashryver finances, so the vehicle really meant a lot to him; proof that hard work pays off.

The fact that he had allowed her to ride in it meant not only that he was truly sorry about everything he had done, but also that he trusted her completely without the shadow of a doubt and loved her unconditionally, as he did him. It may not have seemed like much, but the simple gesture meant the world to both Aelin and Aedion.

Her trail of thought was cut short by Sanji royally swinging open the passenger side door for her to step out of the car, winking at her playfully as she exited and stood up straight, glancing back once at the beautiful vehicle before smiling at Sanji, the last notes of the song fading out.

The population of the entire campus was staring at her. She glanced to where Aedion and her two classmates stood beside their ride and then to Sanji who bowed deeply, a hint of mockery on his face as he returned to the drivers seat and nodded to her.

"I'll be taking my leave _princess._ "

Aelin suppressed a grin, but glared at him playfully as he revved the motor and the supercar pulled out of the parking spot once more.

She watched Sanji disappearing behind a building when Aedion wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lifted her, burying his nose in her hair as she laughed, slightly flustered.

"That was so fun!" He yelled, lowering her back onto her own two feet.

"Sure," Aelin laughed, "I bet you were having a spasm the entire time you were driving, because you were afraid Sanji would crash your prized car."

Aedion huffed and looked away, causing Aelin to glance towards Chaol and Ren for confirmation, who – as expected – nodded in unison, Ren smirking cockily, and Chaol staying stoic, if not slightly tense – although hehad been the entire morning.

"Well either way-" Aelin abruptly cut herself off as she spotted Rowan and Fenrys watching them from across the lot. She looked to Aedion and pressed her lips into a thin line, "Aedion-"

"Don't bother with an excuse," He laughed softly, "go to them."

Slightly taken aback, Aelin's eyes gleamed as she hugged Aedion briefly and waved to Ren and Chaol, before sprinting in the opposite direction to her friends.

Aedion watched her run up to Rowan and embrace him tightly, simultaneously fist bumping Fenrys as a greeting.

To his surprise, Rowan looked up to meet Aedion's gaze and nodded, a gesture of respect and thanks, before leaning down to kiss Aelin's temple softly. She jolted and grinned up at him, before turning to start talking to Fenrys, who was blabbing on about something random, Rowan's arm ever-present around her waist.

And when Ren took a step forward to console Aedion, the smile on Aedion's face was one of pure joy.

* * *

 **A/N: Olé! Who do you think the new student will be, and what do you think of Yrene joining them at uni? Again, not much happened in this chapter, but the new student situation will be really fun and something _really intense_ is coming! Anyways, I realised that most of the past chapters have been mainly centred around Aelin, but when she new student comes there'll be more about her, and Chaol and Nesryn too!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;D Please review! Ja ne!**


	44. New student

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Later!" Aelin waved goodbye to Rowan and Fenrys, joining her classmates in the classroom just as the school bell rang. She felt Kaltain's piercing glare and chuckled, casually winking at the jealous girl, who in returned scoffed as a sly grin made its way onto her face.

Aelin narrowed her eyes, not quite knowing what to make of the gesture, but was distracted by Ren's taunting voice drawling at her from the other side of the room; "Princess~"

She raised an eyebrow as she sat down beside him.

"You enjoy yourself with your _boyfriend?_ "

"As a matter of fact, I did, princeling. You should find a girlfriend, might be a nice experience to have for future reference?"

Ren cocked his head, staring at her intently as he seethed playfully, "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Nothing~"

Aelin's sing-song-y tone obviously wasn't very convincing to him, but he shrugged and let her off the hook nonetheless.

"Yo, Sorrel!" Aelin tilted her chair back, causing it to knock against Nox' desk with an audible thump, as Nox muttered, "Well I feel neglected. Good morning to you too, Celaena."

His sarcastic undertone made Aelin chuckle.

"Morning, Nox." She greeted him and returned to Sorrel, who was patiently waiting for what Aelin had to say.

"You're Manon's cousin right?" Aelin asked blatantly, to which Sorrel nodded and responded, "Yes. But how is that of any relevance? I'm assuming Manon informed you"

"Nope, I actually haven't talked to Manon in a while."

At this, Sorrel clicked her tongue, cautiously choosing her next words, "Then how did you know we were cousins?"

"Lucky guess?"

"I highly doubt it."

Nox loosed a chuckle at Sorrel's questioning tone.

A smirk tugging at the corners of her lips, Aelin continued her conversation with Sorrel, "It _was_ a guess. Besides, you two _do_ look sorta similar."

"Um… No, we don't."

"Whatever." Aelin dismissed herself, not quite knowing how to respond.

She hadn't been lying. It _had_ been a guess, not to mention, there were slight similarities between the two girls, but she supposed not many others would have noticed.

"Anyways, that's not what I was meant to ask in the first place." Aelin digressed, cracking her fingers subconsciously, as Sorrel motioned for her to carry on.

"You are the class president, right?"

A nod.

"I thought so. Do you happen to know about a new transfer student?"

"Yes. She should arrive today. Her name's E-"

"SHUT UP, WORMS! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" Arobynn barged into the room, arms flailing as he glared daggers at every single student who dared to look him in the eye, with exception of Aelin, whom he just stared at blankly before returning to the matter on hand.

Behind him stood a young girl with crutches, surprisingly holding her ground, despite Arobynn's powerful presence.

Her face was pale and slim, with prominent cheekbones and full lips and her eyes and hair were of pure onyx, like molten night. Surprisingly, she looked strikingly similar to Kaltain, but unlike the class whore, this girl had a sort of indescribable, natural beauty to her.

Through the loose cloth of the school uniform, Aelin recognized a thin and frail looking body and a rather flat chest, most probably bound to avoid unwanted attention, she mused.

A clever girl, Aelin could see it in her eyes. Most definitely not related to Kaltain, despite the physical similarities.

When Sorrel cleared her throat, Aelin glanced back at her quickly, just long enough to catch the proud glint in her eye as she said, "Elide Lochan. Manon's younger step-sister."

* * *

Aedion carelessly leaned back in his chair as Wesley explained to the class, "I'm not in the mood to teach today, so do what you want, just don't bother me."

He sat at his desk, propped his feet up onto the table and slid on his headphones, watching some random video on his phone as Aedion sighed.

It wasn't anything new. He supposed it didn't matter either way, because the class wasn't necessarily in need of English lessons in particular.

"Hey, Aedion." Lysandra spoke up from beside him, gaining his full attention as she leaned over near him to look at the paper lying on his desk. It was full of sketches and messy writing that she couldn't understand.

"What are these?" She asked curiously, pushing back her hair to inspect the notes.

"They're my fighting tactics!" He yelped and Lysandra laughed, "So I'm assuming these abominations are supposed to depict little humans holding weapons, or..?"

" _Lyyyyss!_ " Aedion groaned and she giggled, twirling her pen in her free hand as she flipped through the pages of his notebook.

"Amazing~" She laughed tauntingly as she closed the book and lay her head onto his desk, staring up at Aedion with a devious smirk. Aedion leaned forward and down to the point where their noses were inches apart.

"Watch how you present yourself, Lys, you never know what kind of sick pedophiles are lurking around."

"Pedophiles like you?" She laughed and Aedion scoffed and sat back again, diverting his gaze to distract from the blush tinting his cheeks.

Lysandra sat up as well and her smile faded. She looked over her shoulder to where Rowan and Lorcan where seated and leading a small conversation, before she reverted her gaze to Aedion and asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"You mean that Rowan and Celaena are dating?"

A nod.

Aedion shrugged and smiled softly, "Yeah… If it makes Laena happy, it makes me happy. But if the bastard hurts her, then I might have to slit a bitch."

Lysandra barked a laugh, but remained serious as she questioned further, "But you're not angry at her, because she didn't tell you about it earlier, are you?"

"No, of course I' not angry," A devilish grin made its way onto his lips as he tilted his head, "after all, I haven't told her about the two of us yet either."

Aedion winked seductively to which Lysandra scoffed and eyed him up and down in a skeptic manner.

"You wish." She hissed with an undertone of amusement. They sat surrounded by comfortable silence for a while before Lysandra mused, "I heard Manon's step-sister enrolled today."

She pointed across the room to where Manon, Vesta, Ghislaine and, surprisingly, Petrah Blueblood were talking and laughing, while Iskra Yellowlegs glared at their backs.

Not that long ago, Manon had saved Petrah's life when a flock of Yellowlegs wyverns had attacked her wyvern, Keelie, and her. Keelie hadn't been quite as fortunate as Petrah though. Apparently the attack had been evoked by a Yellowlegs, who remained unknown despite vigorous investigating on the Bluebloods behalf, and since that day, Petrah had been hanging out with Manon and her thirteen quite often.

"Another Blackbeak?" Aedion asked, slightly frightened. Lysandra explained, "Apparently se goes by 'Lochan', but her mother was a pureblood Blackbeak. She's in Celaena's class."

That was when Aedion's expression went from frightened to positively terrified.

"This is gonna be a shitfest."

* * *

Nesryn had just started packing up her stuff after her private training session at the dojo when her phone rang. Without looking at the caller, she picked up and was presently surprised by Brahim Faliq's rough voice.

" _How's my favorite niece doing?_ " He greeted happily and Nesryn chuckled.

"Uncle! Delara won't be happy about me being your 'favorite niece'."

Brahim's booming laughter rang through the speakers, before he said, " _Not my problem. Guess what! Me and Zahida were talking to your father, and we have a little surprise for you, if you chose to accept…_ "

"Well don't keep me waiting!" Nesryn giggled and awaited the proposal.

 _"How would you like to come visit us in Antica for a month? Of course you would have to come during the 2 weeks of Christmas holidays, but we had Sayed talk to your headmaster, who agreed to let you have a break from school for 3 extra weeks. So?_ "

Nesryn was completely stunned.

 _"Nesryn?"_ Brahim asked nervously, " _You still there?"_

"Yes!" She exclaimed, unnaturally giddily, "I would love to! Oh, I'm so exited!"

 _"Good to hear. We already booked the plane tickets."_ Brahim said. Nesryn could sense his cocky grin and scoffed. He had known she was going to accept.

All of a sudden, she heard screaming voices in the background and laughed as Brahim said, _"Obviously, the kids can't wait to see you."_

"I can't believe I'll actually be able to come visit you in Antica! I want to see everything!"

 _"I know… I'll take you to the palace and the Torre Cesme."_

"Really? You promise?"

 _"Of course, darling~"_

Nesryn squealed like a young girl and hopped up and down.

"I have to tell Chaol and Manon!" She cheered before falling silent.

 _Chaol._

The nationals were a week before Christmas holidays, so they had enough time to train during autumn break, but if they made it to internationals… She would be gone for a full month. They wouldn't be able to train together for a full month.

Nesryn shrugged it off.

That was a problem she would deal with when the time came – _if_ the time came. Until then, she wouldn't tell Chaol about her trip. It might distract him.

She listened to Brahim blab on for a while about how awestruck she would be, since she hadn't seen the city since her early childhood and how he hoped her Halha wasn't rusty.

 _"Nesryn, I have to go now. Zahida is calling me! I'll email you all the information later tonight! Bye bye!"_

"Bye!"

And he hung up.

A grin tugged at Nesryn's lips. She grabbed her headphones and slipped them on and turned on music, humming happily and continuing to pack her bag.

 _"It's you and your world and I'm caught in the middle~"_

She carelessly started to sing along to 'Lonely Together', by Avicii and Rita Ora, that was blasting through her headphones as she twirled around the room.

 _"I cut the edge of a knife and it hurts just a little~"_

Usually she would never sing in public, but the dojo was closed and she was the only one with a key, and other than that she was just so exited, she couldn't contain herself.

 _"And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know that I can't be your friend… It's my head or my heart and I'm caught in the middle~"_

Using her phone as a make-shift microphone, she danced around the room. I anyone were to see her like that, it would be the death of her. Nesryn had learned to mask her emotions perfectly over the years, but when it came to her family, she was always overwhelmed.

 _"My hands are tied, but not tied enough~_

 _You're the high that I can't give up~_

 _Oh lord, here we go~_

 _I might hate myself tomorrow,_

 _But I'm on my way tonight_

 _At the bottom of a bottle_

 _You're the poison in the wine_

 _And I know_

 _I can't change you and I_

 _I won't change_

 _I might hate myself tomorrow_

 _But I'm on my way tonight…_

 _Let's be lonely together~_

 _A little less lonely together~"_

She let her own voice fade out as the beat pumped through her veins and she slung her bag over her shoulder, making for the exit of the dojo with a smile on her lips.

She was so caught up in the music that she hadn't seen Kashin standing in the shadows of the hallway, having heard and seen the entire ordeal, her plans of Antica and her little show. His already-present grin widened as she shut the door behind her and he dialed a number on his phone.

 _"Kashin?"_ A low voice asked from the other side of the line.

Kashin chuckled, "Sartaq, tell Arghun I have some news."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, not very eventful, I know. _But congrats to everyone who guessed the new student was Elide!_ I added the Aedion/Lys scened because someone thought the new student was ****Lysandra, but she's already in the school, so I thought I should mention her again to make that clear ;P**

 **In the last two chapters' author's notes I talked about something big happening, and in this chapter there were to little hints that have something to do with it (one of them is really minuscule though). So YEAH.**

 **Also, 'Olé' pretty much just means something like 'bravo' in Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, but I think it's a funny word. It's just a sort of exclamation. (Someone asked what it meant in the reviews, that's why I'm explaining it)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


	45. First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Elide sighed, flipping through her notebook as she waited for the last school bell to ring and to go home.

It wasn't that no one had been nice to her – no, in the contrary; everyone had wanted to befriend her.

She had sat with Kaltain and her squad at lunch. But that hadn't been very amusing for the most part. They had exclusively been talking about boys and makeup.

Elide stared at the wall as she day dreamed, reminiscing of that lunchtime fiasco.

Kaltain had been swooning over some guy called Rowan, claiming that he was only dating this girl named Celaena to make Kaltain jealous. Her clique had obviously simply nodded and agreed, but Elide had her doubts, especially when 'Celaena' had walked by with two elder students who Elide didn't recognize, and Kaltain tripped her. But Kaltain's plan didn't work out very well, because Aelin had dropped her food tray and bag.

Fenrys had caught the bag and Rowan had caught her, leaving the tray to fly straight into Kaltain's face and all over her clothes. Elide had laughed, earning her a glare from Kaltain.

At that point, Aelin smiled at Elide before taunting Kaltain, "today's special~ Spaghetti with red wine Bolognese sauce. Karma's a bitch, and so are tomato and wine stains. Isn't it amazing to go to a rich uni?"

And they had walked away, Fenrys howling, but not before Rowan glared at Kaltain and growled, "Disgusting whore."

Obviously Elide was suspicious of Kaltain's claims, considering it seemed likely that Rowan was in fact Aelin's partner, and not for jealous reasons.

The school bell finally rang, echoing off the walls of the spacious classroom and causing Elide to snap out of her dazed state. She sensed a shadow looming over her and assumed it was Kaltain, ready to snap at her for laughing when she had been embarrassed at lunch, but was surprised when she saw Aelin.

"Elide… right?" She asked, smiling down at her. Elide nodded and grabbed her crutches, standing up from her seat and meeting Aelin's gaze with a kind smile.

"What happened to your leg?" Aelin asked and Elide pressed her lips into a thin line before she responded cautiously, "I broke my ankle when I was young and I never really went to a doctor, so it became permanently damaged."

A very vague answer.

At that moment, Aelin was reminded that Elide was not some shy, young, stupid girl. It wasn't that she had anything to hide; the reason she didn't go into detail was because she knew when to trust people and when not to, and it truly was smart not to open up to someone whom she had just met. If Aelin had been anything like Kaltain and Elide had told her about a personal vulnerability, it wouldn't have ended well for Elide.

So Aelin smiled.

"You're a cunning girl, aren't you?"

No response on Elide's behalf. She simply narrowed her eyes.

Aelin shrugged, pulling out a notebook and a pen and jotting something down as she nonchalantly stated, "Chest, back and shoulder pain, overheating, shortness of breath, itching and bad posture."

Elide raised her brows, obviously slightly confused, but her eyes widened as Aelin said, "All common negative symptoms of chest binding. I would personally consider stopping doing it."

She nodded towards Elide's upper torso range. "How did you-"

"Attentiveness is a simple, and extremely useful, skill to exercise."

Really, the only reason Aelin had been able to list all the symptoms was because Lysandra had considered binding for a while, not so much to escape unwanted attention, as to avoid the annoyance of large assets, and Aelin had researched the consequences for her, because she had lost her phone. Ultimately, Lysandra had decided it wasn't worth the risk.

Before Elide could respond, a thundering voice rumbled through the room.

"Eliiiiiiiide~~~!" Manon dashed in and glomped the poor girl, who stumbled back, dropping her crutches as she steadied herself by holding onto the back of the chair.

Aelin cocked a brow. Elide didn't _need_ the crutches, she realized, they were obviously helpful, but not essential to her being able to stand, possibly even walk.

"Celaena!" Manon then yelled looping her arms around Aelin's neck, "I haven't seen you in like… _a few days!_ It's been so _long!_ "

"By the wyrd, Manon," Aelin laughed, "I feel sorry for Elide, that she has to deal with you as a sister."

Manon stuck her tongue out childishly, letting go of Aelin and hopping up to sit on a desk.

Aelin grinned deviously, "I heard you've been spending more time with Dorian~ Care to tell your favorite first-year what's going on?"

"Sure! Where are Sorrel and Nesryn..?" Aelin mocked a laugh and jabbed Manon in the side with her elbow as she seethed through gritted teeth, "Funny."

Manon barked a laugh, "I was just kidding! Of course you're my favorite first-year! It has nothing to do with the fact, that if I weren't to say so, Aedion would hunt me down and slit my throat in my sleep."

At that even Elide cracked a smiled.

To others it may have seemed weird that the two of them were so close, but unbeknownst to most, Manon and Aelin had really hit it off when they met and had been texting throughout the weeks after.

" _Anyways,_ Elide, Asterin and I wanted to go shopping. You coming?"

"Sure." Elide smiled sweetly, causing Manon to squeal and pinch her cheeks as she exclaimed, "You're so _cute!_ "

Aelin suppressed a chuckle as Elide tried to pry Manon's clingy hands off of her face.

"You wanna come too, Celaena?"

"Nah, I'm good. I have some stuff planned."

"Bummer... Elide! Let's go get Asterin then!"

Manon dashed off.

Just as Elide started following her, Aelin grabbed her shoulder. She took her hand and shook it, as what seemed like a simple enough farewell to the naked eye, but Elide felt a folded piece of paper be slipped into her palm.

Aelin patted her back with a wink and was off, tackling Nox who had been talking to Dorian near the back of the room.

Stuffing the slip of paper into her backpack, Elide watched her for one moment more before grabbing her jacket and crutches and exiting the room.

* * *

The motor of Manon's G wagon rumbled, causing her to tremble in pleasure from where she sat in the front seat as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Get out, losers! We're going _shopping!_ " Manon exclaimed and swung open the car door, nearly missing a civilian, who had been walking by and glared at her. Needless to say, Manon ignored the man and walked to the opposite side of the car, where she opened the door and offered Elide a hand to help her out.

Elide took the help with a skeptical glance, and hopped onto the sideway, cringing as her weak foot hit the concrete. Asterin handed her a crutch from the back with a broad grin.

Elide muttered, "You're treating me like a child who has never been beyond my own four walls."

"Aren't you?" Asterin roared a laugh and Elide scoffed.

Nonetheless, she asked with a soft smile, "Why are we here again?"

"Because~" Manon linked arms with her and Asterin and snickered, " _you_ grew up in Perranth and obviously lack any sense of fashion."

"Also, Perranth is way outdated. You don't have any stylish clothes." Asterin added with a devious smirk.

"We're here to help you out in that aspect."

* * *

"Is this some kind of joke?" Elide tore open the dressing room curtain and glared at Manon and Asterin, who were sitting there with piles of clothes beside them.

Manon howled in laughter as she looked over Elide. She was wearing the first of many outfits Manon and Asterin had prepared; a frilly, rose-colored dress that reached past her knees and had puffy princess sleeves and white, laced flats.

"It looks… cute!" Asterin offered, suppressing her own laughter. The outfit was nothing any of the three Blackbeaks would voluntarily wear.

"Fuck you." Elide seethed and Manon cackled as she chucked her the next ensemble.

When Elide had disappeared behind the curtain once more, Asterin glanced at the single crutch leaning against the cabinet.

"Manon… Elide never told me, but _why_ does she use crutches? Not only that, but she often uses two of them, even though she can walk pretty much completely fine without any."

"Yeah, I guess no one did ever tell you about it," Manon mused, "Elide's ankle is severely messed up. She doesn't need the crutches, but the injury is arbitrary; it can worsen any second, so the crutches are a safety measure. Apparently only somebody on the novae of Torre Cesme healers could fix it, and due to whatever stupid motive she has for it, grandmother refuses to pay for Elide to fly to Antica."

"Why would the matron do that?! I swear she's such a bitch- No offense to you, Manon."

A huffed laugh from Manon, "None taken. I've offered to go to Antica with Elide myself, but grandmother's always denied my requests, and as heir I can't disobey direct orders."

"I could take her, if you want. It's unjust for her to have to live like this."

"You think I haven't tried that?" Manon furrowed her brows and loosed a helpless chuckle as she ran a hand through her hair, "Elide refuses to leave Erilea and Torre Cesme healers don't to charity work overseas."

Before Asterin could respond, the curtains opened again and Elide stepped out.

Manon whistled, as she looked her up and down with a proud grin on her face.

Asterin clapped, "Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

Elide was dressed in a white cropped halter top, chest unbound, and ripped boyfriend jeans, paired with white vans and a black, blue and red plaid flannel tied around her waist.

Asterin's eyes visibly lit up as she exclaimed, " _Yaaaaas! Slay queen!"_

A blush crept up Elide's neck as half of the store turned their heads to look at the cause of the commotion. She smiled sheepishly at the approving nods and thumbs ups she got from random customers and turned to glare at Asterin, who was rolling on the floor with laughter, Manon cackling in her chair.

"Well this is an interesting situation." A low voice spoke from behind them.

Elide raised her head to look at two tall men standing behind Manon and Asterin with smirks on their lips.

She stemmed her hands into her sides as she stared at the second man who grinned broadly at her, "Remember us?"

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! I'm aware the chapter isn't quite as long as the past few, and I really don't have a valid excuse this time, so fuck it.**

 **Just to let you guys know: Obviously, in the books Marion is Elide's mom, but since she's the English teacher, I'm gonna just say that Elide's mom died when she was young and she grew up with her uncle in** **Perianth. Ya? Okay!**

 **Let me know as to who you think the two mysterious men are! ;) I just realised how cringy typed out smileys are... *insert winky emoji*, I guess? *insert laughing emoji***

 **Wooooooow, I'm very random and pathetic. If you're still reading this A/N, props to you! Another thing I wanted to mention: I'm an aspiring artist, but obviously am not, like, pro-level, considering I'm still only 14, so yeah. Anyways! What I wanted to say: I created an insta account for my art. As of now, I haven't posted anything yet, but it would mean the world to me if you could drop me a follow!**

 **my_average_art_s**

 **Not to mention, the initials for the account name are M.A.A.S., i'M sO cLeVeR aNd InNoVaTiVe YoOo!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


	46. Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

 _"Remember us?"_

Elide raised her eyebrows in realization and slight disappointment as she recognized at the man who had spoken.

"I sure as hell remember you, from lunch," she muttered before pointing to the dark haired man beside him, "but I've never seen that shadowling before."

That was when Manon turned her head and chuckled, "Fenrys! Lorcan! What's up guys!"

Fenrys grin widened as he winked at Manon.

"Shadowling..?" Lorcan mused blankly from behind Asterin, who also turned to look at the two males.

"But Elide~~ I'm flattered that you remember me, but I thought you would remember Rowan as well-" Fenrys halted as he peeked over his shoulder to find an empty space.

"R-rowan?" He looked around frantically, his gaze ultimately settling on Lorcan, who was staring at him in an annoyed manner.

"By the gods, where'd that awkward, Einstein-impersonating, self-absorbed baguette go?!"

Asterin barked a laugh as she stood up.

Fenrys whistled, looking her up and down with an animalistic glint in his eye as he taunted, "Well _hello there,_ beautiful! Didn't seem to catch your name."

He leaned down and raised her hand to plant a kiss, but Asterin recoiled in the last minute, folding her arms, "Yeah, because I didn't throw it."

Fenrys was left breathless.

He spoke, "Feisty~ I see you're searching for clothes for Elide. Obviously you would be a perfect judge of fashion."

For truth, Asterin was wearing black torn skinny jeans, a gray camo tank top with the word 'ARMY' in bold and a black leather jacket with a fleece inner-coat and hood. Additionally, she had on black combat boots, a gray fabric bracelet with a faded print, spelling out 'Dreamer' and a black beanie. Her wild golden locks were in a loose braid over her left shoulder.

"Do you seriously not know who Fenrys is, Asterin?" Manon asked, strolling over to her and leaning against a chair. She was dressed in her typical red, cropped, leather jacket, a black graphic t with the text 'Rebel of the ball', blue jeans and blood red Buscemi 100mm sneakers.

" _Not know him?"_ Asterin huffed a laugh, "I spend 80% of my life online. How could I not know the Internet sensation, 'most attractive model ever'? I wasn't aware he was in Adarlan though."

"Try again." Lorcan scoffed as he nodded towards Fenrys, who was beaming from ear to ear, "This bastard's in our school."

"Wait, what-"

"Class B2, baby~" Fenrys interrupted her, this time successfully taking her by the hand, "So you must be Asterin, from class C2, yes? Manon speaks of you so fondly."

A grin tugged at Asterin's lips as she nodded, seemingly giving in to Fenrys' charm. He smirked. Elide watched them impatiently, but then something else caught her gaze.

Lorcan.

He was staring at her.

Their eyes met and she felt a weird jolt. His eyes were cold – almost lifeless – but there was a type of comfort in them. Elide's attention was torn back to the bickering pair as Asterin grabbed Fenrys by the collar, slammed her heel into his foot and growled into his face.

"If you've heard anything authentic about me, you would know that whenever some wannabe gangster tries to seduce me, they'll escape limping – if they're lucky." She seethed and Fenrys stepped back, holding up his hands in defeat, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I give in, Goldie Locks, if my shoes weren't steel capped, my toes would be fucked."

"Call me 'Goldie Locks' _one more time._ " Asterin threatened Fenrys, who cocked a brow and smirked.

"Or what, _you're gonna hit me?_ You're in a C class! Obviously sorting shit out with words is above you, _Gol-die Locks."_ He taunted, expecting Asterin to snap at him about how he's also in a B class, but, to his surprise – she shook her head.

"You really are gullible. Do you honestly believe the school that the students are divided into classes according to their IQ? Don't make me laugh. Of course cleverer students will get into higher classes, but social standing is the most relevant in Rifthold. Take Nox Owen and Kaltain Rompier for example. _No one_ knows of the name 'Owen', and yet he's in A, because he's an unnaturally smart student. Kaltain, on the other hand, is what is commonly referred to as 'a fucking idiot', but her mom's CEO of a bank and her dad established Rompier Airlines. To be blunt, she's loaded. And that's about all she has going for her. The only reason _you_ aren't in A, considering your social relevance, is because the second year A class is full."

"If that's true, _Mrs. Blackbeak,_ then why are Manon, Vesta, Ghislaine and Sorrel in A?" Lorcan asked, folding his arms as he cocked a brow at her.

"By the gods, are you two even listening to me? Let me explain _again:_ Manon is the _heiress_ of our clan. If she weren't in A, I could bet you 10'000 bucks that our matron would file a lawsuit against our school. That's why Petrah and Iskra are in A too. As for the other three, they're really clever. If every single Blackbeak, Blueblood and Yellowlegs had the rights of the heiresses', the A classes would solely consist of us."

"Very well." Fenrys gave in and nodded, "I guess I was wrong."

"Yup!" Asterin grinned broadly before turning to Lorcan, "And _you_ sir, are a despicable asshole."

"Yeah, I tend to get that a lot." Lorcan shrugged, running a hand through his dark hair. Fenrys chuckled, "and with good reason."

"Fuck off." Lorcan sneered. That was when Manon spotted a beacon of silver from behind the two men.

"What's going on here?" Rowan asked, sinking his hands into the pockets of his military olive colored jacket.

"Bro! Where were you?" Fenrys exclaimed, looping his arm around Rowan's neck.

"Bathroom." He responded lazily, "I see you've met friends?"

"Never mind that! Did you know that the letter of your class doesn't necessarily correspond to your IQ, but rather your social standings!" Fenrys ecstatic grin faltered when Rowan eyed him skeptically, nodded and said, "Yeah… It's kind of common sense."

"Then why didn't Lorcan know?!"

"Lorcan spends his entire days holed up in that dark little apartment of his. He may be smart, but he lacks common sense. What do you expect?" Rowan asked, to which Lorcan scoffed, "For the record, I still don't believe it."

In that moment Asterin walked up to the man that was quite a bit taller than her. She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips in thought before she pointed at his face, exclaiming, "Shun the non-believer! Shun!"

Fenrys joined in the chant and Manon laughed.

Elide watched Lorcan sneer and a soft giggle escaped her lips. His head snapped to her as his eyes narrowed in a glare, but that glare mellowed when he saw her holding her own with a stone-cold stare. It amazed him to no end that that weak-looking girl wasn't frightened of him in the least bit. In fact, he had to admit; she had caught his eye earlier when he had spotted her at lunch.

Lorcan's gaze slid to her pair crutch that she used to steady herself and then to her chest area. He marveled at the actual size of her assets, but was taken aback as Elide snapped, "Hey! Eyes up here buddy!"

"Ah- sorry." Lorcan excused himself, lowering his gaze as a microscopic blush spread across his cheeks. Elide ignored it and turned to face Manon, who, to her surprise, was staring at Lorcan in complete disarray.

"What's wrong, Manon?"

"Lorcan… Lorcan's embarrassed!" Manon roared a laugh.

Then Rowan even howled aloud, leaning against the back of a chair to steady himself as Fenrys fell to the ground in an uncontrollable fit of hysterics. Lorcan slapped Fenrys across the back of the head as the color on his cheeks darkened.

"Hey! Rowan's laughing too! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Because Rowan is actually threatening unlike you."

"Oh reallyyyy~? You don't seem to remember what happened when I visited you for the first time after coming to Rifthold: I beat the shit out of you!"

 **(A/N: See chapter 31: Reunion)**

 _"We don't talk about that."_ Lorcan snapped at him, causing Fenrys to laugh even more.

"You're really weird." Elide giggled and let herself fall onto and empty seat, "But you don't seem like the type of people who would usually get along well… How is it that you three are so close, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Quite an impressive judge of character, I see. No wonder Celaena took interest in you." Rowan mused, and Manon snickered, "Elide, darling, they're brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Adoptive." Rowan explained, "Although there _are_ 7 of us."

Manon halted, staring at him in slight confusion, "I though there were only 6 of you!"

"Seven:" Lorcan muttered, "Fenrys, Connall, Rowan, Gavriel, Vaughaun, Cairne and me. But Cairne is pretty irrelevant, so we tend to not talk about him."

"So he's like the rebel outcast? Poor child." Elide mumbled, to which Fenrys clicked his tongue, "As if. _Lorcan's_ more of the rebel outcast-type. Cairne is more like… the awkward little brother that you want nothing to do with, who happens to have some weird fascination with gore and torture _and_ is a sadistic piece of shit."

Elide asked, "Isn't it mean, that all of his brother's hate him?"

Cracking his fingers, Fenrys muttered, "Sorry to say, but I lack empathy. That bastard skinned my hamster when I was 6."

"Oh… well, shit."

There was a moment of silence before Manon spoke up, "well either way, it's quite fortunate for us that we encountered you! We're searching for new clothes for Elide, and I think it might be quite helpful to have a professional model here to judge. What do you think?"

Her wicked grin was enough to tell Elide that she didn't really have a say in the matter, so she shrugged.

Fenrys chuckled lowly, "I'm down. What's the budget?"

"Don't make me laugh," Manon smirked and pulled out her wallet, "The higher the better."

* * *

 **A/N: AHWJHVBSUXW my head hurts. So, most of you guessed right ins saying that it was Lorcan, so** **congrats! I'm props gonna add some Fenrys x Asterin, that's why he's there, but tell me what you think of that.**

 **Anyways: Concerning your reaction to my insta art account:  
Thank you to everyone who followed (or wanted to and didn't have an account) YOU'RE THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE EVER! x3  
I always draw traditionally or digitally, but usually just with pencils and/or graphite, coz I'm boring lol.  
If you're just interested in checking out my art and don't have an insta account, I also have a Deviantart account. You don't have to have an acc to see my art there, but it's only my digital drawings, and all of them were before I changed my style from anime to my current more realistic style. There my acc's name is:**

 **xM-J-Mx**

 **EITHER WAY! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	47. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Daaaaamnn!" Manon cursed, standing back to look at the multiple bags that Rowan, Fenrys and Lorcan were carrying.

"We may have _eventually_ gone overboard…" Elide muttered, casting Manon a glance as they strutted down venue.

"Bitch, please!" Asterin yelled, "We're not even half way done yet!"

"By the gods…" Lorcan sneered, falling into step beside Elide, who suggested, "I'm exhausted though. Can we take a break to get something to eat?"

Her proposal was met by nods of confirmation and the six started to make their way to the food court.

"So... hey~ Asterin~" Fenrys wrapped an arm around Asterin and smirked deviously, "What you say about giving me your number?"

Asterin's eyes seemed to light up as she looked at him with the brightest smile as she laid her hand upon his on her shoulder and said, "Awww… Fenrys~"

Fenrys' smirk widened into a grin, sure that he had convinced her, but he was taken aback when her smile faded into an expression of skepticism and she simply stated, "No."

Asterin slipped out of his grasp with a lazy sigh and sped to catch up with Rowan and Manon, who where debating the pros and cons of solitary confinement. Asterin sometimes questioned their mentality.

"Anyways!" Manon announced as the six of them sat at a round table in the food court, "What do you guys want to eat?"

She gestured to the stalls and shops surrounding them and then to the barren table.

Elide sighed, getting ready to stand up again as she said, "I'll just get some French fries. Anyone else?"

She halted as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated.

Elide looked up to see Lorcan with a cold expression and a hint of concern as he told her sternly, "I'll get the food."

She noticed him glance towards her crutch, leaning against the table beside her, and shrugged.

"Do as you please." Elide mumbled, turning away. She heard everyone scuttle off to get their food and fumbled in her pocket to find her phone.

Suddenly she saw the slip of paper Aelin had given her fall to the floor. Elide hadn't given the paper a second thought since she transferred it from the pocket of her school uniform to one of the new outfits she had bought. Carefully, she lifted the note and unfolded it to read the short message.

 _Dear Miss Elide Blackbeak,_

 _You're a smart girl and don't belong with people like Kaltain.  
_ _Congratulations, you've intrigued me.  
_ _Consider your choices ;)  
_ _+1 (800) *** ****_

 _-Celaena_

With a soft smile, Elide typed the number into her phone and refolded the note. Before she could tuck it back into her pocket, a portion of French fries landed on the table in front of her and Lorcan peeked over her shoulder.

"What's that note?" He asked, sitting down beside her and nodding towards the piece of paper that she quickly slipped into her bag.

"None of your business, shadowling." Elide muttered and Lorcan chuckled lowly, to which she flipped him off with a growl.

Lorcan cocked a brow and asked, "You're a weird person, you know that?"

"Fight me."

Before he could respond, everyone else returned and Manon cackled, casting Elide a suggesting glance due to her and Lorcan's proximity.

"Fuck you, Manon."

* * *

Chaol turned up the music on his headphones as he strolled down the street near Adarlan University, sighing as he looked around the secluded neighborhood. He had been training alone because Nesryn had had plans for that afternoon and decided to go for a walk after he had finished.

Carelessly, he kicked a stone along the pavement, his gaze lingering on his own feet. Suddenly someone bumped into him.

"Watch out-" Chaol growled, his head snapping up, glaring daggers at the man before letting his shoulders sink, "Oh… It's _you._ "

Arghun sneered tauntingly as he stared at Chaol with a cocked eyebrow and chuckled, "Dissapointed?"

"Why are you still in Rifthold? Shouldn't you be scouting out other places with that dweeb brother of yours?"

"He may be a dweeb, but all things considered, compared to you he's a god." Arghun's arrogant laugh made Chaol absolutely livid, but before he could respond to the blatant insult, he was cut off, "And fret not, you uncultured vegetable, I was just visiting a good friend of mine in this neighborhood. Kashin and I are leaving tonight."

 _Uncultured vegetable…_ Chaol's eye twitched with annoyance.

"Whatever." He spun around and started walking away, but before he could get too far, he heard Arghun yelling to him, "See you later!"

Chaol ignored it, only recalling those words once he had boarded the bus back to his house. _'_

 _See you later'..?_

But the princes were meant to leave for Antica and never bother Nesryn or Chaol again… _unless –_ Chaol's eyes widened in a painstaking moment of realization: They were planning to spend their year abroad in Rifthold.

With an aggravated groan, earning him some questionable glances from other passengers on the bus, Chaol hit his head against the window, seething under his breath, "Shit."

* * *

"You look beautiful~" Aedion grinned with a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked at Lysandra, hands sunken in the pockets of his charcoal flannel suit jacket.

She was wearing torn blue jeans, ugg boots, a knitted peachy colored cardigan and a plaid beige, blue green and red shawl.

Lysandra scoffed, "I still don't get why you dressed up so fancily. You're so over-the-top sometimes, I swear."

"Fancy? Darling, this is simply what you call 'fashion' nowadays. And even if it weren't so…" Aedion paused, a smirk on his lips as he approached Lysandra, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as he leaned in closer and whispered, "This would be a time to celebrate, no? I finally get to go on a date with the girl of my dreams."

"I seriously can't with you." Lysandra laughed and punched Aedion in the shoulder. He winced.

Taking a step back to get a better look at him, Lysandra smirked cockily as she said, "But despite being over-dressed, you look dashing, if I do say so myself."

Aedion dipped his chin in thanks. "I'm flattered. I must say, I was having an existential crisis while trying to pick something out. Of course I wanted to impress you~"

Dark blue, cuffed jeans, a white button up shirt and navy sweater under his suit jacket and brown, polished dress shoes, Aedion's hair having grown long enough to tie it into a loose bun.

"Yes, of course…" Lysandra tauntingly stalked around Aedion, " _Very suave_."

"I would hope so," he chuckled, holding out a hand for her, "Now, M'lady, shall we?"

Linking arms with him, a broad grin made its way onto Lysandra's face as she said, "We shall."

Aedion led her to the street, where she was met with steampunk Harely Davidson Sportster.

"Daaaaamn~" Lysandra swooned, scanning over the bike with glazed eyes, "That looks vintage!"

"Well, Lys, I'm not so superficial as to buy the most expensive motorcycle on the market, just because it goes fast. I got this babe when I was 17 and she's still a beaut~ Ready?" Aedion slipped on a helmet before handing Lysandra her own and swinging onto the seat, gesturing for her to follow.

"You haven't even told me where we're going yet!"

"It's a surprise, Lys~"

"By the wyrd…" The motor purred as he leaned forwards, her arms wrapped around his torso. He turned around one final time, "You ready?"

Lysandra couldn't see his eyes through the tinted visor of his helmet, but she could sense the arrogant glint in his eye.

"Just drive."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not updating throughout the entire holidays. Thing is, I was in Rome and caught a terrible cold there due to the shitty weather there ;; I know, it's a really short chapter, but I did my best ._.**

 **Also, _question:_ How many of you have read ACOTAR? Because I'm considering adding quite a lot of characters (not permanently or as ****main characters though) And I was thinking of making them visit Prythian. So, if anyone hasn't read the ACOTAR series or objects in any way, please let me know, and I might cut the idea.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Ja ne!**


	48. Legend

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters** **referenced.**

* * *

"Seriously..?" Lysandra asked with a soft laugh. Aedion chuckled, guiding her down the path, his hands firmly covering her eyes.

"I told you it's a surprise!"

"How much longer? We were already driving for so long too! I'm getting impatient!" She groaned, the hint of a giggle on her tongue.

When Aedion didn't respond, Lysandra scoffed, "Aedion-"

"We're here!"

Slowly, he lifted his hands and the warm caress of sun kissed Lysandra's cheeks. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the scenery with wide eyes. Until that moment she had barely noticed the absence of the sound of busy people and cars.

Stretched across the horizon before them was the great sea, the dark water reflecting the rays of sunlight, blinding her momentarily. Soft clouds drifted across the bright blue sky above them, distorting the light ever so slightly, sending patterns dancing across the rippling waves. She looked down to where a strip of grass and fern separated the old, paved street where they stood from a short slope that led to the beachy shore.

There, amidst the unnatural, pale sand, was a fairytale-esque pavilion of black marble, setting a stark contrast against the - almost - white terrain surrounding it.

A small round table, material twin to that of the three columns holding the arched roof up, was in the middle of the foundation of the canopy. On the table was a slim, glass vase yielding a single blood red rose, flanked by two porcelain plates facing one another.

"Aedion…" Her voice was no more than a husk against the wind that roared from beyond the horizon, sending her dark locks dancing.

"Nice, isn't it?"

He smiled at her sincerely.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, slightly out of breath. Aedion's eyes visibly lit up. He grabbed her hand, tearing her from her dazed state, and walked her to the wooden walkway that led over the grass, down the slope and straight to the pavilion. With no objection, she followed him, a breathtaking grin plastered on her face.

"Have a seat, M'lady." Aedion pulled back the chair for Lysandra, who did her best not to show how impressed she was.

"What do you think?" He asked, taking his place across from her.

Lysandra let loose a breathy laugh, "Honestly, I'm overwhelmed."

His only response was a cheeky wink.

"Did you have the pavilion built for this?"

"Yeah.. I assumed you would figure it out, because the walkway doesn't match the material of this." He leaned over, knocking on one of the marble columns twice to prove his point.

"Whatever…" She laughed, before tilting her head and narrowing her eyes as she asked, "Why did you dress up so much then? We look so out of place!"

"Not like anyone will see us here. This is a quite… hidden area. The public beach is a few miles north, and some boulders separate it from here. And even despite all that, it's like 6 pm. No one's at the beach this late when it's this cold. And the outfit was to throw you off, so it was more of a surprise when I showed you this place."

"Well, congrats! It worked." Lysandra said sarcastically, causing Aedion to bark a laugh.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, gesturing to the empty plates in front of them and Lysandra nodded, albeit cocking a brow at him skeptically.

The grin that spread on Aedion's face was nothing short of sinister. He slipped a little whistle out of his pocket and blew. The ring was deafeningly loud and

Lysandra flinched visibly, shooting Aedion a glare. After a moment of silence, she spotted someone rushing down the gravel road, carrying silver trays, a trail of smoke trailing from his lips. Sanji slammed the food onto the table with a bitter smile directed towards Aedion before nodding towards Lysandra with a handsome smirk. She blushed.

"Dude!" Aedion yelled at Sanji, who shrugged nonchalantly, "Not my fault I'm hotter than you."

"Who's he?" Lysandra asked Aedion, who was preoccupied, growling at Sanji.

"That's my cook… _Sanji._ " He sneered and Sanji saluted to her, eyes lidded.

"At your service, I guess." He stated with a wink.

"So now, if you don't mind, I'm going home." Sanji turned around and stalked back up the walkway and down the road. Lysandra laid her fingers on the metal dome covering the tray.

"It's still warm… How?" She asked and Aedion snorted, "I rented a truck with a kitchen in it. Sanji parked it right beyond that grove of trees. He's been there all afternoon. That's why he's so pissy."

Lysandra howled a laugh, "Why'd he agree?"

"I pay him." Aedion responded with a chuckle and a shrug, "But I digress, let's eat."

* * *

"Soooo~ How's it been going with Asterin?" Aelin grinned at Fenrys wickedly, who chuckled in a nervous manner in response.

"We've been texting a bit, but other than that…"

"Make a move, bro!" Rowan chuckled, unusually happy. The three of them were sitting in Rowan's apartment, hanging out for the evening.

"Like you did, amirite?" Fenrys sneered at Rowan, gesturing towards Aelin who scoffed.

"Anyways!" Fenrys exclaimed, quickly returning to the earlier subject, "I'm more of a one-night kinda guy. My last relationship didn't end very well."

Aelin raised her brow and asked, "What happened?"

"Well," he explained, "A few days into the relationship she was taking a shower at my place and left the door wide open, so I thought it's be funny to throw ice cubes at her… NO REGRET." Aelin howled a laugh and even Rowan chuckled, despite having known the story already.

"Since Rowan's in a good mood for once, I feel like I _have_ to 1-up his happiness and it's rather tiring." Fenrys admitted with a chuckle after a while of talking.

"Well I'm enjoying myself." Aelin responded giddily, leaning back into Rowan's chest.

 _Ding Dong._

The doorbell.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Aelin asked Fenrys, slightly confused.

"Nope."

Nonetheless, he made his way to the door of the apartment and turned on the monitor that was connected to a small camera at the entrance to the building.

"There's no one there…" Fenrys muttered, staring at the live feed of the dark street and puddles of rain from the thunderstorm raging on outside.

"Maybe some kids going around ding-dong-ditching?" Aelin suggesting, but Rowan shook his head.

"No kids live in this neighborhood. Fenrys and I are the youngest inhabitants for the next half a mile or so…" He explained nonchalantly.

Aelin pressed her lips into a thin line, mumbling, "Well that's not weird at all then."

"Might've been the wind." Fenrys spoke up, earning glances of disbelief from both Aelin and Rowan.

"Yes, because the wind can definitely muster enough power to push a doorbell." Rowan's words were laced with sarcasm.

Fenrys scoffed, "The storm out there's hellish! What else could it've been? It's almost seven. I don't even think kids are allowed out this late nowadays."

"I think I know what it was…" Rowan said, shifting his gaze between the other two, a hint of terror in his eyes. The vibe in the entire room shifted in an instant.

"Legend has it, a little girl named Alya used to live in this neighborhood, but she was more commonly referred to as 'the flower girl'. Her parents neglected her, so she spent her time selling flowers to her neighbors. She thought if she earned enough money, her 'momma' and 'pops' would acknowledge her. It got to the point where she would start making lists with all of her neighbors' names on them, going to every single person, one after the other, to sell the daffodils from her front yard… One day she was merrily skipping down the street when she overheard the couple from next-door speaking: 'that poor girl… I feel bad for her, but I can't afford to keep paying her for those worthless plants anymore.' 'Don't sugarcoat it. She's a nuisance. Can't she just take the hint that her parents won't care about her either way.' That night, Alya cried herself to sleep. She kept going out to sell her flowers every single evening though. But slowly the purchases decreased. It got to the point where no one opened their doors anymore. But she kept ringing their doorbells. Every. Single. Evening. Until one day, on a night just like this, a violent storm tormented Rifthold. Alya went out like any other night, and no one answered her. Through the dark, she stumbled back to her house, tears rolling down her face, but before she could arrive, disaster struck. A car zoomed down the street, headlights dimmed, the driver didn't see her in the pouring rain."

Fenrys and Aelin stared at him in complete awe, silently begging him to continue. So Rowan did:

"They say her spirit still haunts these roads, and on stormy nights like this, she comes to your house. Her hair long, straight and dark as the night she passed. Tears of agony and betrayal staining her cheeks. With her notepad and flowers in hand, she'll ring your doorbell. _Ding Dong~"_

Shivers snaked down Fenrys spine as he waited.

"And if you're home and hear it, but still don't open, she'll come in. You'll hear her walking up the stairs. _Stomp stomp stomp."_

Aelin stared, completely entranced by the story.

"And when she's in front of your door, you'll silently hear her sobbing. And that's when you know it's over. _Knock. Knock..._ "

Silence.

Silence so dense, you could cut it with a knife.

And then roaring laughter.

"You almost had me there!" Fenrys wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Aelin snorted, "Yeah, Ro! I didn't know you were into horror!"

Rowan chuckled, "Okay, okay, you got me! But the legend's true. 'The flower girl', Alya Lanchester, really used to live here. She died in a car crash a few decades back."

Fenrys and Aelin exchanged a glance before shrugging with a smile. The three of them continued talking, making light of the subject until a loud bang erupted from beyond the door.

 _Inside the building._

"What was that?" Fenrys shot up.

Rowan narrowed his eyes, "The flower girl…"

"By the gods, Rowan, that was a joke, right? Someone actually might have broken into the apartment!" Aelin snapped, standing up rapidly. Rowan cast her a glance before scanning the room in an alarmed demeanor.

"I probably just forgot a window in my apartment open-" Fenrys started but was cut off.

Their blood ran cold as three knocks rang through the deathly silent complex.

 _Knock…_

 _Knock…_

 _Knock…_

Aelin's breathing quickened.

"Rowan, Fenrys… Please say this is some kind of sick prank." Her whisper was barely audible.

Fenrys breathed, "I honest to god wish it were…"

Rowan took a step to stand partially in front of Aelin; shielding her, a gesture that she did not necessarily appreciate, considering she stepped up to and grabbed his arm.

Ever so slowly, Fenrys walked to the door.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

The sound was steadier this time, almost violent. Taking a deep breath, he peeked through the peephole. The pitter-patter of the rain outside was the only sound to be heard, before his deafening scream.

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly longer chapter again! Yay! I realised I was using lots of ~ signs, but that's because I read to many comics on Webtoon and play _way_ to much Mystic Messenger... Sorry~ XD I'll definitely ****try to cut down on those. Also most of you guys seem pretty exited for me to add the ACOTAR characters and universe, so I will.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	49. Flower girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Lysandra laughed.

Aedion and her had been sitting under the arched canopy of the pavilion for hours, keeping each other company as the rain poured around them.

"I should've checked the weather forecast." Aedion swore under his breath, checking his phone for the fifth time in a row. "There's no service out here… We can't drive back to Rifthold in this weather. Luckily I put the rain cover over my bike and parked her under some trees."

"Nice to see that you're more concerned about 'her' than _me."_ Lysandra muttered, taking Aedion aback.

He exclaimed, "NO! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Relax!" She laughed, "I was just kidding."

"What now?" He asked, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

The candles on the table were the only source of light, the moon and stars being covered by dark storm clouds. Lysandra halted, pursing her lips in thought before tying her hair up and slipping off her shoes and socks.

"What are you doing..?" Aedion eyed her up and down as she stood up from her seat.

Lysandra grinned, "If there's nothing better to do than wait… Lets enjoy ourselves!"

Aedion cocked a brow as she held her hand out for him. Shrugging off his jacket and removing his own shoes, he sighed.

"You never cease to amaze me…"

He grabbed her hand and she tugged them out into the pouring rain. Without a look back, she ran to the sandy bank. Aedion flinched as the freezing water splashed his bare feet, the cold rain seeping through his clothes.

"This was a bad idea…" He muttered, watching Lysandra who stood a foot ahead of him, the water of the Great Sea up to past her ankles. She turned, tilting her head up to look at the cloudy sky with a smile on her lips.

"You think so?" She looked at him, the glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Lys…"

She grinned mischievously.

"Don't even think about it." Aedion threatened, recognizing that evil expression. He'd witnessed it multiple times on Aelin.

"Lys-"

The icy water she kicked at him cut him off.

"Ooooh, you're _so_ gonna regret that~"

Lysandra tilted her head, smirking tauntingly, "Prove it."

Aedion charged at her, grabbing her around the waist and holding her down, splashing water into her face over and over again. His laughter nearly drowned out the roaring thunder in the distance. But Lysandra had fallen silent. Aedion stopped. He released her and stepped back. She kept his back towards him.

"Shit, Lys, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? We should go back to the pavilion. There's lightening. It's not safe out here I'm _so_ sorry-"

Lysandra spun around with a broad grin, swinging her foot out under Aedion, making him fall onto his back in the freezing water. She howled a laugh.

"Did you think I was hurt?" She grasped her knees to steady herself from the laughter, "Did you think I was some weak girl who starts crying whenever she's challenged?"

"Hey, hey, you got me. I'll admit it!" Aedion chuckled, reaching for her to help him back onto his feet, but the moment their hands touched, he tugged her down with him.

Lysandra landed straddling Aedion, her arms on either side of his head while he propped himself up on his elbows. Their faces were inches apart, the waves lapping at their bodies, drenching them entirely. The humor of the situation diminished instantaneously.

"An eye for an eye," He whispered, his breath hot against her lips, "I'm not the type of guy who goes easy on a girl either."

Lysandra stared at him; mouth agape, before turning bright red. Luckily they could barely see one another in the darkness. She made haste to get off of him and they both stood up. The awkward tension between them was tormenting.

Aedion mumbled, "Let's go back to the pavilion."

"No…" Lysandra responded softly. She walked to where the sand hadn't been touched by the waves and sat down again, tugging her knees to herself as she shivered ever so slightly.

"I want to stay here…" Her voice was weak, almost nostalgic. Aedion would've mistaken her response for stubbornness if it hadn't been for that tone. Without a word, he jogged back to the pavilion.

Lysandra stared at the open water, the rain slowly letting up. It didn't make a difference. Her clothes were drenched. She raised a hand to her face. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. Nothing in her life had ever felt so… _real_ to her.

Lysandra's heart thundered relentlessly and her cheeks were tinted dark red. It must've just been the cold getting to her. She must've just been developing a fever. Aedion was jus a friend. Nothing more. All the times he had attempted to make moves on her were jokes.

Suddenly something warm was dropped on her back. Lysandra froze as she felt Aedion spread his jacket over her shoulders and sit down beside her.

"The rain stopped…" He mused quietly, not daring to look at her.

They sat in silence, watching the shifting clouds as the stars and moon faded to make way for the sun that peeked over the horizon, painting the sky in pastel purples and pinks. A rainbow spread across the blue.

"Why did you do all of this… for what?" Lysandra asked.

Aedion took a deep breath, finally turning his head to face her. "For you."

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes filled with surprise.

The light reflecting off of the water surface sent colors dancing across her face. She pushed away some of the drenched strands of hair that stuck to her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Lysandra…" Aedion laid a hand on her shoulder, "All the times I told you I loved you… I was never kidding."

She felt her eyes welling up, "You… Please tell me this isn't a joke…"

"Sometimes I wish it were!" Aedion laughed.

The sound made her heart sink. It wasn't the usual loud happy laugh. It was filled with sadness and regret.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have these feelings for you, because then it would be so much easier! Do you have any idea how much it kills me to see you flirt with other guys? All these guys who catcall you and leer at you!"

"Aedion-"

"All the boyfriends you've introduced me to as your 'good friend, Aedion', when I really wanted to be in their place? God, Lysandra!"

That was when Lysandra grabbed his collar and kissed him.

When she pulled back, Aedion stared at her blankly, "Aedion, you're the most important person in my life. That's why I always played everything off as jokes. I was always afraid you would use me. I've never felt this ways about anyone before, Aedion, _you have the power to destroy me._ I swore I'd never grant anyone that power again, but here we are."

She smiled at him, "And I never want to lose this sensation."

"Me neither." Aedion grabbed her waist and pulled her in, kissing her neck softly. Lysandra bit her lip, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"By the gods, you're so beautiful." He stared at her longingly.

Lysandra giggled, "You're such a child."

She pushed him back, pinning him against the sandy shore as she trailed kisses along his jawline.

"Don't tease me like that!" Aedion snapped, craning his neck to knock his brow against hers. Lysandra laughed as he flipped them around to pin her down in return. With a chuckle, she looped her arms around his neck.

"So, Lys…" Aedion smirked at her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She scoffed and hooked her legs around his waist. They didn't mind the sand staining their bodies and clothes.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

* * *

"What the fuck, Fenrys?!" Fenrys completely ignored Aelin's exclamation, having fallen down backwards, and his whole body shivering, staring at the door in terror.

"What did you see?" Rowan asked.

Fenrys breathed, "F-flower girl!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Flower girl?" Aelin inhaled slowly and asked.

"It was her! I swear!" Fenrys scooted against the wall, trembling like a terrified child.

Rowan narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Open the door…"

"What?!"

"Open. The. Door. Fenrys."

"Are you crazy?!" Fenrys screeched.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

Aelin took a step back and yipped, "Fenrys, just open the goddamn door."

Fenrys scowled at them one final time before slowly scuffling towards the door again, flinching when he laid a hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and swung it open, immediately sprinting to the opposite side of the room.

Aelin's breath caught in her throat.

The stranger took a step beyond the threshold.

 _Flower girl?_

Her hair was the darkest black Aelin had ever seen. She stared at the floor, rain drenching her clothes and skin, with what seemed to be a notebook under her arm and a bouquet of flowers in her other hand. A cold aura surrounded her shivering frame and there was blood dripping from her nose, down her chin. But she was tall… and broad.

Lightning flashed outside the window.

Aelin and Rowan exchanged a glance while realization hit them. They looked back to where Fenrys trembled, hands covering his eyes to shield himself from the 'flower girl'.

"Alya, listen, I'm _sorry_ you were _rejected_ by your parents, but don't take it out one _us!_ " He exclaimed and Aelin snorted.

"What the fuck, Ae?! How can you laugh in this situation?! We're about to be _murdered_ in _cold blood!"_

Aelin simply shook her head with a chuckle, a gesture that Rowan mirrored when the 'flower girl' stepped closer and Fenrys screamed, "Aaaaah! She's coming!"

" _Almost."_ Rowan muttered with a skeptical smirk, to which Fenrys screeched, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

This time it was Aelin that responded; "'She' is a _he._ "

"Wait, what-"

"Seriously Fen?" The flower boy (? Lol) scoffed.

Fenrys shrieked, " _IT TALKS!"_

Aelin roared a laugh before rising to her feet and walking to the stranger. With an amused grin she reached for his hand and said, "Nice to finally meet you in person, Connall."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoop, whoop! My first time writing a slightly more 'romantic' scene lol. I'm awkward af, but I hope it still ended up good enough ;;**

 **So most of you really wanted me to add some stuff from ACOTAR (and for the record, I sort of even prefer ACOTER to TOG XD) but I did receive one review that said they haven't read it yet, so to that one reader:  
**

 **First of all, definitely read ACOTAR it's absolutely amazing and perfect in every aspect. I've gotten used to the law 'majority rules', but I completely understand where you're coming from. However, I am going to add the characters. There will be** ** _no spoilers_ and mainly the ships _I_ support, even if they aren't necessarily cannon. It's still gonna be a few chapters before they show up though, so I guess that gives you some time and a reason to start reading it lol jk. As I've mentioned, the characters probably won't have lasting and/or extremely important roles in the story and they're obviously going to be introduced, so I don't think it'll be too much of a problem for you to understand what's going on (?) if that's what you're worried about. **

**Hope that explained it ^^**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and ja ne!**


	50. Backstory

_**CHAPTER 50 SPECIAL~~~!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

In downtown Orynth, two teenagers leisurely walked along the street.

"I can't believe you got suspended again!" The girl with golden hair exclaimed, flailing her arms at her companion. He scoffed; "It's not my fault! That goddamn teacher pointed a ruler at me and said: 'At the end of the ruler there is an idiot.'"

"So? He wasn't lying."

"First of all, screw you. Second of all, I got suspended beacuse after he said that, I asked: 'Which end?"

The 16-year old Aelin roared a laugh, "By the wyrd, Sam!" Sam chuckled.

They probably seemed like a very odd and idiotic duo. Aelin, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing a oversized white Supreme hoodie that almost reached past her ripped, denim shorts – courtesy of one of her many raids on Aedion's closet – and her red vans, and Sam, with dirt in his cropped brown hair, a bruise on his eye from one of his bouts with classmates, and his navy overall from his part time job as a car mechanic, being zipped open so that he could tie the sleeves around his waist, revealing his muscled body in a white, stained tank top.

"It's been a while since we've hung out like this, huh?" Sam mused, folding his arms behind his head lazily, his jaw stretching in a long yawn.

"Yeah," Aelin chuckled, burying her hands in her pockets, "Because you suck. Hah. It's such a pain with all the security guards and maids and servants at my place! Mom and dad told them not to let me leave, so I just sneak out through my window when they're on break, hoping Aedion doesn't hear me."

"Wouldn't Aedion help you get out?"

"Not if he knows I'm hanging out with you. He _despises_ you."

"I know…" Sam grinned sheepishly.

"I don't blame him though. You really are a cocky prick," Aelin chuckled, "I remember when Aedion went to Rifthold and met you at Madame Clarisse's. He saw something in you… Paid off your debt with his own money and brought you back to Terassen."

"Hahah. Yeah. It almost seems like yesterday. I refused to stay at the mansion with you guys because I felt guilty! And you despised me. See how that turned out." He flicked her temple.

Aelin huffed, "I honestly still can't stand you, but what other choice do I have?"

"So how's it going with Cain?" Wiggling his eyebrows, Sam smirked at her, completely ignoring her statement. He had gotten used to her abusive nature.

Aelin chuckled, "Getting jealous, are you?"

A scoff.

"I don't care what you think, or what you do, for that matter. I'm only dating him to be able to influence the public around here. That brainless hulk is terrifying to everyone who comes across his path. With him, you could die for all I cared. Hahah~ You know descendants of Galanthynius and Ashryver aren't allowed to reveal their identity until they move out, for safety reason. So nobody can connect the name 'Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius' to this beautiful face."

"Of course, _Lillian Gordania,_ that's why you're homeschooled. Imagine how fun it would be to go to school together~" Sam nudged her with his elbow and winked.

"It would be a hellfest!" She exclaimed. They continued down the road, engaging in casual conversation.. Approximately 5 minutes passed before they arrived at their final destination: The library.

Aelin skipped up the steps to the threshold but halted when Sam didn't follow. "You not coming?"

"Nah. I gotta make a call. You just wanted to pick up some books, right?"

"Yup, it won't take too long!" And she disappeared.

Sam sighed. Lazily, he turned on his phone, staring at his lock screen wallpaper for a filled while: a selfie of Aelin and him on his birthdays. His eyes danced with joy and nostalgia at the sight. Aelin, with her wholehearted grin and bright eyes, her wild, golden hair; those traits her had learned to know and love. But she made it clear multiple times that for her he was just the best option she had for a friend.

Sam didn't need to make a call. He just didn't like the library very much. It was too quiet and boring for him.

Letting his gaze wander to the cloudless sky, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and loosed a breath, a bitter scowl spreading across his face as he remembered the earlier subject of their discussion.

Although he understood Aelin's intentions with Cain, he never supported it. Sometimes he didn't even believe them. Cain was the embodiment of the perfect man for Aelin. Strong, threatening, brave and influential, though he may have been lacking in brain cells. He still believed that brute would do nothing good for her.

Sam must've looked like a sociopath with his raggedy appearance and steely expression, propped up against the wall of the library like a rabid Doberman on watch. But his thought process of how to get Aelin to break up with Cain was cut short by someone thrashing their foot into the brick wall beside him.

Sam didn't flinch.

 _Speak of the devil._

"Cortland." Cain glared at Sam in an attempt to seem threatening. Sam responded coldly, " _Cain."_

"You've been hanging out with Lillian an awful lot lately…"

"Yes. Seems like she enjoys my company a tad bit more than her _boyfriend's_."

 _A lie._

Nonetheless, Sam sneered cockily. Risky move. A fist embedded in the brick wall inches from Sam's cheek, bits of crumbled cement raining to the floor. "Watch that mouth of yours, Cortland, or-"

" _Or what?"_

A growl. "Tell me, do you value your life?"

"You have no idea how many times I've been asked _that_ before." Sam responded with a chuckle that didn't quite reach his eyes. Letting his clenched fist fall back to his side, Cain craned his neck and hissed, "Whatever, loser, you're not worth it. I'll let you off on a warning: Stay away from my girl."

Cain turned and started walking away, "I'm telling this to you because I know if it were up to her, that whore would hook up with every guy in town."

Silence; utterly obtrusive silence.

And then a hand on Cain's shoulder. Before he even had the time to completely turn back to face Sam, a fist went flying into Cain's face. He stumbled back, cupping his cheek with one hand as his eyes filled with rage.

"Sorry, Numbskull, I was about to let you leave too. Your mistake to insult my best friend in front of me."

"Wrong choice, Courtland. _Terribly_ wrong choice…" And Cain charged.

* * *

Aelin quietly hummed a merry tune as she stuffed the books she had rented into her bag. Then she heard shouting. A young man, roughly her age, ran to the exit of the library – phone in hand – and yelled at the top of his lungs: "THERE'S A FIGHT OUTSIDE!"

It took a moment for her to process the probabilities through the cheering from outside. Then she heard a shout: _"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!"_

Aelin dropped her bag. "Shit."

She sprinted after the boy who had announced the fight. _By the gods, Sam!_

She hoped it wasn't him, but she'd recognize his voice anywhere. With a jab of the elbow, she pressed her way through an accumulating crowd around the proclaimed fight and growled.

In the middle of the circle was Sam, pinning Cain to the ground and repeatedly punching him in the face. Cain hadn't passed out yet; he was struggling. She heard the crack of bone.

 _"SAM!"_ She screamed. He stopped. The crowd groaned.

"Ael-" Sam caught himself. He wasn't to call her Aelin in front of anyone who knew her as Lillian. He turned his head to meet her gaze. Before Sam could say anything else, excruciating pain shot through his lower abdomen.

Screams. Deafening screams from the onlookers as Cain pulled the bloodied knife from Sam's gut.

Sirens blared.

His breath caught in his throat, Sam fell to his back on the concrete, grasping his stomach.

"Fuck. Cops." Cain seethed through gritted teeth, shooting a glare at Sam, "You got lucky this time."

He stumbled away through the crowd, gripping his broken nose. Sam's vision blurred. Everything was so abrupt.

"Sam! Sam!" Aelin's voice kept him aware. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He heard her yell at the people scattering around them.

"Somebody call a fucking ambulance! What the fuck are the cops gonna do?!" A weak smile spread across his lips. The last thing Sam saw before passing out was a uniformed man pressing through the crowd and the tears cascading down Aelin's face.

" _Sam…"_

* * *

"It was only one horizontal cut. Nothing critical. Luckily, the injury is only superficial and not penetrating, it is really hard to cut through multiple layers of clothes and then through skin, muscles, and Apo neurosis; if the blade had opened the abdominal cavity after that, most probably bowel or omentum would show up."

"So you're saying he'll be okay..?"

"Yes, he'll recovering within a few weeks but will have to stay at the hospital for at least one night - just to be sure. You were lucky the police arrived when they did."

The voices were muffled, but Sam could hear every word. His eyelids felt heavy and his muscles ached. He wasn't able to open his eyes or speak, so he just listened. It was Aelin… She was talking to what sounded to be a doctor.

"So you're sure you didn't recognize the assailant?"

"No… I've never seen him before…"

"Well, we'll have the both of you sent to the police station for interrogation once he's in shape to walk again. Good?"

"Mhm.."

She denied knowing Cain… Why? _Why?!_ Sam's arms tingled. He felt his fist clenching and unclenching. Was she trying to protect Cain? He had _stabbed_ him! His breathing became rough.

"Sam..?"

He didn't want to hear that pity in her voice. He had done everything for her. He had always been there for her. He had _loved_ her. Sam's eyes cracked open. The blinding white lights of the hospital made him raise his hands to shield his sight. Unsurely, he sat up.

"Sam!" Aelin fell around his neck. He cringed as a bolt of pain shot through his abdomen.

"Excuse me miss, but I think it might be best for you not to do that at the moment." The doctor mentioned.

"Oh, sorry!" She laughed sheepishly, before sitting up and staring at Sam. Just staring. He stared back at her, trying his best to smile. Of course, her concern made his heart feel lighter, but the thought of what she had said still bugged him. Why, by all the gods, would she want to defend Cain?

"I'll give you some privacy." The doctor excused himself, leaving the room in silence.

"Sam, I was so worried! I-"

"Why?" His voice was weak. "Why would you lie about knowing Cain?"

Aelin fell silent.

"You love him, don't you? He gives you everything you need. You're not going to break up with him… I punched him first. I punched him, because he called you a whore."

"I texted Cain. I promised to forgive him if he swears to never hurt you again."

She cupped Sam's hands in hers, but he pulled back. He took a ragged breath.

"That won't be needed. I think I might leave." He whispered.

Aelin almost choked. "Leave?"

He wouldn't look at her. "I'm going to Eyllwe – to Banjali, to be more precise."

"For a trip..?" It was common for Sam to travel all over the continent. The two of them had gone on countless trips together. But the way he was speaking felt… different.

"Forever," he said.

"Why?" Her voice sounded a little shrill in her ears.

He faced her. "What do I have to tie me here? Aedion already mentioned that it would be of great help to the company to firmly establish yourselves in the south too... He offered me a job."

"Aedion-" she seethed, fighting to keep her voice to a whisper. "You talked to Aedion about this?"

Sam gave her a half shrug. "Casually. It's not official."

"But– but Banjali is a thousand miles away."

"Yes, but Orynth belongs to you and Cain. I'll always be… an alternative."

"I'd rather be an alternative in Orynth than some jack of trades in Banjali." She hated that she had to keep her voice soft. It was a hospital after all… she was going to splatter someone against a wall. She was going to rip down the building with her bare hands.

"I'm leaving at the end of the month," he said, still calm. "That's two weeks away!"

"Do I have any reason why I should stay here?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as loudly as she could while still maintaining a hushed tone. "Yes, you do."

He didn't reply.

"You _can't_ go."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

"Because what was the _point_ in anything if you just disappear forever?" she hissed, flailing her arms.

"The point in what, _Aelin_?" How could he be so calm when she was so frantic?

"The point in _everything!_ "

"You said you didn't care what I thought. Or what I did. Or if I died, if I'm not mistaken."

"It was a joke! I lied! And you _know_ I lied, you stupid bastard!"

He laughed quietly. "You want to know how I spent this past summer?"

She went still. He ran a hand through his brown hair. "I spent every day fighting the urge to slit Cain's throat. And he _knew_ I wanted to kill him."

 _I'll kill you!_ Sam had screamed at Cain.

"The moment I woke up here and heard the _lies_ you fed to that doctor, I realized I _had_ to leave. Because I'm going to kill Cain if I don't. And now that this fiasco is over with, I can't stay in Terassen. Not after all the things he's done to me. To _us._ " He let out an uneven breath. "You'll be fine without me. You always have been."

Maybe once, but not now. "How can I convince you to stay?"

"You can't."

She gritted her teeth. "Do you want me to beg, is that it?"

"No–never."

"The tell me–"

"What more can I say?!" he exploded, his whisper rough and harsh.

"I've already told you everything–I've already told you that if I stay here, if I have to live in the same city as Cain, I'll snap his damn neck."

"But why?! Why can't you let it go?"

Despite every muscle in his body screaming at him not to, Sam grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Because I love you!"

Her mouth fell open.

"I love you," he repeated, shaking her again, "I have since the moment Aedion introduced me to you. And Cain has _hurt_ you and made me stand by and watch because he's always known how I felt too. But if I asked you to pick, you'd still choose Cain, and I. Can't. Take. It."

The only sounds were their breathing, an uneven beat against the rustling of nurses and doctors right outside their door.

"You're a damned idiot," she breathed, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"You're a moron and an ass and a _damned_ idiot." He looked like she had hit him. But she went on and grabbed both sides of his face, "because I'd pick _you."_

And then she kissed him.

* * *

"So you understand now?" Aelin asked.

She was sitting on the hospital bed beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder as he carelessly played with her hair.

"I only said I didn't know Cain because I didn't want anything else to happen to you. If he gets sent to juvi because of you, he's gonna be pissed when he gets released."

"If you don't remember correctly, I was winning our fight before you started screaming like a drunk parrot and the piece of shit pulled a knife on me."

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"May as well be~" Sam held his hands up in defense as Aelin scoffed.

She contemplated for a full while before springing from the bed and turning to face him. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're staying. It would have absolutely wrecked me if you were to move to Banjali... How's the wound doing?"

"Surprisingly well. And I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Good." She reached for his hand and Sam stood. Aelin had never realized how tall and handsome he really was until that moment. He kissed her brow softly and Aelin blushed.

"We're going to the police station and filing a lawsuit."

"Wait– what?"

"That fucker's going to jail."

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER'S LATE! The website wasn't working. It kept on giving me error notifications when I tried to save the document yesterday, but it's a longer chapter, so I hope that sort of made up for it..? Although like half of the chapter is pretty much exactly copied from the book, but I there's no way I could've written anything even close to the original scene.**

 **A _little backstory of Sam and Aelin~_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter 50 special! Also, I have seen the Frost and Starlight cover, and honestly, I prefer the other covers, but it still is absolutely awesome! Can't wait for it to be released!**

 **Recommendation: I recently have been reading a new book: ' _Lullaby: The sand maiden'_ Nothing nearly as good as Sarah J. Maas, but I love it. It's also very similar to ACOTAR in some aspects, so yeah. lol**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	51. Book talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Connall, you sneaky son of a bitch!" Fenrys exclaimed, hardly having calmed down from his little fit. Connall was sitting on the couch across from the three, wiping his soaked hair with a towel Rowan had gotten him.

"I won't deny being confused. Why were you screaming, if I may ask?" Connall asked.

Aelin breathed through fits of laughter, "Let's just say Rowan scared the shit outta Rys." She nudged Rowan who was also suppressing a laugh, his unusually happy mood resurfacing.

Fenrys scoffed. "But you were holding flowers and a notebook and your nose was bleeding and there was that loud thump!"

"I was just trying to be polite. Flowers for the girl," Connall handed Aelin a bouquet of hellebores winter roses. "And I always have my laptop with me."

"And what about the blood?!" Fenrys screeched, "You tryna do a bullshit Eleven cosplay or what?!"

With a scoff, Connall wiped the blood with the sleeve of his hoodie. "About that… I may have slipped and fell on the stairs. Should explain the thump you heard."

Rowan roared a laugh and Aelin snorted.

"Whatever, bro…" Fenrys dismissed the subject, "You're real lucky you came when Ro's in a good mood."

Connall shook his head, opening his laptop. "Luck is just a social construct, Fen. I knew he would be in a good mood. I hacked those two lovebirds' phones and read their text messages. They're experiencing the peak of their relationship. It's just going to go downhill from here."

That was queue for Rowan to furrow his brow and Fenrys to howl. "That's Connall for ya! It's nice to have you back, brother."

Fenrys stood up and the twins shared a hug.

"Can't say it's been that long though. I was enjoying the peace and quiet." Connall offered with a grim smile. Aelin watched the exchange quietly.

"Okay, okay, this is a cute little reunion and all, but why exactly are you here, Connall?" Rowan asked and Connall raised his brows. "Ah, I forgot… Come here. I have something you might want to see."

Hesitantly, the three sat beside him on the couch, peeking over his shoulder to see what he wanted to show.

"What's this..?" Rowan asked. There were weird numbers and text on the screen.

"I wouldn't expect you to know. But this might be important. After you told me about this girl…" Connall nodded towards Aelin, "I decided to do a sort of background check. Well, after a while of searching, I found that recently there has been a lot of research online on the names 'Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius', 'Celaena Sardothien' and 'Lillian Gordania'. And I mean _an unusually excessive amount._ " Aelin's breath hitched.

"Lillian Gordania..?" Rowan asked, sneaking a glance at her, to which she mumbled, "It was the identity I used to go by when I lived in Terassen."

"How'd you find this?" Fenrys asked, staring at the text blocks in complete awe.

Connall shrugged, "I wouldn't expect you to know-"

"You hacked the algorithm of the browser." Aelin stated, blatantly interrupting him. Connall narrowed his eyes.

"When I lived in Terassen – as Lillian – Sam and I were both mixed up in some illegal gang shit. Hacking skills were given basics. Although, neither of us ever really excelled."

"Yes, Sam Cortland. I've heard of him." Connall seemed like the stoic, emotionless type to Aelin, so the glint of pity in his eye when he looked at her aggravated her to no end.

"Well, what happens happens. Not much anyone could've done about it." _A lie._ Aelin knew she could've stopped him. She could've saved him. But she hadn't. It was her fault. Either way, he was gone. Reluctantly, she brushed the thought away. She had more important stuff to deal with at the moment…

"So what does it mean?" She reverted to the earlier subject, "Why do you think people were looking up those names in particular? And is it really important enough for you to come all the way to Adarlan? You live in Wendlyn."

"If I were to guess, I would say someone's jeopardizing your wellbeing, identity and maybe even _life._ "

"Can't you figure out who was searching up the names?"

"I tried, but these people somehow managed to disable background on _anyone_ who has _ever_ looked up either of the three."

Aelin gaped. "Is that even possible?"

"It surprised me too. They installed a kind of virus for whoever tries to figure it out. Luckily I've proofed my laptop, otherwise I would need a new one."

"Shit." She cursed. Rowan stroked the back of her hand in a comforting demeanor, his eyes remaining stern.

Nodding softly, Fenrys muttered, "Shit, indeed."

"What now..?" Aelin asked, leaning into Rowan, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Connall sighed. "It won't due to dwell on it. I'll keep looking into the matter, but until then it would be best for me to stay here. Rowan, have you been keeping my room in tact?"

Aelin glanced to Rowan in confusion, who cocked his head.

"Yes…" He dipped his chin, "however, Fenrys is staying in that flat at the moment."

"Not a problem." Fenrys interrupted him, casually laying a hand on his twin's shoulder. "I know I might not seem like it, but growing up this close to Connall, I might be helpful to him. And either way, if I have a say in the matter, I would love to live in an apartment with my favorite brother again!"

He grinned heartily and squeezed Connall in a tight hug, who seemed somewhat surprised, before a soft smile spread across his face at Fenrys joy.

"Awww~" Aelin cooed before Rowan raised an eyebrow. "Gavriel and Vaughan will get sad, being denied spot as your 'favorite brother'."

Connall let a low chuckle escape his lips, blatantly stating, "I sincerely doubt that."

"But back to the subject…" Rowan spoke up, looking to Connall who responded, "There's nothing we can do right now."

"Okay, I understand." He muttered, holding Aelin closer. She sighed, grabbing a bottle of water to take a swig, "So… what now?"

Silence. Fenrys offered an aloof grin, saying, "Well, considering there really is nothing to do about it right now… Let's get to know each other! Especially Connall and Aelin, I mean, in due time we'll be her brother-in-laws, right?"

Aelin sputtered the water out of her mouth in shock. Rowan roared a laugh. "You _choked!"_

Even Connall chuckled a bit as color spread across her cheeks.

"I mean," Fenrys offered, "it already seems as though you two are getting along. I haven't seen Connall smile this much around anyone else other than our brothers and you've pretty much just met! Looks like Rowan has some competition."

Connall growled, but Rowan and Fenrys simply chuckled. Slightly confused at Rowan's reaction, Aelin massaged her temple and mumbled, "That would be extremely awkward."

"And impossible." Rowan stated and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked askance. "Huh?"

"Connall is asexual." Fenrys explained, looping his arm around Connall's shoulders and cradling him playfully. Aelin exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Connall shrugged, "Thanks, I guess. A lot of people think it's weird…"

"Yeah, but those are stuck up, bratty idiots like Kaltain Rompier. I actually think it's quite cool. Everyone should be who they want to be, no matter what others think. In case you didn't know, my cousin Aedion is bi, so I'm totally down with it." She grinned and Connall offered her a half-smile.

"See, you're already learning more about each other!" Fenrys exclaimed, "And another thing that I know you both enjoy is reading! Why don't you two just discuss some books or somethin'?"

Aelin chuckled when Connall's eyes lit up ever so slightly.

"You read?" He asked and she nodded. "What's your favorite book?" Connall questioned with a soft smile.

"I love all of J.R.R. Tolkien's books and the Red Queen series. Have you heard of them?"

"Of course I have, although I've only read the first Red Queen book... It didn't really get me hooked."

"Ooooooh~ But still, who do you prefer, Maven or Cal?" Aelin asked, giddily clasping her hands over her chest.

"Honestly, I didn't like either. Farley was far more to my taste, but if I have to choose, Maven."

" _Really?_ But if you've finished the first book, you know that Maven is actually-"

" _Wow, SPOILERS!"_ Fenrys exclaimed and Aelin jolted.

 _"_ Sorry, I got carried away…" She muttered sheepishly, before turning back to Connall, "Never mind then. What do you read?"

"Stephen King, mainly."

"Nice~!"

Rowan and Fenrys exchanged a bored glance. An annoyed sigh was emitted from the latter, while the former cocked a brow, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Rys, you were the one who suggested we talk about books in the first place. It's not my fault that you're a complete bore." Aelin sneered and Connall nodded in agreement, much like a puppy blindly following his master.

"Although I must say it's quite impressive that you got Connall to talk this much, why don't you tell Fenrys and me about one of the books your reading?"

Aelin rubbed her chin, deep in thought for a moment before grinning broadly. "I won't tell you about the story, but there's this one really cool game the main characters in a book I'm reading right now play."

"That sounds more like it. Shoot." Fenrys motioned for her to continue with a thankful smile.

"Well, you see, it's from a book called 'Lullaby: The Sand Maiden' and the two main characters often play it. It's called 'Dare to Bare'. So, how it goes is that you say _Dare to Bare_ and then the beginning of a sentence to someone, and that person has to finish the sentence truthfully. Get it?"

"Nope." Fenrys bared his teeth in a guilty grimace. Raising his hand, Rowan sighed. "I do."

"Okay, look." Aelin told Fenrys, turning to Rowan and saying. "Dare to Bare. The most random thing we could do right now is…"

There was a moment of hesitation before Rowan said, "The most random thing we could do right now is swap clothes..?"

"Something like that." Aelin looked back at Fenrys, who hit his fist against his open palm as a gesture of realisation. "Now I get it! So do it!"

"Do what..?"

"Swap clothes!"

Silence.

"Fen, you don't actually have to do what you say…" Connall explained calmly. Fenrys smile faltered. "Why not? It would be fun! Do it!"

Aelin and Rowan exchanged a skeptical glance, but Fenrys continued to chant, "Do it! Do it!"

She finally gave in with a scoff. "Okay, but then you and Connall have to swap too."

"But his clothes are wet!" Fenrys whined after an initial moment of surprise.

"Two syllables: Kar – ma." The grin spreading across her face was nothing short of sinister. Fenrys huffed but grabbed her hand in a firm shake, spitting "Deal." As if it were some sort of life changing decision.

"You're not giving us a choice in this?" Rowan asked with a scoff and Aelin and Fenrys blatantly responded with a simultaneous "Nah."

Rowan eyed Aelin's clothes and stood up with reluctance.

"We're changing in the other room." He finally sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to their bedroom.

"You know what I just remembered?" Aelin asked once the door had shut. The smug expression previously on her face had completely disappeared.

"What is it, Fireheart?"

"Once upon a time… You told me about your tattoo and promised to give me one too… for _him._ "

Rowan knew whom she met, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well, we even agreed on a day, but never did it."

"We just forgot." Rowan dismissed it but Aelin shook her head.

"That's exactly the problem," She knitted her brows together in a worried manner, "I _forgot_ something so special to him. To _us._ Hearing his name again out of Connall's mouth reminded me of it. _"_

The rain outside echoed though the quiet room; the echoes of Fenrys' laugh a whisper through the door. Without the shadow of a doubt, Rowan grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, before resuming to place a second on her brow, and a third on her lips.

"Do you still want the tattoo, Fireheart?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it."

But he noticed the flicker of hesitance in her eyes. Rowan offered, "Come to me when you're ready, okay?"

She nodded, running her hands up and down his arms in an attempt to calm herself. In a single sweep, Rowan grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It pains me to see you sad." He murmured into her hair and felt Aelin's arms wrap around his torso.

"Fenrys and Connall will be waiting." She whispered under her breath, clenching the cloth of Rowan's shirt in her fists before ultimately letting him go and stepping back.

In a spit second the joy returned to her eyes as they heard Fenrys scream; "No, Con, that's _not_ how you tie a bandanna!"

Rowan loosed a chuckle. "We should hurry."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoop Whoop~! Incase you haven't noticed yet, I never upload during holidays, because I'm always gone and don't have the time (or my laptop for that matter)**

 **For the record, Connell being asexual is not canon, but I thought it would add a bit more diversity and fit his character. Incase you don't know what that means: If a person is asexual, that means that they are not sexually attracted to females _or_ males and have no sexual desires. (However, _Fun Fact:_** **Aedion is actually bisexual in the books)**

 **Also, I know that Fen and Con are rather out of character, but I'll still work on that, and as for Fenrys, there has to be a token blond idiot in every story, and since Aedion doesn't show up _that often,_ Fen is the only other person who fits the bill ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	52. Storytime

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Fenrys was busy trying to find a comfortable position in Connall's damp, black jeans and simultaneously trying to convince his twin that bandanas were meant for the forehead or neck, but not to be meant to wear like bandit's facemasks.

"But this's how they wear it in movies." Connall excused himself, his voice muffled behind the cloth.

"I honestly can't believe you're my manager and still know this little of fashion." Fenrys seethed with a chuckle. Connall prepared to retort, but got distracted when the door to the bedroom opened and Rowan and Aelin returned. He snorted.

"Huh?" Fenrys spun around and burst into uncontrollable hysterics. Aelin's white tank top was bursting at the seams around Rowan's arms and torso, which were corded with muscles. Her black leggings hugged his toned thighs and calves and the gray sweatshirt that seemed rather oversized on Aelin was tight around his arms. He looked miserable.

Aelin on the other hand seemed extremely smug. She was wearing his t-shirt that hung past mid-thigh and his sweatpants dragged on the floor as she waddled towards the twins.

"This is priceless!" Fernrys howled.

"You're not much better off…" Rowan grumbled, treading to the couch and letting himself fall down onto it.

Fenrys sneered, "Whatever."

Aelin chuckled, hopping onto the couch next to Connall, who whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle. At that, both Fenrys and Rowan suppressed grins. They were thrilled to see the two getting along to well.

Fenrys sighed dreamily, completely disregarding Rowan and his little feud as he said to him: "I'm feeling a feeling that feels the way a chocolate muffin smells… Is that normal?"

Rowan scoffed. "You're having a stroke."

Now it was Aelin's turn to bark a laugh. "Now that we're all confortable," She then announced royally, earning a pointed glare from both Fenrys and Rowan, "Fenrys, you're supposed to be the funny one. Tell us a story or something."

Fenrys' eyes lit up. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! There's this one really funny story that happened to me! Of course you two know it," He exclaimed, pointing to his brothers, "but it's still hilarious!"

"You're talking about that thing that happened in high school, aren't you?" Connall asked and Fenrys nodded eagerly.

With an exited gesture, Aelin motioned for him to tell. And so he did.

"So, this story happened in high school. We had this teacher whose kid went to our high school. His name was Mr. Ward and his son was called Luca. He was a sophomore when we were seniors, so he was 2 years behind me. ANYWAYS, Mr. Ward was an asshole, and one weekend he and his wife decided to leave town, which you should _never_ do if you're an _asshole_. And Luca decided to throw a party at the teacher's house! Hurray!" Fenrys exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his hand in the air to emphasize his point.

"And everyone around town heard about the party, and we all got up individually and thought: Okay, let's go over there and _destroy_ the place."

Rowan smiled at the sight of Aelin cackling, completely submerged in the story Fenrys was telling.

"I walked into this party, everyone I had ever met was there, and everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world. People were drinking like it was the Civil War and a doctor was coming to saw our legs off. It was totally unsupervised! We were like dogs without horses, we were running wild."

Even Rowan barked a laugh when Fenrys referenced the story he had told them earlier about their old babysitter. " _Dogs without horses…_ " Rowan mumbled under a chuckled, awaiting Fenrys to continue.

"I walked down to the basement. They had a pool table. One dude took a running start and threw his body onto the pool table and broke it in half. Another kid found out which room was Mr. Ward's and went upstairs and took a shit on his computer… _So the party was going great._ I'm standing in the basement and I'm holding a red solo cup, - you've seen movies -and I'm starting to black out. I guess someone said like 'something, something  police' and in a brilliant moment of word association, I yelled ' _fuck da police!'_ "

Fenrys' eyes sparked with nostalgia as he grinned broadly.

"'Fuck da police!' and everyone else joined in. A hundred drunk white children yelling 'fuck _da_ police' with the confidence of guys who have like already been to jail and aren't afraid of it anymore. You know that like 'I served my nickle, you come and take me' confidence, but _white children._ So you can imagine how that went."

Fenrys offered Aelin a half-smile, who was heaving through laughter. Connall and Rowan of course were present at the scene of the story, but they still couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at Fenrys excitement and story telling _expertise._

"The reason someone had said, 'something, something police'" Fenrys continued, "was because the police were there. So a Wendlyn police officer walked down the stairs, and got to the bottom of the basement and looked out over a sea of drunken toddlers yelling, 'fuck da police' in his _face_ …and he was almost impressed. He was like 'wow...' And then he leaned into his walkie-talkie and went 'get the paddy wagon'. And our brother, Gavriel, who is your _uncle_ \- this man has a _child_. He grabbed a 40, smashed it on the ground, and yelled, ' _scatter!'_ "

Aelin howled aloud at the idea of Aedion's father doing such a thing. She breathed through fits of laughter, "Like father, like son."

Even Fenrys couldn't contain his laughter at that point. The joy dancing in his eyes was contagious.

He laughed, "And everyone ran in a different direction! It was like that scene in Rataouille when the humans come in the kitchen and all the rats go in different ways, we all ran! I ran into the laundry room, and I jumped on the washing machine, and I crawled out through a window into the backyard. So I was running through the backyard and there's this big chain-linked fence and I thought ' _I've never climbed a fence that high before_ ' and then I woke up at home."

"This is amazing" Aelin chuckled, but Fenrys wasn't done yet.

"Oh, you haven't even heard the best part yet. On Monday, we went to school, because that's what we did back then. And I'm walking into the school building and whom do I see, but Luca Ward, and he says to me 'hey, were you at my party on Saturday?' and I said _'no_ '… you know, like a _liar._ And he said 'things got really out of hand, someone broke the pool table, someone took a shit on my dad's computer'"

A chuckle.

"'But the worse thing…', Luca said, 'the worse thing is that someone stole these old antique photos of my grandmother, and my parents are freaking out about it.' And I had that thought, that only black out drunks and Steve Urkel can have: _Did I do that?_ I figured no, I wouldn't have done that, but I was never sure until, 2 years later-"

Aelin stared with wide eyes, awaiting the worst, but Fenrys simply waved her off, "Relax. I was playing video games with one of our other brothers, Cairn, 2 years later - so we've graduated by now. We're playing video games for a couple hours and then Cairn says to me, 'Hey, come here. I want to show you something.' And then he takes me into his bedroom, and _then_ he takes me into a _side_ room off of his bedroom. – Which is  never a good thing to have. He shows me a tiny room that is covered wall to wall in stolen antique photos from different people's parties over the years."

A gasp.

"And I said ' _why? …Why do you do this?'_ And Cairn said, and I quote,  'because it's the one thing you can't replace.' THE END."

Not one of the four could contain themselves by the end of the little story time. After a few minutes of heaving recovery, Aelin mused through breathy giggles, "So that's were Aedion gets his impulse from."

Rowan chuckled, running a hand through his hair, and muttered, "Cairn hasn't changed much, but Gavriel used to be quite impulsive. Now he's such an old man."

"Yeah," Fenrys agreed, "We literally all call him 'dad'."

With a skeptical expression, Aelin looked them down, "Do you now?"

The ringing of Connall's phone interrupted them. "Speak of the devil."

He blew a loose strand of hair out of his face, proceeding to pick up the call.

 _"Connall, where are you?"_ A rough voice sounded from beyond the speakers.

The addressed responded casually: "Adarlan."

" _Don't kid around."_

"I'm not-"

"Whassap, dad?" Fenrys exclaimed, shifting his entire weight to lean on his twin brother.

"How's Maeve, dad?" Rowan asked, almost equally as exited as Fernys.

 _Beep. Beep._

"The fucker hung up." Fenrys stated blatantly. Aelin scoffed a laugh, "It's kind of ironic that you actually call your mother by her first name, but your brother 'dad'."

"Yeah, it's fun to mess around with," Fenrys lolled, "He'll always hate it, but if you really want to piss him off, call him 'papa'. There's one strict rule to it though. Unless you wanna die, _never_ call him 'daddy'."

"He's my _uncle._ I think I'll stick with Gavriel."

Rowan held up his hands in defeat. "Your loss."

"Isn't it sort of weird though..?" Fenrys asked after a short while. Aelin narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"That, considering Gavriel is Aedion's dad, so your uncle, wouldn't that make us your uncles too? So you're dating your uncle?"

"Ew, gross. Please never phrase it like that again." Aelin cringed, burying herself into the backrest of the couch. "Either way it doesn't count, because I'm not directly related to Gavriel, and even if I were, you guys aren't blood related to him either."

While Fernys laughed at her rushed response, Rowan grimaced at the thought of the earlier statement, exchanging a disturbed glance with Aelin and Connall.

"Sometimes I seriously can't believe you put up with this guy." Connall stated, pointed at Fenrys nonchalantly.

"It's kind of funny…" Rowan mused, "If we weren't brothers I would've never even tried to approach someone like him. To be honest, I would regret never meeting Fen. Despite his vulgar and narcissistic manner."

"Aaaawww!" Aelin cooed, pinching Rowan's cheeks, "The ice cube _does_ have a heart."

"You would know." Rowan smiled, pecking her lips.

"Get yourself a room!" Fenrys yelled and the two of them laughed.

"I wasn't lying though. Fen's weirdness and individuality make him likeable, unlike all the other people who pretend to be stuff that they're not." With a shrug, Rowan leaned back, allowing Aelin to rest her head in his lap. He started to stroke her hair softly.

"That must be one thing we all have in common…" Connall muttered. His statement was met with stares of confusion.

"Disliking people who don't do their own thing. We've all experienced enough of those in our lives." He snuck Aelin a glance. She knew he was referencing both Cain and Sam. They both always did what they though she expected them to do. They never considered that she wanted them to be themselves.

Aelin pressed her lips into a thin line. "How did you..?"

"I'm a hacker. Whatever information I want, is mine."

"I'm impressed."

It seemed Rowan and Fenrys hadn't heard their short exchange, being busy debating on how everyone they met is always fake to them, because they want fame or money.

"The curse of being rich and beautiful…" Fenrys mumbled, sighing dramatically as he flipped his hair behind his shoulder.

"Welp!" Aelin yawned, getting everyone's attention, "I'm tired."

With a dip of the chin, Connall stated, "I'd say we should call it a day if we're done swapping looks."

"A talking books~" Aelin added. A corner of Connall's lips tugged upwards as if to say ' _challenge accepted.'_ He said, "I prefer reading on a nook."

"That response has me _shook!"_

Before he could reply once more, Fernys interrupted in a desperate attempt to be a part of their little game. "Would you look at the time on the… cloock!"

Aelin and Connall fell silent.

"No… We were just talking about doing our own thing, Fenrys, so, just _don't_ do what they're doing…" Rowan stuttered.

Fenrys left the apartment with a dejected pout, Connall shortly on his heels. Rowan and Aelin sat on the couch for a filled while, not saying a word and just enjoying one another's company.

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from this experience, it's that your brother Cairn is fucked in the brain." Aelin muttered.

"Either that, or that Fenrys doesn't know how to rhyme." Rowan added and she barked a laugh.

"By the wyrd, Ro… I'm exhausted. Change out of those gods damned clothes and let's go to bed."

"Needy, aren't you..?" Rowan asked with a suggestive smirk, pushing her against the wall and leaning in beside her, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Aelin palmed his forehead and pushed him back. " _In your_ _dreams_."

* * *

 **A/N: This is really more of a 'filler chapter' lol. I just love adding scenes and sequences from youtube vids or series that I love. Never assume that all of my ideas are original. The entire story Fenrys told is a skit by standup comedian John Mulaney called 'the one thing' and there are two other references to Thomas Sanders in the chapter, because he's just** **precious.**

 **I know Luca's last name isn't actually Ward, but they met at the Mistward, so I though it was the most fitting. He might show up again later, idk.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	53. Debt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._ No response. The hinges on the door creaked as Lysandra pushed it open.

Someone sat up in the bed across the small room. A delicately built girl with porcelain skin and small hands that were gripping the white sheets tightly. Her hair was a reddish gold, and her intelligent eyes citrine. She was very beautiful, except for the deep scars on both of her gaunt cheeks, and the unhealthy tinge to her skin.

The scent of sick hit Lysandra.

"Eva...?" She asked, sneaking into the room and closing the door behind her. Evangeline furrowed her brows softly, taking a damp cloth from her brow and laying it on the bedside table.

"What time is it?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"It's very early… I'm sorry I didn't return home yesterday evening. I was out with Aedion and we got held up."

Evangeline took one short look at Lysandras messy hair and crinkled clothes before a knowing smile made its way onto her lips.

"The boy you like?" Her voice was a raspy whisper. Lysandra let out a sad laugh, sitting on the edge of Evangeline's bed.

"How have you been doing?" She clasped Evangeline's hands in her own, but Evangeline pulled back.

"Not well. I wouldn't want to infect you too-" Her words were cut short when she started coughing. Lysandra grimaced.

She took out a thermometer from the drawer beside the bed and gave it to the sight of the unnaturally high number, Lysandra's voice broke, "Your temperature has gotten worse."

"Too be expected."

"I'll take up another part-time job tomorrow. We're still quite a while away from paying off your debt to Madame Clarisse and I have to start saving for your highschool fees and most importantly, your treatment."

"I don't have to go to highschool-"

"Yes. Yes, you do, Eva. If push comes to shove, I'll drop out so you can start. You know Madame Clarisse only pays for one education per family."

"But you already payed off _your_ debt!"

"She still considers me your sister though."

Evangeline coughed again, more violent by the second.

"Does it hurt?" Lysandra asked, her words laced with concern. A weak nod. Running her fingers through Evangeline's limp hair, Lysandra frowned.

"You could ask that Ashryver boy to lend you some money…" Evangeline mumbled and Lysandra shook her head. "I know that Aedion would give me the money. But I don't want to use him like that. I'm done with getting money through others. There's always a price to pay. I learned that from Arobynn. If there's one thing I'm set on with all my heart is to never let it seem like I'm using or asking too much of Aedion. He means too much to me…"

Another fit of coughing. Lysandra brushed her thumb along the scars on Evangeline's cheek. "I can't apologize enough for everything you've had to go through because of me… I'm just asking for a little more time."

"Take as much as you need. And don't apologize. Especially not for these petty scars. I'm thankful for them. I know that if someone had debt and looked somewhat pretty, Madame Clarisse would force them to work as courtiers under her wing to pay it off. You saved me from that dark future. I also understand that you wouldn't want to get _him_ mixed up with that business."

"What you don't know, can't hurt you…" Lysandra murmured, abruptly standing up. "I'll get you some tea and a new washcloth. We'll see the doctor again tomorrow. See what treatment we can get for the amount I've saved up until now. Get some more rest. The tea should be ready in five. Sound good?"

Evangeline's only response was a shaky nod before lying back down. With a devastated smile, Lysandra kissed the tip of her nose and pulled the hem of the sheet to tickle her chin. Evangeline barked, "Lys, no! You'll catch it too if you do that!"

Lysandra simply giggled and left the room with a soft wave.

* * *

"Stupid old man with all his stupid requests and stupid attitude and stupid red hair that makes him look like a stupid fucking tomato." Nox grumbled while trudging down the hall, his back hunched and hood up. His hands dug in his pockets, he reminisced of Arobynn's sinister smile as he had ordered Nox to retrieve the new school books for him.

"Stupid _lazy_ old man with all his stupid _lazy_ requests and stupid _lazy_ attitude and stupid _lazy_ red hair that makes him look like a stupid fucking _LAZY_ tomato."

"You sound bitter."

"AAAARGHHHHH!" Nox fell back at the sight of the person in front of him. "By the wyrd, Sorrel, you scared the living shit out of me!"

"Not my fault." She didn't offer him as much as a hand.

"Why the hell are you even in school? It's the weekend."

"I was in the library with Ghislaine."

Nox stood up and cocked his head, carelessly dusting himself off. He mused, "Library… What's that?"

He waited for Sorrel's laughter with a plastered grin, but the only sound that met him was crickets chirping. Nox smile faltered as he watched Sorrel play the pre-recorded audio from her phone. He dragged his hand down his face with a sigh and asked, "Why do you have that audio on your phone?"

"For precise moments like this." Sorrel responded with a half-shrug.

"You're the worst kind of person. You know that?" He spat, leaning against the lockers, to which she scoffed, "Then you've yet to meet my sisters."

Their brief moment of silence was interrupted by Sorrel abruptly asking, "So why were you swearing out that 'stupid lazy old man' again?"

"The bastard is forcing me to do his dirty work for him and get him the new books!"

Hands stemmed on her hips, Sorrel seemed to contemplate for a little before nodding towards Nox and ordering, "Lead the way."

With a slightly confused look, the boy complied and started walking towards Arobynn's office, Sorrel close at his heels. After what seemed like mere moments, Nox spun around with a slightly aggravated glint in his eye. " _Why_ are you following me?"

With a curled lip, Sorrel muttered, "Dunce… I'm helping you with the books. There're a lot of student in our class, so naturally the number of books might be too much for you to handle."

"Are you underestimating me?"

"I'm _doubting_ you." With that, she spun on her heels and started down the hall once more, seemingly having grasped that the office was their destination.

When they arrived, Nox nonchalantly grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Sorrel trailed along as he strolled into the Arobynn's office.

"Arobynn must trust you a lot to give you his keys."

"The only thing Arobynn trusts is his ability to threaten and blackmail people." Nox sneered, opening the closet beside Arobynn's desk to find two stacks of thick history books.

Sorrel frowned. "Why do you let him boss you around this way?"

Handing her one of the two stacks, he kicked the closet door shut and huffed. "I tolerate pretty much any treatment in general. It's just the type of person I am. Being a somewhat poor orphan amongst wealthy snobs isn't really the best way of growing up. You know, I travel alone sometimes, and I'll put up with anything. I'll book a ticket on some garbage airline, like Rompier Airlines. - Gods, did you know that Kaltain's entire family and employees are just as bad as she is?"

With a soft chuckle, Sorrel nodded, listening to Nox' story attentively as he struggled to lock the office door and they made their way down the hallway.

"So, I digress, I'll book a ticket on Rompier Airlines and I'll show up at the airport and I'll go, 'Can I get on the plane now, please?'  
And they go: 'No. It's delayed nine hours.' And I go: 'Okaaay!' Because I don't know how to deal with social situations! And then I go to the bathroom. And then I come out of the bathroom and I go: 'Any updates?' and they go: 'Yeah, we took off while you were in the bathroom. Because we _hate_ you. Now take this meal voucher that doesn't work, go fetch!' And I go: 'Okaaay!' and I go over to the Wolfgang Puck Express and go: 'Can I have a sandwich please?' and they go 'NO!'  
And I go: 'Okaaay!' And they go: 'You're a little fat girl, aren't you?' And I go: 'Nooo,' and they go: 'SAY IT!' and I go: 'I'm a little fat girl.' And then I go over to the Delta Help Desk, _which is an oxymoron_ , and I go: 'Can I please go home on an airplane?' and they go: 'No! In fact, we're gonna frame you for murder! And you're gonna go to jail for thirty years!' And I go: 'Why are you doing this to me?!' And they go: 'Because ~ we're Delta ~ Airlinens ~ and life is a fucking nightmare!~' And THAT is why I hate Kaltain AND why I struggle standing up to people of higher ranking than me! Tadaa!"

Sorrel snorted, "What a life story."

"Definitely not exaggerated."

"Of course not."

Nudging the door to their classroom open with his elbow, Nox gestured for her to proceed. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman."

"I sense a hint of sarcasm…"

Sorrel dropped the books onto the teacher's desk with a loud thump and turned to him, cocking her head ever-so-slightly as he stated with a bitter-sweet smirk, "Never."

With a scoff, Nox dropped his stack off next to hers and chucked Arobynn's keys into the top drawer of the desk.

"The door's unlocked. You sure the keys will be safe?"

"Sorrel, only pranksters steal keys. And no prankster would ever waste their time in school on the weekend."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say."

The two ended up strolling alongside one another as they made their way to the exit of the school.

"You know," Nox started, "You're always quiet and intimidating in school, but all things considered, you're quite fun to be around."

She averted her gaze to hide the faint blush creeping up her neck.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered. "Why don't you talk more between classes? You would make far more friends."

"I don't need friends. I have my family and their relations."

"The Blackbeaks?"

"And Yellowlegs and Bluebloods."

Nox folded his arms behind his neck, deep in thought for a moment before a grin made its way onto his face.

"Fair enough," he muttered, swinging open the exit doors, the soft autumn breeze sending Sorrel's hair adrift. Nox laid an arm around her shoulders and smiled aloofly at her. "But now you've got me as a friend as well."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I've been away for a _very long_ while, but that's because I was studying for this big entrance exam (which I passed ^^), then I had a fever, then I got a new laptop and had problems installing word and then I was working on a big project we have to do for school, so sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations, but it's the best I could do at the time ;;**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	54. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

The door to the Blackbeak estate opened with a soft creek and Sorrel entered, carefully untying her shoes and setting them down beside the many other pairs lining the wall. She glanced at her wristwatch. 11:32. She suppressed a groan. According to the Matron's rules, every Blackbeak had to be in their room by 10:00, unless there happened to be a special occasion.

If anyone were to catch Sorrel, she would be punished. The reason she only returned to the estate late into the night, was because after Nox' surprising proclamation of friendship, he had invited her to a small local coffee shop at the border of town.

Sorrel had been inclined to refuse, but couldn't quite bring herself to turn him down, especially seeing the gleeful spark in his eye. It had been so long since she had encountered anyone with that sort of spark. A different sort of spark from Asterin's excitement or Manon's confidence. Nox' spark was one of hope. _Life_.

Sorrel's pulse started racing as she made her way up the spiralling staircase. If the Matron ever discovered that she had associated herself with such a _lowlife_ – not to mention, missed curfew due to the fact that she had lost track of time with him – there would be hell to pay. Sorrel could be disowned. Or banned from ever spending time with Nox again. The thought made her frown.

Although Sorrel had always thought of Nox as an irresponsible, annoying child who had randomly sat next to her on the first day of school, spending time with him, she had realized that there was more to him than _just_ that. She had enjoyed talking to him. And it had seemed as though he had enjoyed himself as well.

Sorrel turned a corner, swift and light on her toes, but stifled a shriek when something knocked into her and she fell to the ground. She hissed and looked at the person sitting in front of her – who had also fallen upon impact. She cocked a brow when she recognized Asterin's wild golden mane.

"Asterin?!" Sorrel whisper-shouted and the addressed stared at her in shock. Noticing the pillow and blanket Asterin was carrying with her, and the direction she had been headed in, Sorrel deciphered that she must've been on the way to Manon's room. She nonetheless asked; "What are you doing here?"

Before Asterin could respond, slow footsteps were heard, echoing from the creaky floorboards upwards the hall.

"Is anyone there?" They recognized the Matron's raspy voice immediately.

"Shit." Asterin grabbed Sorrel's hand and tugged her to her feet, before starting to sprint down the hallway, dragging her along. Sorrel struggled to find her balance before fastening her grip on her bag and running along with Asterin.

To say that running away from the Matron near midnight was out of character for Sorrel was an understatement. She didn't quite know what had come over her in that moment, but she kept moving.

"Stop right there!" The Matron's threatening shouts grew quieter as they progressed when Asterin suddenly halted and tore open a door, disappearing into the room with Sorrel. The bright light blinded her, but her eyes adjusted quickly. Asterin released her hand and Sorrel looked around the room to find herself in the entrance of Manon's suite. As she had figured.

"Whoo!" Asterin exclaimed, falling onto the sofa and kicking her feet up. "That a rush!"

Manon carelessly walked into the main hall from her bedroom, a large mug of tee in hand. Asterin's presence didn't seem to faze her, but a corner of the Blackbeak heiress' lips twitched upwards at the sight of Sorrel. "Sorrel, what a surprise. How have you been lately?"

"Don't act so smug. Asterin dragged me along when she knocked into me in the hallway."

"Please! I saved your sorry ass!" Asterin butted in, running a hand through her untamed locks.

"You sure are lucky that my walls are soundproof, otherwise the Matron would've murdered _both_ of your 'sorry asses' already." Manon scoffed with a smile.

"Fair enough." Asterin chuckled and Sorrel shrugged. "So, can I leave now…?"

The only response needed for Sorrel was a hard knock on the door. Manon widened her eyes.

"Hide." She hissed and Asterin and Sorrel complied, scurrying into her bedroom. Manon took a breath, ruffled her hair and clothes and let her eyelids sink to seem more sleep deprived, before hopping to open the door. She stared the Matron dead in the eyes.

"Yes?"

The Blackbeak mother looked her up and down for a moment with a suspicious glint in her gold ringed eyes. "Manon. I heard noise in the hallways. I'm here to tell you that, if any of your sisters are to come to you tonight, you are to report to me immediately. If you don't and I find out, you'll be punished the same way they will. Now go to bed. I will be monitoring the hallways for the next hour."

And she left.

Once she safely locked the door, Manon rushed to her bedroom. To her surprise, she found Sorrel pinning Asterin to the bed, holding a pillow over her face. Sorrel looked over her shoulder to Manon nonchalantly, while Asterin flailed her arms and legs in an attempt to escape. Manon snorted, tugging the pillow from Sorrel's grasp and allowing Asterin to breathe again.

"By the wyrd, Sorrel!" Asterin yelled, clawing at her throat as she gasped for air.

"You were talking. If the matron had heard you, we would've been _dead meat_."

"That doesn't give you the right to try to murder me!" Manon watched the exchange with a soft smile present on her lips. Sorrel took a break from bickering with Asterin to stare at Manon.

"It's honestly crazy how much you've changed…" She mumbled, deep in thought. "I heard what the Matron said. Not too long ago you would've fed the two of us to that shark the second she opened the door. Not to mention that she threatened to punish you as well if she were to find out if we were here past curfew."

Manon offered her a half-shrug. "You guys are more important to me than her empty threats."

" _Please_ ," Asterin cut in, "you and I both know that her threats are nothing _but_ empty."

Manon chuckled and rolled her shoulders. "Well, I'll deal with that when – and if - it comes down to it. Anyways, the witch is scaling the halls right now, so Sorrel, you're going to have to stay the night."

" _You're telling me…_ " Sorrel sighed with an ironic undertone to her voice, "But so is Asterin."

"We had a little sleepover planned, so it's not relevant to me that I can't leave. You'll just be joining in."

* * *

" ...How did it get to this?" Sorrel swore under her breath, her fingers entwined in Manon's moon white locks. The three were sitting in a makeshift circle, braiding each other's hair.

She grunted when Asterin tugged at her braid.

"My scalp, you swine!" Sorrel spat and Asterin suppressed a laugh.

"You not having fun, Sorrel?" Manon asked in a somewhat taunting manner. Sorrel growled. "I thought this was supposed to be a 'fun sleepover'."

"It is!" Asterin exclaimed. "I read on an article that this is what girls generally do at sleepovers!"

"Yes… Six-year-old girls." Manon chuckled at Sorrel's response and shrugged, "We didn't have that sort of childhood. It's not Asterin's fault that she wants to catch up on what we've missed."

"Now you're treating me like a child!" Asterin laughed, "Then how about this…." A cocked a brow from Sorrel. "You two tell me about your little boy-toys!"

Silence.

Manon furrowed her brow, "You'll have to elaborate."

"Oh please!" Asterin exclaimed, "Don't think no one noticed your affection towards the Havilliard heir. You're _always_ teasing him and mentioning him!"

"It's called passive aggression, dumbass. Dorian is almost as much of a stubborn brat as Abraxos." Manon stated blatantly. Before Asterin could respond, Manon cur her off: "But other than that, who's this boy-toy of Sorrels you're talking about?"

Sorrel grunted.

"I can't say I'm not curious either."

"Seriously?" Asterin chuckled, "You're _obviously_ into Nox."

"W-what?" Sorrel stuttered, "No way."

Her tone was stern, but nonetheless both Asterin and Manon noted the hint of nervousness.

"Ghislaine saw you two leaving the school together." Asterin stated with a smirk. Sorrel huffed, "So?"

"What other reason would you have for missing curfew other than spending time with your boyfriend?" Sorrel gaped, "We're not dating!"

"…yet." Manon chuckled, causing a shocked gasp to slip past Sorrel's lips.

"You're tag-teaming me. This is bullshit. I won't stand for it." Sorrel made an effort to rise from where she was sitting to leave the room, but Asterin tugged her back. "No, no, no, b~" She taunted as the matron's steps echoed throughout the hallways, "We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

"By the wyrd, I'm tired." Lysandra groaned, letting her head fall onto Aedion's shoulder.

"Thoughts of me keeping you up all night? I can't help it that I'm so fabulous~" He teased, poking her in the side.

It was break time at school and Aedion, Laysandra, Manon and Rowan were crowded around the former two's desks.

"Since when were you two all lovey-dovey?" Manon scoffed, propping her elbow up against the table surface. Aedion flashed a wicked grin and said; " _Please,_ Lys has been head over heels for me since freshman year."

"You wish." Lysandra snarled in response, sitting up straight and pulling her dark hair back. Rowan smirked smugly. Since the two had been more involved with one another, Aedion had been kinder about Rowan's relationship with Aelin.

With a slightly puzzled looke on her face, Manon mused; "I thought you disliked relationships in general, due to your disapproval of your Celaena and Rowan, but I guess you just dislike Rowan, huh? What did he ever do to you?"

"I always assumed it was simply mutual indifference, but you've certainly driven it to an extreme." Rowan added, cocking his head, the slightest spark of curiosity glinting in his iris.

Aedion huffed, running a hand through his hair. Finally, he exclaimed; "You're just a creepy cookie okay? You're a creepy cookie, Whitethorn! You're like an oatmeal-raisin cookie, but primarily raisins: A raisin-oatmeal cookie! NOBODY WANTS THAT!"

"Apparently your cousin _does_." Manon muttered and Lysandra roared a laugh.

Aedion scoffed. "Whatever." Suddenly his expression lit up. "I almost forgot! Do you guys have anything planned for autumn break?"

A hesitant and mistrusting chorus of 'no?' echoed throughout the three students.

"Perfect!" Aedion exclaimed, "Because the four of us – and Laena and whomever else wants to tag along – will be going to Prythian this autumn!"

"Prythian…?" Manon asked with narrowed eyes, "Isn't that like, across the globe? And pray tell, who's paying for this _excursion?_ "

"I will! My cousin Aelin Galanthynius – you may have heard of her; she's sort of famous – her parents bought a place over in Prythian, for vacation purposes, and asked me to scout it out for them, see how it is, since they can't leave Terassen at the moment. I thought the more, the merrier!"

"Hold on, you personally know Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius?! What does she look like? I mean, I understand your family's policy about hiding identities until a certain age, but like, what's she like? Is she at least pretty?" Lysandra exclaimed.

With soft chuckle, Aedion responded, "How to describe Aelin… She's amazing. Has the temper of a Ridderak, but the breath-taking beauty of a high Fae. I would say any guy who lays with her is the luckiest man alive. And if she loves him, I would support them, but if he hurts her, I would slit his throat in his sleep and feed his innards to Fleetfoot."

He cast a subtle glance towards Rowan, as Manon and Lysandra stared at him in slight confusion. Aedion laughed sheepishly. "All of this is hypothetical of course. What I'm trying to say, is that Aelin is the most awesome person I've ever met. I'm sure the three of you would get along splendidly with her."

While the two girls smiled with looks of awe and lingering disarray, Rowan's smile was genuine.

"Can we meet her?" Manon asked giddily, with starry eyes. Aedion winked at her, "I'm sure you will soon enough, but back to the issue on hand, you're all down for travelling to Prythian, right?"

Nods from Manon and Rowan. Silence from Lysandra. Aedion furrowed his brow. "Lys?"

"I don't think I can make it… I have… _something._ " Truth be told, she had an autumn break job, but she refused to tell Aedion that. Naturally, since she refused to pay for Evangeline's medical bills and tuition from her lover's pocket.

"What do you mean? Lys, can't you make time? It would be so fun!" Aedion begged and Manon joined in half-heartedly. Luckily for Lysandra, Rowan seemed to have noticed her forlorn expression and laid a hand on Aedion's shoulder. To everyone's surprise, Aedion didn't pull away.

Rowan said; "Aedion, if it's her choice to stay, don't you think you should trust her judgement?"

A first test of trust for Lysandra and Aedion… _and_ for Aedion and Rowan.

Aedion debated his words for a moment, then with a soft smile, offered him a half-shrug and said to Lysandra; "Your call, babe."

With a curled lip Aedion then turned to Rowan, who had leaned back in his chair. The playful undertone to his voice made Rowan huff a chuckle as Aedion seethed, "But you're still a creepy cookie."

* * *

 **A/N: Omg it's been so looooong! I'm sorry guys ^^ I know I said that the story would be updated every weekend, but that simply is no longer possible. Why, you may ask? Because I'm finishing up school, getting ready for my apprenticeship, going to America for a while soon and really trying to focus more on my own writing, comics and drawing (follow me one instagram my_average_art_s to see my drawings (shameless plug XD))**

 **So as for my uploading schedule: Other than being nonexistent, I'll try to upload _at least_ once a month, but idk what's going to happen in the near future.**

 **Also, I sure as hell hope you guys have read ACOTAR _because the boys (and girls) are going to Prythian!_ (Sorry in advance if you haven't read it yet. I won't be spoiling anything, but some of the characters from ACOTAR, ACOMAF and ACOWAR are gonna show up. I haven't quite finished reading ACOFAS yet, so the characters from there won't show up. So yeahh...)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


	55. Truth

**A/N: Well hello... It's been a while ':) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a _REALLY_ long time, but the truth is, I just genuinely don't have much time anymore _at all._ I'll try to update the next chapter soon, since _SPOILER ALERT - CLIFFHANGER at the end of this chapter._**

 **With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't hate me for not uploading much! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

"Ren! Guess what!" Aelin slammed her hands onto the desk of the unassuming boy.

His head, which was previously nestled into his arm, shot up in surprise, grogginess clouding his eyes. "By the wyrd. Haven't talked to you in a while. Been busy with your little boytoy?"

"Okay, first of all, fuck you, second of all, I have some awesome news!" She twirled around the desks and landed in her wooden chair with a loud thump.

"What."

"We're going to Prythian!" A moment of silence as Ren looked her up and down in a judgemental manner.

"I know…" He finally spoke, "Aedion told me yesterday."

Aelin's jaw dropped. "He told you before me?"

A half shrug and nod.

"What a baboon." Aelin seethed, pounding her fist onto the table surface. Ren shuddered.

"Do you know who else is coming?" Aelin asked, but before he could respond, the classroom door swung open, hitting the wall and sending tremors reverberating throughout the hall.

Arobynn entered. But he wasn't his usual annoyed yet playful self. This time a dark shadow covered his eyes as he walked straight past Aelin and Ren and stopped beside Nox and Sorrel's desks where the two were indulging in casual conversation.

"Nox." His words were laced with venom. Nox cocked his head in a sceptical manner.

"What?"

"My keys _and_ laptop are gone."

"And you're telling me this because..?"

"Because I gave the keys to you, but found my door unlocked and laptop missing the morning I came back."

Nox' eyes widened in realization. He muttered, "Shit."

"Yeah, shit sounds about right." Arobynn barked. At this point the entire attending class had their eyes glued on the tense exchange.

"Hey, listen, Arobynn, buddy-"

"This is _not_ matter to be discussed, Nox. And you won't be let off the hook that easily either."

The menace in Arobynn's glare sent shivers snaking down Aelin's spine. She took a breath to speak up, but before a word could pass her lips, Sorrel stood up. "I'm the one to blame, Arobynn. I was with Nox and distracted him. He must've _forgotten_ to lock the door. If anything, I'm the one to blame."

Silence. Utter, complete silence. Sorrel wasn't known to take sides or defend anyone; she hardly spoke in class, so for her to so blatantly defend someone, _Nox_ nonetheless, left the entire class completely dumbfounded.

Arobynn glanced between the two students for a second. "Nox, is this true?"

"No!-"

"Of course it is. What reason would I have to lie?" Sorrel abruptly cut him off, shooting him a warning glare as she dug the heel of her shoe into his foot. Cringing in pain, Nox shut his mouth.

"In that case… Both of you. 1-week suspension. Just so you know, this is hardly a punishment. I should be fining you for having to change the locks and get a new device, but I'm sure the headmistress is more than willing to pay for it, especially considering your financial _situation_ , Nox." Arobynn sneered. "Class is cancelled. You have a free lesson. You won't be expected to show up for school tomorrow."

Nox face turned into one of blank rage. There wasn't much that would get him extremely riled up, but the one thing he hated was being looked down upon. He wasn't wealthy. He hardly had the money to care for himself. He got into the university by studying, unlike most of the heirs and rich pricks, so to be so blatantly insulted by a teacher made his pulse thunder. He shot up. "Listen here, you pri-"

"Nox, _stop._ " Sorrel grabbed his arm.

When he spun his head around to look at her, he was met with remorseful eyes. He had never noticed how dark her eyes were. There was a silent plead within them. The rage that had sent his hands trembling dulled. If he did anything stupid now, she would suffer from the consequences as well. It was bad enough that he had gotten her into a week's worth of suspension, especially considering how strict the Blackbeak family was.

The thought started setting in. What would she have to go through just for defending him? His lips parted ever so slightly. He couldn't let that happen. "Arobynn!"

But when Nox spun around, the teacher was gone. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

He started towards the door after Arobynn, but Sorrel wouldn't let go of his arm. "Let go."

"No."

"Aren't you listening to me? I said _let go!"_ He tried to tear out of her grasp, but she refused to yield. "Sorrel, you didn't do anything wrong-"

"Come with me." She started walking out of the room. Not knowing what else to do, Nox followed, assuming they would be going to the headmistress' office.

Before exiting, Nox looked back one more time, to all the students who were still watching them intently. "The fuck are you looking at?! Get a life!" And the door slammed shut behind him.

Nox didn't comment when he heard Sorrel sigh in annoyance. He didn't comment as they walked down the hallway towards the teachers' lounge. He did however comment when Sorrel turned a sharp corner towards the staircase to the roof. "Sorrel. What are you doing. We're going to Arobynn and the headmistress right now-"

"Shut up."

"You know you have an odd habit of interrupting me. Now turn around." Once again, he attempted to hang back. Her grip on his arm slid down to his wrist as she tugged him up the stairs and spat, "You're insufferable."

The crispy autumn air met them as they stepped out onto the roof. Sorrel let him go.

"What was that all about?" Nox cursed. She walked towards the ledge and looked out at the horizon. "Sorrel. I have to talk to Arobynn and sort this out. You are not to blame."

"If I allow you to confront that man right now, you're going to try to rip his throat out."

"For good reason! He insulted me-"

"You'll end up dead." Sorrel heard his steps quicken as Nox joined her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, slamming his hands onto the railing on either side of her. Sorrel backed up against the cold metal, her back arching upon impact.

"Do you mind?" She snapped, "I understand that you're mad. It was rude of Arobynn to say something so degrading, but why are you _this_ upset about it? Why are you so dead set on confronting him _now?_ It's _over_. The damage has been done."

"But not rightfully!" Nox exclaimed, oblivious to their proximity, "I should be the one in trouble! You did nothing wrong! Why did you defend me like that?!"

At that point, Sorrel had had enough. "Because I _care_. You were the first person who ever accepted me as a friend, not for my surname, but for _me._ And I didn't want to risk you being expelled over something as trivial as losing a key."

Nox' lips parted ever so slightly. "Sorrel…"

She stared at him so intently, he was at a loss for words. Nox leaned closer. She could feel his heaving breath on her lips. Her cheeks flushed. All of a sudden, Nox let his head fall forward, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

The tension that had previously hung in the air was blown away by the cold wind that swept across the concrete roof, tearing at Sorrel's braid as she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Nox finally mumbled after minutes of silence, his breath tickling her collarbone.

Sorrel let out a breathy chuckle. "You're such a bloody idiot."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" After what seemed like hours of just standing at the railing in silence, with nothing but the sound of birds chirping to keep them company, Nox and Sorrel had sat down, leaning against the metal bars.

Sorrel sighed, "I guess I'll just have to find somewhere to stay for this week. I don't think Arobynn has any interest in telling our parents or caretakers about suspensions, since lots of the student live alone. Neither will the suspension be permanently marked since the headmistress is very understanding. I'll just tell the matron I'm staying with a classmate for some sort of project. I doubt she'll question it, since autumn break is next week either way."

"You seem to have everything planned out." Nox chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"I tend to get paranoid quite easily." Sorrel admitted with a half shrug and the shadow of a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Speaking of autumn break…" Nox spoke up, carelessly folding his arms behind his head, "What do you plan on doing?"

Sorrel though for a moment. She huffed. "Probably stay at the mansion and try not to get confronted by the matron…"

"Well, I don't know if you're interested, but Celaena and Aedion are planning a trip to Prythian with a bunch of others, including me, so I was wondering if you'd like to come along…?"

Sorrel fell silent. She fidgeted, adjusting the cuffs of her uniform before looking at Nox. "Would I be allowed?"

"Would you be allowed?" Nox snorted, "You must be kidding. Of course, you'd be allowed. Now stop with the fidgeting. Nervousness doesn't suit you at all."

Sorrel smiled softly, burying her nose in the sleeves of her shirt. Nox grinned and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

"Well, that was intense…" Aelin muttered, making her way to the cafeteria with Ren close on her heels. He shrugged, "I wouldn't say Arobynn overreacted, but the fact that Sorrel so blatanly defended Nox… surprising to say the least."

"Mhmm" Aelin stared skipping down the hallway.

"Slow down, short stuff, the bell literally just rang."

She giggled with a scoff.

"You know what's the most surprising though?" Aelin asked when Ren finally fell into step beside her.

"What?"

"That Nox really convinced her to stay at his place for the week."

"I know. I never knew those two were so close."

"Well, that's what he said when the two of them came back to the classroom. She seemed quite _flabbergasted_ though."

They continued conversing loosely as they walked into the large hall and met Rowan, Aedion, Lysandra and Manon. Aelin greeted Rowan with a peck on the cheek to which Aedion scoffed and the two girls cooed.

"You two are just _precious_!" Lysandra exclaimed with a coy smile.

Just as Aedion was about to retort in disgust, the sound of static rang through the speakers. Then a distorted voice.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen._ "

Everyone stared at Kaltain, who was standing on the cafeteria's stage (since the hall doubled as a performance hall) with a microphone in hand and a cocky smile tugging at her lips.

Aelin sighed. "What does that wench want now?"

" _I have some news to share._ "

"I think this might get interesting…" Ren cocked his head and sat at one of the many lunch tables scattered across the room. The others joined him without second thought.

A projector lit up the wall behind Kaltain, revealing, in bold lettering, the words: **THE TRUTH.**

"How dramatic." Aedion spat sarcastically, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his face.

Then the projected picture changed. Heavy silence fell like a thick layer of snow covering the crowds. A picture of Aelin.

 _"I'm sure you all know this girl as_ Celaena Sardothien." Kaltain walked around the stage with her chin up high. Her gaze briefly met Aelin's. " _Well what if I told you, that_ Celaena Sardothien _didn't exist?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Once again, please follow my art instagram _my_average_art_s_  
You can contact me via dms or pms if you have any questions or recommendations considering this story!**

 **Please review! Ja ne!**


	56. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius

_"Well what if I told you, that Celaena Sardothien didn't exist?_

 _"Hear me out! Do you really think we wouldn't have heard of someone named 'Celaena Sardothien', related to the Galathynius and Ashryver bloodline? The reason no one has, is because a such thing as the house Sardothien does not exist."_

The hall went completely silent. Kaltain's words echoed from the walls and roof, like a frosty breeze drifting through the air.

Not a single sound. And then bellowing laughter. Laughter from everyone, including Lysandra and Manon, until they looked back and saw Aelin, Aedion and Rowan. They weren't laughing.

" _Listen!"_ Kaltain silenced the roars instantly. " _You must think I've officially gone mad, but I've been suspicious of that wench since day one, so I did some research and discovered that the Ashryver line is not related to any family Sardothien and even more suspiciously, that for the past century, no one named Celaena Sardothien has been born on this continent. Do you still feel like laughing?!"_

This time round, no laughter followed the quiet. No mocking. Just hundreds of students turning and staring at Aelin. Considering. Doubting. Judging.

"Ae." Aedion put a hand on Aelin's shoulder. "We don't have to stand for this."

She didn't flinch. She didn't blink. She didn't so much as offer him a glance. All she did was stare at Kaltain with a blank expression. And the whispers started.

Immediately, Aedion spun towards the imposing stage. Kaltain stood with a straight back, her slim shoulders casting a shadow that almost reached their toes. Almost. Not quite.

"What the hell, Kaltain! What is this shit? Do you think lying will save your crumbling reputation?! You're absolutely pathetic!" Before Aedion could storm towards her, he felt a strosng hand grab his arm.

"Aedion, stop." Aelin took a step forward. Her blank expression was gone. Celaena Sardothien's expression was gone. The true turquoise and gold of Ashryver glowed like smouldering fire in those eyes. The queen's eyes.

"Rumors, really?" The soft thumping of her steps was the only sound as she approached the spotlight where Kaltain stood. "At least you're spreading something besides your legs."

With long, cat-like strides she mounted the stage. Kaltain flinched.

"So, what if I tell you that you're right, Lady Rompier? That Celaena Sardothien is a lie?" She didn't need a microphone. Her voice was loud and clear. The crowd started murmuring. Questioning.

Kaltain didn't speak. Her furrowed brows were enough to tell Aelin all that she needed to know. "Congratulations, you've defeated the level one boss, the villainous 'Celaena'! The one who taunted and mocked, but didn't have the level or right to act on threats! You really should've retreated when you had the chance." Aelin leaned into Kaltain's ear. _"Because you've released a monster."_

Stepping into the middle of the stage, the lights reflecting off of her golden hair and sending flecks of lustre dancing across the walls, she rolled her shoulders. "Well, shocker guys! Kaltain Rompier was right about something for the first time in her life! Celaena Sardothien was a fraud! Or… an alter ego. Yeah, that sounds better."

Aelin scanned the crowd. Their attention unable to waver from her striking presence.

Finally, her gaze met Rowan's.

Then Manon's.

Lysandra's.

And finally, her cousin's.

She mouthed the words.

 _'Aedion… I'm sorry.'_

A deep breath.

He smiled.

 _'Go for it.'_

"My real name is Aelin.

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius."


	57. Heir of Terrasen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Complete Silence. The world had seemingly frozen in its tracks. Aelin's words hung in the air like a heavy fog.

 _Aelin Ashryver Galathynius._

And in that split second that felt like an eternity, she started doubting herself.

She dared not look for the familiar faces of her friends. She dared not, because she was afraid, no _terrified_ , of what they might be thinking at that very moment. Lysandra, Manon, Nox, Chaol, Dorian, Sorrel. Would they avoid her?

She raised her chin. No. It was inevitable that her identity would be revealed. And knowing Aedion's judgement, he wouldn't have picked friends petty enough to get intimidated by high ranks… _r_ _ight?_

Suddenly applause thundered like a raging storm, bouncing off the walls and engulfing Aelin completely. Cheers and screams of joy. Her ears began ringing as she finally looked at the crowd of students who were yelling at the top of their lungs.

Why?

Aelin caught a glimpse of Kaltain's retreating back as she sprinted out of the cafeteria doors.

 _The wicked witch had been defeated._

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips at the realization that Kaltain was no longer the ruler of the school. She had made a fatal mistake. She had risked her pride. And lost. There was a new queen in town.

Through the crowd, Aelin spotted a flash of silver pushing its way to the stage. She hadn't noticed how much her arms were trembling until she wrapped them around Rowan's neck as he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

The sounds seemed to die out. She could only hear him. Sense him. Feel him. The familiar pine-and-snow scent sent nostalgic warmth pulsating through her veins as she breathed him in.

He pulled back. As he shifted, the spotlights lit up his face and her breath hitched. The pride and love that shone in his bright eyes made her forget any shadow of a doubt that previously tormented her mind. It was the first time she had ever seen him blatantly show that type of emotion, especially in front of a crowd.

"You did the right thing." Rowan said. She cupped a hand over her mouth to prevent sobs from slipping from in between her lips. Without a second of hesitation Rowan grabbed her wrist and tugged her hand to his chest, pressing his lips against hers with such passion that it made her knees weak. Slowly, she shut her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

The sounds blended in again. Cheers, louder than before.

And a sudden overwhelming booing from the very back, making its way towards them.

Aelin didn't have to look to see who it was. Breaking away from Rowan, she let out a hearty laugh before turning and falling directly into Aedion's arms. He held her tight as he looked out across the wave of students.

"Enough of that lovey-dovey bullshit." Another chuckle. "Yes, this is my cousin, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. Her royal highness _and_ heir to the throne of Terrasen, and you may address her as such!"

An uncomfortable glance was exchanged between Rowan and Aelin. Amusement flickered in his eyes.

"Now let it be known, if anyone tries disrespecting or belittling _my little baby cousin_ , we will have you thrown into the dungeons of Orynth, never to see the sunlight again until your wretched body decomposes and gets eaten by rats! _Have I made myself clear?"_

No one spoke as Aedion made rounds of glaring at their peers until a meek voice from somewhere beyond his sight shouted, "crystal!"

Aedion smiled smugly, finally releasing Aelin and making his way off of the stage once more. "Perfect. You're dismissed!"

Without a second to spare, the crowd dispersed. Nonetheless, Aelin could still feel the eyes of students glued to her, so a sigh of relief washed over her when Rowan threw the blazer of his uniform over her shoulders and led her out of the cafeteria.

Before the doors shut behind them, he looked back one final time, to the small group that had gathered around Aedion for an explanation.

'Roof' Rowan mouthed before the doors fell into lock behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: So, since I don't have enough time to upload weekly or even monthly, as you've probably noticed (sorryyyyy), I decided to let you have some control over this, since the story is for you guys.**

 **Would you prefer it if I upload shorter chapters like this (500-1'500 words) and more frequently, or would you prefer longer chapters (2'000-3'000 words) but not quite as frequent?**

 **Feel free to leave a review with your opinion or private message me.**

 **Anyways. Hope you Enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	58. Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

It had been mere minutes–minutes that felt like hours– that Rowan had held her.

He held her, on the rooftop in the crispy autumn air, with her nose buried in the soft divot above his collarbone, and his hands entangled in her untamed golden hair. He held her, as he sat, leaning against the freezing concrete wall, and she stayed curled up on his lap, the blazer that he previously wore, carefully draped around her shoulders to protect her from the cold. He held her, because he knew she didn't want to talk. Not until she had too.

And then the door creaked open. Footsteps. Numerous.

Aelin shifted. "Are they here?"

"Yes."

Yet Rowan held her as close as ever while the small group of people trailed onto the roof and joined them. They sat down as well, without a word, a strong gust of wind sending the roof door slamming shut.

Aedion laid a strong, reassuring hand on Aelin's shoulder. She looked up. Her lips were chapped and her nose red. Exchanging a glance with Rowan, she proceeded to scan the round. All her friends staring at her. Expecting something. Anything.

Aelin turned and let herself slide down between Rowan's legs, flinching as the cold floor caressed her things. He hesitated to pull her back up, but she straightened her back and smiled.

"I'm sure you're confused." Aelin stated, carefully entwining her fingers with Rowan's as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess that's justified though, since I've been lying to you this entire time…"

Rowan gave her hand a soft squeeze. She looked at him with a nervous smile before devoting herself back to her friends. "Where do I start…"

* * *

Goldcrests hopped across the concrete floor of the roof as the circle of student fell silent. The sun peeked through clouds, sending sunspots dancing across the ground and the goose bumps coating Rowan's arms. The distant sound of a car alarm went off.

Aelin took a breath. "And that's all you need to know. I hope you're not disappointed."

A beat of silence. A scoff. Lysandra stood up. "Disappointed?"

She grabbed Aelin's hands from Rowan's grasp and pulled her to her feet before enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I couldn't be prouder."

Everyone rose to their feet. Manon, Aedion, Ren and Asterin. All of them smiled at her. Completely genuine.

Aelin felt a pulse of relieve wash over her as she fought the urge to grin broadly. Her eyes met Ren's. He winked at her. And ringing laughter echoed from her lips.

The goldcrests spread their wings and flew from the roof. Aelins stood back.

"Oh my god." Asterin sprinted up to her. "I can't believe this. You're actually the Aelin Ashryver Galathynius? _That's so cool!_ "

Aelin smiled. "It tends to be a bit of a hassle though."

 _"It tends to be a bit of a hassle though."_ Asterin repeated her words in a mocking tone. "You're a _celebrity!"_

She leaned in a bit closer. "If you know any hot rich guys, hook me up, ok?"

"Asterin!" The door flew open with a bang and Fenrys ran onto the roof. "How dare you walk away from me!"

Aelin raised her eyebrows. "I think you've got that covered." She whispered back to Asterin. She turned bright red.

"Fenrys! What the hell are you doing here?! We were having an emotional moment!"

"I was next to you during Kaltain's stupid reveal thing but the next thing I knew, you were gone!"

"Yeah coz I had more important stuff to attend to than your needs!"

Fenrys was about to respond when he noticed Aelin and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Aeeeee!"

Within the fraction of a second, he was in front of her and lifted her off the floor in a hug.

"I can't believe that witch exposed you!"

He put her down, still holding her hands tight. She smiled, "At least now we know who was looking up my name. We'll have to inform Connall. He'll be happy to gain some leverage on the subject, since he's been holed up in that room since he arrived."

With a curled lip, Rowan smacked Fenrys' hand away from Aelin's and pulled her back into his chest.

Asterin spoke up. "Wait, Fenrys, who's Connall? And why aren't you surprised about the fact that she's AELIN GALATHYNIUS? Speaking of which, why aren't you surprised either, Ren, this is _huge!"_

Fenrys turned around and cocked his head, casting a glance towards Ren who shrugged. It was all the indicator Fenrys needed. "We already knew…?"

Manon, Lysandra and Asterin gaped. "Wait–what, why?!"

"Uh, I'm basically her brother-in-law and Ren lives with her?"

"Does that mean Rowan knew too?"

"Duh."

Manon grimaced, "Okay, that's so unfair.

" "It wasn't my choice!" Aelin exclaimed guiltily as Fenrys laughed.

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?" Manon asked, carelessly hopping down the stairs from the roof. Aedion nodded as the group of peers gathered in the middle of the vacant hallways. Afternoon classes had begun already.

"Yeah." He shrugged, "I think it would be for the best for Aelin not to attend classes anymore today. It might cause an uproar. Mort won't mind either way."

Rowan and Fenrys exchanged a doubting glance as they noted Aelin's unsure expression.

"You really don't want to stay?" Fenrys asked. She shrugged, "It might be for the best not to encounter any more students today. Depending on how this plays out, I may not even come for the entire week, since it's holidays next week. The fascination will have died out by then."

"Suit yourself." Aedion pressed a swift kiss against Lysandra's temple before the two Ashryvers headed down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Even after turning the corner, Aedion didn't slow down of look back. But instead of leaving the building, he continued down the hallway to the music room. Aelin wasn't surprised. The door fell into lock behind them and Aedion flipped a switch, causing the hall to illuminate with blinding rays of white light. He led her to the stage where the grand piano was situated and sat down on the rim of the wooden pedestal.

At first, Aedion said nothing. He sat there with his face buried in his hands, deep in thought before looking at her. Aelin knew he wasn't mad at her. He was scared. Her parents were bound to find out that her identity had been revealed, and when they did, Aedion was the one who would be under rapid fire.

"Aelin, I've considered the situation and I've come to the conclusion…" She recognized the anguish in his eyes. Suddenly the situation changed. "Aedion, you're not thinking of sending me back to Terassen, are you?"

He didn't divert his gaze. "It may be for the best."

"You must be kidding! When I was up on that stage, you looked at me and you said _'go for it'_." She jumped to her feet, glaring daggers at him.

" _I know_ , and you have _no idea_ how happy it made me to see you being yourself up there." He also stood, towering over her.

"Then why do you want me to leave?"

 _"I don't!_ But it's safest for you there!"

 _"Safest, my ass!"_ The rage bubbling in her stomach sent pulses of heat rushing through her veins.

"Aelin, I could _never_ forgive myself if something happened to you. _Not again."_

Only in that moment, Aelin noticed his clenched fists trembling like autumn leaves in a wind storm. His throat bobbed.

"Aedion…" She hesitated to move closer. "I'm so sorry, I know you don't have bad intentions."

"You have every right to be mad. Take your time. Think about it. I'm going home."

And he left.

* * *

 **A/N: So the majority of votes I received were for more frequent, shorter chapters, but the one thing that almost every review had in common was a petition for no more cliffhangers. I won't deny the fact that I love writing cliffhangers, but I get that it puts you on edge, especially since my upload schedule in basically non-existent, so I'll try to cut down on the cliffhangers. 😬**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


	59. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced**

* * *

Nesryn was making her way down the hallway to the bathroom when she heard the sound. A faint piano. She hesitated. Followed the noise.

She hadn't been expecting to run into anyone, since class was still ongoing. But there she was. Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius, sitting on the bench of the grand piano in the music room, her back facing the door that stood slightly ajar. Nesryn remained silent, watching through the crack. By no means was she hiding, per se. She was monitoring.

Aelin didn't seem to notice. Her fingers danced along the keys in an enchanting melody. Then she paused. Cleared her throat and straightened her back, carefully readjusting the position of her hands on the ivory keys. A note rang through the air. Low and throbbing. Silence. She hit the key again, this time letting it reverberate through the empty hall, bouncing off the plain walls and inflicting a subconscious sense of sorrow in Nesryn.

Aelin was hurting. She could tell. The note ceased once more, and once more Aelin hit the key, stronger than before. It rumbled like thunder and the sound lingered in the air, longer and louder than before, showing not a hint of wavering. Aelin took a breath.

 _"The emerald trees dance and the rivers run free"_

Her voice was raspy. Far from perfect, yet somehow invoked a strong feeling of nostalgia. The memory of a place long gone.

 _"The mighty stag follows, watching over me"_

The stag. It graced the banners of Terrasen, her home. On silent feet, Nesryn crept a step forward, barely passing the threshold of the hall.

 _"These scars on my back are an ache long subdued. It's the memories that haunt of a land I once knew."_

The door behind Nesryn creaked shut. Quiet. But not quiet enough. Aelin's voice nearly broke. Warily, she peeked over her shoulder and loosened her shoulders when she recognized Nesryn.

"When were you going to tell me that you were here?" She asked breathily, half joking. Nesryn sauntered up towards where the queen sat with long strides, blowing hot breath from her nose. Just as Aelin was about to take her fingers from where they hovered over the keys, Nesryn held out a hand. "Stop."

Aelin raised a brow, her lips parting ever-so-slightly. "Please, keep playing. It's a beautiful song."

A beat of silence. "I never knew you liked music."

"One of the few passions I indulge in." Nesryn's aloof response drew a chuckle from Aelin's lips. The queen gave a half shrug. "It's nothing special."

"It seems to be for you." Nesryn lowered herself onto a lone chair that sat near the piano and offered a smile. "Please. I would like to hear."

Aelin hesitated for a moment, dragging her calloused fingertip along the keys, feeling the clefts between each note and humming a soft melody. At last, her finger rested on the initial key. Again, the throbbing thunder rumbled, but this time only once. Short. Bittersweet. Her hands slipped to the higher notes, a soft chord ringing through the air as she opened her mouth once more, resuming from where she had left off.

 _"Somewhere over the mountains."_

She shifted between chords, adding little melodies, her fingers dancing along the ebony keys, lending the tragic melody mysterious and dark undertones.

 _"There's a place I called my own."_

Despite the grimly reminiscent lyrics, the melody was played in a major key that sent sparks of hope flying every time Aelin pressed a key. Beautiful.

 _"Somewhere over the mountains."_

Her voice wavered at the riff, but she wasn't shy, despite the occasional glances she would throw Nesryn's way.

 _"There's a land I once called home."_

Closing her eyes, Aelin let the enlivening melody drain out her voice. Notes upon notes, ranging from high to low and entwining perfectly with one another in a symphony that sent shivers snaking down Nesryn's spine. And Aelin's singing resumed.

 _"Far have I gone, many lands I have seen. Too many to count are the places I've been. No sight can contend with the steadfast Oaktree. It welcomes me home to the land of the free."_

The melody repeated, this time louder and steadier, with embellishing notes and titbits that made the song all the more enchanting. Once more, she sang the chorus.

 _"Somewhere over the mountain, there's a place I called my own. Somewhere over the mountains, there's a land I once called home."_

The notes rang out and again, Aelin's fingers rested on a simple chord that progressed back into the intricate melody.

 _"We are the forgotten, we are the forlorn. The ones who have bled, the ones who have been scorned."_

She raised her voice, the volume of the piano rising with her in response.

 _"But hear me, my sisters. Listen, oh brothers. One day we'll find our way back to each other."_

And it faded back to chords. Simple chords that nearly were put to shame by the melody that had previously echoed through the vacancy. She repeated the line.

 _"I promise I'll find a way back to each other."_

One final time, the chorus resumed, with more power and passion than ever before, and once those final notes echoed into oblivion, Nesryn was left speechless. Aelin sheepishly cradled her hands in her lap, tilting her head as she watched her. "I call it The Ballad of Terrasen."

"You wrote it?"

"Parts of it. My mother used to play me the melody as a lullaby when I couldn't sleep."

"Your mother…" Nesryn mused carefully, "Evalin Ashryver." Aelin shifted on the bench, the only sign of her discomfort. She held her chin high nonetheless. "Yes."

They both fell silent, the consistent tapping of Aelin's foot on the hardwood floor hardly a whisper in the solemn air. Nesryn finally spoke, "If you don't mind, could you tell me about Terrasen? It sounds wonderful."

"You want to hear about Terrasen?" The genuine spark of curiosity in Nesryn's eye warmed Aelin to the core. She wasn't asking for details about royalty or heritage. She was hoping to hear of the land credited for being alike to that of a fairy tale.

"Terrasen is mainly made up of old woods, such as the Oakwald Forest, but there are mountains up north." With the ghost of a smile, Nesryn noted how Aelin's eyes lit up when she spoke of her home. "The south is made up of green flatlands that eventually yield to a rocky coastline where the Florine River flows inland, all the way to Orynth."

"It sounds wonderful."

"It is. Truth is, I might be going back soon." Nesryn furrowed her brow. "Then why do you look so sad?" Aelin's gaze shot up from where it previously rested on her hands. Bewildered at first, followed by a sad smile making its way onto her lips.

"I don't know." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess it's stupid of me. I never wanted to leave Orynth, but here I am, searching for any hint of reason to stay in Rifthold, grasping for any tether that might convince my family to let me stay. Aedion said it's my choice, but is it really?" Aelin huffed a breath, leaning her head back with a groan.

"Why do you want to stay?" Aelin grimaced at Nesryn's question. Bit her lip as she fumbled for words.

"Because I'm scared." She finally murmured, "Everything that I left behind in Orynth terrifies me. There, I am Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius, heir to the throne. I face dangers that I could've never imagined. Twisted shadows that emerged from dumb decisions in my past. Twisted shadows that took everything away from me. Everyone. But here," Aelin breathed a chuckle. "Here I was no one. Maybe it's foolish of me to think this way, since I was bound to return to Orynth either way, but for a time I was really thinking I could remain here, as no one, to live out a life I never had claim to because of my heritage. Here I have family and friends. So many people that mean so much to me. Nesryn, am I selfish?"

"In what way?"

"If I stay here, I'm putting everyone in danger. Now that people know who I am, the news will spread like wildfire. My past personal affairs will come back to haunt me and torment every single person who means anything to me. They killed Sam, Nesryn. Murdered. And the same might happen to everyone here. Butchered, because I'm too selfish to return to where I belong."

Nesryn laid a hand on Aelin's trembling shoulder. "Maybe it's not my place to say, but as far as I'm concerned, you belong right here." The trembling ceased.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with my rambling." Aelin said after a beat of silence. Contemplation. Nesryn laughed softly, "I actually quite enjoyed hearing it. I don't really have anyone to talk to most of the time, since I live alone. But I have a favor to ask."

Aelin paused. Frowned. Thoughts of doubt flooded her head. Would Nesryn ask for money, or try to take advantage of her position? Had Aelin trusted the wrong person? But Nesryn simply nodded her head towards the piano and said, "That song… Can you teach me it?

* * *

 **A/N: Its been a while, friends, and for that I sincerely apologize. I just started reading Kingdom of Ash and am freaking out. It's SO GOOD. PLease let me know wether you've read it or not, for the sake of incorporating minor (or major) spoilers.**

 **Nonetheless, the song Aelin sings in this chapter is in fact a real song called Ballad of Terrasen by _Inquillery_ on Youtube. She's an amazing musician who makes videos about books and also writes lots of songs inspired by different series. This is just one of the many amazing songs she's written for the Throne of Glass series, so I definitely recommend checking her out.**

 **That's it for this update. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	60. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters referenced.**

* * *

„Aelin?" Aelin's head shot up from where she sat on the bench. She recognized the voice, and yet the name sounded so foreign on Manon's tongue as she entered the changing room for the gym.

Aelin flashed a grim smile as she spotted Ansel's red head of hair swagger into the room after the Blackbeak heiress.

Manon huffed a breath as she began changing for the extracurricular. She mused, "what's wrong?"

Aelin leaned back and scoffed, "Just casually suffering through the worst day of my life."

A low laugh from the Blackbeak, "If you keep sulking this way you'll end up looking like Rowan."

"Who are you kidding?" Aelin huffed, "I'm far more attractive." Manon snorted.

Ansel hung her bag up beside Aelin and began loosening the buttons on her uniform as she casually addressed her. "You haven't been to this class since the first day. What made you come now?"

"Salty much?" Aelin chuckled, a devilish spark in her eye, "Scared of some competition?"

Ansel roared a laugh. "You wish."

"I happened to hear that the extracurriculars were taking place on Mondays now as well as Fridays. Thought I'd stop by since I've been awfully busy in the past." Aelin dramatically wiped her brow with the back of her hand and the two girls snickered.

There was a brief moment of silence before Aelin asked, "How have people been reacting?"

Manon didn't need her to elaborate on what she was insinuating. "The announcement? They've gone mad. I heard from Dorian that it took Arobynn twenty minutes before the class finally quieted down. And that's to say something. Everyone's positively terrified of that man."

Ansel nodded in agreement. "My class as well, though I suppose it's not quite as extreme as yours would've been. None of my classmates really knew you that well."

"Did it surprise you?" Aelin asked, cocking her head ever-so-slightly.

"No doubt. You don't necessarily act like a noble."

"Oof. That was a direct blow." She held a hand over her heart and winced. Ansel snorted and jabbed her in the ribs. A real wince escaped Aelin's lips that time round.

"I'm being bullied! I am being bullied." Aelin exclaimed, rushing to Manon's side. Ansel simply huffed with a feral grin as she made her way to the wardrobe exit and taunted, "You won't have Manon to protect you when I beat your ass during training!"

Aelin perked up, the corner of her lips tugging up into a smirk. "I'd like to see you try."

She followed Ansel into the gym swiftly with Manon close at her heels, the two of them exchanging witty banter as they stepped into the hall. All eyes were on them. Aelin spotted Ren and smiled, swaggering towards him as the other students stared.

"You were meant to go home." He whispered harshly once she arrived by his side. "

You're not going to tell Aedion I'm here, are you?" She asked, her brows furrowing as the smile faded from her face. If Aedion discovered that she had stayed at the school without him, she would never hear the end of it. Ren paused. A shrug. "No, I won't."

"Good," Aelin said, laying a hand on his shoulder with a suggestive half-smile. "It's about time you refrained from being a relentless lap-dog."

"Excuse you-"

She roared a laugh and the hall went silent. Ren chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

The gym door swung open with a deafening bang. The eyes were no longer on her, but on the man that stood at the threshold, barely leashing his temper. Arobynn roared; "Places, worms! Pairs of two! We're doing one-on-one combat today!"

* * *

Ren grimaced as Arobynn made his way down the line, barking at students and pointing to where and what they should do for the lesson. Truly in a sour mood. "You two will box. Beat each other until you bleed or I will."

Aelin visibly cringed beside him at the orders Arobynn spat at their peers.

He halted in front of them, long hair swaying like a ribbon of crimson blood. He narrowed his eyes.

"My, my, my…" Arobynn's words were laced with venom. Ren felt Aelin inch closer to his side. "Little miss Ashryver Galanthynius graces us with her presence. What an honor."

Aelin didn't balk. "Not very courteous of you, Arobynn. Did you never learn to bow when you encounter a lady?"

Ren fought to hold in a chuckle even as Arobynn bared his teeth. He wondered how the man ever became a teacher.

"Pretentious, aren't we? Your little show give you a confidence boost?"

"Certainly. And it seemed everyone else liked it as well." Aelin taunted, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. "It must've been a first for you. Witnessing your students enjoy themselves in your presence, I mean."

Somewhere from the back of the line, Ansel howled. Shortly thereafter the entire class joined in the chorus of laughter. Arobynn snarled, but Ren noted the spark of playfulness and intrigue in the teacher's eyes. Lucky. Aelin was one lucky bastard to share a sense of humor with Arobynn. Had she not, she wouldn't have lasted long in Rifthold.

"Fight Ren." Arobynn ordered, "Swordplay. And if he goes easy on you, I'll join you in the ring myself. I'll make you regret ever showing up today, Milady." And he was on to the next students.

Aelin looked at Ren. He sighed, "He's only in such a shit mood because of how excited all our classmates were after lunch. You didn't have to be so harsh."

She scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "He had it coming."

"Someday, Aelin. Someday that silver tongue of yours is going to get you killed."

"If that's the case I'll welcome death with open arms." She retorted with a grin and skipped towards the collection of wooden swords on display against the wall. Ren sighed with a smile and followed.

When Ren caught up to Aelin, she was already in a ring, passing a faux sword from hand to hand in an attempt to weigh the weapon. She groaned. "The balance is way off." He rolled his eyes.

"For the record, since I value your life, I won't let Arobynn fight you. And that means I can't go easy on you."

Aelin scoffed. "Am I meant to be afraid? Ren, you and I both know I'm the superior fighter between the two of us. Go on and try to beat me. You can even use those cute little dual swords of yours."

A grunt. "Guard up." Rem grabbed two swords and twirled them in his hands, taking stance opposite Aelin. She shifted, adjusting her footing ever-so-slightly as she tilted her head. A predator stalking its prey. Ren grinned. And she lunged.

Ren managed to parry at the last moment, taking the full impact of the two-handed blow. His swords shuddered and groaned against the force.

He spun the two weapons and swung at Aelin, but she smoothly redirected the blow and thwacked his wrist with her sword.

Ren winced. Fast. She was fast. He felt Aorbynn's relentless stare digging into his back and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow before he lunged again.

Aelin prepared to parry, but Ren pulled back, kicking her feet from beneath her in one fell swoop while she was still distracted. She fell back to the floor.

"That's dirty play!" Aelin whined with a playful smile, as he offered her a hand. But her smile turned feral once she stood again. "If dirty play's allowed, I won't have to restrain myself anymore, right?"

Ren furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I thought we were doing honorable swordplay by the books. There are rules, Ren."

"Rules are made to be broken." He retorted with a shrug and a half-smile. Perhaps because he knew he wouldn't beat her with fair play.

"If that's the case, don't mind me. I'm a bit rusty." Aelin slurred, shifting her weight onto one foot carelessly and letting her hands fall to her sides. The sword that she previously gripped in both hands lay in her right, her fingers loose around the handle as the tip scraped the floor.

Ren hesitated, wondering what she was thinking to abandon any form of stance, but Aelin pursed her lips, mockery dancing in her eyes and said, "Do your worst."

Ren snarled and rushed at her, movements quick and calculated. He blinked once and she was gone. A cold, wooden stump pressed against his lower back and Aelin whispered in his ear. "You're dead."

He twirled away, but not before catching the sly smirk that tugged at Aelin's lips as she swaggered back to her initial position.

This time she didn't give him the benefit of first attack. Before he could step towards her, she lunged and spun, her sword calculatingly redirecting every blow he threw at her until her face was inches from his and the edge of her blade rested against his neck.

His throat bobbed, causing the sword to shift ever-so-slightly. "You're dead." Aelin repeated lowly.

She then turned and began stalking back to the other end of the ring once more. Ren snarled. "Are you mocking me?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that."

He didn't offer her the chance to face him as Ren lunged for her open back. The sound of wood against wood screeched through the hall. Aelin held her sword firmly, parrying the would-be fatal blow.

Ren's sword threatened to tremble from the pressure, but he held his ground as he met her eyes. A wild storm of turquoise and gold. And she unleashed herself.

Parry after parry, block after block, Ren struggled to keep up with sheer agility and unchained power. Her movements weren't lucky bouts; they were calculated and precise.

Aelin's flurry of attacks halted for long enough for Ren to catch his breath, but he frowned when he noticed that she was not in fact continuing. Her smile turned sinister. "You're dead."

Ren looked to his feet. The red line marking the border of the ring barely grazed the tip of his toes. Out of bounds.

The hall was completely silent. He raised his head to see the pack of students that had flocked around them to witness the fight. He raised his head to see Arobynn, a dissatisfied grimace on his face. He raised his head to see Aelin holding out a hand to shake.

"Well played." Ren chuckled and accepted her hand. Beads of sweat sparkled on her brow. "I did give you a fight."

Aelin huffed a breath, "right."

They stepped from the ring and she shot Arobynn a glance. He glowered, turning away from the two and addressing the class, "Get back to training, brats! And abide by the goddamn rules! This ain't a free-for-all!"

Ren raised a brow as Aelin nudged him with an elbow. "You heard the man. Let's get back to training."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but there's not much I can do about it. I've been extremely busy, but I'm trying to work on this story as much as possible.**

 **Thank you to the person who left a review mentioning that I hadn't mentioned the extra-curriculars in forever. I had completely forgotten about them, so I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Ja ne!**


	61. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters referenced**

* * *

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the silent mansion, shortly followed by the scuffled treading of heavy feet. Aedion swung open the door; "Aelin, where the hell have you been-"

He was cut short when he recognized the face opposite him. Not the face of his cousin.

Bright emerald eyes stared back at him like smoldering fire. "Lys, what are you doing here?"

Aedion loosed a breath as he looked the girl up and down; her tight jeans, white blouse and the jet-black hair that was tied up in a messy bun atop her head. He felt his pulse race.

"Has Aelin still not come home?" Lysandra asked as way of greeting as Aedion stepped to the side, allowing her to enter the house. She was silent as a cat, slipping off her shoes at the entrance and walking to the sofa with long strides.

"No…" Aedion admitted in defeat, Closing the door and following his classmate to the living area, "I'm starting to get worried."

He sat down beside Lysandra and carelessly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his touch and breathed in his scent with a hearty sigh. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure she'll be back soon enough."

"Was I too harsh? Lys, I don't want her seeking Rowan for comfort. I can comfort her. I always have."

Lysandra angled her head from where it rested on his chest to meet his gaze. "I know how you feel. It would kill me to see Evangeline trust anyone more than she trusts me, but believe me when I say that Aelin will not go to Rowan after what you told her. They may be all lovey-dovey, but she hasn't known him for long enough to open up to him completely, in my opinion. Blood runs thicker than water."

For a moment the chirping of the birds through the unhinged window was the only sound. Aedion shifted. "Did you come here just to pity me?"

"I prefer the term 'comfort'." Lysandra suppressed a chuckle. When Aedion didn't respond with his usual banter, she furrowed her brow, "Aedion, you did nothing wrong. Don't worry so much about things that have already passed; live in the moment."

She interlaced her fingers with his and Aedion huffed a laugh, "Well then you must be feeling awfully lucky that this moment consists of your presence."

Lysandra offered him a half-smile before craning her neck to kiss him briefly. Just as she was pulling away, Aedion grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She laughed against his lips and a growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

"Is this your idea of comfort?" Lysandra asked, cupping his face in her hands. Aedion chuckled, "Don't act like this wasn't your plan all along."

With a soft giggle, Lysandra leaned in again, her hands wandering across his abdomen, but Aedion stopped her. "Not here." He glanced around the room, the open area and the clear view of the stairwell.

In a swift movement he stood, never letting go of Lysandra's hand, and led her up the steps and along the hallway to his room. She entered before him, surveying the area as Aedion locked the door behind them.

"You know, I've never been in your room before." Lysandra didn't get any reaction from Aedion. The moment she turned towards him, he had her pinned against the wall, trailing soft kisses up her bare neck. She writhed.

Aedion took a moment to catch his breath and meet her gaze. A feral fire burnt in Lysandra's eyes.

Without a second to waste Aedion kissed her deeply, his hands roaming to the back of her thighs as she tangled her fingers in his messy golden hair. Still propped against the wall, he lifted her from where she stood, a predatory growl rumbling in the back of his throat as she wrapped her legs around his torso and he carried her to the bed.

Softly, he laid her onto the mattress. Her hair was akin to black ink dancing across the white pillows. Aedion whimpered, "You're so goddamn beautiful."

Lysandra wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him in closer, her breath ragged against his ear as he slipped his hand under her shirt.

Before Aedion had the chance to react, Lysandra spun them over. He marveled at the sight of her sitting atop him, but chuckled nonetheless as he taunted, "You're getting confident now, aren't you?"

"Don't act like you don't love it." She replied with a smirk, resting her palms against his chest. Aedion smiled. His hands wandered to rub her thighs gently as she stared at him with such intent, it made his breath catch in his throat.

Slowly, Lysandra began unbuttoning her white blouse. So painfully slowly. Aedion suppressed the urge to tear the damn thing right off her with every further uncovered inch of skin and laced undergarments.

He began raising his hand, but she pinned it down against the mattress above him, doing an impeccable job at taunting Aedion as she slowly lifted the seam of his t-shirt and slipped it off over his shoulders.

She let her hands roam, tracing from his collarbones all the way down to his navel, exploring every inch as if it had been the first time she had seen him.

"You play around too much." Aedon murmured, bracing himself on his elbows as the sheer fabric of Lysandra's blouse slipped from her slim frame. He sat up, leaning against the backboard of his bed. A yelp escaped her parted lips as he tugged her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his torso.

"At least give me a warning before doing something so sudden!" Her laugh was like the chiming of a bell. Aedion blew hot air into her ear before leaning forward to press a kiss against her neck and along her collarbones.

Lysandra whimpered as she dug her nails into Aedion's back and he groaned, his hands resting firmly on her bare waist.

Suddenly he pulled away, hooked his index finger beneath her chin to stare into her eyes with a cocky smirk, "Enjoying yourself?"

"You're a bastard." Lysandra laughed. Aedion tilted his head, "But I'm your bastard."

"Oh god." She snickered, but Aedion tugged her closer and met her lips in another passionate kiss. "I suppose you are."

* * *

Dorian sighed as he dropped his bag on the bottom step of the stairwell and sauntered towards the kitchen. The memory of what happened in the cafeteria that day was still fresh in his mind.

He had seen all their friends make their way to the roof after the display, but opted for staying with Chaol. Chaol… He had been left speechless after the reveal. He generally had a hard time trusting anyone and Dorian didn't doubt that he needed some time to think about the situation.

As Dorian passed the threshold to the dining area, a low voice halted him. "I need to talk to you."

He turned his head to where his father sat at the mahogany table with his laptop open in front of him. Dorian folded his arms. "What seems to be the issue?"

"This." His father turned the laptop around, revealing headlines onscreen.

Breaking News: Infamous Galathynius heir Aelin Ashryver Galathynius revealed to be attending Rifthold uni as 'Celaena Sardothien'

Dorian's breath hitched. Nervously, he ran his hands through his hair. "Yes?"

His father sighed, "I know you are acquainted with this girl."

Dorian shifted on his feet, "You must be misconstrued, father. She's my classmate and nothing more."

"Son, if there's one thing I haven't succeeded in teaching you, it's lying."

Dorian furrowed his brow. His father didn't give him the chance to respond. "I don't want you hanging around our rival company's heir."

The room went silent. Dead silent. Dorian's nostrils flared ever-so-slightly. "But wouldn't it be in our best interest to befriend the Galathynius family and possible merge the companies? From a professional stand-point."

"I think I'll be the judge of what choice is the most professional choice in this instance. As for merging companies, it's not the 20th century, Dorian. Arranged marriages aren't legal anymore, so if you want to wife that broad so desperately, do it on your own accords and I'll pass the Havilliard legacy on to Hollin."

"That's not what I meant." Dorian snapped. "And don't talk about her that way. Celaena is not a 'broad'."

His father looked him und and down skeptically. "I thought you said she was nothing more than your classmate?"

"Am I not allowed to be bothered by my father insulting a classmate?"

"She's a threat to our company."

"She's an innocent!" Dorian slammed his hand onto the dining table. The mahogany wood groaned against the impact. "So you were right! She's my friend! Celaena, Aelin, whatever you want to call her. She has nothing to do with her parents' company – at least not yet. Forbidding me to associate with her, why? Because she might be a spy? Sent here to sabotage our company? These are not precautions, dad, this is hysteria."

"Hysteria? Maybe it would be of my best intent to disown you and name Hollin heir if you think I'm scared of that child being a spy. We're not in one of your dumb novels, son. Have I taught you nothing? The heiress of our rivaling company is in our city, and she's brought the media with her. This headline," He pointed at the laptop screen, "used to be about us. Headlines that brought attention to our company. If you are as much as seen spending time with that meddling girl, the media will erupt, and I'll have you know that the foreign intrigues more than the usual. It won't be 'noble Dorian Havilliard spotted showing young Galathynius around the town'. It'll be 'Aelin Ashryver Galathynius involved in Adarlan politics'. Because that's all you are. A pawn for the media. A nameless Rifthold rich kid whose parents happen to be of importance. The filthy brat is a threat to our name."

"If that goddamn name means so much to you, maybe it's good that she showed up. It's about time someone knocked your sorry ass from that high horse-"

Deafening. The sound was abrupt and deafening, echoing through the serene silence like a gunshot. Pain seared in Dorian's cheek. His father stood tall, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"You don't talk to me like that." His words were curt and sharp, laced with venom. "If I say you don't associate with the bitch, you don't associate with her. You won't be the downfall of this company, you damned fool."

Dorian opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Cat got your tongue?" The mockery in his father's voice sent his pulse racing, "Good. Don't you dare defy me again."

Dorian didn't respond. He turned around and walked away - not to his chambers, but out the front door.

He didn't dare lift his hand to where his father had struck him before the door had fallen into lock behind him. He didn't hear that bellowing voice calling him back. He knew that had been the end of the debate.

Without glancing back, Dorian swung open the door to his Maserati. He briefly spotted the red mark disrupting his face in the rear-view mirror before putting the pedal to the metal and racing down the street.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Ja ne!**


End file.
